Love Train
by ClarkieTheCutie
Summary: This story is most likely not going to be updated again. At least not under this name. I am considering a massive rewrite, as a few things are good, and I think it may have potential, but I cringe to read it.
1. Plotting

Lily dragged her trunk away from the opening into platform 9 3/4. She'd convinced her family to say bye to her at the car. She was muttering about trunks that wouldn't stay closed and stupid sisters and the prospect of the mauraders for another whole year.  
  
James had a snitch in his pocket, as he wandered up to and through the barrier of Platform 9 and 3/4. He couldn't wait. He would see Remus, and Sirius, and Peter. And Evans.  
  
She chose that moment to look behind her in order to be sure her trunk was still closed. "Potter." She said, sounding resigned. "I have the worst timing." She turned back, hoping to get away with him finding it necessary to supply a reply.  
  
"Another year Evans." he said casually, pulling his trunk up the Platform.  
  
"Master of the obvious." she quipped without turning back around.  
  
"As always." he said, looking out for Sirius.  
  
She shushed her squwaking owl by pulling out a treat. "Quiet now Ursula." she scolded fondly. She searched for her best friend, Willow. Lugging her trunk onto the train, she hoped to find a compartment by herself. Translation: Minus mauraders. Luckily, she was a prefect this year, so she'd have some time away anyway. Unless one of them had been made prefect. At the very thought she started laughing.  
  
Willow was looking for an empty carriage or one that contained Lily. They bumped into each other while Lily was still laughing her head off.  
  
"Lily!" Willow dropped her trunk  
  
"Hi!" the other girl gasped breathlessly. "Sorry. Funny thought. Hey, this compartment's empty."  
  
"Oh yea.." Willow grinned and opened the door.  
  
Lily pulled her stuff in and sat down as did Willow. "I've already run into Potter once. This does not bode well for the rest of the year."  
  
"Oh god... that fool?... That Snitch gets old really fast..."  
  
"He didn't have it out. In fact, he was rather civil. But his mere presence is like undiluted bubotuber pus." Lily said firmly. Some things never changed, her opinion of James was one of them.  
  
"Anyway, how was your summer?" asked Lily.  
  
"It wasn't too bad, spent a few months abroad... nothing special. And yours?"  
  
"I want to murder Petunia with my bare hands. Answer your question?" she inquired 'cheerfully'  
  
.  
  
"Ah... fun..."  
  
The Marauders were relaxing in their compartment, indulging in various things to keep themselves entertained.  
  
Remus, who was reading, had been made prefect, much to his friends pure astonishment. He was the only one of the marauders Lily actually ( at least admittedly) liked. Secretly Remus thought it made James rather jealous, because Lily sometimes called Remus by his first name and spoke to him in a civil manner. Once in a while they even joked around. While Remus was reading his DADA book, James was sharing a conversation with Sirius about one of their adventures during the summer.  
  
Peter was eating. Already.  
  
The wildly popular four (alright, Sirius and James were the wildly popular ones. Remus was merely well liked and Peter only tolerated because of his friends), were utterly unglamorous up close.  
  
Remus ignored Sirius and James easily, used to them chattering. James had brought up the idea to go check who else had been given the 'P' badge  
  
Remus looked up. "Or I could tell you, but whatever." he shrugged and got up.   
  
James rose, it was an excuse to pester Evans. Peter grinned. "He just wants an excuse to go find Evans" He said through a mouthful of food. It came out more like ''e wan's to 'nd 'vans.  
  
James looked at him alittle confused. not understanding him... He pushed the hair out of his face, and slid open the door of the compartment  
  
Peter swallowed and followed them out, closing the door behind. Remus had left his book, and his prefect badge.  
  
Lily sighed, she and Willow were having a Pity Party. "However, I did get a broom over the summer. The bad side? My trunk doesn't want to fit all my things and keeps popping open."  
  
"Need one of those enlargement spells. They make more room in things apparently. Mum uses them all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but no magic using adults at home, which made packing torture." though they were sharing their woes the subject of Potter's many refrains of 'go out with me, Evans!' had not yet been brought up.  
  
"Let's hope Potter doesn't decide to start harping on at you again..."  
  
"It's a tradition. He asks me out, I call him a bleeding idiot, he proposes marriage... I think if I said yes now he'd have a hearattack. Not that I'd EVER say yes. Ever." She said quickly. Too quickly. Either Willow didn't notice or simply knew better than to comment.  
  
" Wouldn't be a great loss there..." Willow added as an after thought on James having a heart attack.  
  
"Indeed." She replied, grinning.  
  
"In fact, maybe I should. The look on his face would probably be priceless. I mean, it's not as if he'd actually want me to say yes!" Lily said. Willow laughed and stroked the cat she had just let out of its cage.  
  
"You never know... it has been rumored that one of those four has a crush on you..."  
  
"You're crazy." Lily retorted.  
  
"That's why you love me." She said, just as James' head appeared at the window  
  
Lily didn't notice. "Yes indeed." She laughed, pushing her long red hair behind her ears. Her profile was to the window.  
  
James slid the door open, Sirius at his shoulder. " Evans, Penn." he nodded. Penn was Willow's last name.  
  
Remus was behind them with Peter peeking over his shoulder.   
  
"Potter, would you stop stalking me!?!"  
  
" Nope...I'm on a little quest to find out who, out of our wonderful year group, got Prefect badges."  
  
"I did. Now, can you leave?"  
  
"I'm hurt! I thought you'd be pleased to see me!" He said as the snitch came loose from his pocket.  
  
"You're delusional, Potter. When have I ever been pleased to see you?" Lily asked, eyes flashing at him, hands firmly planted on her hips. The sight of that damned snitch irritated her beyond belief. She was unaware of how pretty she was when she was pissed off, which she always was when James was around. Some would call this sexual tension, but if they did, they didn't do it around Lily.  
  
"I don't know.... " He said, shrugging, and grinning.   
  
Remus stole a careful glance at Willow. Willow glanced up at Remus carefully aswell. He was already looking out the window. He was very good at not getting caught. Only one other person noticed and she ignored it.  
  
"Exactly. Anyway, no one else in this carriage is a prefect, your work here is done." She advised him wisely, head cocked slightly to one side.   
  
James grinned and got up. "As you wish Evans." He said with a smile, snatching the snitch, and walking out past Sirius. Remus left after them, Peter trailing behind.   
  
"Did he just do what I asked?" She tilted her head up, making sure there wasn't a bucket of some nasty liquid. "Either this is a dream, I'm going insane or there's a prank hidden here somewhere." she looked distressed. "Pinch me."  
  
Willow leaned forward and pinched Lily. "Dont think so. Maybe this year will be different..."  
  
Lily blinked, rubbing her arm absently. "Weird. Very, very weird.  
  
"Yup..." Willows mind had wandered off  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Willow. "Earth to Willow?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi...." She smiled.  
  
"God Willow you'd think you... Oh my god. You like REMUS!!!!!! I knew it I knew it!" she squaled, loud enough for half the train to hear. Willow wondered how the hell she got that  
  
A kid banged on the wall... "We dont care, will you bloody stop screaming!"  
  
"Stop screaming yourself." She snapped back. She looked at Willow. "Don't act so shocked, just because the fucked-up four are too thick to notice doesn't mean I am. This just confirms a long held suspicion. Why didn't you tell me!?!" She threw her robes at Willow.  
  
She caught them, and placed them next to her. "Because I hadn't told anyone." She sighed, looking down.  
  
"Yes but I'm your best friend!" said Lily, looking pointedly at Willow.  
  
"Fine, I'm telling you. I like Remus Lupin." She folded Lily's robes up and placed them on her trunk.  
  
Lily grinned evilly. 'Now you just have to tell him." She said, taking her robes off her trunk and placing them in her lap.  
  
Her eyes widened.... "I don't have to tell him anything..."  
  
"C'mon, he totally likes you back."  
  
"How d'you know that?"  
  
"I can tell. I could tell you liked him, couldn't I?"  
  
"Yea, I suppose..." She smiled  
  
Lily smiled back. Then sat bolt upright. "Shit, I'm supposed to be patrolling!" She raced out of the compartment, slamming the door and racing down the hall.  
  
Remus looked at James. "Did we just listen to Evans?"  
  
"Yea..." James sighed, looking defeated  
  
"Why?" Peter asked, looking thick.  
  
"Because Peter..." James sighed, " We did..."  
  
"Ok." Peter said.  
  
Lily came careening past the marauders, hair flying behind her wildly, her too-big green sweater hanging off of one pale shoulder. James watched her.  
  
"Earth to Prongs!" Remus called, waving his hand infront of james' face.   
  
He looked round at him. "Yea?" he said  
  
"You were in Evans-land." he said. "I have to go patrol, I'll see you all later."  
  
"Great.... See ya Moony..." He said, Sirius and Peter echoed him.  
  
Remus walked after Lily.  
  
Lily began patrolling after a good telling off by the head boy.  
  
James returned to his compartment, and proceeded to eat some Bertie Botts every flavored beans. What a brave soul.  
  
Lily finally finished her patrol and headed back to her compartment. She was rather sidetracked, however, by a group of slytherins. She didn't hate all Slytherins, she was friends with several, but these were the ones she definitely didn't like. Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and their flunkies Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Excuse me." She said. They didn't move. Snape stood behind Malfoy, his spot riddled face contorted into a sneer, his oily hair in his black eyes. All this was happening directly in front of James' compartment.   
  
"Get out of my way." She said firmly, sounding quite calm but her eyes flashed and her hands were curled into tight fists.  
  
James looked up, and saw Lily. He got up and slid the door open... "Gentlemen... and Snivellus," he grinned nastily  
  
Snape grimaced. "Shut up Potter." he interjected.  
  
"Giving Evans here trouble?" James inquired.  
  
"I'm fine, Potter." she said without looking behind her.   
  
"Always got to be rescued, Evans?" Asked Bellatrix Black nastily.  
  
"Shut up Black." Lily snapped.  
  
Sirius recognized the voice, and stepped out of the comparment to. "Yea Bella. Keep quiet."  
  
"Dearest cousin. How lovely to see you. But friends with a mudblood? How... common of you." Bellatrix hissed. Lily stiffened. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
" Don't call her that..." James said, getting agnry  
  
"Potter I said I'm FINE!" Lily snapped. "Black, I'd think you could come up with new material. Besdies, do your research. I'm not exactly friends with the mayhem twins Black and Potter here." she said, addressing Bella. There was a definite difference in the way she said 'black' when speaking about Sirius and the way she said it when addressing Bella.   
  
Bella sneered. "They seem pretty quick to jump to your defense." A battle of tongues looked about to insue between Lily and Bellatrix. The five Slytherin boys appeared ready to sit back and enjoy a cat fight but Sirius walked up to his cousin.   
  
"Let her through."  
  
"Or what, Sirius darling?" She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. She loved getting on his nerves.  
  
"Don't. Call me. Darling." He growled. Being an animagus was dangerous when it came to strong emotion  
  
"Alright dear." Bella said, smirking. Lucius was chuckling. Snape had a smile on his face.  
  
"Or dear. Just move." He said, trying to push a gap for Lily to move through.  
  
"Look, just let me through." Lily said.  
  
Bella shook her head. "Don't think so."  
  
"And why not?..." James asked. He never got his answer.  
  
"Black, Malfoy, Snape, I'm one of the best in DADA. I don't care if I am a prefect, let me through or you'll wish your parents had never met." She said in a low, controlled voice. Uh-oh. Her temper wasn't just lost, it was dead and buried.   
  
Snape would only move if they others did. Black stared hard at his cousin. Bellatrix stared right back. Lily waited, no one moved.   
  
If there was anything James and Sirius knew about Lily it was how she was with a wand in her hand. A wand she was currently fingering as though she was just ITCHING to blow someone to little peices. What they wouldn't've given for Remus to come break this up. It wasn't that they didn't like a good fight. They (especially James) just rather didn't fancy Lily losing her infamous temper and getting sent to Azkaban by the powerful parents of what might soon resemble chopped liver.   
  
" Just let her through..." James said sternly.  
  
"Practicing for your babies with Evans, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "My house-elf is scarier than you."  
  
"You seriously need a life." Sirius sighed. Lucius wasn't on the list of people he considered to talk to.  
  
Lily burst out laughing. "Me? Babies? POTTER?!? Lucius, dear, did you forget to take your potions this morning?" She leaned against the wall, cackling with mirth. James did think that was going a bit far. On the other hand, neither did he think it that amusing an idea. Lucius looked a little startled. Lily stopped laughing. "Ok, You've insulted me, my soul bleeds, now was there something you wanted, not that I care, or are you just being annoying?"  
  
The Slytherins didn't answer. Lily was sick of this. "Tarentallegra!" She shouted, sending Bella into a frantic tap dance. Malfoy raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Lily said quickly. The spell pushing him back against the wall and sending his wand flying. While Snape and the other three were in shock she shouldered past them.  
  
James went back into his compartment. Siruis followed. James's eyes lingered on Evans before she disappeared. She was pretty impressive when pissed. "Mate, you may have to marry her, just because she's so much fun when pissed. As long as it's not at you." Sirius said, grinning a bit, though he was obviously bothered by the filth he was related to.  
  
"Padfoot, shut it." James said good naturedly.  
  
Lily stormed back to her compartment and threw the door open, sitting down with a terrible expression on her face. It was no wonder the first and second (and some of the third) years all called her 'Dragon Lady' behind her back.  
  
Willow's cat jumped, and threw itself up into the luggage racks above. Willow got up. "You Ok?.." she asked.  
  
"No." Lily snapped.  
  
"What happened?..." she said, trying to get her cat down.  
  
"Not what, who."  
  
"Don't tell me it was those Slytherin scum!" she said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Ok, I won't." the readhead replied.  
  
She sighed. "Want me to go give each and every one of them a piece of my mind?" she paused "And wand?..." she added, trying to help her friend cheer up.  
  
"Thanks but I already gave that bitch Bella a little dance lesson she'll never forget."  
  
"You're evil." Willow said admiringly.   
  
"Yes, I am." the red head smiled, agreeing.  
  
The cat lept up beside Lily, and affectionately nuzzled her.  
  
Lily sighed tiredly.  
  
Willow glanced up at the window of their compartment, she wondered if the Witch with the snack trolley would turn up soon.  
  
"Yargh, I'm almost wishing I was home, which is saying something."  
  
" Oh, Lil..." Willow said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The other kids at Hogwarts may be a pain in the arse, but where would you rather be? Here with me? Or at home, with Petunia?..."  
  
"Point taken. Petunia's looking good." she giggled and sheilded herself.  
  
" Oi!" She grinned, playfully trying to hit her over the head with the palm of her hand. Lily squealed as she thwaped Wllow's hands away.   
  
They lapsed into silence as the train chugged along. The journey to hogwarts seemed to take forever.   
  
"I'm so bored 'Low." she whined.  
  
" Yea me too..." Willow had a pile of books at her side. She had read all the beginnings to her spell books, and knew what they were doing until christmas.  
  
Lily had gotten to Diagon Alley way early and had read all her school books. Start to finish. Twice. Anything to stay shut in her room, away from Petunia. "Did I tell you I've read all my books twice?" she inquired.  
  
"No... god.. you must've had a really shit time this summer."  
  
"To put it lightly."  
  
"I'm so sorry Lil.. If i had been around, you know you could've come to my place." Willow said.  
  
"I know. 'Low, you're a better sister than Tuna will ever be." she said seriously.  
  
Willow smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
"Welcome. Anyway, enough mush. Let's go for a walk, Slytherins be damned."  
  
"Yea, I need to get out of this box of a room. Max, you stay here." She said to the cat, putting her back into her basket, leaving the door half open so she could get out after they left. Lily headed out, taking an elastic off of her arm and twisting her hair into a bun as she walked. She secured it with the band and headed down the corridor. Willow followed. She was still in muggles clothes... they would soon start to get the warning to chage into their school robes. Lily was also wearing muggle clothes. An oversized green sweater she'd knicked from her father and jeans cut-off at the knee. The sweater hung to mid-calf.  
  
They walked up the train, Willow briefly looking in each window to see who was about. They passed the compartment where all of the fucked up four, as Lily often refered to them, were sitting. Remus had returned from his patrol. James was poking a chocolate frog with his wand, Sirius was asleep... and Peter was once again stuffing his face. Willow took a prolonged look through that window. She had liked Remus since fourth year.. but hadn't said anything.   
  
Lily had an evil idea. Smirking,she knocked twice on the door, opened it and shoved Willow in, then disappeared down the corridor, cackling. Willow would kill her later, but it would be worth it.  
  
They all looked up at her. Well, apart from Sirius, who was fast asleep. She went bright red. "Err... Hi..."  
  
Remus raised a brow.  
  
The door had managed to close behind her. She backed up against it. Glancing at Remus, she froze. "I'll just.. be... erm... going now."   
  
James thought of an idea, Yet another way to lure Evans back.   
  
"Willow Penn." He said getting up. " I do believe you are going no where, until our dear Evans comes back for you.. "   
  
Remus chuckled. "You're so damn desperate. It's hilarious."   
  
The lone witch in the compartment rolled her eyes. She tried to open the door, but James' foot was stopping it from sliding. She gave up, and sat down next to Remus, looking fairly fed up. " He's right... I don't know why you dont give up with Lily," she paused "But then again..." Willow thought. She twiddled with the end of the long, neat braid her hair was in. "It is funny watching you squirm to do what you think will make her like you..." She said, smiling to herself. She glanced at Remus  
  
James sighed. He sat down, his foot against the door still. "You're not leaving until Evans gets back."  
  
Remus snorted. "Because that will make you so popular with her. You lack finesse, Prongs. Choclate. Moonlight," he shuddered almost imperceptibly. "poetry. In short, you're a mess."  
  
Willow laughed lightly.   
  
"Moony, lay off, would you?" He said, resting his head on his hands.  
  
"But it's so much fun!" the werewolf protested.  
  
"For you maybe." He retorted.  
  
Willow was still twiddling with her hair, wondering where the hell Lily had got to. Lily came up to the door, peering in, still smirking evilly, arms filled with goodies.  
  
James didn't notice. Willow got up quickly, and tried to pull open the door. "Lily!"  
  
"Eep, I'm dead meat!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
James looked up quickly, and pulled Willow away from the door. Not meaning to, he threw her right into Remus. "Ah ha! She returns." He grinned. Willow landed in Remus' lap. She went bright red, and tried to get up. She lost her balance and fell back, missing the fact that Lily had her wand pointed discreetly at her. Every time she tried to get up she fell.  
  
James opened the door a little. " Come to get your friend back?"  
  
"Actually, Remus can keep her, she'll probably murder me." Lily said wickedly. James looked confused, then round at the two, bundled in a pile in the corner of the compartment.  
  
Willow's eyes were narrowed, her mouth, a small, mean, angry o, giving her the 'I'm so going to kill you' look. She couldn't get up. She was going redder and redder.  
  
Remus was looking confused. The next time Willow tried to stand, he tried to help her up with his hands on her waist. They slipped and ran right over Willow's bottom. Lily burst into laughter, collapsing in the hallway, surrounded by candy.  
  
"I'm... s..so.. Sorry.." Remus stammered at Willow, sounding more like Peter.  
  
"Me too..." She said, trying to get up yet again. She fell yet again. James had noticed that Lily's wand was in her sleeve and discreetly pointed at her best friend. He looked vaguely impressed.   
  
Willow twigged what she was doing. "Lily, please let me up." she pleaded.  
  
James went to grab the wand off of her.  
  
"James, you're no fun!" Lily giggled. Then she got up, scooping up her candy and murmrued the counter curse, taking off like a bat out of hell before her friend could murder her. She didn't realize she'd called James his first name.  
  
Remus' jaw went slack. "Did she mean to do that?!"  
  
James' eyes widened... " I have no idea. I don't think she realized." James was shocked. He didn't notice he was grinning as though he had slept with a hanger n his mouth.  
  
Willow got up, glanced round at Lupin, before getting out of there as quick as she could go.   
  
Lily was locking herself into her compartment. She took a deep breath, wondering where her friend was, and what was going on.  
  
Willow got just out the door and tripped quite spectacularly over the edge of the door frame. Remus, with lightning reflexes, caught and steadied her. "Don't hurt her too badly." He said, surpressing a grin.   
  
She smiled at him.. "Thanks. And yea. She may not have legs by the end of this journey, but I promise to restrain myself..."  
  
James looked a little horrified that Willow wanted to mutilate Lily like that. " Hey... Lily has to keep her legs! I like 'em!" He said, a grin breaking through his mock horror.  
  
Sirius snorted, but nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, they are rather nice legs."   
  
"Are you ASKING for a beating Siri?" Remus inquired, one hand still lightly on Willow's shoulder. Willow had a hand resting on his side, which she had used to steady herself.  
  
James turned to glare at him.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "You'd think she was his girlfriend..." Sirius muttered under his breath rebelliously, when James turned around. James sometimes scared him, but he was the crazy one, and anyway, he was bigger than James was. If the other boy had heard Sirius' little come back he simply hadn't bothered to answer.  
  
Just then Lily came tip-toeing up the corridor, though out of James' sight, so far. She was trying to get past Willow without being seen. Willow was concentrating far too hard on Remus to notice her, and she thanked her lucky stars for teenaged horomones.  
  
She managed to get to right behind Willow and Remus, gesturing for the others to keep their fat mouths shut.  
  
The others saw her... " Oh Jamesy." Sirius grinned as james looked about to beat him for calling him Jamesy " Evans has returned..." he finished. The vomitous nickname was forgotten.  
  
"Damn it Sirius!" she said crossly. Then she eyed Willow and Remus. "Comfy are we?" she said, always reckless, dispite being near a death scentence from Willow anyway. Willow's eyes widened and she pulled back from Remus' touch...  
  
James spun round, " Ah ha!"   
  
Peter seemed astonished that Lily was pushing it so far. She noticed. "Well if I'm going to die anyway, I may as well go out having made it so she'll NEVER live it down." She said, with a grin.  
  
"You are so gonna die..." 'Low mouthed.  
  
"Wait." She said, noticing something. "Why the hell am I using your first names?"  
  
"Because dearest Lily..." James rolled out her name to see if it annoyed her. "after 5 years you appear to have got a soft spot for us."  
  
"Ha! I have a softer spot in my heart for Bellatrix Black." she informed them.   
  
James looked vaguely hurt though he qucikly covered it up with a smirk. Peter looked outraged. well, as outraged as you can be with pumpkin pasty on your chin. Sirius highly doubted anyone could have a soft spot for Bellatrix. Willow decided not to get involved, and was considering slipping away, taking Remus with her.  
  
"Well, I have a soft spot for Remus." She winked at him lustily. "But don't we all." she smirked, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. Remus looked stunned, to say the least. Willow went red, glancing up at him.   
  
Remus mouthed 'let's go HIDE!' at Willow. She nodded and got out of the way of Lily, letting her move forward.. She then slipped past her, and along the train  
  
"James, mate, I think shes a bit Hyper." Sirius said, confused by Lily's display. James looked more than a bit angry.   
  
"God I was wondering how long that would take!" said Lily entering and dropping into a seat. She looked at their shocked faces. "You didn't get that I was trying to scare them into wandering off together?" she laughed.  
  
James had had no idea. Peter shook his head, stuffing half a pumpkin pasty into his mouth  
  
"I was better than I thought." she said. "I'll have to reassure poor Remus that I have no interest in him romantically." she kidded, grinning  
  
"You were better than you thought." James said, sliding the door shut, watching them go off round a corner. He was torn between shock at her display and pleasure that she didn't like Remus that way.  
  
"5 galleons that they come back and her lipstick's on his face." Lily said with a smile that would have done Satan proud.  
  
"10 if they look slightly ravaged." Sirius put in.  
  
"11 is Moony is grinning." James added. Peter just looked confused. James sat down opposite her. Sirius yawned.  
  
"20 they're going out and Willow ends up forgiving me. No, thanking me."  
  
"You're awful cocky." Peter observed.  
  
"You I take it back, james. You're not master of the obvious. Pettigrew is." she said dispairingly.   
  
"I never get a title." mourned James.  
  
"You can be King of Rejection." she offered.  
  
"I'm so flattered." he retorted.  
  
"As well you should be, slave boy."  
  
"They're awful strange Sirius." Peter put in in a stage whisper. Everyone looked at him. Suddenly he was bombarded with pumpkin pasties from all sides. "Heey what'd I do?!" he exclaimed, even as he picked them up and set them cherishingly into his lap.  
  
"If you don't know I'm not telling you." the other three all said at once. The compartment lapsed into silence...   
  
That lasted all of twenty seconds.  
  
"I'm bored. Truth or dare anyone?" Lily asked wickedly. 


	2. Truth or dare?

"Why not? Padfoot, you in?" questioned James, sitting up.  
  
"Yea why not!" Sirius said  
  
"I guess I"m in too." Peter said.  
  
"Who's starting?" asked James  
  
"You." Lily said, curling up on the seat, her sweater hanging off her shoudlers, leaving them both bare.  
  
" Ok... Lily..." He said, grinning, "Why are you so spiteful to all of us..."  
  
"Forgot to say truth or dare, you cheater."  
  
"Fine, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok... I dare you to...." He looked at her, " Kiss me..."  
  
"You are so full of it. How very unoriginal." She leaned in like she was going to kiss him, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Fine, you do better..." James challenged. He looked disappointed.  
  
"Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
" Err... Truth..."  
  
"Damn it. Erm... Does James actually like me?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, Evans he does..." Sirius protected himself. James restrained himself quite well but a long string of cursing issued from his mouth.  
  
She looked genuinely startled. "Uh, your turn, Black." she said uncomfortably.  
  
" Peter, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uhh. Truth." Peter said, a bit stupidly.  
  
" Erm... " He thought.  
  
"What an eloquent bunch." Lily put in sarcastically.  
  
Sirius looked round at Lily... " And whats that supposed to mean?.."  
  
"So intelligent too..." she said. The girl was a female marauder at heart. "Just give the boy a truth and be quiet already Black." she chided.  
  
"Peter, how much have you actually eaten today?" Sirius said, throwing an annoyed look at Lily.  
  
Thinking for a minute, the dumpy boy began to count on his figners as Lily hid a laugh behind pale hands. James was used to it. Sirius was holding back a laugh. "A... A lot." He finished. Sirius was stunned.  
  
Lily coughed to hide laughter. "Ah, your turn Pettigrew."  
  
"Ah... Erm..." the poor boy thought, scratching his head. James had the snitch in his hand.  
  
"I swear Potter, if you start with that damned snitch I'll make the curse I threw at Black's cousin seem like a coloring charm." she threatened. James rolled his eyes, and threw the snitch into his trunk, quickly closing it.  
  
"And Pettigrew, all you have to do is ask someone, 'truth or dare'? The hard part is AFTER that."  
  
"Prongs, the woman has you whipped." Sirius chortled. Lily rolled her eyes but looked rather pleased.  
  
"Padfoot... Zip it." James snapped. He couldn't help being an ass around her.   
  
"You don't have me whipped, Jamesy old pal." the bigger boy grinned debonairly and winked at Lily, who giggled. Even the Dragon lady wasn't immune to Sirius' charms. James gave him a sarcastic smile, and folded his arms annoyedly.  
  
"James Truth or dare?" Peter asked suddenly.  
  
"Eh? Oh Dare..." James sighed  
  
"I dare you to kiss Lily." Peter said with a self satisfied grin at his genius.  
  
"Oh Merlin's teeth..." Lily groaned.  
  
"We going to specify this kiss or is it just a kiss?" He questioned, sitting up, glancing at Lily.   
  
Peter looked confused. "What?"   
  
"I believe what the King of rejection is asking, Master of the Obvious, is whether he has to kiss me a certain way, or is it just a kiss. And Peter, if you say french, I'll kill you. Slowly. With my bare hands." the witch smiled sweetly at the now shaking boy.  
  
James waited. He knew Lily wouldn't throttle him. Would she?  
  
"Just a kiss." Peter squeaked. He recieved a dirty look from Sirius, who rather thought Peter needed to develop a backbone.  
  
James lean't forward, and went for her cheek - but - his chaged and the last moment, and kissed her square on the lips. Lily, who had been pleasently surprised when he started for her cheek let out a protest as he kissed her. It was something like 'Damn it potter!' but all that could really be heard was 'Mmm aaah!" He pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face. Sirius stifled a laugh, James looked so please with himself.  
  
Lily turned her glare on Sirius, cheeks flaming. James chuckled seeing her go red.  
  
"J..James, your turn." Peter stammered  
  
James thought. " Lily, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." She said, eyes still blazing, cheeks still red as her hair.  
  
"Damn it, i was going to get you to find Moony and Willow. But seeing as you said truth..." he grinned. She waited, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.  
  
"Because you think you're gods gift to witches, quidditch and the world in general." she said swiftly. "Because you're a over-bearing git, because you hex people for the fun of it..." she took a deep breath, prepared to go on. He was soaking it all up, he didnt take her that seriously. "And you seem to think I'm kidding when I say you're a big headed arse-hole." she said, taking in his smug expression.  
  
James' face fell alittle. " Do you really mean that?"  
  
She felt a twinge of guilt. "Well what do expect if you can't take anything seriously?!"  
  
"I can take things seriously! I just, most of the time, not to." He replied, folding his arms. That had hit him hard, but he tried not to show it.  
  
"When you're own sense of humor stops being more important than everyone's feelings, get back to me." She got up and stormed out, leaving her candy. Peter fell on it, stuffing his face. James watched her leave, not moving after her. Sirius had been watching and had flinched as she had stormed out. Peter gave his friend a sympathetic look, but it was ruined by his stuffed cheeks. James sat in his seat, refusing to show any sign of emotion.  
  
Lily raced down the train to the very end, opening the door and standing out on the outdoor platform, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. He was such an ass. She was sick of him never being serious. She liked his sense of humor, she'd admit it. But she wanted him to take some things seriously, her being one of them. Everything about her was a joke to him and she was done.   
  
Hell, Sirius was better around her than he was, and Sirius was every bit a marauder. Not only that, but Sirius was the one who went through a girlfriend a month. Yet he knew better how to treat her. That was sad. She wiped her face off again, trying to stop crying. "He's not worth the waste of water." she muttered under her breath.  
  
James was mentally kicking himself. He couldn't help showing off when she was around him. His gaze was steely, focusing on the exact point where Lily had been sitting.  
  
"James, mate... Maybe you should just give up with her..." Sirius suggested. As he went through girls at the speed of light it seemed a good enough idea to him.  
  
James turned to him. "Yea, maybe you're right." He sighed, letting his mood sweep over his face.  
  
Just then Moony and Willow returned. Willow's lipstick was all over Remus' grinning face. "That's five galleons each from you and me to Evans, James." Sirius said, grinning at Moony. Willow grinned too. Her neat plat now not so neat.   
  
Remus looked around. "Scare Evans off, Prongs?" he asked casually.  
  
"Looks like it." James said, looking miserable. Willow looked worried.  
  
"If you'd act like this about her in front of her, it might help." Peter said, in a fit of genius. Everyone looked at him, startled.  
  
A cry of "Goddamn it Black, I am NOT in the mood!!!!!" echoed down the corridor.  
  
"Oh God." Willow muttered, looking up at Remus  
  
"Uh-oh. Didn't that sound like Lily?" Remus said, looking down at Willow.   
  
She nodded, letting go of him. "I'm going to find her." Willow said.  
  
"Not by yourself." he said firmly, taking her hand. "Let's go before she does something Bella dearest will regret." he looked at his friends. "Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail?" he questioned, head cocked slightly to one side. "Coming BEFORE our favorite redhead makes Slytherin mincemeat?"   
  
Willow looked at them all. James reluctantly got up, Sirius too. Remus hurried down the hall without another glance back, dragging Willow.   
  
When they got to where the yelling had been coming from the fight was in full force. Lily, on her way to find Willow in order to have a good cry, had been intercepted by the Slytherins. The nasty ones. Her face was currently an inch from Bellatrix's as they hissed insults at each other.  
  
Willow touched her on the shoulder, running ahead of Remus.  
  
Lily didn't turn around. "Willow, I'm busy."  
  
"Lily, your going to get hurt, please, don't carry this on."  
  
"I am not going to get hurt before they do." she said. It was official. Lily was really really REALLY REALLY mad. The Slytherins had discovered how to really get to her. They'd started in on her friends. Bella was hissing things in her ear about Willow, even while Lily talked to the others.   
  
James was standing behind Willow, his wand pointed at Bella. "Bella, we've had this discussion. Leave her be."  
  
Malfoy was behind Bella. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted boredly at James. James' wand went flying and he went with it.   
  
"Lucius." James snarled. Sirius was behind him, his wand, less obvious, pointed at Lucius.  
  
Lily spun round. "James!" she started toward him, then stopped as she heard Bella and Malfoy snickering. "Are you ok?" she asked, not walkng any nearer. Of course, she was breaking a cardinal rule of fighting. She had her back to the enemy.   
  
"Stupefy!" Bella shouted.  
  
The curse hit Lily and she went down. James flew forward and caught her. Willow could only watch. The Head Boy, Amos Diggory, came running down the corridor, the Head Girl, Joanna Bones, with him.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Remus muttered.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Amos asked, adjusting his badge. He and Joanna looked rather rumpled.  
  
"Talk to the Slytherins... they've been a pain in that ass on this journey." James said, holding Lily up. Willow tried to help James with Lily.  
  
"Actually, Diggory, Evans started it." Bella said. Willow looked up at Remus, they werent going to believe James. He looked rather helpless, he hadn't actually witnessed the Slytherins starting anything, just reacting.  
  
Amos pointed his wand at Lily. "Ennervate." he stated. Her eyes fluttered open. "Miss Evans, your side of the story, if you please?"  
  
"I was trying to get to the other wide of the train. Malfoy, Snape and Black, the female one, wouldn't let me pass. They were insulting my friends, Black and I got into a bit of an arguement... By the time my friends got here it'd come to blows. Malfoy threw Expelliarmus at Ja.. Potter and you saw Black throw her curse at me." she said, still a bit breathless and glaring at Bella the entire time.  
  
"Were any curses thrown by the Gryffindors?" Amos asked Remus.  
  
"No." he replied truthfully. Willow watched. Sirius had his eyes fixed on Bella.  
  
"Alright. Five points from Gryffindor for fighting, especially you as a prefect Evans. Detention for Black and Malfoy and ten points from Slytherin." Diggory swept off, followed by Joanna and the Slytherins soon followed. Lily leaned back against the wall and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking.   
  
She lifted her face and was laughing her head off, but not in an amused way. "It's so typical. My first bleeding day as a prefect and I lose five points."  
  
"Oh, Lily..." Willow said, gently. James didn't say a word. Sirius went back to their compartment, feeling angry.  
  
Lily looked up at James. "Thanks... for catching me." she said. She got up, pulling out of Willow's grip and running to her compartment, upset.  
  
Willow sighed, and hugged Remus, " See you later." She then followed Lily back. Remus nodded and followed Sirius. James sighed, alone in the hallway. That hadn't gone well. He picked up his wand.  
  
When Willow got back to her compartment she found Lily kicking her things, which had popped out of her trunk when it flew open as she had entered. " Please, Lily, Stop..."  
  
"Stop bloody being reasonable." raged the other girl. Willow sat, watching her. Lily collapsed next to her friend. "I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
Willow put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." She smiled alittle.  
  
"So, you and Lupin." Lily said, smiling half-heartedly, keeping the subject off of herself.  
  
" Oh yea..." Willow grinned.  
  
A first year knocked on the window in the compartments door. "Robes on, almost to Hogwarts." he squeaked before heading on down the hall. Lily pulled the shade on the door down, then the shades on the windows, and proceeded to change. Willow followed suit. The train finally pulled to a stop. They all left their things, as per usual and headed out of the train.  
  
Lily found a carriage. They happened to be the last ones off the train and ended up stuck in one with the marauders. James' face was an image of annoyance, sadness, and anger. Willow got in, and sat next to Remus, Lily Next to her. James and Lily avoided looking at eachother. Sirius was sat right next to Peter, who was sucking on sweets.  
  
For Lily the mostly silent ride was torture. She was the first out of the carriage, leaving Willow with Remus. Peter, James and Sirius piled out next, and it seemed a while before Willow and Remus emerged.  
  
By the time the others were all out of the carriage Lily was already climbing the steps up to the castle door. Willow ran after her. Remus sighed. "I hope she doesn't do that too often."  
  
"You know those two are attached at the hip, Moony." Sirius said.  
  
Willow looked back at the werewolf, when she had caught up with Lily. He smiled and waved. She grinned and waved back.  
  
Lily noticed. "Willow, it's ok. I'm fine, go hang out with lover boy. I want to find Josie and Ash anyway." Josie was Josie Greengrass, a Slytherin and Ash was Ashley Prescott, a Ravenclaw.  
  
" Are you sure?.."   
  
"Yeah." she waited for Willow to run back to Remus. Willow didnt run. She waited where she was. Lily went inside. The Marauders caught up to Willow. "Where'd Evans go to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Wanted to go see Josie and Ash..." She said, feeling really bad about leaving her to go inside by herself.  
  
"The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw?" Sirius obviously didn't think much of the fast that Lily was friends with a Slytherin.  
  
"Yea." She said, taking hold of Remus' hand. James was following behind them, he had watched Lily go in... He wasnt in a good mood. "She's probably going to talk to Romano Zabini too." Willow added. Romano was Lily's male Slytherin friend. Handsome male Slytherin friend.James didn't like him. He'd rather Lily crawled up a drain than talk to him.   
  
Sirius glanced at his best friend as they came into the hall. Lily was speaking with Romano, laughing and touching his shoulder affectionately. James saw, it just made his blood boil. Lily leaned in and kissed Romano's cheek before heading back over to her friend. "Willow, guess what?!" she said, grinning. She didn't spare James a second glance. She didn't wait for Willow to asnwer. "Rommie just asked me to go with him first Hogsmeade weekend! Maybe we can double date?"  
  
"Er yea, I'll ask." She smiled, knowing Remus would say no. James felt like he had been stabbed hard in the stomach  
  
But he overrid that. "Well done Evans... Started the year well..."  
  
She looked at James. "What's the matter, Potter? Jealous?" without giving him a chance to reply she turned and left, having borrowed James' smug smile. Willow looked round at him. James watched her, a Smirk on his face.  
  
"James, she just told you off... Might I inquire as to the reason for your smirk?" asked Remus.  
  
"She's going to Hogsmeade with a Slytherin." He said.  
  
"Yeah, when she wouldn't go with you." Peter added tactlessly. James sharply hit him round the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt. Sirius knew what was going through James' head.  
  
"Heeeeeyyyy!" Peter whined as they entered the great hall. Lily was talking excitedly to two rather pretty girls with green crests on their chests, over in a corner.  
  
James was feeling great injustice. 'Rommie', as he was affectionately know was being mentally slaughtered by him, and Prongs was working out every single way in which he could make now, until the Hogsmeade weekend hell for them.  
  
Willow went to sit with Lily, after kissing Remus bye. Sirius raised a brow. "Alright Prongs, what's the plan?"  
  
"I, unless you lot want in, going to make 'Rommie's' life hell until that Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I'm in."  
  
Remus made a face. "This is my girlfriend's best friend's date we're talking about." then he realized what he'd jsut said. "Right, I'm in."  
  
"M-me too!" Peter stuttered.  
  
Lily could still be seen talking animatedly, only now with Willow instead of with Josie and Ash. Just then the sorting began. They'd all been so busy talking they'd missed the sorting hat's song. Willow watched, Lily too. "Bones, Lillianna!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. After quite awhile heads had started to droop when finally "Black, Narcissa" became a Ravenclaw. Bellatrix Balck's jaw dropped in astonishment.  
  
Siruis silently punched the air. " Thank god..." He muttered.  
  
"God, Sirius, are you sure your cousin's only eleven?" murmured Jacob Lowe, a Gryffindor sixth year. Narcissa certainly didn't look eleven. The younger boy nodded.   
  
Lucius Malfoy appeared to have noticed Narcissa just as had most of the male population. "Don't look now, Sirius, but Malfoy seems to be checking your youngest cousin out." Remus murmured.  
  
"But he's in sixth year!" spluttered Peter.  
  
"And he's going to have a black eye later." Sirius growled.  
  
"Hey, watch what you say, I'm supposed to be a prefect." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Supposed to be?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Besides, I thought Andromeda was the only cousin you liked?"  
  
"She is, I am just so glad that she didnt get sorted into Slytherin."  
  
"Neither did Narcissa." Peter said.  
  
Sirius looked down at Peter, "I know."  
  
"Oh whatever." Peter muttered as the food appeared. Willow and Lily were still in deep conversation.   
  
Once dinner was done everyone streamed out of the Great Hall. James headed back along to the Common Room, Sirius and Peter tagging along behind. James headed back along to the Common Room, Sirius and Peter tagging along behind. Remus was with them.  
  
Willow and Lily were behind them. Romano came up behind Lily. "Lils, Surprise!" He said into her ear. She giggled and turned around.   
  
"Git." She said fondly. James looked round, his face face becoming slightly red. Willow watched. Lily knew without looking that James was watching. "See you tomorrow Rommie." she murmured, kissing him soundly. He grinned and wandered off, clearly seeing stars. Remus' eyebrows went up into his hairline. James turned back round one of his fists clenched.  
  
Lily looked smug as she continued walking.Willow followed, worried. She looked up at Remus.   
  
Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder. "Calm...we'll get him good."  
  
"Seems more like we need to get Evans." Peter said, as Lily was out of hearing. Willow and Remus didn't hear either.  
  
"Yea, we do." James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah you do what?" Remus asked, having kissed Willow night and left her to go after her friend.  
  
"Get Evans..." Sirus muttered.  
  
"Right, because that's the perfect way to get her to go out with Prongs." Remus said wryly. "Prank her."  
  
James looked round at him. "You werent there, when she decided to start mouthing off at me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why she was so out towards me!" James had stopped and turned round.  
  
"Well, Prongs, mate, you are rather obnoxious to her." Remus was the one who'd be honest, even if it hurt.  
  
" I need sleep..." He said, walking away from them all, he wouldn't let his pride fall now.  
  
Remus sighed. "Well, fat lot of good that did."  
  
"She really hurt him Moony..." Sirius said, sighing.   
  
"Well, you have to admit, he doesn't exactly handle her with velvet gloves!"  
  
"We know... but when has James ever not been an idiot around her?"  
  
"Never. Let's just go to bed."  
  
"Good Idea." Peter grumbled, his stomach hurt.  
  
They all went to sleep. Maybe things would look better in the morning. 


	3. Initial denial

The next morning Lily rolled out of bed with the sun, much to her chagrin. She stumbled down the steps and into the common room. Willow was curled up in bed as she got up. Lily wandered to the bathrooms with her clothes and bath things in tow, a towel over one arm. She slipped into the bathroom tiredly, not seeing the sign that clearly said 'Wizard's' on the door.  
  
James wandered in aswell, unable to sleep any longer. She didn't notice, she was so incredibly tired. She started to unbutton her pajama shirt. Everyone changed outside the showers, after all, it was boarding school, all the girls saw all the girls and vice versa. Besides, the showers were really too small to change inside.  
  
James saw who it was, and realized what she had done. He dropped back, and hid in a shower cubicle. She slipped the shirt off, he could only see her back, but still....   
  
It was quite clear she slept minus bra. As she unbuttoned her pants it became just as clear that she also slept without underwear. Plus, her pajamas had teddy bears on them. Serious blackmail material. Even Frank Longbottom, saint extraodinare would have been tempted.   
  
James' jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Lily stepped into the shower, back still to him and the towel appeared hanging on the shower door. James stood watching, no one else was about. It was too early yet. James could hear the sound of the water turning on and a satisfied 'ah'. He almost burst out with laughter, but contained it. He didn't know the song.  
  
After a bit the water turned off and the towel disappeared. Lily dried herself off, still singing and stepped out of the shower wearing just a towel. She had her eyes closed and was imatating a muggle singer, using her shampoo bottle as a microphone.   
  
"It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing   
  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good   
  
It could, it should   
  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied." She sung, relatively on key. James was shocked she hadn't opened her eyes. She turned to the mirror and dropped her towel, giving him full view of her chest's reflection, her eyes opening as she set down her shampoo bottle. Then she looked up and saw him. She screamed and scrambled for her towel.  
  
His eyes widened. "Morning Evans..."  
  
"What the HELL are you doing in here!?!" she screamed "You... You... You..."  
  
" I was going to ask you the same question.. you being in the _boy's_ bathroom and all!!!"  
  
"I'm... Oh. My. God...." she was holding the towel up in front of her and had moved away from the mirror. "I..." She turned red. "Potter, you were **WATCHING ME**!" She shrieked. "You didn't even tell me where I **_WAS_**! You **_WATCHED ME CHANGE_**!!!!!!!!" She wrapped the towel around herself quickly. "I can't believe you. I knew you were an arse-hole but I thought you were at least a decent one! If you tell anybody about this, I mean anybody, I'll... I'll...." she wasn't screaming, she didn't want to bring the rest of Gryffindor running. Her voice was a low, controlled hiss, ten times as scary as if she were shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You'll what?" He asked, looking at her. He was going to hold this over her head.  
  
"Aren't you even the least bit ashamed of yourself!?!" she questioned. "Never mind, you're just like every other teenaged boy. I already knew that, so why am I so disappointed?" with a bitter laugh she drew her clean robe on, drawing the towel out without opening the robe. At least now she felt covered.  
  
James had sighed and looked at her. "Lily, Lily, Lily..." He said, " I'm not the one who went into the boys bathrooms, I'm not the one who made an absolute prat of themselves singing a strange song, and waving that bottle around."  
  
"You git! It's insanely early, I was tired and if you say you've never sung in the shower you're a horrid liar! There's a big, huge, gigantic difference between an honest mistake and taking advantage of that mistake!"  
  
"I wasn't taking advantage of anything..." He said cooly, he wasn't going to get agitated infront of her.  
  
"Do you have any idea how you sound? You sound just like all the Slytherin 'gits' you hate!"  
  
Again, that hit him hard, he didn't let her see it. "I know exactly how I sound, Evans." he walked out of the bathroom, his hands in his pockets. Lily stormed out after him, running past him in a rage, up the girls steps as fast as she could go. James threw himself into a chair by the fire place moodily. He sighed, resting his chin in his hands.  
  
Lily went back into her dormitory, crying by this time, great heaving sobs, burying her face in her robes to try and muffle it, not wanting to wake her house mates. Willow was already sitting up on her bed. She had been waiting for her to come back.  
  
Lily looked up. "P...per-f-ect." She said, crying as she collapsed on her bed.  
  
Willow got up quickly, her green nightie billowing slightly behind her. She sat down on Lily's bed. "Whats wrong?"  
  
The other girl tried to relate the whole sad story but all she got out was "P..P-ot..ter."  
  
"Him again?" she said, a slight angry tone to her voice. "I'm sorry Lils."  
  
Once she had finally calmed down Lily was able to relate the whole thing, start to finish. She looked most unhappy about it. "And you've got to swear not to tell anyone, 'Low, everyone would laugh at me..." she finished. "He's such an arse-hole. They all are." she said viciously. "Except for Remus, I mean." she added hastily. "But what am I ever going to do, he'll tell everyone, and can you imagine if Bellatrix Black got a hold of this? It'd be all over the castle in minutes!" she was babbling madly by now.   
  
Willow thought. "Maybe he won't tell." she suggested.  
  
Lily snorted. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is a boy, I'm not sure I know of one who would've warned me. It was more the way he acted after. Didn't even have the grace to blush and he certainly didn't apoligize." she was done looking sad, now she just looked furious.  
  
"But that's Potter, when has he ever done anything you've expected him to do?"  
  
"I hate it when you're right." Lily replied. Willow smiled a little. Lily smiled back. "I'm gonna pull my bed curtains and change." she said, gently pushing Willow off of her bed. She pulled the curtains shut with a snap. Willow sighed, and went and got ready for the day.  
  
Lily pulled her clothes on. However, she had a niggling idea that wouldn't go away. "Reducio" she whispered pointing her wand, which she'd grabbed from her bedside table, at her school skirt. It went from just brushing her kneecaps to mid thigh. She wasn't going for slutty, just flirty.   
  
When Lily went down the stairs of the girl's tower the first thing she saw was James' messy hair. She plastered on a smile and walked, no, strutted, by him. Her skirt was shorter, just as she'd charmed it to be, her robes her open over her uniform and her hair was perfect, along with her make-up. 'James Potter, eat your heart out, cause you're missing out on a very good thing.' she thought as she passed him.  
  
Sirius had come down the stairs not looking too awake. His eyes widened as he saw Lily. James merely glanced up at her.  
  
Willow came down the stairs, soon after him. Her hair was again scraped back, but hadnt performed any charms on her uniform.. That was only for Remus. Lily looked back when she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Morning Willow." she said cheerfully. There was no way to know she'd been sobbing her head off a mere half hour ago.   
  
"Morning." Willow chirped back.  
  
Lily then turned her blinding smile on Sirius. "Morning, Black." she said but her tone was much friendlier than usual. "Sleep well?" she asked pleasently. She'd resolved to be a doll to everyone but James, whom she wasn't going to insult anymore. Oh no. She was going to pretend the poor boy didn't exist.  
  
"Yeah, although it doesn't look like it." he said. James had no idea why Lily was being this friendly towards Sirius, she never had been before.  
  
"Oh, you're exaggerating." she reassured him as Willow caught up with her. "See you 'round then, Black." she smiled and left with her best friend. James watched her leave, he wanted to kick something, very very hard.  
  
Remus was standing on the stairs, stunned. "Uhhh... Was that Lily or a very pleasent figment of my imagination?"  
  
"Willow was there too..." James pointed out bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, but Willow's always nice to just about everyone. Lily is... Not. Well, to me she is but uhh... Oh you get my point, Prongs."  
  
"Yes, Moony." he said, watching where they had left.  
  
"Honestly though, she was being more than civil to _Sirius_, of all people. No offense, Padfoot."  
  
"None taken." he said, plonking himself in a chair opposite James.  
  
"Aren't you two going to breakfast?"  
  
"Yes." Said James, monotonously  
  
"Well you'd best get a move on then. Oh, and one of you wake Peter, thanks. I've got to go catch up to my girlfriend." he grinned and went out the portrait hole after Lily and Willow.  
  
Sirius got up again, running a hand through his already messed up hair. "I'll go."   
  
"Ok, we owe Evans alot of money." James sighed. She had been right. She had bet 20 galleons on the going out.   
  
Sirius sighed, and trudged up the stairs, going to wake Peter. "Oh shit, we do. Plus five each from the bet about the lipstick." he muttered as he trudged. Soon Peter was awake and the three Marauders were on their way to breakfast.  
  
In the great hall Lily and Willow were going over their school schedules while Remus watched Willow with a starry-eyed expression. Every now and then Lily would look up and catch the eyes of Romano Zabini to blow him a kiss.  
  
Peter groaned. "Honestly Evans, some of us are contemplating breakfast!" he complained. Lily flushed.  
  
"Sorry, Pettigrew." she said, obviously trying to be pleasent. Several jaws dropped, Lily didn't apoligize to Marauders. Remus and Willow's hands were joined under the table. James sat away from her, and began eating. He didn't want to make conversation with anyone.  
  
Lily made pleasent conversation with everyone but James until breakfast was over. "Let's head to herbology then, Willow." she said, getting up.   
  
"Yep.." Willow grinned. "What lesson do you have Remus?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We all have herbology 'Low, required subject."  
  
"Fluff overload." Lily said, but not as though she minded.  
  
Willow blushed. "Oh yea..." she smiled.  
  
She waved at 'Rommie' as she exited the hall.  
  
They started making their way to Herbology, finding large amounts of lost first years on the way. Lily pointed them all on their way with a smile. She was almost always nice to everyone anyway, but her being nice to the Marauders was causing major tidal waves of gossip. Half of the school said she was being blackmailed, the other half was convinced she was secretly sleeping with Sirius. All this thanks at least partly to the big mouth and dirty mind of Bellatrix Black. And Sirius, after hearing these rumours, was neither denying or confirming them, sending suspiscions even higher.   
  
No one dared talk of the rumors to Lily's face. She might be being pleasent but she was still at the same academic level as James and Sirius, higher in some places, which made her formidable.

Later that day Lily was walking, by herself, to the library. Willow had gone off with Remus to 'study' by the lake, so she was going to knock off her Transfiguration essay. It was just like McGonagall to pile on the work on the very first day.  
  
James had an essay to write as a punishment, 14 inches on the Goblin revolutions, and how it affected the wizarding world.  
  
She walked in and saw him. Straightening her spine she walked past him and sat down at the next table, resting her bag on the floor by her feet.She rolled her perfect hair into a messy bun and stuck a quill through it to make it stay, then got out her inkwell and parchment, and another quill for actually writing with.  
  
He glanced up, and saw Lily. He shook his head slightly, He had to get this essay done. He had to give it to Professor Binns after dinner. He had pulled a prank on Snape during Histroy of Magic involving pink goo and duck feathers, both of which had _somehow _gotten all over the mistory of Mgic Classroom.  
  
She bit the end of her quill, staring at her empty sheet of parchment, then at another sheet of parchment covered in tiny, cramped writing, all Transfiguration notes. Little hearts with what looked like intials in them circled the edges. James got up, and went to 'find a book'. He peered over her shoulder stealthily to see what they said.  
  
There were a few that had been carefully crossed out but evidence of a P was there. The ones that could still be read had RL in them. He walked on, a little confused about the 'p', but knew exactly who the 'r' was.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him and quickly covered what was left of the 'p' with one hand. Then she turned back and dipped her quill in the inkpot, other hand still covering the not-quite filled in heart. He smiled slightly, and went off down an aisle. She began scratching out an essay on animagi.  
  
He walked back, and noticed that she hadn't got something quite right. "You can't actually tell if anyone is an Animagi, they have no mark on them what so ever." He said, seeming to know what he was talking about. He went and sat down again, opening a book and writing furiously.  
  
She ignored him except to scratch out the part he'd pointed out. Another fifteen mintues and she'd finished the essay. "What do I have left?" the girl asked herself thoughtfully, chewing on the end of her quill and getting ink on her lip. "Charms.... easy." She put the transfiguration essay to the side to dry and started an essay on Fidelus Charms. Charms was her best subject and she excelled in it. Half her wizarding books were on charms.  
  
James finished the History of Magic essay, finally.  
  
"Damn..." she muttered, her notes didn't include everything on the charm. "Professor Flitwick left stuff out I think..." she murmured, getting up to get a book, leaving her notes on the table.  
  
James waited until she had disappered from site before quickly going and looking to see if he could work out what the 'p' word had been on her transfiguartion notes. He could hear her muttering about Fidelus charms and teachers who didn't include all the information just to throw people off. She didn't mean it though, Flitwick was her favorite Professor besides McGonagall.  
  
It looked to James like there was another letter before the 'p'. He looked hard at it. It could've been an 'l'... or a 'j'. He pondered on this, going back to his table. His essay still drying  
  
Lily came back and sat down, flipping open a book (by a certain Flitwick) to a chapter on Fidelus charms and in short order had finished the essay. James was going to do more homework later. he got up, slung his bag over his shoulder. He watched. He was going to be late to dinner too, he just wasn't in too much of a hurry, he knew how to get into the kitchens.

Lily got to dinner, out of breath. When someone teased her she just smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm finished with homework." she said. The other person fell silent as Lily sat next to Willow. She smiled at Lily. "Hey." She said, sipping from her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hey." Lily smiled and served herself from the bountiful options presented her. Willow's plate was almost empty.   
  
Lily finished quickly. "I'm going back to the library, Professor flitwick said I could get extra credit for an essay on the wizards who've had the geatest influences on charms. Bye Willow!" she bid good bye to Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were all sitting with them, and left.  
  
"Isn't her average in charms something like 110?" asked a rather awed Peter.

"Yep, 110." replied Willow as she helped herself to potatos.  
  
"Yet she needs more extra credit?" questioned Sirius, blinking.   
  
"Yea... she loves charms, would do anything for Flitwick." Willow said, gently taking hold of Remus' hand and leaning on him slightly.  
  
"Want to go for a walk, 'Low?" Remus asked, nuzzling her neck gently.   
  
Peter groaned. "I'm eating!"  
  
"Would love to." She smiled, kissing his cheek, in spite of Peter.  
  
"Don't mind Wormtail, he still believes in cooties." Remus said, grinning as he stood.  
  
"I do not, I simply would like people to have as healthy a respect for eating food undisturbed as I do."  
  
"Peter, all you do is eat. If we let you always eat undisturbed we'd go around having whispered discussions about chocolate frogs." pointed out Sirius. The plump boy blushed.  
  
Willow got up too. "Bye." she said gently to both Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Bye." they replied.   
  
Willow and Remus walked out of the hall together, James had sat away from them all and was eating quietly.

Lily finally finished in the library around nine o'clock, an hour before curfew. She decided to go and talk to Josie, and therefore headed down to the Slytherin dungeons, not taking into account the fact that it was late, and dark, and, as always Bellatrix Black hated her, that never changed. While contemplating what Bellatrix would look like after a good dose of the insect jinx and deciding that not only would that be cool, it would be even better because she would be unable to talk, Lily bumped into to something. A tall, blond haired something. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What're you doing down her all by yourself, Evans?" he asked silkily.   
  
"Visiting my friends, Malfoy. Bugger off." she hissed. A shadow slipped up behind Malfoy, it was Serverus Snape.   
  
"Oh lovely, another one." she said.  
  
"Watch it, Evans... I don't think you want a nasty run in with us." Snape said slickly.  
  
"You're right, I simply want to find my friends." she said quietly. Snape looked at Malfoy, wondering what he had in mind. "Just let me through." she said.  
  
"Now that would be too simple, Lily." her name sounded wrong, and somehow tainted as it came from Lucius' lips  
  
"It's Evans to you, Malfoy. Now will you let me the hell through?"  
  
"Maybe..." he said slyly.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, so what is it you want?"  
  
He shrugged. "What do you have to offer?"  
  
"An insect jinx." she said, glaring at him, hands on hips. "Malfoy, don't make me give you detention, just let me through." Snape leaned in and whispered quickly to him, gesturing slightly down the hall.  
  
Malfoy nodded. " Ok, Evans... " he moved to the side. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but went past them. He watched, a slight grin on his face. She continued down the hall, not noticing the grin. She just wanted to talk to Josie and Romano. Bella was waiting for her down the corridor  
  
"Oh Merlin's bloody balls!!! Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?"  
  
"Obviously not... " Bella said, taking a step forward. She prepared to cast a jinx on her year mate. Lily drew her wand, waiting. Prefect or not, she wasn't gonna run and she wasn't going to take this lying down.  
  
Bella quickly screamed "Serpensortia!" a long snake issued out of her wand.  
  
"Impedimenta!" the snake stopped dead. "Petrificus totalus!" Lily shouted at Bella, hoping it would hit. The other girl just dodged it, throwing the it right back at her.  
  
"Protego" Lily said swiftly. The spell bounced back at Bella. Bella wasn't expecting that at all. It hit her full on, and she fell. "Bellatrix, darling, next time you mess with me, take into account that I don't have to be rescued. I can kick your arse any time, on any terms. Says a lot about your ever important 'pure'blood doesn't it?" Lily stepped over Bella, but not towards the Slytherin common room. She was going to just barely make curfew, if she ran.   
  
Malfoy and Snape ran to help Bella up.Ten minutes later Lily rushed into the Gryffindor common room at exactly ten o'clock to be greeted by the face of her best friend and all four of the Marauders. Her hair was tumbled all around her shoudlers, the quill still sticking out from behind her ear, her robe half off.  
  
"You ok Lily?.." Willow had been waiting for her, and was worried.  
  
Lily's face split into a huge grin. "Am I okay? When I left the Slytherin dungeons Bellatrix Black was face down on the ground, unable to move. I'm not okay, I'm flying!"  
  
Willow grinned and hugged her. "Woa, took down Bellatrix Black, nice..."   
  
Siruis was impressed. James was standing behind them all, watching. Peter was watching everyone intently.  
  
"Of course, now she's going to do something truely horrible, but currently, I've got the one up." said Lily lightly.  
  
"Indeed." Willow grinned. Lily plopped in front of the fire, grinning incessently. She hadn't even mentioned Rommie since breakfast. Well, not to them, at least. Willow sat down in the chair next to her. Remus sat himself down on the arm, taking Willows hand. Lily curled up contentedly.  
  
Peter, Sirius and James all sat aswell. They were bored, their first day back hadn't been the greatest.  
  
"I'm going up to bed. Night all." She hugged Willow and practically skipped up the stairs.  
  
"Night." They all chorused, apart from James, who merely grunted.  
  
"Lovely goodbye for the woman you love, Prongs." Sirius joked. Remus grinned.   
  
James rolled his eyes, and got up. " Saw something odd on Evans' notes today..." He mused. "Looked alot like a j.p." Willow's jaw dropped before she quickly closed her mouth.  
  
James looked at her. "What was that for?"  
  
Remus looked down at her questioningly.  
  
"Nothing, I just can't imagine Lily doodling names on her papers." in actuallity it was because Lily had denied liking James over over, and Willow was her best friend!  
  
"She had that rommie guys name on there too." He said, looking at Sirius. Willow sighed to herself, wondering why Lily had been hiding it.,  
  
Lily was getting ready for bed upstairs, humming to herself. She came back down the stairs in a robe (no one ever saw her PJs but her roomies and now James) and went into the girl's bathroom, glancing deliberately at James. James glared back. She went into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh yeah James, she's madly in love with you." Sirius said wryly.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said, for the second night in a row, he just wanted to be alone.  
  
"You're such a drama queen." Sirius said as Lily exited the bathroom. She giggled as shew ent back up the girl's stairs.  
  
"Padfoot, shush..." He said. He then went upstairs, closing the curtains around his bed.  
  
Willow sighed, looking out the window at the clear sky. "Nice night tonight..." she said absent mindedly.  
  
"Go check on Lily and bawl her out, you know you want to." Remus replied.  
  
She got up, and hugged Remus. " If I don't come back down, Night." she smiled, and kissed him.   
  
He kissed her back. "Don't hurt her too much." he grinned.  
  
"I won't, she should still be fairly recognizable without a head, don't you think?" She grinned, sticking out her tongue cheekily.  
  
He laughed as she headed up the stairs. Then his face went still. "I have the best girlfriend. How the hell am I gonna tell her?"   
  
Willow went up to their dormitory, and went in. She looked for Lily, who was sitting on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she crossed her arms, an annoyed tone in her voice.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said, looking genuinely confused.  
  
"That you like James Potter." Willow said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" shouted Lily.  
  
"Scrawling it on your notes..." Willow tutted. "I thought you would've told me of all people!"  
  
"I don't like James Potter!"  
  
Willow gave her a 'yea right' look. "Potter said he had seen it himself on your notes today."  
  
"I filled that heart in!" Lily clapped a hand over her own mouth. "I didn't say that out loud." she said, voice muffled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I don't like him. Yes, I think he's cute but it's not the same thing and my stupid hand doodled the stupid heart and the damned stupid initals by itself with no help from my brain because I obviously haven't got one." she said all this in one breath.  
  
"Ever heard about that subconcious writing stuff? People just don't go round putting the intials of boys they supposedly hate in hearts." she said, her arms still folded.  
  
"Obviously they do. And even if they don't if my subconscious likes Potter it's not my fault." she snapped. "Besides, I have a boyfriend. Romano asked me out this morning."  
  
Willow just looked at her, Lily had never told her anything about James. She felt so distrusted.  
  
"I DO **NOT** LIKE JAMES POTTER!!!!!!" Lily yelled, loud enough for all of Gryffindor tower to hear.   
  
Professor McGonagall burst into the dormitory. "Miss Evans, interested as we all are in your love life, and I assure you, we're holding our breaths, I need some sleep, so kindly pipe down." McGonagall left. James flinched, he had heard her muffled yells through the walls. Willow left the Dormitory, leaving Lily to fume by herself.   
  
Lily pulled her bed curtains, glaring at her open mouthed room mates. "Silencio." she whispered, holding her wand. She then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.Willow came down the stairs, looking more than alittle upset by Lilys reaction. Remus was still down there. She had silent tears streaming down her face, and wiped them away as she approached Remus. Sirius had gone to make sure James was ok, though he'd said he was going to get his toothbrush.  
  
Remus hugged her. "She's just in denial." he said, smiling a little bit. "Hell I would be too if I liked James." he cracked a grin.  
  
She smiled back. He had that ability to just make her smile. " Oh Remus.." she hugged him.  
  
They sat like that for quite awhile. "You'd better go up to bed, 'Low, it's midnight."  
  
"Yea, I know." she smiled to him, her face no longer tear stained.  
  
He smiled back. "Go on, see you tomorrow." he kissed her and headed up to bed. Willow disappeared up the stairs, still feeling upset. 


	4. Break up, make up and plot some more?

The next morning Lily woke early but just pulled her curtains tighter against the morning light and pulled the covers back over her head. It was early, and very few students were about. Willow was stirring but not fully waking up, and the other girls in the Dorm were fast asleep. Lily fell back to sleep. The fight she'd had with WIllow was still upsetting her, they never fought. A little while later, Willow got up. It didn't take her long to remember the fight she'd had with Lily. A stone dropped into her stomach. Today wasn't going to be great.   
  
Lily turned over, murmuring something under her breath, but the rest couldn't hear. The silencing charm was still on her bed. Willow got up, and soon disappered with her wash things. Lily never wanted to get up again and was seriously considering sleeping for the rest of her life.  
  
Willow returned a little while later, her hair wet. Lily heard her come in. "Finite." she muttered at the curtains. The silencing charm was lifted as she threw open her curtains and crankily grabbed her bath things. Willow didnt talk to her as she got up. She was still upset about last night. Stamping down the stairs Lily nearly knocked over a tiny first year girl. She glowered at any poor unfortunate soul who was in the common room and made her way to the girl's bathrooms going in.   
  
Thirty minutes later she ran back up the stairs, dumped her things on her bed in the empty room and raced down to breakfast where all the other Gryffindors were already eating. Her skirt was back to normal, her robes were wrinkled and half off and her hair was still wet.  
  
Willow was there with Remus, she was talking to him quietly looking upset. Lily sat next to Frank Longbottom who was discussing soemthing with Alice Prewett. The two older students said hello then resumed their conversation, ignoring her, but she just nodded and served herself. Willow glanced at her, wondering whether she would go talk to her or not. Lily resolutely ignored her.  
  
Willow decided not to, Lily hadn't told her about James, and then had shouted at her, It wasnt Willows Place to apologuise, in her veiw Lily was the one in the wrong. Lily took the oppisite view. Willow wouldn't believe that she didn't like James, she was supposed to be her best friend. Then something snapped into place. What the hell had James Potter been doing looking at her notes anyway! Besides, she told herself, she never told me about Remus! Not that there's anything to tell about James. she thought to herself.  
  
Lily got up and headed to her first class, charms. Already she felt a bit more cheerful, charms was her favorite subject and something she was genuinely good at. Willow went with Remus to charms, the rest of the Marauders following along. This wasn't her best subject.  
  
Lily was a little ahead of them. Romano came up to her. "Lils, how are you?" he said with a debonair smile.  
  
"Frazzled and over-tired." she replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Feel better then, I'm off to Arithmancy." he kissed her. She didn't seem that enthusiastic. He left.   
  
Soon it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. The Halloween feast had come and gone and it was nearly time for semester exams. James had lightened up a bit, he had got 'Rommie' good on Halloween, pulling off a rather spectracular prank involving a pumpkin and bubotuber puss.   
  
Lily waited in the entrance hall for Romano. She was wearing muggle clothes, a black skirt with a green, tight, long sleeved sweater and her green cloak over-top. Her hair loose around her shoulders. She and Willow still weren't talking as neither would apoligize.Willow was slowly becoming thought of as a Marauder accessory. No one thought it odd that she was with them most the time.  
  
Rommie was already five minutes late and her foot had begun to tap on the marble floor.  
  
"If he stands me up I swear I'll make that bubotuber puss incident look like child's play." Lily muttered mutinously. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Willow all headed out through the entrance hall, wrapped up fairly warm, Winters frosts and chill winds swept through the grounds.  
  
"Oh good merlin..." she murmured under her breath.  
  
Just then Romano came up. "Rommie!" she smiled at him.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, Malfoy was giving me a hard time."  
  
"S'ok." said Lily, pulling him down to kiss him then taking his hand. "Let's go."   
  
Most of the third year and above were already on their way. Romano and Lily joined the throng, walking along, chatting about school and whether they were going home for the holidays (Romano was, Lily wasn't.) and various other things. Soon, many had reached Hogsmeade.  
  
They wandered around aimlessly for a bit. Honeydukes was full of kids, as was Zonko's, the Marauders were all no where to be seen.  
  
They ended up wandering up to the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack, had only been know for the last 5 years or so, many of the villiage people stayed away from it.   
  
"You really think it's haunted?" Lily asked her companion.   
  
"What else would it be?"  
  
"Dunno." Lily answered. The Marauders, plus Willow, emerged from Zonko's after having been in there a good hour. They could see Lily and Romano up on the hill, talking in front of the shack. Sirius glanced at Remus, James was trying to ignore them. Romano and Lily started kissing.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes... "Tonsil hockey."  
  
"Tell me about it..." Sirius said.  
  
Willow looked up at the Shrieking Shack, ignoring Lily. " You think its haunted?.." SHe asked Remus.  
  
"Who knows..." Remus said, looking uncomfortable. Lily and Romano came wandering down the hill hand in hand. Willow shrugged, forgetting about the topic quicikly.  
  
Rommie and Lily passed James. Lily shot a little look at him then quickly looked away, feeling stupid. She had a boyfriend for Merlin's sake! James had glanced at her.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to go hang with my friends for a bit, alright?" Rommie said aburptly. She obviously wasn't being invited along.   
  
"Uh... alright." she couldn't believe he'd just done that, especially in front of so many people. As he walked away she tried not to look. a little hurt.  
  
Willow watched Romano do that, and thought it strange that he had done that. James had been listening aswell, he whooped inside.  
  
Lily made a face. "Guess I'll find Josie and Ash..." she muttered. "And give him a peice of my mind later...." The Marauders all looked at eachother as Lily wandered off.  
  
"Dun dun dun... Trouble in Paradise..." murmured Sirius  
  
"I honestly dont care, more trouble the better in my opinion." James said casually  
  
"You've always liked Evans but you didn't used to want her to be upset." said Peter in one of his oblivious moments of wisdom.  
  
"Peter, shut up..." James simply said. Willow was holding onto Remus, it was alittle chilly and she was cold.  
  
"No wonder I'm always eating, you won't let me use my mouth for anything else..." Peter muttered under his breath.  
  
Sirius looked down at him, and muttered to him, "It's a touchy subject..."  
  
Ten mintues later Lily could be seen storming back up to the castle, positively furious. Her cheeks were bright red with both cold and anger, her hair was flying all over the place, having come loose from it's bun. A few feet from James she burst into hysterical tears and broke into a run, disappearing.  
  
"What was that about?" Remus said, blinking.  
  
"I have no idea... think i should go see?" Willow asked, forgetting about their argument  
  
"I thought you two weren't..." started Peter. He was interuptted when Remus stamped on his foot.  
  
"Yeah, I think you should." said Remus.  
  
"I'll see you later" She said, kissing Remus on the cheek before dissappearing after Lily.  
  
"That Evans is a true drama queen." Sirius commented to James.  
  
"Yeah, I know" James said, watching Willow running off after her.  
  
Willow finally caught up with Lily in the girl's dormitory. Lily, who was sitting on her bed sobbing into her pillow, looked up. "Waht do you want?" she asked, voice thick with tears. "Going to tell me off again?"  
  
"What?..Oh... i wanted to see what was wrong. But if you're going to be like that about the people that dont want to make you cry."  
  
"Everything's wrong! You're mad at me about doing the exact same thing you did! I just found out that Romano didn't jsut ditch me for friends. He ditched me for Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and company. Oh, and did I mention most of Gryffindor hates me for having a Slytherin boyfriend? Oops, I mean ex-boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not mad at you anymore! You think after a month of not talking to each other, that I'd have not gotten over it?" she said.   
  
"Well it's not like you apologized! And yes, you owe me an apology! You got pissy at me for not telling you about James, even though there's nothing to tell, when you hadn't told me about Remus!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, she didn't want to not talk to Lily anymore. She crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Apology accepted. By the way, I now officially detest Romano Zabini." she paused. "The creep."  
  
Willow went and sat by her. "Sorry Lils.."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." she hugged her friend. "I'm just glad we're talking again. But I do not like James!" she felt it necessary to add that little mantra.  
  
" Ok, ok." Willow smiled, hugging her back. Willow didn't believe a word of it, but she was cooking up a plot to set James and Lily up.  
  
Later that night Willow was downstairs with the Marauders. Lily had declined to join them. She said she was too tired although really she just didn't want to be around James.  
  
"I've been thinking..." Willow said, leaning inwards, a mischievious tone in her voice.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Sirius said, face dead pan.  
  
James looked at Remus, a little confused as to what she was on about. "Now ol' 'Rommie' is out of the picture, how about we set out on getting James, and Lily together." She said, thinking.  
  
"I don't need help!" protested James. Remus snorted.  
  
"Uh-huh, right..." Willow looked at James.  
  
"I don't!" he protested.  
  
"So why aren't you going out with her?" Sirius asked, a cheeky grin on his face. James made a face and muttered soemthing about stupid Slytherins.  
  
Peter blurted out, "He's not!"  
  
"Wha?" everyone said, looking at Peter.   
  
"He's not what, Wormtail?" Sirius said, looking perplexed.  
  
"Going out with her..." He trailed off, realising he had opened his mouth unnesecarily.  
  
They all shot him a look.   
  
"Okay, now that that's cleared up..." said Remus with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly, was your idea, 'Low?" he smiled at her.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of them meeting in the same place, and being locked in for a very long time, or detention together for starters." She mused.  
  
"You do realize that I'm sitting here while you discuss locking me in with a mad woman?" questioned James.  
  
"Hey, she's not mad!" Willow protested, but in the nicest possible way. "She found out Zabini had left her for Bellatrix and Snivellius."  
  
"He left her to date my cousin? What?!!!" Sirius said, perplexed.  
  
"No, he left her in Hogsmeade to go meet up with them, and I have no idea if he's going out with your cousin."  
  
James lent back in his chair. " So, what do you propose?" He asked, slightly apprehensivly, not really wanting help, thinking himself capable. They all looked at Willow.  
  
"Well?" said Peter impatiently.  
  
"Well, we both know that neither of you get on with the Herbology teacher." Willow looked at James. "So I was thinking both of you get detention in that subject cause the teacher usually leaves you alone, washing pots."  
  
"If you leave James and Evans alone in a greenhosue it's not love that's going to happen, it's broken glass." put in Sirius.  
  
"Or there's always me being there as well." She said, not wanting the green houses broken. James kept listening.  
  
"So, you mean to put me in a green house, with Evans and you.. and expect us to get along?"  
  
"Prongs is sure to mess up royally and end up with pink hair he can't get off. Again." snickered Remus.  
  
Willow chuckled to herself, looking up at Remus.   
  
"Why am I always a bloody joke to you lot?" James asked angrily.  
  
"Just with anything to do with Evans, Prongs. And only because you make a compelte arse of yourself around her. With any other girl you can have them in a swoon within seconds, with Evans, you usually end up with worse for your trouble."  
  
James sighed angrily.  
  
"So, new plan?" proposed Remus.  
  
Willow looked at James. "If it helps, she had written your name on her notes, she does think you are cute."   
  
"Everybody thinks I'm cute." James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Lily Evans is constantly kicking James Potter's arse." declared Remus. Willow smiled, leaning on him.  
  
"Well it's a start." James said. Trying to work out a way in which to win Lily over without making himself look like a pratt, again.  
  
"Oh let's just charm their clothes off and lock them in a broom closet." Sirius complained.  
  
"Good plan." said Remus with a very Marauder-like grin. Peter agreed, like he always did.   
  
Willow nodded. James looked like he was the only one that disapproved. "Right, I think I have a problem with being locked in a cupboard, naked, with Evans. She doesn't need a wand to be dangerous."  
  
Peter snickered. "You're scared of Evans. She's at least seven inches shorter than you!"  
  
"Basically, I don't want to get hurt, and being naked, I'd be somewhat more vulnerable."  
  
"Well then let's just lock them in a closet, they can get naked themselves." Sirius said reasonably. Remus burst out laughing. Willow was trying to hold back giggles. They looked at James.  
  
"Yea, ok.. just make sure she doesn't have a wand!" he said, he didn't like the thought of having permanent bubblegum pink hair. Again.  
  
"Alright." Willow agreed. "Let's go to bed before Lily comes down here." Peter hopped up, waiting for the rest of them. Willow got up to, turning, waiting for Remus to get up.  
  
Remus rose and kissed Willow goodnight. "'Night, Willow. See you tomorrow." he went upstairs, peter followed, then Sirius, then James. Willow went up the girl's staircase and into the dormitory. Lily was fast asleep.  
  
She snuck into bed without making a noise, and fell asleep. 


	5. Triumph and chickens

A/N: Warning, this chapter contains Lily/James fluff! Beware. Also, for all my adoring fans (all four of you) I'm going to be away from the 23rd of July to the 9th of August, so there may not be any new chapters for a bit. In case people actually need something to tide them over (I doubt you'll be waiting with bated breaths) I'm going to put up a few more chapters of Every Rose has her thorns. It starts off slow, but it picks up, I promise you. And if it's popular enough I may keep on with it rather than leave it sitting forever on my hard-drive at ten chapters in. Anyway, enjoy, I'm rather proud of this chapter.   
  
The next morning Lily and Willow were walking back to the common room after classes had ended, when they passed the Marauders. James watched Lily, Willow briefly stopped to say 'hi' to Remus. They all happened to be right next to a broom closet.   
  
Siruis nudged Remus, "One, two..." Peter was heard opening the door saying, 'Alohamora', "Three!" Both Lily and James were pushed into the closet.  
  
James watched her. "They're not going to let you out..." he said. Willow went to put a silencing spell on the door.  
  
"No need, Miss Penn, Boggarts don't bother me." murmured Professor McGonagall with a straight face as she passed by.  
  
" Ok Professor." Willow smiled, watching her walk off.  
  
"I'll kill Willow..." Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"So, Evans..." James smiled. "Seeing as we are going to be in here a while." He leaned back agaisnt the wall, "Looks as thought we might wanna get along."  
  
"Ohhh you're in on this, aren't you you great prat!" it wasn't a question.  
  
He shrugged. "Not saying, I am, not saying I'm not."  
  
She went for her wand. Her hand came up empty. "Oh I am so killing Willow. And Remus, and Sirius, and Peter. I'm killing you ALL!" she yelled through the door. As the others were gone they didn't hear it. She rattled the lock on the door. A passing student thought it was a boggart. Eventually she gave up and slumped down onto a box of some kind.  
  
James watched her. "So, you doodled my initials on your notes, why may I ask?"  
  
"Moment of insanity." she said, not bothering to deny it.  
  
"Uh-uh. So the insane side of you, thinks I'm cute?"  
  
"Potter, shut up."  
  
"I don't think I will..." he said rebelliously.  
  
"Just because I don't have a wand doesn't mean I can't kick your arse, Potter." she said casually, inspecting her nails.  
  
"What would be the point in kicking my arse in a cupboard?"  
  
"Same as kicking your arse anywhere else. The satsfaction of a job well done."   
  
"But no one would be able to see you humiliate me yet again, what would be the point?"  
  
"I simply find it amusing to bully a bully."  
  
"But, the person who is bullying a bully, is therefore worse, because they are able to pick out the points of weakness in the bully to therefore become a bully themselves." he said, making perfect sense to him.  
  
"Whatever Potter."  
  
"I'm simply trying to make conversation and lighten the mood whilst we are both in this particularly cramped situation."  
  
"Talk all you want, it doesn't make a conversation."  
  
"Evans, get off your pedestal and lighten up, I'm not really an arse, ever realised that?"  
  
"If you're an arse to me, then, far as I'm concerned, you're an arse."  
  
"Funnily enough, your the only one, that thinks that." This was going nowhere, Lily was so stubborn, and James was getting slowly frustrated, but determined not to lose his rag infront of her.  
  
"I'm pretty much the only one you're an arse to, other than Slytherins and anyone who flirts with me."  
  
"Ever wondered why? Well Slytherins, it's a little obvious."  
  
"Not all of them are horrid. Josie's quite nice."  
  
"Ok, Snivellius and all that lot aren't, as you know."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"And why I'm an arse to the guys you flirt with?"  
  
"My personality and charm?" she raised a brow.  
  
"Er, maybe it's because I'm jealous?"  
  
"Stupid of you." she replied.  
  
"Why's it stupid?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Nice reason Lily." he retorted.  
  
"You used my first name."  
  
"Yes, I know." he replied. "Is it illegal? Is some ministry official gunna come here and drag me of to Azkaban?" he asked.  
  
"Cut the sarcasam, smart aleck."  
  
"Stop being so mean, Lily."  
  
"Make me, bed-head." the teasing was almost friendly.  
  
"I can't, Idiot.." He was smiling.  
  
"And why's that, Potter?"  
  
"Because it's Illegal to put the Imperius Curse, on people, Evans."  
  
"Are you saying you have your bloody wand and aren't using it to get us out of here?!"  
  
"Nope, I don't have it..." he lied, and lied well. She narrowed her eyes, thought for a moment and then tackled him.  
  
He was startled and fell back against the wall, Lily ontop of him. "Woa!"  
  
She glared at him. "James Potter don't make me pat you down."  
  
Good thing his wand was tucked into the front of his trouser waist band then, then under his shirt, and jumper. "Go ahead, I haven't got it..." He said, trying so hard not to grin at the prospect of it.  
  
She went an interesting shade of beet red and got off of him, having realized the position they were in. "Nevermind." she muttered, going to the other side of the cupboard. James sat up, brushing himself off. He hadn't heard her muttering.  
  
"Alright, Potter, I'll be friends." she said suddenly, an hour or so later. "But the next time you ask me out I'll charm your skin blue."  
  
"Can you at least think about it?" He asked, his stomach doing a triumphant flip.  
  
"Nope. Don't date Gryffindor prats, only Slytherin prats. I think Malfoy's due next, actually." she kept her face deadpan. James' jaw dropped. She burst out laughing. "Good Merlin, James, I'm open minded but even I'm not that open minded!!!"   
  
"Thank god..." he said, pushing his face back together again.  
  
"And yes, I called you James." she said seriously. "Don't let it go to your head."  
  
"I won't..." He smiled.  
  
"Now I want out of here! Or are they holding out for us to get married?" she snorted derisively.  
  
"Dunno..." He said, getting up and stealthily taking out his wand and putting it up his sleeve. He whispered and just pushed the door open.  
  
"Ohhh don't think I didn't see that. You're not exactly a Slytherin you know." Lily said, coming up behind him.  
  
"See what?" He asked innocently, stepping out of the closet.  
  
"You slipping your wand into your sleeve, you great ugly prat." but she was grinning.  
  
He smiled back. " Urgh, fine." They walked back to the Common room together. Willow and Remus were in a dark corner, and looked alittle busy. Sirius and Peter were doing homework by the fire. Lily plopped down in front of the fire. Every single person in the tower, except for the Mrauders and Willow and stared at her and James as they walked in side by side. No one could quite believe it. A load of first years weren't too familiar with them, but stared anyway. James sat in the chair near her.  
  
"Hey James." Sirius looked up, "Evans." he nodded in greeting. Peter's mouth was full of jelly beans. He just waved. Lily nodded at them before opening up her knapsack.   
  
"Oh, and Willow, I want my wand back!" she called to the occupied girl.  
  
Willow pulled away from Remus, and went over to Lily, looking particularly ruffled. " Here." She grinned, handing it over. Remus watched, waiting for Willow to come back.  
  
She came back over and sat down next to him again. Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh you two, get a room. It's only the girl's staircase that's enchanted you know!" she giggled at the shocked looks she'd inspired on several faces.   
  
"Some prefect you are, Evans." said Sirius a bit admiringly.  
  
Willow stuck her tongue out playfully before returning to Remus in the corner. James laughed slightly at what Lily had said. She grinned again and flipped open her charms book, bending over it, red hair falling down and hiding most of her face from veiw as she scratched away on a sheet of parchment.  
  
"What, the charm on the girl's staircase? No idea. I know why it's only on the girl's though. Apparently girls are more trust worthy." she batted her eyelases innocently. "At least, that's what the founders thought."  
  
"I see!" Peter squeaked after being enlightened about the charm by Lily. James decided to get his DADA essay out aswell. He didnt get out any books, but just started scratching away, seeming to know everything, alot like Sirius.  
  
Lily finished another essay on Charms. She could've taken the seventh year class if she'd wanted to but was more than happy where she was. "DADA..." she was fairly good in that too. The very best in charms, just under the Marauders in transfiguration and top ten or so in DADA. "Recognizing a vampire... Have we even read this chapter yet? Professor Larkins is a slave driver..." she muttered.  
  
"What?! I thought it was werewolf!" Sirius exclaimed, James looked at Lily.  
  
"Do you ever take notes in class?" she handed him her homework notes. "See? Homework, two feet of parchment on recognizing vampires."  
  
"Bloody hell." Sirius said downheartedly as he looked at his foot and a half of Essay. "I'll hand it in anyway." James scratched out his old title, and re wrote his new one, grabbing his DADA book. Peter was finishing off a Transfiguration essay on Animagi, which he had forgotten to do. Lily giggled at Sirius' face. Sirius shot her a mock annoyed glance.  
  
"Maybe you'll actually take notes next time." said Lily.  
  
"Eh, I suppose this teaches me to..." Sirius said. " But Larkin is sooo boring! His voice sounds like someone playing the same note over and over again." He mocked him as he talked.  
  
"I dunno, I think he's a pretty good teacher. I think the noise over and over again is your snoring."  
  
James laughed. "No one is brave enought to wake you either, like they say... Let sleeping dogs lie."   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll wake him next time." offered Lily with an evil smirk.  
  
"You are brave Evans." Peter said.  
  
"Nah, I just know I'm faster. And better at charms."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Very true." James snickered. Willow laughed lightly. Sirius crossed his arms. He was looking a little fed up with the fact that people were always getting to him.  
  
Lily smiled beatifically at everyone. "Well, as I'm done with my homework, I'll be going up to my room. Have fun explaining your essay to Professor Larkins tomorrow, Black." she grabbed her things and disappeared.  
  
"Your girlfriend is evil Prongs." said Remus. Black grumbled to himself.   
  
James looked round at Remus, "She isn't my girlfriend. Yet." He grinned his best Marauder grin. Willow leaned back against Remus. Peter was scribbling, furiously  
  
trying to get his work done.  
  
"Yet?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Yet." he nodded. " I mean, she at least agreed to be my friend, and not treat me like some chewed bubble gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe!"  
  
"You kinda deserved it..." Willow murmured, hiding a grin.  
  
Remus agreed with her. "You did act like a complete and utter arse towards her." Sirius snickered.  
  
James sighed. "Yea, Ok. I admit it."  
  
"Go get Rita Skeeter from the Slytherin common room! It's big news folks!" Remus grinned.  
  
"Headline: James admits he was an arse!" Siruis laughed. Willow giggled, as Peter spilt the rest of what was left in his ink pot on the floor. " I can see it now on the front of the Daily Prophet!" Sirius added.  
  
Lily popped her head out of the entrance to the girl's staircase. "He admitted he was an arse! Woohoo! Score!" she grinned and ran back up the stairs, singing. Peter, who was just recovering, burst out laughing again. Willow started laughing harder, James had gone pink.  
  
Eventually they all went to bed, still bursting into laughter any time they looked at James.   
  
Time passed and it was soon the Christmas Holidays, semester exams were over and the over-worked fifth and seventh years had a well deserved break. Almost everyone had gone home for the holidays, but the Maraudres and their 'accessories' as Lily and Willow were coming to be known, much to their chagrin, had stayed.  
  
Lily was lazing comfortably in front of the fire in an empty common room, half lulled to sleep by the heat, when James and company walked in. "G'way, sleeping." she said, looking adorable.Willow had stayed because Lily was staying. Remus had stayed because Willow was staying, although things were tense between them. They'd only been going out for three months and Remus always disappeared around the full moon every month. He wouldn't give Willow a good answer as to why and it was driving her mad.   
  
Sirius was in another row with his family because his current girlfriend (he went through them at the speed of light) was a muggle-born, therefore he'd stayed. James' parents were on vacation in Paris and he hadn't wanted to go, so he'd stayed too. The only one who had gone home was Peter. He'd insisted there was no way he was missing his mother's Christmas goose.  
  
They wre pretty much the only Gryffindors left in the school. Willow was trying to get an explanation out for why Remus kept disappearing, and suspected him of cheating on her. She had been jumping to lots of conclusions lately.  
  
"Argh, no fighting, tired." Lily curled into a ball, pulling a couch pillow onto her head and burrowing in it in a kittenish manner. Willow sat in a chair stubbornly, leaving Remus feeling a little lost and empty. Sirius glanced up at Remus, and decided to go talk to him. Remus was looking dejected.  
  
James got up, and took Remus off to one side, and said very quietly. "Why dont you just tell her?"  
  
"It's not that simple! She'd probably dump me. If not jsut for being a werewolf then for lying to her."  
  
"You know, I don't think she would..." said James, putting his hands in his pockets. "If you've ever actually gotten to know her, she is apparently a very caring person, understanding too. If you explained to her that you are a werewolf, and why you had been scared to tell her, I'm sure she'd be fine with it."  
  
"Yeah it is." He said, glancing round at her. She was still curled up in a ball of green dressing gown and red hair, looking a bit like a squishy, cranky christmas ornament. James sighed. "Yeah it hurts, but it's better than her ripping my heart out all the time."  
  
"Well, you've never seriously asked her out. Like, not just 'Evans, go out with me'. really ask her. If you're willing to risk your skin for true love that is. Which I am about to do. If I don't come back alive, you can have all my money." he snorted. "Not that there is any." he grinned and nervously strode across the room over to Willow. "I need to talk to you." he said to her, trying not to fidget. Remus had given James something to chew on for a bit there.  
  
Willow unfolded her arms and got up. James watched, thinking about what he had just said. Remus took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her into a corner. "Ok... No easy way to say this. I haven't been honest with you, and I'm sorry. The reson I keep disappearing every full moon is-" he took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf." he tensed. Willow looked fairly shocked, looking up at him. She was lost for words aswell.  
  
"Remus, I - i..." she couldn't form words.  
  
"I'll leave.. I figured... I mean..." he started to turn around.   
  
She put a hand up to him, stopping him from turning. "D-don't leave..." He stopped, looking down at her. "It's allright." she said, smiling alittle. "I'm sorry I got so annoyed with you, it cant be easy trying to tell someone that." she took his hand in hers.  
  
He blinked. "It's that easy?"  
  
"With me, yea... I'm your girlfriend, and quite an understanding one at that."  
  
"You certainly are." Remus grinned and kissed her soundly. She kissed him back, smiling too.   
  
Lily looked over at them. "Thank merlin, you're fighting was making me twitch." Willow looked over at Lily with a grin, before back up at Remus.  
  
"Make them stop being mushy! Not fair unless I get mush too!" protested Lily, laughing. "Starry eyed looks are annoying."  
  
"Unless you're getting them." put in Sirius. "And I'm sure Sir James here would be happy to fill your mush quotient."  
  
"Lily..." James said, sounding serious, "Do you think I could ask you something?" Moony had just thrown himself in at the deep end, and had managed to survive, so he had plucked up the courage to actually do something about Lily.  
  
"Dun dun dun..." murmured Sirius under his breath.  
  
"Sure... Just remember what I said about blue skin..." she said with a wickedly cocked eyebrow. Uh-oh. She ignored Sirius. 'Shit, I forgot' He thought to himself. Ah well, no one was around to ridicule him, and he could probably get rid of it before the rest of the school came back.  
  
"Well..." she got up, assuming what ever it was he didn't want to talk about it infront of the idiot and the love birds. He took her over away from them, preparing to become very very blue.  
  
"Well?" she repeated once they were out of earshot. Sirius looked as though he was trying to lsiten in anyway however.  
  
" Ok, in all seriousness Lily, I really like you. And well, I was wondering whether you would go out with me." He said, being deadly serious, but bracing himself, preparing to get hit with the charm.  
  
"You mean, like to Hogsmeade? On a date?" she said hesitantly, rather than charming him right off.  
  
"Yeah, that, and also... well... whether you'd be my girlfriend." he tensed up, like remus had done.  
  
"I'll go on a date with you. One date, but I won't be your girlfriend. Not yet at any rate."  
  
"Ok, thanks." He smiled. " So, next Hogsmeade?" He said.  
  
"They're letting those of us still here go to Hogsmeade two days from now, Friday, Christmas Eve, for really last minute shopping. We could go then..." she could hardly believe she'd said ok. Good thing no one was here or she'd never live it down.  
  
"Ok." He said, his heart spinning in victory, god this was better than quidditch, maybe. She turned away so he couldn't see her grinning wildly. He watched.  
  
"I'm going to bed." she announced to the room at large, then raced up the stairs.   
  
"Night." They all chorused, and as she disappeared, James puched the air, looking pleased with himself. Remus and Willow had started catching up on all they had missed when arguing. Sirius was slumped in a chair, James went over and dropped into the char next to him.  
  
Sirius grinned at him. "She your girlfriend yet mate?" he questioned.  
  
"Nope, but I'm going on a date with her."  
  
"Great and it only took five and a half years!" Sirius laughed.  
  
" Well at least I'm not blue! She threatened me with that when we were in that closet."  
  
"You've got to marry that woman, it's so much fun and she puts you in your place. Often."  
  
James grinned. "I don't think that'll happen somehow." he said, not really being able to think that far.  
  
"Aw but it'd be so cute to watch Lily chasing you around in her pants suit, holding a rolling pin while you hold the baby and try not to get your apron dirty." said Sirius, face deadpan. Willow and Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"Padfoot, shut up." he said back, going slightly Pink  
  
"No, really, an apron with a nice manly print. Chickens maybe." he started chuckling. Willow was laughing harder, Remus too. James sighed, taking out his wand and hitting Sirius with a silencing charm. Sirius' mouth continued to move. James watched him very tempted to turn his eyebrows into plants.  
  
"Go to bed, I'm going to kick all your arses in a good snowball fight tomorrow! Besides, I need my beauty sleep." called Lily down the staircase.  
  
Remus had counter-cursed Sirius. "You suuuure do." joked Sirius, grinning at James.  
  
"I heard that Sirius!" called down Lily. James puched him jokily. Eventually they all went to bed.  
  
The next morning Lily and Willow snuck up the stairs into the boys dormitory. "Rise and shine lovelies!" they called in obnoxiously cheerful voices. Willow pounced on top of Remus but Lily just pulled the covers off of James and Sirius. Willow gave the sleepy Remus and very long good morning kiss.   
  
Sirius pretended to be asleep, he hadn't got to bed early enough to be up now. Lily stole all his covers, then grabbed for his pillow. Pulling it out from underneath his head she poked James in the side. "Wake up, you wanker." she said sweetly.  
  
"You're so kind to me..." he said sleepily, turning over to face her.  
  
"I know, don't we make the perfect couple? UP!" he sat up sleepily. Willow had let Remus out of his covers by now.   
  
Lily turned to Sirius and rolled him off the bed. He landed with a thump. "Just cause I'm not going on a date with you doesn't mean I'm going to be any less 'sweet' to you, Sirius. UP!" Sirius got up grudgingly.   
  
"Get dressed, we're dragging you to breakfast." she pulled Willow off of Remus. "C'mon Willow, let's let the gentlemen get dressed."   
  
" Awww." She said being dragged back, reaching out for Remus, not wanting to leave him. She was grinning all the while. Lily dragged her downstairs.   
  
"She's a terror, James." Sirius said crankily.  
  
" I know." He replied scratching his head sleepily. "Isn't it great?" he grinned.  
  
"You're insane mate. That's what makes you two the perfect couple."  
  
Later that day Lily was busily throwing snowballs at all of their heads, but was getting hit by far too many to be winning. She was pink from the cold and head snow down the front of her jacket, spilling into her robes and bra. Not that she seemed to care. None of them cared how cold they were getting, James was throwing them fast, but was easier at dodging, that was from quidditch. Sirius was throwing well, Remus wasnt doign so great, and WIllow was getting pelted. Lily giggled and , giving up on the throwing, snuck up behind James.   
  
She pulled back the collar of his robes and shoved a huge handful of snow down into his shirt. Then she took off like a shot, cackling with laughter, which needless to say, slowed her down a bit.  
  
James was jumping about trying to get the snow out. "That's F-fucking F-freezing!" He cried. She slowed down, thinking he wasn't coming after her. He quickly scooped up a load of snow and ran up behind her, shoving it roght down her back. She squealed and tackled him, wriggling. He got her off, she was strong but he was a good seven or eight inches taller than she was. He laughed and scrambled up.   
  
Swiftly she picked up a handful of snow and went to pie him in the face with it. He ducked, and scooped up more snow, flicking it in her face.  
  
"Eep! Let me win, I'm smaller!" Remus chuckled. James laughed to himself, and stopped, spreading his arms out so that Lily could hit him int he face with snow.  
  
She tackled him backwards into the snow instead and ended up stradding his hips. "Hello." she grinned at him.   
  
"Hi..." He grinned back, one of his hands picking up some snow secretly.   
  
Sirius whistled. "Woohoo!" Willow laughed, watching them.  
  
Lily watched James. Her stomach did a little flip flop. "Oh." she said, realizing soemthing, which was when he pushed the snow into her face.  
  
He brushed it off her face and sat up, best he could, whilst she was straddling him. " Sup?"  
  
"Nothing." she cocked her head to one side. "I'll get you for that snow in the face later, Potter!" she planted a hand in his chest and pushed him back into the snow. Then she got up carefully and started to walk away.  
  
He fell back, getting up after. Willow looked alittle confused. Her long wavy brown hair beign whipped up by short blasts of cold air. "Lily!" she called out to her.  
  
Lily spun round. "Yeah?" she walked over to Willow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, you alright?" she asked, glancing at James.  
  
"'Course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You simply left James on the ground, you didn't get him back with more snow or anything."  
  
"I was just messing with him." said Lily, shifting a bit enrvously from one fot to the other.  
  
"Really?" She asked quitely, she knew Lily to well, she knew when she was nervous.  
  
"I just realized I really do like him is all, and it took me by surprise." she hissed in a whisper. "I'm going inside." she announced suddenly and left in a flurry.  
  
"Prongs, you piss her off again?" Remus asked.  
  
"God knows..." James got up, brushing himself off. Willow watched her walk back to the castle, smiling slightly to herself.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Well, are we going back up too?"  
  
"Fine with me." James said, feeling the cold now.  
  
"Ok." Willow said, taking Remus' hand. Remus picked her up, laughing. Just to mess with her. She squealed almost, laughing, holding tight to Remus. He grinned and started running. Superhuman strength and that.  
  
"Ahh!" She squealed, closing her eyes, laughing, but feeling completely safe. He depoisted her on the castle steps, windblown but safe. She smiled and kissed him. James and Sirius were walking back together throught the snow.  
  
Lily was already all the way back at Gryffindor tower, sitting on the carpet infront of the fire, brooding and nursing a cup of steaming hot cocoa. They all soon entered the tower, traisping snow all through the castle. She didn't notice, totally wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lily." Willow chirped, unwrapping her scarf from around her neck.  
  
"Cheerfulness should be against the law."  
  
"Unless of course, you're cheerful." quipped Sirius. James went and sat in a chair, his cheeks bright red from the cold and his black hair windswept. She reached over without thinking and tried, unsuccessfully, to straighten his unruly hair.  
  
He watched her. "Theres no way in hell you'll get that to go flat."  
  
"Sorry." she snatched her hand back, turning bright red.  
  
"S'ok..." He said, not minding in the least that she had done that. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Remus cocked a brow at Sirius. Sirius gestured to James and Lily, before disappearing up to their dorm to dry off. Willow peeled off her coat and put it by the fire to dry. Remus and Willow somehow disappeared (ok, so Remus dragged her away) leaving James and Lily in the common room.  
  
James peeled off three wet layers of clothes. and tried to warm up by the fire. Lily looked around. "Everybody's gone." she blinked. she'd already peeled down to a blue sweater and black apnts, her hair hanging msotly wet down her back.  
  
James looked around, not having noticed. "Oh yea." He said. She shivered and performed a warming charm on herself.  
  
"You alright?" James asked, scooting off the chair, closer to the crakling fire.  
  
"Fine." she said.  
  
" Sure? You went a bit odd outside." He recalled, warming his hands.  
  
"Just had a moment."  
  
" Ok." He smiled warmly, looking into the fire. She smiled back a bit, feeling a little self conscious.  
  
"Where did they all go?" he asked.  
  
"I think they were trying to create a romantic atmosphere." she frowned.  
  
"What, Us two, aloone by the fire? Eh, if they think thats Romantic" he chuckled slightly, warming up. "Oh... Thanks for not turning me blue yesterday, it was much appreciated."  
  
"What is your idea of romance? And you're welcome."  
  
"My idea of Romance is being alone with someone you really like, being dry for starters. Few candles, good grub, nice music. You know all that stuff." He said, a slight sigh in his voice. And yours?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Not a whole lot of romance in my life. Rommie, for all his charm, was not the candles and violins type."  
  
" Want someone like that?" He asked.  
  
"Never been around it. But, I don't know. Most girls go for the poetry and wine and violins. Of course, most men like that are in romance novels."  
  
He shrugged, "I wouldn't know about that, I've never read any."  
  
"I figured. no-one knows the value of a good romance novel. It is, in my opinion, one of the best ways to get into a girl's mind. They're perfectly ridiculous, of course, but most girls like at least a bit of that, sometimes."  
  
"Remind me to read one." he chuckled to himself. He leaned back, and seemed to shuffle toward her a bit. Sirius crept down the stair to see if they had done anything yet, and cursed silently, when he saw them sitting apart. She unconsciously moved a bit towards James.  
  
"So, when you planning on getting me back for that snow earlier?"  
  
"Oh, you'll wake up one morning and have breasts." she said face dead pan.  
  
He laughed, falling onto his back. " You do make me laugh"  
  
She leaned over him. "Who says I'm joking?" she asked innocently.   
  
He looked up at her, smiling. "I don't know, you probably would do it."  
  
"Damn skippy." she said with a grin. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Quickly she leaned in and kissed him. Just as quickly she pulled back. "Oh merlin..." she murmured, getting up and running up the girl's staircase, disappearing.  
  
He watched her run off..."Lily..." He said as she went off. What the hell had just happened? 


	6. Freezing

Two days passed and it was Christmas Eve. Lily had completely avoided James for the last two days because she was so embarassed. Now it was time for her to go down and meet him. She knew he was waiting, but didn't want to go down. "Willow, do I have to? I can't. I can... No, I can't" she hemmed and hawed, getting up and sitting down nervously. "Nope. Can't. Won't. Can't do it." she sat down firmly and bit her bottom lip.

"Lily, you said you would go with him. Its not like all of us arent going to be around, and besides, you said you liked him, what would be better than spending Christmas eve in Hogsmeade with a guy you like?"

"Swimming with the giant squid."

"Seriously Lily, please just get up and go... Your not normally like this." Lily sighed and got up, trudging down to the entrance hall. Willow followed behind her. James was waiting, wondering why she hadn't turned up yet.

Lily came down the stairs into the entrance hall, wearing lilac robes and a black cloak, hair loose. "Hi..." she said self-consciously, knowing he'd probably be annoyed with her as she'd been avoiding him.

He smiled. "Hey, good to see you again.." inside he was annoyed, but he had been as petrified as her.

"Thanks. You too. Shall we go?"

"Yea." he said. They both left the entrace hall. Willow had been watching.

Remus caught up with Willow as the other couple was leaving. "I think Lily's emabrassed to be liking someone who she's claimed to hate for five and a half years." he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Yea I know. I had to talk her into coming down here and leaving the castle with him." she said, taking Remus' hand.

Once Lily and James got to Hogsmeade, Lily looked around, fidgeting. "So... where do you want to go?"

James shrugged. "Don't mind, any preference? Need to buy presents?"

"I don't think so... I should buy some chocolate... Good to have around if someone you didn't know was going to give you a present, does."

" Ok, let's go to Honeydukes." he smiled. She nodded. They went off to Honeydukes. Willow was doing some last minute buying, Remus in tow. Lily began looking around, feeling a bit flustered. James followed her, looking around too. It began to snow heavily outside, and everytime a person came throught the door, a blast of icy wind filled the shop.

She bought a bunch of chocolate and a few fizzing whizzbees. James and Lily left. "Three broomsticks next, then?"

"Yea, i could do with a warm Butterbeer." He said.

"Me too." she headed in that direction. It was starting to really snow.

The shape of Remus and Willow were coming towards the Three Broomsticks. It looked like they had been up by the Shrieking shack, not long before. The four met at the door of the Pub and all went in together. James and Remus went up to the bar whilst Lily and Willow sat at a table together. Lily glanced over at James, then away.

"You Ok?" Willow asked, seeing that they had time, Remus and James were still waiting to be served.

"Fine."

"That's good, how's it going with James?"

"Fine." Lily was still watching James. James glanced round at them whilst Remus handed over some sickles. She looked away, back at Willow. "Why?"

"Just wondered, seeing as you didn't want to go this morning."

"Oh, yeah." Willow smiled.

The boys came back over. "Thanks." Lily said to James as he handed her her drink. He grinned at her. She smiled a little, almost shyly.

Remus handed Willow her drink. "Thank you" she smiled. Remus shuffled up to Willow

Lily looked out the window. Snow was practically to the tops of the windows. "Merlin! It's a blizzard out there, we might not be able to get back, even with warming charms. I hope Sirius isn't out in that." Funnily enough, he and his muggle-born girlfriend were hiding in the pub somewhere. Without thinking she leaned her head on James' shoulder. James looked down at her, and smiled, letting her. She realized what she'd done, but stayed put. WIllow and Remus were grinning. James sipped his Butterbeer, looking completely happy with her there. Lily smiled. James slipped an arm around her.

The Three Broomsticks was now the complete opposite of outside, the blizzard was coming down harder, and it was getting colder and colder.

"We might just be stuck here." she said.

"I'm sure, that someone would know how to tunnel through snow using magic... besides, I wanted to be up at the castle on christmas day." Willow said, hopefully.

"Me too. But... Well, one can only hope. It's warm in here." Lily said. She rolled up her sleeves as she spoke. The rest of the students who had been in Hogsmeade were in the pub too. As were the teachers, who seemed to be drinking rather alot. Even Professor Dumbledore was there. Lily hadn't noticed before, but he was there, and he was looking at her and James. Remus and Willow smiled at eachother. They had both known at sompoint that James and Lily would get together. Of course, they hadn't quite crossed that hurdle yet.

James sipped his Butterbeer again. "Anyone seen Sirius?"

"No. I'm sure he's here somewhere, I see most of the people I'm sure stayed at Hogwarts for the hols." said Lils.

"He's probably off with that girlfriend of his, if they haven't split up by now." Willow added.

"It'd be nice if they lasted, she's quite sweet." put in Lily.

"Would also prove to alot of people that Sirius can be loyal as well." Remus said, before sipping.

"Of course he can. He's just a ladies man. besides, he usually has horrible taste in girlfriends, if you've noticed."

"Yea, you remember that Ravenclaw from about a month ago? Sheesh..." James said, placing the empty bottle on the table.

"Do I remember her? Good Merlin, of course. I said 'Morning, Black' to Sirius and I suppose she thought I was too friendly because she looked at me like she was going to tear my eyes out." exclaimed Lily.

Willow giggled. "Yea that was funny."

"It wasn't you she was threatening! Although I think you might be the same way, little Miss sweetness and light." teased Lily. She looked mock shocked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"If anyones like that, its Remus." James added.

"Oh reeeeeaaaallyyyy? I recall a certain bubotuber puss incident, mister Innocent of all charges."

"Oh yes, well, nobody's perfect."

"Obviously." Willow drained the last few drops of her Butterbeer.

Lily had long sicne finished her's. "Should we ask Professor Dumbledore if we're going to be able to go back to the castle?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be a bad idea." James said. Lily however, didn't really feel like moving. James didn't either. "We'll go in a bit, theres no point in rushing to go ask him if the blizzard is still raging outside."

"Yeah." agreed Lily. Willow nodded snuggling up to Remus. Lily sighed happily. Part of her wanted to crawl into James' lap and fall asleep. James leant his head on her's gently, letting his eyes close a little.

"Aww aren't the wee two cute?" it was the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. James sighed, not bothering to turn round. Malfoy wasn't high on his list of priorities right now. Willow looked up though, fixing Malfoy in a glare.

Lily sat up, James getting pushed off of her. "Shove off, Malfoy." she said. Bella and Snape were with him. "Of all the Slytherins to stay at school..." she muttered. Luckily there wasn't much they could do in front of all the professors. James turned around, looking at them all. They sneered, in typical arsehole Slytherin fashion.

"What do you want?" Willow asked, not soundung so sweet anymore.

Snape glared at her. "Look, Lupin's girlfriend protecting you all?" He hissed at them.

"At least she has somebody worth protecting, Snape. It's bloody Christmas eve, I don't expect you to be warm and fuzzy, but at the very least fuck off." He curled his top lip in annoyance.

"That's a lovely expression. Wins you prizes in every beauty contest, I'm sure."

Lucius looked round at Snape. "They aren't worth our time. Filthy mudblood Evans..." he muttered. She stiffened.

James' eyes widened as Malfoy said those words. Willow glared at him. "Just leave..." James semi-growled. Lily swallowed down several insults. They all slowed turned away and left. Malfoy's hand brushed the inside of Lily's bare elbow as he passed. She shivered. That hadn't been a nice thing for Malfoy to say, and it didn't sit well with any of them. She took a deep breath. Everyone else at the table was a pureblood, which meant it just hurt more. James got up, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow was fuming, she wanted to go and just slap Malfoy very hard.

Lily looked up at him. "I'm ok." she said with a small smile.

He smiled slightly back. "Sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He sat back down, his mind had already beggining to tick over, working out away to get him back for that. Remus managed to calm Willow down quickly.

"Suddenly I sort of feel like going back to the castle. The atmosphere is kind of ruined."

"Can we go back, that's the question." James asked. "We gonna go ask Dumbledore then?" she nodded. He got up again, and waited for Lily to get up. She rose and they walked over to Dumbledore.

"Sir, we were wondering how and if we can get back to the castle in this..."

"Blizzard?" He finished the sentance with a smile. "Yes, you should be able to, I do believe a small series of tunnels have been made throught the snow."

"Thank you sir." Lily said with a smile. James nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Come on James, we should find Sirius."

"Yea, god knows where he is." James looked around, scanning all the people in the Pub.

"Oh Merlin's teeth, is that him over in that corner sucking the face off of that girl? That girl who is decidedly not Melinda! Ugh, he's done it again..."

James looked over, and it definately was Sirius. "We gunna interupt them?"

"I want to rip his head off! He finally gets a really ncie girlfriend and he picks this one to cheat on..."

Sirius looked up. "Yikes... Angry red-head." he murmured something to the girl next to him and got up. "Not what it looks like Evans. Melinda broke up with me."

Lily's face went from mad to sad and back to mad. "That little hussy, you were nothing but polite to her!" she hissed. Dumbledore looked as though he were holding back laughter.

Remus and Willow were watching, waiting for them to return.

"I can't believe she broke up with you why that.. that..." Lily appeared far more indignant than Sirius. James was quite confused, Lily was more angry than Sirius about one of his girlfriends.

"I can't believe she'd do that, on Christmas Eve too." Sirius merely looked amused.

"Lily, I think it can be let go off, Sirius doesn't seem too bothered."

"Oh alright."

They went back to the castle. The blizzard had caoted everything in an icy shell. Lily kept slipping. Sirius kept laughing at her into his hand. James kept her up, shooting glances at Sirius.

Sirius caught it and dropped back, next to James. "What's up, Prongs?" he asked seriously his grin fading.

"Whoa... Prongs, mate, we were joking around. How many times has she called me a manwhore? In fact, how many tiems have _you_? It's all in good fun."

"Eh, sorry. I think I'm a little edgy from Malfoy earlier, he was a complete arse for saying that." James sighed.

"S'ok mate... For a minute I thought you were jealous. Which would be stupid, because we're just friends. Although she is hot-"

"Yea, stop talking now Padfoot." he said, a slight smile on his face.

"Well it's true! I, of course, am far hotter, but still..."

James laughed. " I know she is, I had my arm around her earlier."

"Well oh la la, isn't your relationship progressing to fast, James? At this rate you might actually get her in bed by the time you're 45. Scandalous." Sirius snickered.

"I think I've done bloody well, seeing as she hated me." retorted James.

"Down boy."

"I'm not the great big black dog am I?"

"Oh announce it to the world why don't you. Yeah, I'm the great dog, you're the one with his hackles up."

James sighed, a slight smile on his face. "Is there even a point to this anymore?" Remus, Willow and Lily were ahead of the, talking about tomorrow.

"No. Onward we progress."

They finally got back to the castle. Lily was shivering like crazy. She'd fallen down so many times her clothes were soaked through so not even her warming charm was helping.

Seeing as they had got back, James took off his cloak and wrapped it round her with a slight smile. "Should keep you warmer till you can get out of those wet clothes." He said.

"T-thanks." her teeth were chattering.

Willow performed her best warming spell, and they all quickly went back to the tower. The girls went straight up to their dormitories, trying to keep Lily warm.

Lily got into warm clothes the minute they were up there, taking a warm shower and drying herself off well. She still felt cold though, for some reason.

James, Sirius and Remus were all by the fire in the Common room. Lily came down the stairs, wearing the same huge green sweater she'd worn on the first of the school year, on the train but she was wering a green turtleneck underneath and her pants were heavier. James smiled as she came down. Willow was following her, wrapped in a blanket.

Lily was carrying her cloak. And was still shivering. "I don't knwo what's wrong with me, I took a warm shower!"

"You might have got too cold Lily." Willow said, going and sitting in the same chair as Remus, putting some of the blankey over him, and snuggling up against him.

"I guess so." she sat next to james although certainly not nearly as clsoe as Willow and remus. They were half on top of each other. James glanced at her, smiling alittle. She smiled back.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Lily blinked sleepily, she still felt incredibly cold. She had her elbow half bent. Very slowly she lifted her hand to push her hair back. She felt something pressed against her arm. Blinking bemusedly she looked at the inside of her elbow. She didn't see anything. "What the bloody hell?"

James looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

"I dunno.. I swear I feel soemthing on the inside of my elbow."

"Let's have a look Lils." Willow said, leaning forward. She held out her arm, pushing up the sleeve. it caught on soemthing on the way up, she pushed it over the obstruction.

Willow looked, unable to see anything. "It doensn't look like tehre is anything there." She said, not being close enough to be able to touch her arm.

"I know. Just... James, feel the inside of my elbow, convince me I'm not crazy here."

Jame placed his hand on her arm, and felt something. "You're not crazy, there is something there." he said, looking at her, puzzled.

She tugged at it. "It won't come off!" He felt for it, and tried pulling, what must've been something invisible, off, but with no success.

"What's the counter spell to an invisibility charm?" she was getting progressively colder and colder. Her lips started turning blue.

"Shit, Lily, you're turning blue!" Sirius, a little panicked began to think. Willow had no ide, she wasn't great at charms.

"I can't... r-r...remember it..." Lily said, teeth chattering.

James pulled out his wand and muttered a long word, tapping what was on her elbow. A tiny three leaved palnt, ice white, was on the inside of her arm. Willows eyes widened. "Thats snow weed!" She said, " Get it off as quick as you can!"

Lily's eyes started drifting closed. "Don't let her go to sleep!" Remus snapped.

James shook her, trying to keeping her awake. "Anyone know the counter sticking charm?" He asked, not wanting Lily to freeze to death.

"Lemme sleep. Wanna sleep." she murmured, tiredly trying to bat him away but her arms were _so_ heavy.

"No." James said. Willow was trying to think fast.

Lily's eyes drifted slowly closed. Her lips were purple and she was shivering violently. Her face was positively peaceful though. She just wanted to sleep. Willow suddenly thrust out her wand and removed the sticking charm with a cry.

The redhead was still shivering. "Somebody go get Madam Pomfrey!" snapped James. Sirius jumped up immediatly and ran to the hospital wing. James Remus and Willow all proceeded to get rid of the plant and try to warm Lily up.

Lily wanted them to let her sleep. "No. I wanna sleep..." she murmured.

"SLAP her if you have to, but don't let her fall asleep!" Remus yelled authoratatively. James nodded, trying to put as many warming charms on her as possible.

"Willow, go look up the effects of snow weed." Remus said quietly. She nodded and went and got her Herbology Encyclopoedia, and looked up the plant.

"Snow weed: When on bare skin the ice magic from snow weed absorbs into the blood, making very hard to cure even if it is caught early. It requires fairly powerful healing magic." she read.

"I bloody wish Sirius would hurry up!" James said, having to shake Lily more violently.

"No, Jam..Ja... wanna sleep." her eyes again drifted closed. Just then Sirius burst in, dragging a tired, frazzled Madam Pomfrey into the Common Room.

He shook Lily again. "You can't sleep!"

"About time." Remus then explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

"Snow weed! Who would do this... _Accio warming serum_!" she shouted, holding her wand." a vial flew into her hand. She got Lily's mouth open and poured it down her throat. James watched, almost shaking himself in fear that Lily would get hurt. Willow watched, holding the book. Remus stood back from Madam Pomfrey.

Lily's lips slowly faded back to pink, her cheeks got a little rosier. "Stay awake Lily." Madam Pomfrey said softly. "Keep her awake." she said to James. "She cannot go to sleep till it's all out of her system, otherwise she might not wake back up.

"I need to get soemthing from the Hospital Wing. Can you keep her awake without me? And willow, get me Professor dumbledore please."

"Yea, I managed to before." James said, kneeling by her. Willow again nodded and dissappeared towards Dumbledores office.

"I'm so tired James..." murmured Lily. "So tired..."

"Please stay awake, for me, Lily." He said, his hand resting on her shoulders.

"Ok... ok... Trying..." she forced her eyes wide. James stared into them, giving something for her to focus on.

Madam Pomfrey bustled back in, carrying another potion. "Fire potion. too much and she'll burn instead of freeze... But just enough and it'll reverse the effects. She'll be weak for a while though." she knowingly addressed James rather than Remus or Sirius. She gave Lily she a sip of the potion. James nodded, and watched releived that Lily would hopefully be ok.

"Thank you..." Lily whispered before drifting into sleep.

James smiled to himself, letting her drift off. "So what now Madam Pomfrey?"

"You all tell Professor Dumbledore how this could possibly have happened. And who could possibly want to kill Lily Evans." at that moment Professor Dumbledore came in. With him was Willow. James Sirius and Remus all looked up at the portrait hole, as he stepped thorugh with Willow.

"Is she alright, Poppy?"

"She'll be fine, Professor, but she'll sleep for quite awhile, I think." Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Then he turned to the other fifth year. "So. How did this happen?"

James glanced at them both, and then spoke: "Lily had started getting cold on the way up to castle, And then her and Lily went to get warm." he said, glancing at Lily

"I have no idea how it might've got there, but there are a few people who have a major grudge against her."

"And these people are?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape." James said coldly.

"And what, pray tell, had Miss Evans done to provoke this?" asked Dumbledore.

"To provoke the use of Snow Weed? I have no idea sir, there was alittle run in in the Three Broomsticks with them, but that was about it."

"There's nothing they said? Also, did they touch her at all? They would have had to in order to get snow weed on her." the Professor answered.

"Well, Malfoy had brushed passed her at one point, and what was said? They called Lily," He swallowed hard, "A Mudblood sir."

Dumbledore's lips pursed. "Some people in the school are merely ignorant. There's no way to prove this however. I'm sorry."

"There has to be a way! how can someone almost die, then nothing can be done about it?!" James protested, getting slightly angered.

"I understand your anger, Mister Potter. But without proof I cannot take action against the three you named. I'm sorry. I suggest you all get some sleep. Poppy, does Miss Evans need to go to the hospital wing or is she alright here?"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Well, it is christmas Eve. She can stay here. If she seems at all cold, give her a sip of this." Madam Pomfrey left.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "It'll all turn out fine. I'll have food sent up to you all in the morning so Miss evans does not need to come downstairs. We'll see if she's capable of coming downstairs tomorrow night for dinner." Dumbledore followed the nurse out. James took the bottle, and watched them leave. He was fuming. Remus looked at Sirius, they both knew that James was angrier than he had let Dumbledore see.

Lily murmured soemthing unintelligible in her sleep and turned over.

Willow looked up at them. "We're in for a long night..."

James went and knelt by Lily, placing the bottle down on the table near them.

His hands were in fists and his knuckles white with rage. "I don't believe he just fucking said, they could do nothing.." his voice was incredibly controlled.

Willow touched his arm gently. "James... There isn't any proof it was them." Remus resisted the urge to pull Willow back from James, he was looking very dangerous just then. James stiffened as she touched him. He got up slowly, and looked dead straight into her eyes, the image alone of James this angry was terrifiying enough. His eyes flicked to Remus. He was willing him to move her away before he did something he'd regret.

Remus took Willow's arm and pulled her away, swiftly. Willow was still looking right back at James however. "I know yo're made but you don't scare me, Potter! Being pissed isn't doing Lily any good!"

James gritted his teeth, Lily was sleeping, he wasn't going to shout now. Sirius stepped in. "Willow, don't." he simply said. James needed to calm down. Willow pursed her lips but kept her mouth shut. She went and sat by the couch to keep an eye on Lily. Sirius sat on the floor, close to the fire and Remus sat at Willow's feet. They all stayed away from James.

James was slowly calming down, but was still volatile. He decided to remove himself, going up to the dorm, and kicking the shit out of his trunk.They could hear him thumping around.

"Fat lot of good he's doing Lily up there kicking things." muttered Willow rebelliously. Really she was just as pissed but she knew there was nothing to be done.

"At least he isn't kicking us." Sirius said.

"I think he's going to do mroe then kick Malfoy the next time he sees him. And he's going to get himself in trouble." said Remus quietly. He liked Lily just as much as the rest he was simply more able to be rational.

James eventuially came down. He had calmed down Willow had also cooled down. But they still all wanted to kill everyone's favorite three Slytherins.

"Sorry.." He said to Willow, as he checked the Lily's tempreature.

"Forget it. Is she alright?"

"Of course she's not, she was jsut the victim of attempted murder." replied James coldly. Willow gave him a look. "Yea, not getting cold." he conceded grudgingly.

"Good." said Remus.

"Yep." Sirius said, a crakle coming from the fire as a log on it collapsed. Lily frowned and turned over fitfully, the log collapsing disturbing her sleep. James sat on the floor by Lily's side.

"We should take turns watching her so we can all get some sleep." said Remus practically.

"Ok, I'm up for that." Willow said.

"Count me in." Sirius added.

"James?" questioned Remus.

" Yea, I was going to stay awake with her allnight anyway."

"Well, this way we can all get some sleep. Who wants first watch?"

"I will." Willow said. "If that's alright with everyone."

"Ok with you James?" asked Sirius knowingly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You've just been awful protective of Evans is all, Jamesy." Sirius said this with a teasing grin.

James smiled a little at Sirius, knowing he was teasing, and also that he was right. "Yea, I know I have."

"Alright, all of you go get sleep, I'll watch Lily." said Willow, accioing her book to her and settling in. Sirius dozed off, and James closed his eyes, not really wanting to sleep. Willow looked startled, having thought they were going up to the dormitory. She shrugged and started reading. They couldn't be bothered to move.

Remus sat on the arm of the chair. "Unlike these two, I'm going to bed. Come and wake me up next." he smiled.

She smiled at him. "Alright." he smiled back, kissed her good night, then went upstairs.

Willow's turn passed uneventfully as did Remus' and Sirius'. Sirius shook James gently at five in the morning for his turn. He opned his eyes quickly, not having once been asleep. Sirius shook his head. "You're going to be smashed tomorrow with no sleep like that."

"I know I am..."

Sirius sighed. "I'm going up to bed." he left and James was alone with the sleeping Lily. He checked her temperture and gave her a little of the medicine.

It was around five thirty when she woke up. She blinked.

"James?" she said softly, trying to move but feeling kind of weak so not being able to do much more than shift around. Her memory of the night before was hazy and fuzzy. "What's going on?"

"Hey," He said. "You were sleeping, I'm down here looking after you."

"I remember the pub... And... I remember... I remember getting back and feeling cold... But.... What was wrong?"

"Snow plant." he said.

"What?" herbology was definitely her worst subject. She looked quite bewildered.

"It freezes you to death if you come in conatct with it." He said, grimly.

She blinked. "Malfoy." she said with a sudden burst of clarity.

"Was it him?"

"I'm guessing... I don't know... I can't remember anything quite right."

He sighed. "Dumbledore turned up. He said we couldn't pin anything on anyone, and your nearly died!" he said, sounding very upset.

She lifted a hand slowly and layed it on his houlder. "It's ok... I'm ok."

He looked at her. "I know, and I'm so glad."

She smiled, half flattered half scared to death. She really liked him. It was terrifying. He let his head fall back against the back of the chair.


	7. Thawing Out

At around seven Willow came down the stairs, wrapped in a blanket. James was asleep with his head back against the couch, Lily's fingers running through his hair. She quickly pulled her hand away from him when Willow walked down. Lily blushed. "Quiet or you'll wake him, he's far more tired than I am." Willow smiled at her, stepping quietly, pulling the blanket round her tighter. Lily smiled back. Sirius and Remus both come down together, not looking too tired. Lily put her finger to her lips then pointed down at James who looked about five, hair tousled, face peaceful. Remus and Siruis kept quiet too.

The common room was looking especially festive. Decorations all around, a warm fire burning and an encahted christmas tree with little lions prowling on it, stood in the corener. "_Accio presents_." whispered Srius and everybody's presents came flying down the various staircases to land in neat piles at the recipients feet.

"That was a neat little bit of charm work, Sirius." complimented Lily sleepily.

"He got no sleep last night, did he?" asked Lily, looking concerned. Sirius smirked.

Willow shrugged. " I dont know, Remus, was he asleep?" She asked.

" I couldn't tell." He said, looking down at him. James was fast asleep.

"I guess we should wait for him then." said Lily. They all agreed. An hour or so later, James woke up, rubbing his face sleepily. Lily pulled her hand off of his shoulder, blushing, much to everyone's amusement.

James hadn't really noticed. "Hey.." he murmured sleepily.

Willow smiled. "Morning." she said. Sirius was smirking at Lily' display of shyness. Still.

"Merry Christmas." Remus said cheerfully.

"Presents?" they all had a pile of presents still at their feet.

" You lot waited for me?" He said, running a hand through his hair, yawning.

"Lily maaaade us." whined Sirius pitifully. Lily shot him a glare/

He glanced at Lily, a smile on his face. " Thanks." she blushed.

He picked up a present. "Shall we?" Everyone nodded.

Soon the neat piles of gifts became small masses of chaos. Presents and wrapping paper soon engulfed them. Lily had been tricked into taking a pepper-up potion (she hated the stuff) when Willow had slipped some into her coaco. Of course, she was now strong enough that she was picking up wrapping paper, balling it into hard missiles and tossing them, rather accurately, at Willow's head.

"Ow! Lily!" Willow said, as she slapped a hand to her head, where she had just been hit.

"Ha ha! See if you try to slip me another potion. And don't say I need it, I felt fine before I took that nasty stuff, thank you!"

" I was just making sure." She said, scrunching up some paper into a tight ball behind her back.

"Humph. You know I hate that stuff, it's vile."

"Yes, but, oh never mind..." Willow smiled, throwing the paper at Lily. She tried to catch it but it hit her in the nose. James laughed, Lily had scrunched her face up, it was so cute. He grinned back. She tossed the paper at his forehead. He caught it quickly. Quidditch was so useful. Remus put his arms around Willow, watching.

"Show off." Lily said with no malice. Willow grinned rolling up more paper.

He grinned. "I know."

"Prat!"

He threw the ball of paper back at her, laughing. Again, she didn't catch it and again it hit her. She wrinkled her nose at him. "If I wasn't an invalid I'd tackle you."

"Awww, I'd really look forward to that." He said cheekily.

"Oh it'd almost be worth another shot of pepper-up potion to smack you right now!"

"Yeah, smack his arse maybe..." muttered Sirius. Lily went several shades of red.

"Sirius!" James threw another ball of paper at him.

The taller black haired boy snickered. "Yes Jamesy-poo?" it was Lily's turn to snicker.

"Padfoot, shut up!" James said, laughing slightly, going red aswell. Willow giggled, leaning back on Remus. Lily was blushing.

"Look!" Willow said suddenly, looking up above Lily and James. There was a sprig of Misteltoe hanging above them. A mischievious grin spread across Sirius's face. Lily blushed harder, if possible. James went redder and redder. He glanced at Lily.

"Did that just appear?" Lily said nervously.

"I have no idea." James swallowed hard, feeling like he had just lost all the moisture in his mouth. Not conducive to kissing.

Sirius grinned. "Well, kiss already!"

Willow joined in. "Go on!"

James looked up at the mistletoe, cursing it and thanking it graciously under his breath, then looked to Lily. She looked back. He swallowed again and leant in slightly, not knowing if she would as well, or just slap him. She leaned in to. She couldn't smack him for kissing her under mistletoe.

He leant right in, and kissed her gently, holding it for a few seconds.She didn't pull away. After what seemed like hours, but must've been only a couple of seconds at most, James pulled away. Sirius grinned and whistled. James went red, again. Willow clapped, laughing.

"Shut up Willow!" She stifled her laughing, using Remus's shoulder. James shot a glare at Sirius, who poked his tongue out before shutting up. Remus grinned. James curled up slightly, very red.

"Prats.": muttere Lily"

"Agreed" James mumbled back.

Willow, Remus and Sirius bowed. "At your service."

"When's breakfast?" James asked, not wanting to sit like thid with them for much longer, if he was going to keep looking like someone had burnt his cheeks.

"House elves are bringing it up so Lily doesn't have to go downstairs." replied Willow.

"What? Oh yea, Dumbledore said..." he trailed off, remebering what had been said the night before. His face started to look angry. Willow shot him a worried glance.

Sirius looked at them all. " Oh cheer up you lot! Its Christmas and its snowing out!"

James got up, "I'm gunna get changed. I'll be down in a bit." He said, going upstairs, thoughts of last night now filling his head.

"Why's James so pissed off anyway?" asked Lily, not understanding how mad James had been about the snow weed. She really didn't think he was serious about her.

Willow waited until he had left. "Basically Lily, he got really angry about the snow weed then the fact that nothing could be done about it. He shouted at Dumbledore about how unfair it was. He was so protective of you, Lils."

Lily looked surprised... She attempted to get up before they could stop her. She was able to stand. "I'm gonna go check on James." she said, looking stubborn. They let her, knowing that arguing with Lily was useless.

She went upstairs, slowly, with much hanging on to the railing. "James?" she called, pausing at the fifth year dormitory door.

"Lily?" he poked his head out of the Boy's dorm door, wearing nothing but jeans.

"Yeah."

His eyes widened, "What are you doing up?! You need to rest!" he said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little shaky."

"Are you sure?" His eyes were filled with worry, Madam Pomfrey had told her to let her rest. Her walking around, wasn't resting.

"You're not my mother." she said witheringly.

His eyes fell to the floor, "Yeah, suppose you're right..." He said, "So, why'd you come up here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked really mad."

He smiled slightly at her, "Oh, I'm alright, remembering some stuff, that was all." he wrung the T-shirt he had in his hands slightly nervously.

"Because you always wrinkle your t-shirts in that appalling manner when you're 'fine'"

"Erm..." he stopped, and pulled it on quickly, so he wouldn't anymore. "I was angry, because, of a whole loada things Dumbledore said last night."

"I heard."

"Oh." he said, dropping his eyes, his hair falling infront of his face, obscuring the fact he had gone red, AGAIN.

"Thanks." she said, blushing a little herself.

He glanced up at her, smiling alittle through his curtains of hair. "It's ok."

She smiled back. "I'm gonna get dressed. See ya." she went down the stairs, she would have run but didn't seem quite able just yet. About half an hour alter they were all assembled in the common room and breakfast was sitting, piping hot, waiting for them. Lily had put on a new set of robes that were lilac and enchanted to change subtly with moods. It currently had a rather blue tint.

The others were all starving apart from James, he didnt really feel like eating. Lily dug in to her food with relish and felt a lot better afterwards. She was definitely getting better. Willow ate well, as did Remus and Sirius. James barely touched anything. His mind was on other things, eating wasn't a top priority, just like sleeping hadn't been last night. Lily frowned at how little James was eating.

Lily sighed and finished. She was looking quite pretty, a bit paler than usual (she was nearly Malfoy's shade naturally, now, skin wise, she could have been Malfoy's twin), but her hair was in a braid down her back and her robes were beautiful.

James glanced up at her, a smile on his face, along with the hair he hadn't pushed away.

"So, plans for today?" Willow asked, as she finished, looking at them all.

"Rest for Lily." said James quickly.

"I'm FINE James!"

Sirius snickered. "Just like a married couple you two are." He said

James threw a glance at Sirius suggesting, 'SHUT UP'.

"I think Sirius and James act more like an old married couple then James and I." Lily cracked a grin.

Six days after Christmas, meaning nine days after Christmas break began, Lily was all better and they were all wandering the castle. They'd been toldnot to take Lily outside until the next day, cold would be bad for her before that. So they couldn't think of anything to do and were flaoting about the castle, broed expressions on every face, expect for Remus and Willow, who were pretty much a foreplay wagon on wheels, currently as they hadn't stopped making out sicne the grouphad exited Gryffindor tower. It was putting a stop to _their_ bordem at least. They walked through some enchanted armor, who had, a few days before, been singing christmas carols. Now, they stood merrily chanting Old Lange Syne.

"Not fair, Remus and Willow have something to do." whined Lily.

"Yeah, each other." put in James with a snicker.

"But I'm sure James would be glad to rid you of your boredom." said Sirius, snickering. Willow and Remus were round a corner, up against a wall by a singing suit of armour. James and Lily, both glanced at each other, going a little red. Sirius was still snickering away. Lily glared at Sirius. James preoccupied himself with a painting on the wall, trying to get back to normal. Remus and Willow came back round the corner, locking their lips every few seconds.

"Get a ROOM you two!" said Lily exasperatedly.

Willow pulled away from Remus. "Sorry.." She said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please, don't let Miss sexual tension here stop you." Willow looked at Lily, knowing she had started to annoy her.

"Just being cranky." said Lily apologetically.

James wasn't red anymore, and turned back to them all, he looked at WIllow and Remus. "I personally think that they should do what they want, besides, they are going out."

"Yeah. Sorry." said Lily. James, shrugged looking at Sirius.

Willow looked up at Remus. "Later?" She said. Remus nodded.

"I. Am. So. Bored." interjected Lily.

"Aren't we all." Sirius said. James took the snitch out of his pocket. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked. As he let it go, Lucius Malfoy snatched it. Everyone's eyes shot to James. He was madder over the whole snow weed episode than even Lily (well she could barely remember it). He eyes flicked dangerously to Malfoy's pale face. Bella and Snape were with him. Lily had somehow ended up in the middle of the group/ They rather looked like they were her body gaurds.

"Malfoy, Snape, Black." He said through gritted teeth, his wand held in his hand. Sirius was just behind James, hulking second-in-command fashion.

Snape glared at him, Malfoy had a twisted grin on his face. "Potter." he spat.

Lily was looking a bit nervous. Bella was smirking. "Bet you feel awful safe with your bodyguards with you, don't you, sweetie?" she said, voice dripping with sarcasam. She said the last word the same way she usually called Lily a mudblood.

James growled slightly. "Shut up, Black."

"Awww, is it just lovely being someone's white knight, Potter?" James glared at her, trying to control his temper.

Snape looked at Lily. "Heard about your little near death experience Evans." he said, smile on his face. "They found out who did it?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer but Willow just pulled her back. "Would you all stop it!" Bella, Snape and Malfoy, all turned their spiteful glances at her. Remus panicked, following her, just in case.

" Urgh, Evans, why are Mudbloods like you, even accpeted to this school , all you do is make us purebloods late for lessons and get in our way. Well, and a few of you are good for... other things." Lucius hissed so only she could hear. He looked her up and down with a lecherous smirk. She _flew_ at him, her hands held like claws, her hair flying, a snarl on her face.

James reacted quickly, catching both Lily's arms, pulling her back, getting his arms around her to stop her trying to maim Lucius.

He hadn't even flinched. Lily struggled so hard that james ended up holding her all the way off the floor as she kicked.

"Calm down, Evans." Bella said, a smirk on her face.

"Shut your hole, Bella." said Sirius pleasently.

"Shame you didn't die, Lily, would've made a space for a more worthwhile use of the schools time." Lucius said.

"I told you, to you, I'm EVANS!" she gave an all mighty wrench and jumped on Lucius. Wand forgotten she landed a heavy punch on his cheek.

James was enraged, Lily dying would've destroyed him. "You take that back!" he yelled, stepping forward, belting him round the head with a rage cleched fist. Snape and Bella jumped in to help. Lily turned on them, and while james kicked Malfoy's pale pureblood arse she busied herself with theirs.

Willow wrung her hands. "Should we do something?"

"Lily doesn't look like she needs help to me." said Sirius.

"I meant getting Lily and james OFF them!"

Remus and sirius gave her a look. "Yeah, you're right." she said and turned back to watch. Lucius was soon on the floor in a bruised, bleeding, quivering wreck. His nose looked broken, James was breathing hard, glaring down at him. Lily was fighting like a wildcat but despite the rush she'd gotten from the anger she wasn't up to fighting. Bella pinned her. Snape backed off. Cat fight. His lip was split and he had a black eye. Bella didn't look much better. A huge bruise was forming on her cheek and a cut was the centerpeice. James pulled Bella off, throwing her to the side. Lily was breathing hard. James helped Lily up. He stood next to her. Both full of adrenaline, and glaring at the three slytherins.

"C'mon. let's go." said Willow, looking condcerned. Lily's cheek had a bruise where Bella's ring had smashed. You could actually make out a bit of the Black family motto in the bruise..

"Yea." James said, his fists still clenched. James face was gashed, he had a bleeding lips a a bruised was coming up round his eye.

They left, Lily and james fuming and Willow lecturing Lily in a whisper about how she shouldn't be fighting in her condition. Once they finally got back to the common room Lily had indured about half an hour of this. "You make me sound pregnant." she finally said. James hadn't said anything to anyone since they got back.

As soon as the word pregnant was mentioned, James looked up at Lily. "What?" He asked, sounding worried.

James looked at Willow. "Leave off, she's fine." He said, touching his broken lip to see if it had stopped bleeding.

"It's very fetching, pehaps the trend will catch on." James said, pleasantly.

"Yes, aren't I unbelievably sexy like this?" Lily asked dramatically. Remus and Willow had snuck off to somewhere or other while they were talking.

"Astoundingly" he said. "Oh both of you need to get laid already." said Sirius, leaving. Lily burst out laughing. James laughed aswell. Lily sighed and laid back. James ran his hands through his hair, a smile in his face.

"I think I have a healing potion in my trunk."

"I probably have, don't need it though." he said, almost proud of the bruises.

"Oh don't be stupid, how can you even speak with the split lip? _Accio Potion_!" it flew into her hand. she tossed it at him. "you first."

"Fine." He said, giving in, he caught the bottle and unscrewed the cap. She waited.

"Cheers." He grinned, his split lip healing. He screwed it back on, and threw the bottle back. "Thanks." He smiled. She took a sip and her bruise faded away.

"You planning on staying up?" he asked. "For midnight I mean." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Jeez I'd forgotten. I guess I probably will."

"I am, and hopefully, those lot are too."

"Yeah."

James let his head fall back, remembering how good it felt to wipe that smirk off of Malfoys face. Lily looked at him, head tilted to one side. He glanced at Lily. She smiled. He smiled back.

Midnight was soon approaching and Sirius, James, Willow, Remus and Lily all gathered together in the common room.


	8. Winter Betrayal

The Marauders, minus Peter, plus Willow and Lily were out in the grounds. The evening was cold, and a crisp layer of frost coated the grass. A thick layer of clouds filled the sky and it had just begin to snow again as the sun went down. Willow and Remus walked closely together, keeping each other somewhat warmer.

James sighed, "Ok, after almost two weeks of constant snow, it starts getting boring." He said.

"Eh, I like it." Sirius said, catching some in his hand as they walked along.

"Peter's back tomorrow isn't he?" Lily asked as she walked along side James.

"Yea he is." James smiled at her.

Willow and Remus split off from them to have a little privacy over by the lake. Hand in hand, they made their way over to a small stony beach, sitting down together on a rock.

Lily, James and Sirius continued on, wandering around to the other side. It stopped snowing and James smiled. "Thank god, at least there isn't going to be another blizzard." He said, looking up into the sky as the clouds parted, and the full moon started to appear behind a cloud.

Sirius looked up and his eyes widened. "James, look at the moon, and where the hell are Remus and Willow?" He said an obvious panic in his voice.

A chilling scream engulfed the lake and both James and Sirius's head flicked round. Willow was scrambling away from a black form, and immediately, they knew that Remus had forgotten. Sirius transformed there and then into a large black dog, before racing over there.

James turned to Lily. "Please, get Willow and yourself back to the castle as fast as you can, you need to!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lily nodded, confused as to why.

There was a great deal of vicious snarling coming from by the lake, and Willow was flying towards them, her face white with fear. As she got to them they could see a huge claw mark across her face, and a profuse amount of blood pouring from it. Lily looked at her, frightened. "What did that to you?"

James said quickly. "Leave now!" He said, promptly transforming into a stag and racing over to where Sirius and Remus were.

Willow was in floods of tears as they got to the castle, running in through the front doors.

"Willow, what's wrong? Why are you cut like that?" she asked, looking at her face.

Willow couldn't reply, her words choked by tears.

Back at the lake, Remus, who had transformed into a werewolf, had seriously injured Sirius, a long bleeding cut down his back.

Soon James and Sirius had him, down underneath the Whomping Willow tree, and along the dark tunnel going from the tree into the shrieking shack, in Hogsmeade.

Then pushed him up into one of the bedrooms, and closed the door, giving Remus time to cool off. James and Sirius then locked the door and slumped to the floor in the animal forms, just to be safe.

The two girls went up to the common room, Willow was trying to calm herself, but everytime she tried to talk, tears would begin rolling down her face at an alarming rate.

The habitants of Hogsmeade were hearing things again. The shrieking shack again, was full of haunted howling and screams that night.

Sirius lay slumped on the floor exhausted from keeping Remus away from Willow. The full moon had caught them by surprise, and he had tried to rip her apart, however hard he had tried to fight it.

James was there aswell, in a corner of the room. He had taken a bit of a battering, when trying to break up Sirius and Remus. Peter had not yet returned, he was going to be back tomorrow for the start of the Spring Term.

Meanwhile, Willow was back at the castle in tears. "We should have realssed, we should have realised..." She sobbed. She had a huge gash across her face, when Remus had first swung at her, but had narrowly missed a bite. Lily was trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Willow was more upset with herself than with Remus, and did not intend on splitting up with him. He hadn't known who she was after he had transformed. She loved him.

Sirius pulled himself up limping slightly, as he padded along the floor, growling to himself. He had nearly been ripped apart himself, trying to save Willow. The best the three could do would be to wait the full moon out. Remus had calmed, finally, and was stalking around one of the bedrooms.

Lily was feeling quite left out. No-one had bothered to tell her that James and sirius were illegal animagi. Or that Remus was a werewolf. When she finally got Willow to go to sleep she just sat in the common room, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for Sirius, james and Remus to get back. She knew they wouldn't return until after the moon had set.

James watched out of the window, as the moon dipped, finally behind the horizon. Sirius turned back into himself and sat in a only dusty and ripped up chair. "That, was bad." He said, a sigh in hos voice. James too, transformed into his usual scruffy self and replied. "Yea, Hope Willow and Lily are alright, god we have some expalining to do."

Lily got up and started pacing. She looked pretty bad. Ugly black circles sat under her eyes. Her skin was ghost pale and her eyes were red from crying. Lily sighed angrily and plopped in a chair just to pop back up and start pacing tirelessly again.

Remus soon joined them, looking terrible, he had buts bruises and look throughly sleep deprived. " Hey..." He said, hanging his head in shame. James, Sirius and Remus began to make their way back to the castle. The three were in silence, not one of them felt like they needed to say anything to the others.

"They should've told me! Do I look like some kind of traitor? They could tell Willow, but not me? What the fuck is up with that?! And I can't believe James, he wants to go out with me, yet he can't be honest with me? And willow is suppsoed to be my BEST FRIEND!" Lily. plopped down with another angry sigh, kicking the couch.

"I only knew about Remus." Willow said, coldly coming down the stairs. Lily had a nerve saying that she wouldn't have told her about James and Sirius. "We both agreed not to say anything, incase it got out." she said, folding her arms, her eyes red and puffy, looking like she had been crying again. The cut across her face had scabbed. IT then cracked and began bleeding again as she started talking.

"You can't blame me for being pissed at you. Especially with how you reacted the last time I failed to tell you something."

"I know, it's just, you need the full story before you start kicking things." she said, just as Remus, Sirius and James all walked in through the portrait hole.

Sirius went straight up to bed, mumbling, "G'night." His back was hurting, and he needed sleep. Lily was glaring at James. Remus went up to Willow, and saw the cut across her face. His eyes filled with silent tears, he hadn't realized he had hurt her.

James looked back at Lily, "Suppose I've got to explain all this to you now." he said wearily.

"Just go to bed, you look like you need it."

"I'm fine, I've gone longer than this without sleep." he said, sitting opposite her. Lily crossed her arms over her breasts, looking pointedly at James.

Willow looked up at Remus. "I'm so sorry." he said, gently placing a hand on her cheek. Willow placed a hand on his, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Me, Sirius and Peter are Animagi. We learnt how to tranform into them, because, " James' voice dropped to a whisper, "Remus is a werewolf, and the only way we could be with him, was to be in animal form."

"I rather figured that out." said Lily drily.

"And we didn't tell, because we couldn't." he said, looking at her. Remus and Willow went off into a corner, and were both talking and weeping at the same time.

"Right. Fine. I'm going to bed."

"I'm sorry you know, I wanted to tell you, just Dumbledore thought it best Peter, Sirius and I didn't tell anyone." he said, he had hurt her again, the last thing he had wanted to do right now.

"He knows you're animagi?"

"Well, no..." James said, looking uncomfortable.

"You could have at least told me about that."

"We had an agreement, we wouldn't tell anyone." He said.

"Remus is a WEREWOLF for gods sake, and he told HIS girlfriend!"

"Lily, you're not my girlfriend."

She looked hurt for a minute. Then she got up. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not. Maybe that's a good thing." and with that she fled up the girl's staircase.

James sighed, mentally beating himself. "I would've told you!" he called up after her. " If we had been going out." he said to himself. Remus and Willow went back over to him.

Remus looked up at the staircase. "Again?"

"Yea." He say back in the chair. "We were talking and she said, that you had told your girlfriend about being a werewolf, and was kinda suggesting that I hadn't told her, I was an Animagi. Then it all went downhil from there."

He patted James' back. "She is rather impossible to please."

Willow put her arms around Remus. James smiled slightly. "I know, and I try my hardest." he said, getting up. James then went off to bed, feeling rotten

Lily was sitting on her bed, looking stubborn. After a bit she went to bed.

The first month of the spring term went much the same as the first week of fall term had. Lily was cool and polite to James for two weeks or so. After a bit she finally warmed up and the remus episode had been a huge set-back. She was acting like a buddy, a pal, and she didn't flirt at all. James was trying his hardest to get her warm up the same way as she had over christmas. Although he hadn't told her about being an animagi, it didn't change what he did before then, like on the night where she almost died. Sirius kept saying that they really needed to beat Lily with a large stick till some sense was knocked in to her. Willow had faint scars on her face from the scratch she had got, but ignored them now, after having covered them over for the first few weeks.

Lily was off patrolling and the Mauraders plus Willow were walking back to the common room from dinner.

Sirius walked, fairly happily round a corner. Everyone followed him, talking amonst themselves.

A Short black haired girl, who looked like she was in Ravenclaw came up to Sirius, and raised her hand. " Did you cheat on me Sirius Black?!" she squeaked. Lily rounded the corner after the girl and stopped, watching the little drama unfolding before her.

"No, Jessie." he said, looking down at her. "What makes you think that?" he asked, a little nervously. The other Marauders were watching, standing behind Sirius.

At that point, a fellow Gryffindor, just a year above, walked past and stopped as Jessie stomped off. "Sirius, who's that?" She asked, her eyes narrowed angrily. Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, knwoing she was not helping Sirius out any. James was keeping down a laugh, and Willow and Remus promptly occupied themselves, to stop them laughing too.

"That was Jessie."

"And who's Jessie?"

" She's erm..." he recieved a very hard slap to the side of his face.

"WE'RE OVER! " She marched off too, her little collection of people, who followed her, glaring at him as they went past.

"What is this today, everyone pick on Sirius day?" He called out angrily to whoever wanted to hear. Lily had dissolved against the wall in a pile of helpless giggles. Peter was laughing too.

Another girlfriend of Sirius walked up to him angrily. "Right Sirius, who were those two and, I heard you were sleeping with half of our year! How could you?! You said you loved me!" She didn't slap him at that point, she burst into tears and walked off.

"Good lord Sirius!" gasped Lily, sobering up a bit.

"What?" He said, turning round to Lily.

"It's not very nice to play people. Besides, you don't seem to be particularly good at it."

He shrugged, running his hands through his hair, holding his head for a couple of seconds. "You know, If I didn't like girls so much, I'd probably just not be bothered with love now. So painful!" he rubbed his cheeks, the stuing still there.

"Seems like they got the short end of the stick, not you." said Lily, leaving the hallway, looking more than a bit annoyed.

James had made himself calm down. "Come on Sirius, lets get back to the common room." he said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Willow and Remus walked past them, following Lily. Peter as usual, was stuck to James and Sirius like chewing gum on a shoe.

Lily was laying infront of the fire in the common room, on her stomach, her legs kicking in the air, her chin propped up on one hand. She was reading "Fending off the evil: a guide to fighting the dark arts" and every now and then would reach down and turn a page.

James came and sat in a chair by her. "Hey," He said, dropping into a chair and pulling out parchemt and a quill.

"Hi." she replied pleasently, shooting him a smile. She never spared much annoyance for him anymore. Most of that was now directed at Sirius, for some reason. She acted almost sisterly with James. He smiled back, and began to work.

Sirius, with Peter in tow, came and joined them. "Hey." He said, to James and Lily.

"Hi." she said to Sirius, looking at him intently for a moment, then ducking her head back to her book. Without looking she reached for her bag and drew out parchment. Taking a quill from behind her ear she absently scribbled soemthing, eyes on her book, meaning her scribble was more like a two year old's scrawl. She seemed more than a bit preoccupied. In fact, the fact she was actually drawing hearts rather writing notes was a good indicator her mind couldn't be further from the dark arts.

James looked over carefully, he knew about this whole scrawling thing, he'd seen it before. There wasn't anything inside the hearts.

Lily sat up suddenly and, tucking her 'notes' inside, slammed her heavy book shut with a final sort of sound. "I'm sick of studying."

"Who isn't. But you know what they say, 'Owls Owls Owls!' If someone says that word once more to me, I swear I'll go insane." James said. Sirius agreed.

Soon they were all gathered together round the front of the fire. Sirius and Lily had somehow ended up sitting on the floor together. Quite close, too. James hadn't noticed. Sirius glanced at her, he had never actually realized how pretty she was. She glanced back at him and their eyes locked. The fire dancing in his black eyes was almost mesmerising. She looked away, back at the fire, frowning. What the hell was this? Hours passed with all of them talking amiably.

James yawned and packed up his stuff. "Night you lot." He said.

"Night..." Lily murmured distractedly. Remus and Willow left soon after. Everyone kenw they'd find some corner to makeout in all night, as it was Friday. "Night." Sirius said.

"I'm coming with you!" Peter followed. Soon it was just Lily and Sirius sitting together by the fire. No one else was about because it was already nearly one o'clock and tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Sirius glanced at her again. He leant back on his hands. "Looking forward to Hogsmeade?"

"I guess. It'll be nice to get out of the castle, at any rate."

"Mmm, haven't really got time to go out these days." He said, his eyes moving over her red hair.

"No. Although you never seem to have to study to get your grades."

"Eh, you were always asleep when I revised for exams, I crammed it in about 2 days."

"Normal people like to study during the day."

"I'm not normal, I'm Sirius!" he said, grinning.

"You are most definitely not serious." she smiled.

"James ever tell you how pretty you were?" He asked, turning on the Sirius charm.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to attempt to flatter me, Sirius Black?"

"Might be..." He said. "Is it working?" He grinned.

"I'm not that easily flattered."

"I'll just have to try harder then." He said. Their eyes locked again.

She arched an eyebrow at him and smirked, crossing her arms as though to say 'I'm waiting.'

Sirius smiled. "You know, we'd go great together, you're great at charms and im a great charmer, pure logic."

Lily couldn't help but think that this was some way to treat your best friend, even if he didn't know.

Sirius shrugged. "I tried." He leant back on his shoulders. She chuckled.

He smiled. "No wonder James has had such a hard time."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"He's been trying since first year, and still is trying, to get you to like him. You have no idea sometimes just how much he cares."

"Which is why you're flirting with me?"

"Well, you don't seem to be that keen on him anymore. And it's 1am, what do you expect from me?! Plus, I think you're cute." he said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but James is supposed to be your best friend."

"Fine then..." He sat up. "He is my best friend, but aren't I allowed to think you're cute, or try to hit on you?"

"Seems more like a question for james." she said, purposely trying to drive him insane.

"It's got nothing to do with him, he's been failing at it for 4 and a bit years, and it's annoying! And then, when he finally gets close enough to you, and you start liking him from what I could see, you take something too seriously, a promise he made to me Peter and Remus, and drop all feeling for him like that?!" He was getting flustered.

"I don't like being in the dark."

"No one does, but it's something we kept ourselves, where do you think we got the nicknames from?"

"Alright, so maybe I should go and apologize to him instead of sitting down here with you, flirting. Actually, I'm not flriting, you are."

"It seemed like something to try, god, most people get into the flirting, they dont start on about best friends..." He got up, looking down at her.

"Sorry. Don't storm off." she said quietly. "I'm quite flattered, actually."

He smiled alittle. "Well then the last 10 mins or so hasn't been a complete waste of my brain power, well what little there is anyway."

"I'm over joyed for you." she grinned.

He grinned back. "Why thank you." he bowed, as best he could while sitting down. She giggled. That hardly ever happened. He smiled, they were both sitting quite close again. Their legs were brushing. Sirius glanced at her lips, he really couldn't help himself. Lily blushed a little bit. Sirius smiled that smile which many girls had been seduced by before. The back of his mind was screaming, 'God sake, Sirius! JAMES BLOODY LOVES HER! And your about to kiss her, yea, well done...' His brain was sarcastically applauding him. Lily looked like she was melting.

Sirius leant forward, ignoring the sirens going off in his head. She leaned towards him, tilting her head. He tilted his head the other way, clsong his eyes and kissing her. She kissed him back. There were no fireworks or fizzies. But MAN was there a lot of melting. She threaded her arms around him, her hands on his shoulders. He put his arms around her waist, she wasn't a bad kisser.

James meandered sleepily down the stairs. He looked over to the fire and suddenly froze. He felt like he had just been shot int the heart by Sirius.


	9. A long day

Sirius had his arms right around her.

"Sirius Black!" James yelled, his voice breaking a little as he spoke as tears began to form in his enraged eyes. "Don't you ever, ever talk to me again! How could you?! You know how much I care about her! And you, you!" He wanted to just go die, his best friend was kissing Lily Evans, the Girl that he had been on love with forever!

Lily pulled back from Sirius, her face flooding with guilt. How could she pit best friends against each other?!?! She should've left when the flirting got beyond friendly! What kind of girl threw friends at each other like that?! These boys had known each other for years. They were practically brothers. How could she have done this? She suddenly left like some kind of evil seductress.

James had a hand on his heart as if it felt like it ripped in two. " I have nothing more to say..." he said, tears flooding down his face. He dropped to his knees, his fist clenched, tears falling onto the floor from behind his curtains of scruffy hair.

"Oh my god... I'm... So sorry... This is my fault." whispered Lily. She knew she shouldn't leave, She'd been part of the cause. She rose, wavering visibly between staying or turning tail.

Sirius got up. "Just stay there." he said, moving towards James.

"Hey, Mate." said Sirius, his voice quivering alittle.

"Don't you bloody 'hey mate' me, Black." He said his name with the same amount of malice that he did when refering to his cousin. Lily sank onto the couch, wanting to cry. She was the cause of this and it felt HORRIBLE. James stood up.

"What do you want?" James spat.

"James please, it wasn't anything, it didn't mean anything, please!"

" Five years Sirius, five fucking _years_, and it takes you an hour!" Lily rather didn't like hearing it didn't mean anything. After all she was quite human and quite female and hearing that even a kiss didn't mean anything hurt. Her lips pursed but she kept her mouth shut.

"What do you have, that I don't, Why did you do it? WHY SIRIUS, WHY?" James yelled. Lily flinched.

Sirius looked at him, and shrugged. "James, I don't know..."

"You have no idea how much I'm hurting, it feels like my heart has been ripped in two."

It was such a corny thing to say but rather than laughing Lily wanted to sob. She wanted there to be some way for her to take the blame on. Like 'Oh, it was all my fault, I threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't kiss me'. Yeah. That would go over well.

Jame's voice was becoming hoarse. "5 years! 5 GOD DAMNED YEARS! And what, you both sit in front of a fire, and poof, you're kissing." he was so bitter. He loved her so much.

Sirius couldn't answer. "I'm so sorry James." He said.

"Sorry isn't good enough Black." said James, more tears falling. "I thought you of all people knew."

"James... It... it just... happened, I... I wish I ... I wish there was something..." she was stumbling for words. James looked at Lily, it made his feel worse if it was possible.

Lily looked stricken. "I'm sorry. I crossed a line kissing your best friend. I should've left and I didn't..." she managed to get out. He couldn't say anything to her, hearing her speak, looking at her face, was causing him pain.

"James please, I'm so so sorry." Sirius said.

"Just shut up." James sobbed, before turning and walking up the stairs. Lily looked at Sirius. For some reason the attraction was dissapated. She fled up the stairs, crying. Sirius slumped into a chair. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Lily flung herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

James was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Torrents of tears were flodding down his face, drenching the pillow under his head.

"I'm not in love with James." Lily said softly. "But then... why did I kiss Sirius? I find him attractive but I hardly ever kiss someone without at least one date..." she whispered to herself, confused and angry at herself and at Sirius, and at James for being so passionate about this.

James was talking quietly to himself, muttering what he had said to Sirius, and all the things he ever wanted to say to Lily, but couldn't because he was afraid she would think he was joking. Sirius hung his head in shame, not knowing why all that had happened, and comtemplating losing a good freind, an almost brother. Eventually Lily cried herself to sleep. James did too. Sirius sat in a chair in the Common Room for a long time. Eventually dozing off infront of the fire.

The next morning Lily woke up, smiling. Then she remembered what she'd done.

Willow was up, and getting changed, "Morning." she said cheerily.

"Yeah. Morning." said Lily with a weak smile.

"You ok?" Willow asked.

"Fine." said Lily softly, rolling out of bed.

"If you're sure." Willow said, pulling on some red robes. James was already at breakfast, he had been the first there. Lily took a very long, very hot shower and when she finally got out everyone was at breakfast or on their way to Hogsmeade. She decided to stay back. It was cowardly, but she couldn't face Sirius, or James.

James was in Hogsmeade by himself, not even Peter had tagged along with him in that mood. Sirius was wandering there slowly, feeling terrible. Lily sat in the common room and pretended to read. Willow and Remus had gone too, and Lily was alone for the day. Lily languished in her misery.

The day passed slowly, and soon James wandered in through the potrait hole, not thinking anyone was there. Lily was staring at the fire, having given up on her book. She didn't realize he was there.

He walked around, talking to himself, she could only catch a few words like, "Lily, Love, So much, Sirius, Bitter, 5 years." he obviously hadn't forgotten. He obviously hadn't let any of it go.

She looked up. "James?' she said softly, peering over the edge of the couch top at him.

He looked over at her. "Yea?" he said, his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem to have a grudge with her at all.

"It was my fault too." she said softly.

He walked over to her, and sat in the chair next to her. "I know."

"But Sirius should have known." he nodded, he had been over all this in his head about a million times by now.

"Sirius is charming... And... He's just used to girls falling all over themselves. And I think, if I had, he would have realized what he was doing. But....I didn't. So he felt like it was some kind challenge. I know it's not an excuse but... he really does love you, James. And I don't want to be the reason you lose your brother. I know that's what you two are."

James looked at her, he sighed. "Lily, have you ever been in love with someone? And the only person you tell everything to, you find kissing said love. I don't want to lose Sirius either, just last night, I felt like I had been broken into pieces by him." Lily was rather stuck on the confession of love that James had basically just made. She was floored. He knew she was, he glanced at her.

"I don't understand why you aren't mad at me..."

"Because I don't blame you for last night." he said, he would've never stayed mad at her anyway. "It was Sirius's fault, because he knew how I felt, and huge sirens should've been going off in his head, saying 'stop, stop, will you bloody well stop!'" James said, out of breath. She found it kind of scary that he was apparently as in to her as he was. "And he chose to ignore them, so yeah. It's his fault." said James, finishing. Lily bit her lip. He looked at her, his face falling slightly. The hard front he had tried to put on was failing.

"I.... I've... I have to go." she said suddenly. She got up and left through the portrait hole. She hated how much running she'd been doing lately.

He watched her leave, sighing. People had stared returning. Dinner was in a hour or so. Lily went down by the lake and sat down, and stared out. And she thought. Sirius wandered back up to the castle soon, Remus and Willow with him, and Peter tagging along behind. Willow, Remus and Peter had no idea about what had happened last night.

Willow spotted Lily, and ran over to her. "What you doing over here by yourself, I thought you'd be with James." she said.

"Just thinking."

"Oh right, where is he anyway?!"

"Common room last I saw."

" Oh, I think Sirius wanted to talk to him. Coming up for dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry. And if you send Sirius up there, send him with reinforcements. James is in... a mood.

"Ok..." Willow said a little confused. "See you later." She went back up to the castle. Lily watched the sun set over the lake and wished she could enjoy it. The castle was again full of students, and dinner came and went.

Later Lily came in, just before curfew and headed quickly to the common room. She just hoped she wouldn't walk in on Sirus and James having it out. When she got there, James and Sirius were both standing defensively in front of each other, but they weren't shouting. They were talking calmly.

"I'm sorry James, how many times have I said that?"

"Yea well, I over reacted, I really shouldn't have shouted so much. But something must've been screaming at you in your head."

"Prongs, you now how hard it is for me to control myself sometimes, and it was like, she was trying to get me to kiss her, like, challenging me."

"Yeah, I know."

Lily turned red. She was glad they hadn't noticed her. She knew she should slip out the portrait hole and come back later but just stood silently, listening.

"Again, I'm sorry, mate." Sirius said, a small smile on his face.

"Yea, me too..." James said, smiling a little. "Gotta tell Lily now, eh?" she cleared her throat.

They both looked round, "Hey," James said, a slight smile on his face.

"Hi."

"We've talked it out, and well, we're both really sorry." Sirius said.

"Me too." she said with a slight smile. "I've got to go study for potions. Bye." she said quickly, exiting the room and going up the girl's staircase.

"Bye." James said. Sirius nodded, and they both went and sat down together, joining Peter, Willow and Remus. Lily didn't return down to the common room at any point during the rest of the night. She really wanted to just avoid everybody. Willow went up finally to bed.

Lily was asleep on top of her potions book, her feet on her pillow, her cheek pressing into the center of the open text. Her hair was spread out all over the bed and she still held a quill loosely in one hand. Willow smiled a little, and proceeded to take all her books off her bed, take the quill out of her hand, and cover her oer, putting a pillow under her head. Lily murmured something and turned over, smiling in her sleep. Willow pulled her curtains around her, her books and things ina neat pile on her bedside table.

The weeks faded into each other, one after another until it was time for OWLs. Suddenly everyone was frantic, even more so then they had been during the year. Lily was obsessing about her grades, although she was top of her class in most subjects. Because of her obsession lesser students were becoming rather annoyed with her.

James wasn't too fussed, Remus was out again, the full moon was tonight. Sirius was just reading a few books, not taking them that seriously.

Lily lay sprawled in front of the fire, randomly taking points from anyone who breathed too loudly as she madly scribbled notes for her classes. "Vampires, not killed by garlic, just repelled, Gregorius Smack invented the summoning charm, Orman the instigator started the great goblin rebellion of 1549..." she muttered these things under her breath. Actually, she looked quite funny, sitting on the hearth rug, her legs curled under her. Her hair was in a messy bun and seemed to have many quills in it, at least one of which was actually holding up the bun. Ink smudged across her freckled nose and over one cheek. She also had ink on her lip as she wouldn't stop chewing the tip of her quill. Willow was sitting near her, panicking about her potions notes and revision.

"Any one up for chess?" Sirius asked, shutting the book he had been going through on magical fungi, and their properties.

"Are you INSANE!?!" questioned Lily in a hiss, raising her eyebrow at him. She was trying to look dignified and powerful but the effect was ruined by the squeak at the end of her scentence and the ink all over her face.

"Erm, Lily, you got a whole load of ink, all smudged across your face." James said, reaching over and gently touching the area on her cheek which had been stained black. Her eyes locked with his and she felt her face get warm. She'd continued to treat James as a friend and it was driving all of Gryffindor nuts. It was obvious to all of them that Lily liked James, and he'd been civil lately, so would she ever get over it and go out with him already!?!

He smiled at her, before, looking back down at his notes and book. Sirius had been watching them, and it was driving him insane most of all. Lily went back to her papers, immediately getting more ink on her lip because she chewed the tip of her quill.

There was a shout from somewhere in the room, "Just go out with him already!" A few other people agreed, with an almost unanimous response of, "Yea..." Lily went red but continued reading her notes studiously, ignoring them.

"You also have ink on your lip." James said, glancing up at her again.

"Useless wiping it off, I'll just put it back on biting my quill." she said resignedly.

"Just thought you'd want to know, that's all." James said, feeling a little beaten back. He continued with his work, he had just tried to be nice.

"Sorry." she said softly. "I didn't mean to snap." she put a hand on his knee and smiled. Then she just as quickly pulled her hand away. He smiled back, his eyes dropping to his knee, then back to her hand as she pulled it away. She went back to her work. Sirius had seen it, as had Peter. Willow was now missing Remus so much, it was putting her off of her revision. Lily patted Willow's hand absently without looking. Willow looked up at and smiled meekly. She sighed, and again opened her book. Lily was already reading her History of magic book. Lily kept refusing to go to bed. Willow kept asking her to. If she wanted to be able to concentrate tomorrow, then she needed to sleep.

"Just let me finish these three chapters in potions and the one in history of magic two in transfiguration."

"If you really wanted to study more, get up in the morning and do it." Willow sighed. "It won't sink in now." she got up, her eyes flashing out the window, towards the small black form of Hogsmeade.

Sirius got up. " Night you lot, I'm knackered."

James nodded, "Night."

Willow sighed, "Unlike you Lily, I need sleep to function. Night." she followed closely behind Sirius until they split on the stairs. Lily figured Sirus, James and Peter would soon sneak down the stairs under the invisibility cloak to go be with Remus. An hour or so passed, and soon the scuffling of feet could be heard, as the Marauders made their way across the common room.

"Oh yes, you're so sneaky." she muttered at her potions notes. No one else was in the common room.

The scuffling stopped and James seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Still up?" He asked.

Lily scoffed. "Of course I am, History of magic is my worst subject and, of course, that's what they're starting with." she glared at her text like it might change matters.

He was holding a peice of old parchment in one hand. "What you stuck on?" he asked, walking over to her, then kneeling down. He took out his wand, muttered something, and ink began to appear on the parchment.

"What IS that?"

He looked at her. "Map of the castle." he said, opening it up, and showing her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, eyes wide, watching Filch, the new caretaker, wander the halls. Over by the Trophy room she could see the dot of Mrs. Norris, the kitten Filch kept.

"We didn't get it, we made it. Handy bit of charm work on Remus, Sirius, mine and Peter's behalf."

"That is pretty impressive." she sounded a bit envious, she was best at charms and she never would've thought of this. "Not particularly law abiding, however." she said pointedly.

"It's so we can get around the castle undetected." he said, scanning it for danger.

"So I surmised. And I'm stuck on EVREYTHING in history of magic."

"I suggest you get some sleep and wake up early and do it. Might sink into your brain a bit better!"

"No, I just suck at history of magic. And I'll be fine, I've been taking clove infusion, gives you extra energy."

"James, come on! We gotta hurry!" Came Sirius's voice.

"Ok, well, I best be off." James said with a smile. "Later." he got up and disappeared under the cloak.

"Night." said Lily.

The Marauders then moved off, and soon, the portrait opened, and closed, leaving the common room silent again.

When all of the Marauders got back, after moonset, Lily was sitting against the couch, half asleep. She had a ball sitting next to her. As they watched it flew at her forehead and hit her straight on. "Ow!" she said, jumping, eyes wide. She went back to work, not noticing them. She started to nod off again and the ball hit her again. James watched, a little confused. Remus was not in a good state again. Sirius pulled the cloak off them , and Peter went straight to bed.

"Alright, I'm up... Stupid ball...." she muttered, rather forgetting she'd charmed the ball herself. She'd been selling them to the other fith years, and to the seventh years. She called them sleep-bouncers.

"Night you lot, Sirius said, shattered.

Lily turned and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, 'lo."

James smiled. "It's almost 5 am."

"Oh. Can't sleep. Haven't finished notes."

James looked at the ball. "Please sleep."

"Nah, I'll just take my clove stuff. It'll be fine." she reached for a bottle that was sitting next to her.

He dropped to his knees. "Please Lily?" he snatched the bottle, and pocketed both it and the ball.

"Hey, I need that stuff!! And don't break that bottle, it's ridiculously hard to... to" she yawned "g-get... Makes me wish I... could... go to a muggle... gr...ro-cer." she yawned again. Then her head started to nod and she was asleep, head resting on the couch. The ball in James' hand started struggling to do it's job, which was to bean Lily.

James held it in his hand, getting jolted around alittle. "Woah, these things are strong." he said. He took it upstairs and locked it in his trunk.

"No more rebllions..." she murmured in her sleep, making a face.

He picked her up, and, not being able to go up into the girls dorm, took her up into the boys room, and put her in his bed and covered her over. He went and got her stuff, and put it by the bed, before curling up on the floor under a few cloaks. She slept peacefully all night. Sirus woke up before anyone else and saw Lily in James' bed.

"Alright James!"

Lily jerked awake, blinking sleepily.

James woke up, muttering. "Shut the fuck up Sirius." Lily turned saw Sirius and looked for a minute like she wanted to scream, not really registering where she was. James got up, and ran a hand through his scruffy hair, the blankets falling off of him.

"Wait, what're you on the floor for? Oh for gods sakes, are you two still not going out!?!"

"Too early for pranks, why am I here?" asked Lily, squinting against morning light.

"You fell asleep downstairs, and I couldn't carry you to your bed, so I put you in mine." said James sleepily.

"Sirius, shut up." muttered Lily. "Thanks, I guess." she said to James. "Although you should have just woken me up."

"You were pretty much out cold." He said.

"Sleep bouncer would've worked."

"All your stuff is there." he said, ignoring her last comment. He yawned, pulling his top off, not really caring. Lily opened her mouth to tell him off for not waking her up any way he could but found herself distracted by his sudden toplessness. He wasn't in bad shape, the quidditch had done him good. He walked to his wardrobe, and pulled out clean robes, and dropped them next to her on his bed. She coughed and looked at the bed, getting a bit red. Sirius was snickering. Remus still wasn't awake. James went behind a screen that they had in the room, and changed his lower half, he came out again, throwing his laundry into his wardrobe.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." said Lily, grabbing her stuff and her sleep bouncer out of James' trunk. Although Remus was asleep it didn't go for him. It was currently enchanted to only attack her if she fell asleep.

"See ya later" James said, pulling on his robes.

Lily left, taking her stuff with her.

"So, James, you finally get her in a bed, and you aren't in it!" ribbed Sirius.

"Did I not tell you to shut up?"

"But it's so much fun to mess with you."

"For you, yeah, for me, not so much..." he said, a little anger in his tone of voice, but overtones of annoyance were in there too. Sirius just grinned. Peter fell out of bed, a loud snore issuing from his face. Sirius threw a pillow at his head as a just wakend Remus rolled his eyes. Ah, another day at Hogwarts.

The day passed very, very slowly as they went through their exams. Lily had taken a little too much infusion of clover and now, at dinner, was driving everyone crazy with the speeds at which she was moving.

"Lily, slow down a little." Willow said, in a noticibly better mood now she had Remus nuzzling her neck. Lily shot Willow a withering glance as she ate at lightning speeds. James glanced at her, that exam hadn't gone well at all. Lily finished eating a good fifteen mintues before everyone else. Sirius looked shattered still, along with Peter.

"I have to study for potions tonight." said Lily, speaking scarily fast. It was like speaking to someone on the manic side of manic depressive.

"We all do, just, give yourself a break. All of us are going up to the common room after dinner." Willow said.

"Breaks! No time."

"Lily, we have time! You're good at potions anyway! Don't freak out."

"I am not freaking out. I'm being cautious."

Later that night they all went up to the common room. Lily tried to stay up all ngiht again but they forced her to go to bed at midnight. They chided her, because the examinations the next day were written Potions, Transfiguration and DADA exams. Transfiguration was her second best subject and DADA wasn't far behind. She was no whiz at potions but was certainly competent and they were afraid she'd give herself a heart attack if they let her cram. James made sure she went to bed, he didn't want a repeat of Sirius's teasing the next morning.

It was after the DADA written examination for OWLs. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter sat underneath a beech tree, doing various activites. James was playing with a snitch he'd nicked, periodically looking around for a head of red hair. Remus was reading and Sirius was looking boredly handsome. Peter, being Peter, was eating.  
  
"This," stated Sirius "is dead boring."  
  
"Test me on my Transfiguration." suggested Remus. They'd already taken their potions exam and their DADA exam that day, the last test of the day was Transfiguration.  
  
"Oh come on, Remus. You know that rubbish. I certainly do." scoffed Sirius. Remus shrugged.   
  
"Here's some entertainment, Padfoot." said James, looking over Sirius' shoulder. Sirius turned. It was Snape.  
  
"Snivellus. Excellent." hissed Sirius.  
  
Snape's head snapped up. He reacted to the nickname instantly, grabbing for his wand. James shouted out "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape's wand went flying. Snape swore at them, muttering halves of curses. Nothing worked however because his wand was a good ten feet from his hand.  
  
"Wash out your mouth, Snivellus." said James coldly. "_Scourgify_." pink soap bubbles began to stream from Snape's mouth, gagging him.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" shouted Lily eavsn, advancing on him, Willow behind her looking bewildered. "What are you DOING! What did HE do?!"  
  
"Well, in this case, it's more the fact he exists, you see." his voice was suddenly less boyish.  
  
"James... Potter! I cannot believe you, he didn't do anything!?! What kind of idiot are you! You're acting like a bully!" she snapped at him. "Leave him alone!"  
  
Sirius nudged James. James shot him a puzzled look and Sirius gave him a pointed one. James suddenly looked less puzzled. "I will if you go out with me, Lily." he said quickly.  
  
"You... I can't... Watching this display, James Harold Potter, I'd rather go out with the squid!"  
  
James looked a bit taken aback. Snape was still gagging.  
  
"Take that spell off of him, Potter!" she said, looking furious.  
  
"Certainly." James did so. A second later, Snape was upside down, his pants exposed. Lily looked almost as though she was going to smile, but she didn't.

"Put him down or I'll hex you but good, Potter." James let Snape drop. Hard.  
  
"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like you, Evans!" hissed Snape once he'd gotten up.  
  
"I won't bother to help the next time Potter goes into big-head over-drive."  
  
"Apologize to her!" said James angrily, pointing her wand at Snape.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apologize, right now you're just as bad as him!" Lily snapped, storming off with Willow. James' jaw set angrily.  
  
"Right then." two seconds later Snape was upside down again. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Only wait

It was a week after the incident and there were three days till everyone went home. Lily wouldn't speak to Sirius and James and was being a bit cold to Remus and Peter. She hated Snape as much as the next Gryffindor but they had been out of line and they were defending their actions! Besides, she had heard from Patricia patil thatjames had started again after she'd left. Lily thanked Merlin for Patricia's gossip because she'd been going to forgive James before she found out about his continued torturing of Snape.

James, felt rotten now. Snape had had it coming, and he was sure that Lily would've agreed if she hadn't been a prefect. Calling her a mudblood had made him deserve what he got even more. "I fucking hate Patil, she had to go and make things worse..." James said annoyedly, almost everyday to Sirius who had agreed with him.

Remus sighed. "We've been over this."

"I know, it's still bloody bugging me!"

"It would be easier for us all if you'd get a crush who liked you back, Prongs." said Remus irritably, getting up and going out the portrait hole.

"Don't mind Remus, James, you know it's around that time of the month." said Sirius. Penny Jones, who'd been sitting nearby, gave them an odd look.

"Yea, I know." James sighed. Peter was filling his face with honeydukes finest, again. Sirius slumped in a chair, glaring at the space right infront of him.

Willow was with Lily. Lily was fuming to Willow about what an insufferable git James was, how he was big headed and mean and a bully, and how he should DO something about his hair, did it have ANY right to stick up that way, NO.... she went on and on.

"No offense Lily, but we've been over this about 30 times today." She sighed, missing Remus. She and him hadn't really had time to see each other much since the whole incident involving snape.

Lily had the grace to blush. "Sorry, 'Low. Go on and visit with Remus. And don't let James get to you if he glares at you."

Willow got up, "I really wish you and James would at least get along again, it was so nice that day, when he was asleep leaning against the chair, and you were playing with his hair, remember? I'll see you later." she said, leaving her with that thought.

Lily sighed and flopped back on her bed to contemplate that.

Willow went down to the others, and in due course, found Remus sitting on the steps outside the entrance hall. He looked up at her.

She smiled, sitting next to him. "Just got away from Lily," she said. "How're the others, they weren't too specific when I asked."

"Oh, James is the usual, moaning about how unfairly Lily is treating him." he sighed. "Its beginning to get on my nerves."

"Lily's the same, she must've told me how annoying James' hair is at least 20 or 30 times."

"Only three more days left to endure all this."

"And I was so sure they'd get together this year, I mean, they were so close at Christmas. Anyway, how've you been? I have missed you so much lately."

"Oh fine, exams got on top of me a little, but their over, and I don't really have to worry about them now until we get our results back." he said, sliding an arm around her. "And you?"

"I'm alright." She smiled, leaning gently against him.

The night was warm, and the sun was setting beautifully, dipping under the horizon. Willow and Remus kissed gently, happy that they were finally able to sit together and just be. If one thing had gone right this year, it was them.

Back in the common room, James was still bitter about it all. He was remembering that night when they had been sitting together by the fire; she had leant down and kissed him. Then that day where they were in the snow, and she had pinned him to the floor, and they had been having snowball fights. James had savoured them in his mind ever since. He sighed miserably, and looked at Sirius, who was still glaring into space. Peter was playing chess with himself, looking bored. One of the queens had just quite successfully taken the head of a rook, but it just didn't have the same impact when playing alone.

"When will you all snap out of it?!" Peter said frustrated, tipping the chess board over. All the pieces scattered across the floor

Sirius jumped. "Merlin, Peter, since when are you all violent?"

"Since everyone started ignoring me! I'm sick of you all being so angry and stubborn. James, pull yourself together and at least talk to Lily. Sirius, get over yourself! If you hadn't noticed, Remus, Willow and I are taking this the hardest, and you don't care!" He said, exasperated.

"I would say James and Lily are taking this the hardest. God knows they're the loudest." said Sirius 'cheerfully'.

Peter sighed angrily, he couldn't quite word what he wanted to say. James was glaring at Sirius. Sirius just gave him a 'Well it's true' look.

Peter snorted grumpily. He could never get out what he wanted to say. "I'm going for a walk." he left the room quickly. James turned away from Sirius, Annoyed.

The marauders seemed to be pulling apart at the seams. They could only wait and see what the new school year would bring in on the wings of an ended summer. Of course, that required getting through summer first.


	11. Surprises

Ot was mid-July. Lily was locked in her room, reading a sixth year potions book, ink on her nose , the edge of her quill against her bottom lip as she thought about what to write in her summer potions essay. She was putting so much work into her school work. it wasn't that Potions was her favorite subject. Oh, far from it. But leaving her room meant facing Petunia, and her parents.

Her parents wouldn't stop nagging that it was halfway through summer and she hadn't had any friends over. She'd been owling Willow, but Remus was spending the entire summer with Willow's family, who knew what Remus was and who accepted it.

She didn't have a lot of time for Lily. Lily wanted to visit Ash and Josie, but Ash was in Paris for the summer and Josie's parents didn't approve of mggle borns. Ah, another summer in muggle england.

"Why do I only have three friends!" she burst out, throwing her quill on her pillow. It fell with a splat, spattering ink on the sheets and pillow case. She sighed. "Wait what am I saying? NO friends! It's my birthday and do I get a single card! ONE SINGLE CARD! No. Not even from my parents. Of course, the fact that I haven't emerged from my room except to pee and eat for the entire summer might have convinced them I've been posessed while at Hogwarts."

Lily's mother called up to her room. " Lils! Lunch, come get it!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Not hungry mom!" she called back.

"Lily, if you don't get down here now, your grounded. You didn't eat breakfast and I want you to at least eat something."

"Alright, alright...." she left her quill dripping ink on the bed. Hey, it wasn't like she had to do the laundry and her parents _had_ forgotten her birthday. Stumbling out of her room and down the stairs, she stretched as she reached the bottom and then, she walked into the kitchen, looking like a complete mess. Her hair was piled into a messy bun that was very nearly on the very top of her head. Ink stains covered a ratty old t-shirt which had holes all over the collar where she'd chewed on it while thinking. Her pants were cut-off sweats with fraying edges. On her face was smeared black ink. It was on her nose, her lip and her forehead. She looked like a very harried writer. A harried writer who was short on money. And bathwater.

Her mother's voice called from the dining room. "Honey, its in here."

"Okay." she said, turning and going into the dining room unselfconsciously. it was jsut her parents and hell, they'd seen her in diapers. Well Tuna would probably be in there but as Lily considered her more like fungi than human, she didn't care.

She was greeted by a roar of a Happy Birthday and Willow throwing herself at her, Embracing her in a huge hug. Her eyes went wide, looking around the room. Sirius, Remus, Willow, Peter and James (unfortunately...) were all grinning at her. Her parents stood, looking proud at the bunch of friends they had somehow managed to collect together. Petunia looked awfully annoyed that others like her freak of a sister had come into her home.

She looked down at herself, then back up at the crowd in her dining room.

"Happy Birthday Lils!" Willow said, hugging her yet again.

"Thanks..." mumured Lily. She was still trying to decide how to react to the fact that she was living her worst nightmare.

"Woa, Lily! You look like you've been dragged backward through a hedge, along with a pot of ink." Sirius said jokingly. Remus stepped on Sirius' foot hard. Peter covered his mouth with his hand and coughed loudly. Willow finally let go of her.

Lily's mother looked at her. "Lily, why don't you go clean up while I get lunch together."

"But lunch is.." started Mr Evans. Mrs Evans discreetly ground her high heel into his big toe. "Almost ready, Lily, so you'd better hurry." he finished hurriedly, wincing. Lily retreated as fast as she could, practically leaping up the stairs.

"I can't believe they invited James..." she muttered, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later she came back down the stairs.She was clean, her hair was pulled back in a wet pony tail. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt and a black mini and a little lip gloss. "Sorry about that." she said. In the shower, she'd managed to collect herself into something resembling a human personality. They had all been sprawled over a couch, waiting for her.

Willow had piled her presents from everyone, next to the one her parents had got her.

She smiled a little when she saw the presents."Aww, you guys, you shouldn't have." she avoided James' eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Okay." he reached to take back his present and she smacked his hand.

"Hey! MINE!" Lily's parents were in another room 'letting the kids be kids' as her mother put it.

" Well you said..." Sirius trailed off, a grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

James was sat back on the couch, keeping himself to himself. "Open them!" Willow said excitedly.

"Before we even eat?" Lily laughed.

Willow shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay." grinned Lily, grabbing the present at the top. It was from Remus, the gift was wrapped in shining gold paper with a red ribbon. She ripped it open, no careful tearing of lines to save the paper. She revealed a beautiful book, bound in red leather with gold leaf on the edge of the pages. The Title read 'Charms through the ages' and had been a book which Lily had once said she had wanted.

She gasped. "Remus I can't believe you remembered that!" she positively beamed. James could have sworn she was glowing. She kissed remus' cheek. Some might have thought she was flirting but she thought of Remus as a brother, jsut as she thought of Willow as a sister.

Sirius watched. His present was buried somewhere, thing was, he couldn't remember what he got her. Lily took the next present off the pile and tore it open, still glowing. This one was from Peter. It was rather oddly shaped, and contained chocolate, sweets and some muggle money. Peter had been stumped for a gift. Lily thanked him politely and opened the next package. Next was Sirius's gift, wrapped in a dark blue paper with a yellow ribbon. As she tore away the paper she saw... a rather saucy black and red thong.

"What the hell!" she said before she could stop herself. James did not looked happy, to say the very least. "Uh..." she was baffled. Sirius had gone bright red, and his jaw had fallen open.

"That was sooooo not ment for you!" He said, amazed he had gotten the gifts switched.

"What?" asked Lily, looking confused.

"I switched yours and my Girl friends presents, by accident." Sirius said, sinking back into the couch with embarassment. Remus was turning red with silent laughter. Willow was gawping at Sirius with disbelief. Peter was stifling himself too.

Lily solemnly handed Sirius back his thong. "Ah yes, well, moving on..." she picked up another gift. This rather large one was from Willow and contained make-up, jewelry, hair accessories, and another book on charms, which she had wanted aswell. Lily smiled at Willow and hugged her. "Thanks." she said softly. She picked up the last gift in that pile. She opened it, not looking at James. Surrounded by cotton wool was a small silver pendant with gems and precious stones inlaid into it. Her name Lily was in its center, written in gold. James was staring at the floor, he hadn't really known what to get her, and he had seen this.

She sucked in her breath sharply.

"Th...Thank you, James." her voice sounded a little muffled. "Excuse me for a minute." she closed the box and clutched it in her hand, walking out of the room and up the stairs quickly. James looked up, and had gone to reply as she walked out.

"Why does she always DO that!?!" asked Peter. "Doesn't she know some people are hungry?"

Sirius laughed slightly. "Peter, your stomach and you need a serious talking to. It's her birthday, let her be."

Willow was worried, and looked up at Remus. Remus leaned down and whispered something to her.

She nodded, and got up. She turned and grabbed hold of James, and pulled him to his feet and then quickly ushered him out of the doorway without a word. Once in the hallway, she said quietly, "James, go talk to her."

He looked at her then up the stairs. He sihed and proceeded up the stirs, towards Lily's room, after getting alittle direction from Willow.

Lily sat on her bed, cross legged. The red bow was rpessed to her heart as she stared off into space. She didn't notice him come up into the doorway, although the door was wide open.

"Hope you like your gift." James said awkwardly. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"It's beautiful." she said softly, looking up at him, not seeming startled he was there. She was starting to recognize a pattern in how often her friends tried to get her alone with James.

James was so tempted to reply with 'just like you', but decided against it. It was to corny and over used. He smiled slightly. "Glad you think so."

"Thanks for it... And uh... for not commenting on what I looked like when I walked into the dining room."

"Oh right, well yea, I hadn't really noticed." He said, to tell you the truth he had had his eyes mostly at the couch.

"Just as well."

"Well erm..." He was stuck for conversation, they hadn't really talked much since the end of term. Everyone else downstairs was waiting with bated breath for when they were both to come back downstairs.

"We should probably go downstairs." she said quietly. Getting up she slipped past him into the hall, touching his shoulder lightly as she passed. It was her way of forgiving him without saying anything. He turned back round, and followed her, savouring the feel of her hand on his shoulder.

Down the stairs she went emerging into the dining room.

The others looked up at her, Willow smiled. "You Ok Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Fine." she said, smiling. "Let's eat." Peter let out a woop. Everyone started laughing as James came into the dining room. They all went to go get the food out of the kitchen, chuckling and ribbing each other.

The summer days whizzed by because Lily spent the rest of them at Willow's house. Before they knew it it was two days before school started and Willow's mother was taking them to Diagon Alley. Lily, as usual, had gone in July because she liked to get her books early. But she hadn't gotten other supplies last time and besides, she would never pass up the chance to spend a weekend in Diagon Alley with her best friend. And this year, Willow's mother was just dropping them off. Which meant... Dun dun dun... No parents!

"I can't believe we talked our parents into this!" squealed Lily excitedly as they settled in to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I know! Well, we are older than last time we tried to pull this off, but they said yes! I was suure my mom would say no from the start!" Willow said, she as happy as Lily was.

"Me too. Well, should we school shop first or do soemthing else?"

"You're so adorably practical. Let's go." They both left their room, and made their way down into Diagon alley. They shopped quickly, spending the longest time looking for robes. Lily bought several sets she'd only be able to wear on weekends but she was incredibly sick of black.

"What shall we do now?" Lily asked as they dumped their things in their room. "I wonder where Ja.. Where the Marauders are, maybe they've done their shopping already."

Willow smiled at what she had gone to say. "They should all be turning up this afternoon, I got an Owl from Remus."

"There is someone." She said, a mischievious look playing across her face as she too packed her trunk.

"Who?"

"James."

"Get off that idea and find a new one. James and I are friends, again, but that's IT! That's all we'll ever be, I don't like him that way and anyway, he's over me, if he was ever under me." said Lily in one breath.

"Woah, Lily, chill I was joking." Willow said, knowing for a fact James wasn't over her.

"Well I was serious."

"I noticed." An awkward silence befell the room. Willow sat on her bed, her cat was asleep next to her.

"Argh. C'mon, let's go get ice at Florien's"

" Ok." Willow said, getting up, grabbing her bag. They headed down to the ice cream shop, watching Hogwarts students go by. Soon the Marauders wandered past, not seeing Lily or Willow sitting there.

"Sirius, James, Remus, Peter!" called Lily. "Over here!"

"Hey!" Sirius called back, James smiled and waved, and Peter went straight for the ice cream. They all went and pulled chairs up to the small table where Lily and Willow were

"Guess what?" said Lily. She didn't give them a chance to answer. "Willow and I are staying here until September 1st, with no parents. Today and tomorrow and then I'm taking Willow on the muggle underground to get us to King's Cross."

" Thats great!" Srirus said. Remus had wrapped himself around Willow.

"The muggle underground? Have fun..." James said.

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I've taken it to get to King's Cross before."

"Want us to all come with you?"

"Oh Merlin, you all on a muggle train?" Lily's eyebrows retreated into her hairline at the mere thought.

"Fine, fine, we shall have to resist." Sirius grinned, opening up one of the Menu's.

Lily already had a sundae which she was eating with relish. Lily took a big bite of her sundae.

"Want the usual James?" Sirius asked. "Yeah sure." He replied.

"Two chocolate sundaes." He said to the menu, and there they appeared on the table infront of them. Willow and Remus had been lip locked for a minute or two, and her sundae was mostly forgotten about. Peter was most of the way through a mountain of icecream.

"Willow, eat already." said Lily, poking Willow. Willow pulled away, going slightly red.

"Sorry." she mumbled, going back to the sundae, with Remus around her. Lily was pretty much just jealous that Willow had such a great relationship. Just then, to add insult to injury, Romano rounded a corner. And he had Bellatrix Black draped on him like a bad furcoat. Sirius had seen her and his face darkened with anger.

Lily looked a little stricken. "So... Uh... He really did leave me for her." she said, trying to laugh but it was stuck in her throat.

"Ignore them Lily," Willow said, placing a hand on her shoulder. James had noticed Sirius, and was sure that Bella was going to come over and bring it upon herself to comment on the fact Sirius had been chucked out, and was now liiving with James. Bellatrix unwrapped herself from around Romano and slunk over to their table, smirking at Lily.

"Bella, do me a favor. Fuck off." Sirius said through gritted teeth. Willow gave Romano the dirtiest looks.

"Sirius, darling disowned cousin, shut up." Lily looked at Sirius, then back to Bella, but kept her mouth shut.

"So, Lily dear, missing Romano?"

"Why should I be?" asked Lily, slipping an arm around James' shoulders suddenly. James was startled, but not visibly. He caught on quickly, threading his arm around her. Romano looked a little incensed. He came over to their table. James glanced up at him.

"Do I have to want something to talk to my cousin?" she saked with a scarily pleasent smile. She kissed Romano, who kissed her back.

Romano pulled back and smirked at Lily.

Taking a deep breath, Lily kissed James. Like REALLY kissed him. James was incredibly shocked, and managed to pull himself together enough to really kiss her back.

Sirius was trying really hard not to snicker. Bella looked positively disgusted and romano looked like he was going to explode. Somebody was jeeeeaaaalous.... Remus looked at Willow secretly shocked. Willow stared up at Romano and Bella, looking completely natural, not reacting to James and Lily at all.

"Sorry." said Lily. "I just had to do something.

"Dont worry about it." James said, a little stunned. Sirius was seething. The last person he had wanted to see was Bella.

"I can't believe he left me for Bellatrix Black, ok, so I'm not that wodnerful, but Merlin's teeth..."

"I always told you he was worse than me." James said.

Lily wasn't really listening. "Am I THAT horrible?" She slumped back in her seat, looking upset.

"Of course you aren't Lily." Willow said, resting a hand on her shoulder. James shook his head, she was far from horrible. Peter sack back, ice cream was smeared round his face, and he had a satisfied grin on his face. Lily sighed. She felt like crap.

"You lot finish up, then we'll go somewhere else. I don't think any of us, other than Peter, want to stay here much longer." Willow said. She then hugged Lily, peeling Remus off of her for alittle while. Lily dropped her spoon. "Damn it." she bent over to pick it up and the necklace James had given her fell out of her dress, hanging from it's chain around her neckline. James noticed it and a small smile crept onto his face. He wondered why she had had it hidden. She went a little red and stuffed it back in to her dress, glancing up at James, then away.

James looked away quickly. Sirius had by now calmed down, and had finished his ice cream.

"Have you lot bought your stuff yet?" Lily asked the Marauders.

"Me and Sirius know we need to, not sure about Peter, And you Remus?" James asked.

"I got my stuff before you all showed up." The other marauders had met Remus at the Leaky Cauldron.

Peter nodded. "Got mine!"

"Then its just us." Sirius said.

Willow and Remus decided they were going to go for a walk. Peter was going back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Can I go with you two, then?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius and James replied.

"Let's go then." she said, yawning and stretching as she rose from her chair.

Everyone said their good-byes and went off their sepparate ways.

The redheaded witch and the two black haired wizards wandered off into Diagon Alley to get the boys' school things.

They were in Flourish and Blotts and had finished everything else they needed to do. Sirius and James were ready to leave but Lily was in the charms section and WOULD NOT get up from her chair, where she was walled in by two solid feet of charms books. James and Sirius looked at eachother with a grin and they seized her under her arms and picked her up suddenly.

"Eek!" she squealed, dangling in the air above her stack of books, her legs were crossed and she was dangling in midair suspended from their hands. "Put me DOWN!"

"Only if you leave with us now." Sirius said. They both dropped her onto the chair.

"You could jsut leave me here you know, I think I can make it back to the Leaky Cauldron all by myself." she said sarcastically.

"Thought you wanted to come with us? But if you want to sit here by yourself..." James shrugged, adusting the bag of books over his shoulder.

"Well, you're done, aren't you?" She got up and hopped over the books. "Oh alright, let's go." She headed out the door.

Blocking her way was none other than Romano Zabini. "Romano." she said coldly. "Excuse me." she tried to shoulder past him but he put a hand on her shoulder. "Get off of me Zabini." she said icily.

James had followed her, and now stood behind her. "Get off her." He said, just as sternly and as coldly.

"Or what Potter? I just want to talk to her for a minute. Alone."

James looked down at Lily, with a 'wanna go with him?' look on his face. Sirius was stood behind James, glaring.

"If you're going to talk, Zabani, then talk. I have places to go." said Lily, arms crossed under her breasts.

"Fine. Look, Lils, I'm really sorry. Yeah, I went and had a butterbeer with Snape and Bella and Lucius, it's not that big a deal. It was nothing to breaka up with me over. I want you back, I should never have gone out with Bella, she was just using me to get udner yor skin anyway!" James looked at him, having no idea how Lily was going to react. Sirius pushed past them all, he couldn't be asked to look at Romano's face any longer.

.

Lily looked at Romano. "I wouldn't go back out with you if you were the last man on earth!" she snapped at him. She went to push past him but Bellatrix black Stepped into her way.

"Nobody steals my boyfriends." hissed Bella. For a second Lily thought Bella was going to swing at her. But instead she pushed past Lily and kissed James on the mouth!

Lily's mouth dropped open. James was so stunned, that he was standing stock still, not really letting her kiss him, but to shocked to react. Lily grabbed Bella's shoulder, spun her around and drew her arm back. Before anyone could react she let go and punched Bella in the mouth.

Gasping with shock Bella put her fingers up to her lip. It was bleeding. Then she ran at Lily and knocked her down. Some kid ran into the street yelling 'Cat fight at Floruish and Blott's!'. And it was true. Lily and Bella had started a knock-down, drag out fight, and the chances of getting them apart without whoever was doing the parting getting injured was looking slim.

Sirius looked round, and dashed back into the book shop, pushing through the crowds. James was still dazed by shock, and was looking at the fight if not quite recognising what was happening infront of him. Lily was pinned under Bella, only one arm loose. She threw a punch at the black haired girl's cheek. Sirius grabbed Bella byt the shoulders, and with ease pulled her her off Lily. He3 had, of course waited for the punch to land squarely on his 'beloved' cousins face.

James seemed to come round, and suddenly sprang into action, falling down onto his knees next to Lily. Lily lunged for Bella again. Bella was struggling against Sirius. Sirius was under no circumstances letting her get to Lily again. James caught Lily before she was able to get close to Bella agian.

Lily wriggled so hard her feet lifted off the floor. "Let me go, I'm going to give her the best make-over of her life." growled Lily. She was looking a bit worse for wear herself. Her hair was half pulled out of it's pony tail, she had a black eye, bruises on her amrs and a swollen cheek.

"No." James said, holding tight to her, he didn't want her hurt again.

"James, let me go!" snarled Lily, kicking at the air. Bella was squirming, trying to get away from Sirius, glowering at Lily.

"No, calm down Lily!" James said, not letting her move. "She isnt worth it, she's no more than dirt ont he bottom of your shoe." He said, looking at Bella in disgust.

"Fine, let me down, please." Lily said, stopping her struggling, her feet touching the ground. Sirius was still restraining Bella. James released her, untangling his arms from hers.

Lily was very, very mad, she wasn't thinking. Which is why, quick as a flash, she drew her wand and sent a full body bind at Bellatrix Black. Then she dropped her wand. "Oh SHIT..." she said. She was in biiiiig trouble. Sirius had no need to hold Bella anymore, and let her drop to the floor.

James looked at her. "You just, just..." He could only gawp.

"I'm gonna get expelled. Oh my god..." Bella smirked and walked away.

" You ever used it outside of school before?" James asked curiosly.

"No. Would I have gotten prefect if I had? Probably not. I'll never be headgirl now!"

"Lily, people make mistakes, I'm sure you get let off. It's not like you do this sorta thing all the time." Sirius said, straightening himself out and removing the agression he felt towards Bella which his face had been wraught with.

"You'll be fine, and I know, you'll get head girl when the time comes to it." James said, a slightly smile on his face, trying to be reasurring. She smiled crookedly at James, then blushed, realizing she'd attacked Bella for kissing James.

"What?" He asked, not having realised why she had gone pink. Sirius was just as confused.

"Nothing." she suddenly realized that the comforting weight of her necklace wasn't hanging around her neck. "Oh no..." she cast her eyes over the floor, frowning. The crowd from the fight had dispersed.

"My necklace is missing."

"Oh god..." James said, beginning to scan the floor, to see if it was there.

Lily bit her lip and looked around. "I don't see it..."

"I can't either." James said, looking up at her.

"Black..." she breathed, obviously reffering to Bella. Something clicked in Sirius's mind. Bella had had a necklace clasped in her hand when he had restrained her. Lily sighed.

James looked at her, and then stepped forward and hugged her, feeling he could do nothing else. "Sorry, we'll get it back." He said, before letting her go.

For the few seconds he'd held her she had rested her head on his shoulder. "Ok. I'm going to go back to my room for now. Bye." she quickly walked away.

Sirius shook his head. "She always does that!" James watched her walk off and sighed.

"Yea, I know. God, Bella is such a bitch!" James said annoyedly.

"I hope Lily doesn't get in too much trouble."

" Me too." James replied. They both left Flourish and Blotts and meandered off down Diagon Alley again.

Lily was in the public room at the Leaky Cauldron. She'd gone up to her bedroom but Willow and Remus had had it occupied.

"How long they been up there?" Sirius asked, sitting opposite her. james sat next to her.

"Fifteen minutes since I came down here. Before that, no idea." she paused. "Has Remus said they were...?"

"What, sleeping together?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

He shrugged. " I'm not sure. You could try asking Willow."

James didn't have a clue if they were or not.

"But by the legnth of time they've spent up there, I'd put good money on it." Sirius added, looking up brifely at the ceiling.

"Yeah." she shrugged.

"Want a Butterbeer?" James asked them both, getting up.

"Yes please." said Lily. Sirius nodded. James disappeared off to the bar, and a few minutes later returned with three bottles. Lily took hers and thanked him, opening it and taking a sip. He smiled and sat down again, opening his and handing the last to Sirius. Sirius cracked his open and they all drank together. Remus and Willow came down the stairs, looking rumpled and tired. But both smiling broadly at each other. Lily raised an eyebrow at Willow. Willow smiled, and gave her that 'I'll tell you later' look. James and Sirius looked at each other. Yep they were sleeping together. Remus had a huge grin. They went and joined the other three, sitting right next to eachother, Willow sitting back in Remus's arms.

"Where's Peter?" asked Lily, frowning.

"He's off with his parents." Willow said, happily, if not wearily. "They turned up and off they went."

"Hm, weird. Why would you want to be with you parents when all your friends are around and there's no chaperones. Some teenager he is."

"I think they were going for a meal." Remus replied.

"Well that explains it," Sirius said.

"Ohhh, Ok then." Just then an owl flew in an open window and dropped a letter in front of her.


	12. Safe?

A/N: Okay people, it's time to crack down. I have almost no reviews, considering this is now a tewleve chapter story. So, I want forty reviews before I put up the next chapter, which is already done, and in which some long awaited things happen, so I suggest you review, review review review!

In other news I've decided I will probably do a sequel when this is done which will follow Harry, using this as a back-story.

"Oh dear..." she muttered. James looked at the envelope and swallowed hard, before glancing up at Lily. She reached for it as the owl flew away, and opened it. Sirius watched. Willow had no idea what had happened, and Remus was as in the dark as she was.

Lily read the letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It has been reported that you used under-age magic is Flourish and Blott's shop today in diagon Alley. As this is a first offense we are sending you only a warning, and we will not be informing your school. Refrain from more magic outside of school until you are seventeen._

"I'm not being expelled." she said, relieved.

"Great." James said letting out a sigh, a smile spreading across his face.

"Why would've you been getting expelled?!" Willow said, a slight panicky in her tone.

"Somebody else explain." said Lily tiredly. Sirius hadn't been there and so it was down to James to recall what had happened. Remus waited.

He cleared his throat and began. "We were in Florish and Blotts, and Zabini, the arse, showed up wanting to speak to Lily. He was grovelling, trying to get Lily back, saying that Bella had only been using him. Then 'dear' Bellatrix showed up, and said that Lily was trying to steal ol' Zabby from her. Then, she kissed me." James said, shuddering at the thought.

Remus' jaw dropped. "She did WHAT!?!"

" Please dont make me say it again." James said, painfully. Willows eyes were wide with disbelief.

Sirius hadn't known that. "Bellatrix kissed you?!" He looked like he was going to throw up.

"There's more though." James sighed." Lily went for Bella and it turned into a nasty fight. Me and Sirius ended up pulling them apart."

"Lily went for Bellatrix? But how does this add up to explusion, we're not at school."

"When I let go of Lily, she put a full body bind on Bella."

"Under age magic, and all that." Sirius added.

"But you're not going to be expelled? What did the letter say, are you alright?!" Willow asked, sounding incredibly concerned.

"Since it's my first offense I get off with a warning. They're not even going to tell Hogwarts." " Thats good news." Willow smiled slightly. James wanted to hug Lily again, but thought against it.

"That bitch Bella took my necklace, though."

"The one James gave you? Oh shit." Willow said, glancing at James. Lily nodded.

" We're gonna get it back." James said, leaning on the table.

"How?" asked Lily.

"Not a clue yet, but we'll get it."

"Okay." said Lily. James smiled alittle, trying to think of ways to get that necklace back. Lily was, truth to tell, embarassed, because she knew Bella would discover what was engraved on the back of the necklace and would make sure no one forgot it.

Later that evening, Peter returned to the Leaky Cauldronto meet up with them all again.

"Are you guys staying here tonight and tomorrow night too?" asked Lily curiously.

"Yea." Sirius said. "Me and James have a room booked."

"I am." Remus said, nuzzling Willow.

Peter nodded. "That's why I came back."

"Willow, are you actually going to be staying in our room tonight?" asked Lily blithely.

"Most probably." Willow said, going slightly pink.

Lily grinned wolfishly. "Uh-huh, suuuure." Willow buried her reddening face in Remus's shoulder. He laid a protective arm over Willow, glowering at Lily, who laughed. "You two are so adorable." Willow looked at her, a smile on her beet red face. James, Sirius and Peter watched amusedly. "If you don't get married and have fifteen children I'll be most disappointed." Willow stuck her tongue out, giggling slightly. "What, I'm serious!" said Lily Remus grinned.

"So, what shall we do? We have no parents, plenty of gold between us and imagination, what should we do?" asked Sirius.

"What can we do?" James asked.

" We've got tomorrow and tonight to fill." Willow said, thinking.

Remus whispered something to her, and she giggled. "I do want to get out of here at somepoint you know.."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Couples..."

"Isn't there a gig or something on in one of the other Taverns down Diagon Alley?" Peter said, remebering a poster he saw.

"I dunno." replied Lily.

"Well, we could always go out now to check, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find something to do." Sirius said.

"Or we could stay here tonight, and find something to do tomorrow." Peter added thoughtfully.

"We might as well stay in tonight. We could find out if anyone else is staying here... Maybe we could even get together a huge game of truth or dare." suggested Lily.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said, draining another Butterbeer.

"Who volunteers to scout out who's staying in Diagon Alley tonight?"

"I'm up for it." James said.

"I'd go, but I have a leech." said Remus good naturedly, playfully poking Willow in the side.

"Heeey." Willow said, poking him right back. "You can go if you want." She smiled up at him.

"Nope, I'm comfy, I'm using you as an excuse."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'll go with James." said Lily exasperatedly, getting up.

"James, you go with Lily, and I'll get our room sorted out." Sirius said, getting up.

"Saying that, I have to get my key and stuff sorted." Peter said.

"Remus, Willow, if you two borrow the room again would you PLEASE remember to lock the door again?" asked Lily in a long-suffering voice.

" Oh yea, Sorry Lils." Willow said apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm permanently blinded by horrifying images and she's sorry...." Lily muttered in a mock mutinous tone, grabbing James and dragging him over to Tom's desk to find out who was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius laughed. James let himself be dragged, glad it was Lily.

They found out that Josie Greengrass and Ashley Prewett were both staying there as well as Romano, Bella, Lyle Johnson, who was a seventh year, and both Penny Smythson and Alison Leggly, the two girls who were Willow and Lily's year mates. There were other people staying there, but they were all fourth year or under and they figured it was possible the game might get a bit adult for anyone under fifteen. Plus, they knew the sixth and seventh years best.

"Well that's a lot of people." said Lily..

"Great, Black, and Zabini are both here." James muttered with distaste. " But then again..." A plan began o formulate in James's head. He'd have Lily's necklace back in no time.

"Oh dear, can't we jsut have a nice, quiet game of truth or dare?" the suggestion that there was such a thing as a nice quiet game of truth or dare was laughable.

"Don't you want ypur necklace back?" he asked.

"Yeeeessssss."

"Wait, Peter? Ohhhhhh..." she remembered what Peter could do. "Ohhhhh.... Good idea."

"Yep, we just gotta get him into and out the room, which shouldn't be to hard." He grinned

"Good point, I'll run the idea past him later." he said finally. "Sooo, this game of truth or dare..."

An hour or so after sundown, all the Hogwarts students at the Leaky Cauldron, save two, were grouped together downstairs.

"Erm... I think we should take this to someone's room... Truth or dare, in front of a bunch of adults?" Josie Greengrass pointed out, raising an elegant brow. She was quite pretty. In fact, Sirius was eyeing her, which Lily found funny, as he had never approved of her because she was Slytherin. Apparently now that he'd seen her up close, he approved, big time.

"We can go to my and Willow's room, we have a suite so we've got a parlor too." There was a mutual agreement and everyone made their way up the stairs. Sirius had already managed to pull Josie to the side to talk to her.

Josie looked up at the black haired Gryffindor with an arched brow and an impatient expression. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." He smiled his most charming smile.

"With what?" she pursed her lips at him and flipped her waist length platnium blonde hair over one shoulder boredly. Lily was stnading in a corner with Willow and they were laughing silently. Josie was one girl who was not going to fall in a puddle at Sirius' feet. And Willow and Lily both agreed that Sirius' ego needed a seriously deflating intervention. It was the size of Bristol. Sirius knew, she was going to be a tough one, but by the end of the night, he would have her for sure.

"Well? I would like to play truth or dare sometime this school year, if that's alright with you." Lily was smothering laughter into her sweater.

"Lily, a friend of mine, has lost a necklace and well, I've been looking all over for it. You haven't seen one, by chance, just lying around have you? I'd just wondered if you'd seen it." He smiled.

Willow was leaning up against a wall, her ribs hurting with silent laughter.

"No, I haven't seen the necklace. And I know Lily. I'm her friend Josie, the Slytherin. And I have heard you saying how Gryffindors shouldn't be friends with Slytherins. So I'll just go sit with my naughty Gryffindor friends now." said Josie with a lovely smile. Lily burst into hysterical laughter, sliding down the wall. Sirius was left standing there with quite a defeated look on his face. 'Later', He thought.

"Well, if Sirius is quite done making a prat of himself, shall we play?" asked Lyle, grinning. Woots and Cheers came from a few, whilst the others said yes unanimously. They were in the parlor, and people began to either sit down on, or drape themselves over, in Josie's case, the furniture, or else they sat on each other (in Willow and Remus' case) or on the floor.

"Who's starting?" questioned Penny. A few looked round, at eachother. No one seemed to want to volunteer.

"I will." said Lily gamely. "Willow, truth or dare?"

"What WERE you doing up here earlier with remus?" said Lily with an evil grin. Sirius snickered. She turned to look at Remus, trying desperately not to get embarrassed. Remus shrugged.

"Well, um.. we... slept together..." Willow said, not overly happy about all these people knowing, but after a few moments had goten over it.

"Your turn." said Lily. "And no dare-backs."

"Oh, ok..." She said, slightly dissapointed, but she then found herself turning her attention to Sirius. "Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, knowing probably what was coming.

"Oooh. I dare you, Sirius Black to go and kiss Josie Greengrass, 10 seconds, with tongues please." Willow requested, holding back giggles, originating from a little while before.

Josie made a face. "I should get paid for this..." Penny looked shocked _she_ would have paid to kiss Sirius Black. Remus chuckled and grinned at Sirius. Sirius looked pleased with himself, before sweeping over to where Josie was sitting. Josie looked up at him resignedly, waiting, unimpressed.

"Don't blame me." Sirius said simply, before kneeling and kissing Josie, just like Willow had specified. Josie kissed back. Kissing was not exactly her weak point. Lyle whistled. James cat-called laughingly. No one had been counting, so after about 15-20 seconds, Sirius pulled away, a mix of cheekiness and satisfaction smeared across his face.

Josie smirked at him. "Your turn, Black." she informed him, as though he didn't know.

Sirius looked around for a person to question. "Erm, Lily! Truth or dare."

"Dare." she said, sitting up straighter on the couch.

"I dare you, to..." he thought.

"Sit there, without a top on until this games is finished!" James glance up to Sirius, not looking pleased. He then glanced at Lily, wondering if she'd do it. Lily grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it off, leaving her in an undershirt and bra. She took the under shirt off and sat there in her bra, which was mostly lace and quite see through. Sirius applauded the fact she had guts to do it. Lily shot him a dirty look and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. Lyle was rather unashamedly staring and it was making her nervous.

James pushed him in the back, seeing his eyes fixed on Lily.

Lyle looked over his shoulder at James. "What?"

"Lyle, truth or dare?" Lily asked. James glared at him for a few seconds before looking away.

"Dare." replied Lyle.

"Just a minute." said Lily.

She went in to her room and came back with something crumpled in her palm, she dropped it in Lyle's lap. It was a bra. "I dare you to take off your top and wear that bra for the rest of the game. See how nice I am? Now you'll have soemthing to stare at." she smiled sweetly and sat back down, not bothering to cover her chest up this time.

Sirius laughed, "Make sure you pad it out there Lyle." he said.

James burst out laughing. Willow snickered into a guffawing Remus' shoulder while Ashley collapsed in a giggle fit onto Josie's lap and Josie chuckled approvingly. Penny looked shocked yet amused and Alison was in fits of silent laughter. Peter just looked bewildered. Lyle sent a look that could kill at Lily (her face, not her chest) and stripped off his top, putting the bra on while muttering curses under his breath. As James watched, a tear of laughter formed in his eye. He was desperately trying to calm himself down.

Lily just smiled serenely at the chaos she had created. "Your turn, Lylette, darling."

That had sent everyone in renewed fits of laughter. Lyle dared Josie to take HER top off this time, which she did with no hesitation, leaving her topless. She ahdn't been wearing a bra. And she wasn't bothering to cover-up.

Sirius was transfixed, "Wow" he muttered.

Josie just smirked at him. "Penny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" Penny said and you could just hear the 'duh' at the end of that scentence.

Penny then dared Peter to take his shirt off, which he did, both of them blushing the entire time. Peter dared Alison to kiss Sirius, which she did, not that she got a repsonse as he was busy staring at Josie. The game went on and on with much kissing and taking off of tops until just about everyone was naked from the waist up, including Lily who'd lsot the bra and was clutching a couch pillow to her chest. Sirius was sitting in just his boxers, as everyone (all the girls) seemeed to love making him take off his clothes. It was getting boring.... until Lyle dared Josie to kiss Lily. Penny, sitting in her bra, looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

James who was pretty much just in his boxers, looked at Lily, a little alarmed.

Sirius' eyes went wide. Softcore porn was about to happen in front of him. Josie shot Lily a questioning look. The redhead shrugged. "Only if I can put my bra back on first." Lily went and got a sports bra and put it on, Lyle protested but she ignored him. She tossed Josie a bra too and Josie put it on. Then they met in the middle of the room. They kissed each other and it was definitely a sexy kiss.

Sirius watched intently, staring unblinking. Two gorgeus girls snogging right infront of him. James' eyes were fixed on Lily. He couldn't help himself.

Lily pulled back from Josie and they laughed. "Now THAT was a kiss." said Josie, smirking. Sirius had developed a grin on his face, and James couldn't really think of any words to say. After a while longer they decided they didn't want to play anymore. A few people began leaving. Remus and Willow went back to his room, though, Willow had promised she'd be back. Lily pulled on her clothes, as did Josie. Lily got her bra from Lyle and kicked him out first thing. James got dressed again.

Peter, who'd been informed of the plan, went to retrieve the necklace. Sirius watched as Josie got dressed, his mouth still hanging open.

"You'll catch flies." said Josie.

Sirius pushed his jaw upwards. "I can't help it, you're just so hot!" Sirius said, keeping his jaw propped up on a hand.

"I know." Josie said. Lily had gone downstairs and James went to go keep watch for Peter which, as every else was gone, left them alone. Sirius laughed alittle. "What, It's Merlin's own truth."

" Don't I know it." He said, the Sirius charm being turned onto full. He placed his hands in his pockets, his messy black hair swept out of his eyes. She smirked at him and flopped with boneless grace onto the couch She made Lily and Willow look like baby elephants. Sirius went and sat next to her, leaning back on the couch, his arm rested on the back. The blonde girl shot a look at him. He looked right back at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Can't I look at things I find amazing?"

"Flattery will get you anywhere."

"I know." He grinned. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I've had pratice."

"Merlin you're cocky." observed Josie.

He nodded. "I've been told."

She leaned into him, her chest brushing his. "A little too cocky." she whispered in his ear before getting up and exiting the room without another word. Sirius watched, if that wasn't a challenge to Sirius, nothing was!

James and Peter came back, James triumphantly holding Lily's necklace. "Got it!"

Sirius got up. "Well done, mate! You get in and out alright, Peter?" he asked. James was beaming. Peter nodded happily.

"She's downstairs." Sirius said.

"Where'd Josie go?" asked Peter.

"Dunno, I think I was meant to go after her." Sirius said.

"She left?" asked Peter. Girls never left Sirius. Well, until he'd cheated on them anyway.

"Leant right over me, said I was too cocky, then walked out of the room." Sirius said. James snickered. "Either I've lost my touch, or finally met my match." Sirius said.

"Considering the way Penny was falling all over herself today, I'd say you've met your match." said James.

Sirius nodded. "Gimme a few days." He said. "Come on, lets go give Lily her Necklace."

When they went downstairs Lily was in a corner playing wizard's chess with Ashley while Josie watched.

When James saw her, he grinned, and raced over to her. "Lily!" he said. She looked up at him with big green eyes.

"Ohhh ewwww starry eyed looks..." said Josie. Lily glared at her.

"That was not a starry eyed look!" you would never have known they'd made out half naked not an hour ago.

"Here." James grinned, holdin out her necklace, it clasped carefully in his hand. Grinning at him, she kissed his cheek and thanked him, running upstairs.

"Oh that was soooo a starry eyed look!" said Josie. James grinned, and watched her run upstairs. Sirius had been standing behind James, his eyes casting many a glance over Josie. "What was so important about that necklace anyway?" questioend Josie, ignoring Sirius pointedly.

"James gave it to her." said Peter from another table, mouth full.

Sirius nodded. "Bella had taken it." James was looking off into space.

"Bellatrix Black, your cousin?"

" Yep, not much of a resemblence, only reason we get connected is the second name."

"Actually, you both have black hair and blue eyes. But suit yourself."

"Well I like to think there isn't"

"She is a bitch."

"And has practically disowned me." Sirius nodded.

Josie shrugged. "Whether that was a bad choice is debatable." James rolled his eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow, how would she like it if she got disowned by their family and chucked out of your house.

"Sorry, that was out of bounds, even for me. You just bring out my sarcastic side. And if anyone asks, I didn't apologize."

" What apology?" He asked a slight smile creeping across his face.

She smirked. "My point exactly." she looked up at James. "Would you go after her already, you're driving me batty."

"What? Oh." James dissappeared up the stairs, he wasn' to quick of the mark when it came to following Lily about.

"Why aren't they married with eight children yet?"

"Should they be?" Sirius asked, not knowing what Lily thought about James at the moment.

"Oh, they're so in love with one another it makes me want to barf. I've never seen someone more in denial then Lily is about James." Sirius raised an interested eyebrow.

James had taken the stairs two at a time, and knocked on Lily's room's door. "Who is it?" called Lily's voice cheerfully.

"Me." James said, repressing a grin.

"Me who?"

"James."

"Come in, it's not locked."

He turned the handle, and the door opened, swinging back on its hinges. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "You left again." He said a smile on his face. Nodding she smiled at him, then frowning, held up the necklace. The clasp was broken. He frowned slightly, walking over to her, and carefull taking the broken clasp in his hands to have a look. She was holding the other end of the chain. "I think I can fix it." he said, looking up at her.

"I hope so." she said, smiling a bit shyly. normally she was fearless but James made her nervous when they were alone.

He smiled back. "Lemme see then..." he carefully took it from Lily's hands, his brushing up against her's momentarily. She watched him silently. Carefully, he pushed the two parts of the clasp together, and past eachother, so they wouldn't come apart unless pulled together, he did it up again, and check. It was sound.

"Would you put it on for me?" asked Lily.

"Sure." James said, undoing it again. Lily pulled her hair away from her neck and turned her back to him. He passed the necklace round her neck carefully, and doing the clasp up again. She put her hand overthe pendant of the necklace, smiling to herself. James let the chain fall onto her neck gently.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

"Why are we whispering...?" she whispered.

"Don't know." he whispered back, shrugging. Lily chuckled. James laughed alittle, a warm smile on his face. She wanted to kiss him. Her eyes flicked to his lips. He wished she would. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and just hold her. James glanced down at her necklace, then to her lips, then to her eyes. Lily's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. James seemed to lean slightly towards her. His stomach was doing backflips. Lily leaned towards him. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Lily sprang away from James. "Who is it?" James's head fell to his chest, looking up at the door.

"It's Peter, dinner's served downstairs."

"Oh, Peter..." James whispered, sighing.

"Coming." said Lily, her voice a little strained. She strode over to and out of the door, then downstairs. James followed, half a minute or so after. They all ate dinner, the Hogwarts students at one table. Remus and Willow were again looking as crumply as usual, and ate leaning against eachother. Penny kept glancing at Sirius, who was sitting across from Josie. Josie was again ignoring him, however, instead talking to Ashley and Lily who were on either side of her.

James ate quietly, but happily. Sirius was trying to get into conversation with Josie, but it just wasn't working. Everytime he added something to their discussion, she would dismiss it and carry on talking to the other two. Lily was talked animatedly to Josie about what NEWT classes they were taking. James glanced at Lily, listening to their conversation, as he was sitting right by them. Sirius had now given up on trying to get into their conversation.

"Well I'm taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Care of magical creatures and I'm being forced to take Herbology, because I failed my herbology OWLs."

"I failed herbology, and potions." Sirius made a final, and rather bad attempt at talking to Josie. He didn't like having to work so hard for girls.

"My condolences." Josie said to Sirius, turning back to Lily. "I'm taking Aritmancy, DADA, Care of magical creatures and Potions. I'm going to be a curse breaker for Gringotts."

Romano Zabini, and Bellatrix Black soon swept into the tavern. At first James had thought Romano had an odd looking scarf on, but it turned out to be Bella with her arms around his shoulder.

Lily saw them and stiffened. Josie rolled her eyes at Bella. "Are you trying out for the part of a mink stole in a play, Bella?" Romano glowered at Josie. She shot Romano her very best hundred watt smile. Romano shook his head, making a face at her. Him and Bella went and sat at the very end of the long table the students were on. James unfortuneatly the closets of the whole group to them. Food was then brought out to them. Lily was not happy they were there. She sat back and crossed her arms. The table had gone quiet, and all eyes were firmly and stubbornly cast on the two Slytherins. Sirius looked especiallly offended that Bella had been born on the same planet, let alone sat at the same table. Bella smirked at her cousin.

Sirius glared at her. "Bellatrix, would you and that thing you call a human being please remove yourselves from the table. I don't think any of us want you within 10 feet of us"

Romano was becoming incensed. "What do mean by that, Black." he spat. Bella watched, amused. Lily was looking very unhappy.

"I mean, that by the worlds standards, you don't pass for human, Zabini." Sirius said heatedly. James cast his eyes over Lily, noticing she wasn't right.

"At least my family will keep me, Black."

"They all muggle haters aswell are they?" Sirius knuckles were white as he gripped the table. He threw a posionous look at his cousin.

Lily grabbed a roll, got up and left the table. Josie rose and stalked over to Romano. "Romano, you used to be a decent human being. Maybe hanging out with a few 'mudblood loving Gryffindors' as Luciius puts it, would do you good." Josie went off up the stairs after Lily. James got up, and followed Josie. Peter was getting a little nervous. He didn't like being near Sirius when he was angry.

"Look, it's bleeding-hearts on parade." said Bella genially.

"Shut up, Black." Willow said viciously as she got up, walking past her, and up the stairs to Lily's and her room. Remus followed Willow, dragging Sirius with him before he could kill Bella and Romano. Ashley sighed and followed them. Peter kept right on eating. Sirius was being difficult, not letting himself be dragged easily. Romano was taunting him.

"Sirius, come on, now!" hissed Remus. Sirius reluctantly went up stairs. He'd wanted to hit Zabini so hard he wouldnt've been able to chew again.

Lily was in her room trying to get everyone to leave her alone. "I'm fine!" she was shouting.

"Why did you leave like that?" Willow said, at the front of everyone.

"I just didn't want to watch Sirius explode. Besides, if I'd have had to look at Bella for one more minute she wouldn't have had any teeth."

" Romano wouldn't have any now if Remus hadn't dragged me away." Sirius said over the crowd of people.

"Fine, everyone was just worried, plus we didn't want to have to look at them anymore." Willow said. There was a collective agreement.

"Ok." said Lily with a slight smile.

Willow smiled slightly back. "Now, what do you want to do, most people had practically finished dinner anyway. Lily shrugged. James wanted to be alone with Lily again, thats what he wanted. Sirius had gone to their room to cool off, Remus had gone with him to make sure he didn't break anything. Ash and Josie went to their room. Only James and Willow were left, standing in Lily's doorway.

"We could stay here if you wanted." Willow said. James was looking at Lily, in the way he had been before dinner.

"Or I could leave..." She muttered after she saw James face.

"Why?" Lily asked cluelessly. Willow pointed to James. Lily blinked. James snapped out of it, and looked around, to find everyone had gone from behind him. He had been off in what Remus would describe as Evans land. Lily watched James.

He glanced back at Lily. "Want me to leave? Seeing as everyone else has..." he said, looking out into the hall, his hand in his pockets.

"You don't have to." she said shyly.

He smiled, "Oh, ok." Willow looked at Lily a little strangely. Lily was never shy. Remus called Willow from down the hall. She left without a word. Lily smiled at James. James smiled back. He mentally complemented Remus on his timing. Lily pushed her abundant hair over one slim shoudler. "Glad your necklace is alright now." He said, tilting his head slightly, moving a little further into the room.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"S'alright." he smiled still. James shifted a little nervously. She moved a little closer. He glanced at her lips again, he couldn't help himself. Willow walked past and saw, shutting the door quietly. She took a deep breath. He was hardly breathing at all, leaning towards her. She was shaking a little bit. This was stupid, they'd kissed before. He leant right in, unable to take the the feeling of his stomach flipping itself repeatedly anymore. He closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She slid her arms around him and kissed him back.

Willow had went and got Sirius, Peter, and Remus, and they were all pearing throuigh a crack in the door. Sirius punched the air, celebrating 5 full years of them both being idiots.

James slid a hand to her shoulder, and the other round her waist. Lily slid a hand up his back and ran her fingers over his neck and into his hair. He held her closely, this kiss was completely different than any other time they had kissed. Lily meant it. The three remaining Marauders and Willow closed the door, leaving James and Lily well and truly alone. Lily pulled back to take a breath. James needed to as well. He opened his eyes momentarily to look at her.

"Can't... Breathe..." she said, smiling.

He smiled back. " I wasn't... before.." he said, inhaling deeply. He brought a hand up to her face, running a finger gently over her cheek and chin. She smiled and leaned her face into his hand. He smiled back, before leaning down and gently kissing her again. She kissed him back again, letting her lips part. She wondered... Did this mean they were going out?


	13. All 187 times

A/N: I have decided to put up this chapter, because, okay, so I don't have 247 reviews, however, I have no flames, and I do have at least ten people who really like and appreciate my story, three people with me on their favorites list and eight who have me on their alert list! All I'll do is remind you all that authors love reviews! So, if you like my story, or have advice (kindly put advice!) I'd love to hear from you! Getting that little 'Review Alert!' email in my inbox is an awesome feeling! Kisses and hugs to all fans of Love Train (that really _is_ a horribly corny title!).

Also, would anyone be interested in a sequel that follows Harry, to come after this is done, or would I be writing for air?

Lily was in the Prefects car. She was trying to avoid James. James had been looking for her, but had searched the train, and hadn't been allowed into the prefects carriage. Eventually she had to leave the car. Willow was sitting the car with the marauders, she was wondering where Lily had got to, whilst snuggling with Remus. Lily wandered in, wishing she could continue to hide with the prefects.

James was asleep, he hadn't slept much for a few days and was catching up now. Lily looked around the cabin. Sirius looked up at her and waved. Peter was eating and Remus and Willow bothed smiled up at her.

Lily looked at Sirius. "Shouldn't you be off bothering Josie?"

"I was just about to leave." he said, getting up. "See ya." he disappeared round the door of the compartment. Lily sat down as far away from James as she could. She wasn't sure if they were going out and wasn't sure what she wanted.

Willow shifted towards her. "You alright, Lils?"

"Fine."

"Where'd you get to?"

"Prefect's car."

"Explains why James couldn't find you then." said Willow, glancing back at him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

" Has something bad happened between you two?" Willow asked.

"No." Lily shifted uncomfortably.

" Alright..." Willow said. "You just seem to want to avoid him at all costs." Lily shook her head. "Oh ok." Willow smiled, leaning back on Remus, who was reading.

Lily sighed and pulled the book Remus had given her for her birthday 'Charms through the ages' out of it, flipping the red book open and beginning to read. They sat in silence for a while, until James stirred from unconsciousness.

"Hey." he said, sitting up sleepily. "Where'd you get to?" he asked Lily.

"Oh, I was in the prefect's car." she said, not looking up from her book. Cuddly she was not being.

"Oh ok, figures." said James, stretching.

"Sorry."

" S'allright." he said, looking about.

"Yeah." said Lily as she went back to her book.

Meanwhile Josie was walking down the corridor, being trailed by Sirius. "Would you leave me alone, stalker-boy?"

"What? It's illegal to like someone now?"

"No, but I do believe it's illegal to stalk somebody, Sirius Black."

"I'm not stalking you!" he said. "I'm just persistent."

Josie shrugged and went into her compartment, not shutting the door behind her. It was empty, she'd scared everyone who'd tried to sit with her off. Sirius went and sood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

She picked up a book a proceeded to pointedly ignore him. "You know, ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Yes well, neither will cursing you."

"Nope." he smiled.

"What would get you to go away and let me read in peace?" green eyes bored holes in him from over the top of her book.

He shrugged, "Maybe if you acted like I existed and weren't so mean to me all the time."

"But that would take all the fun out of life." she said, attention back on her book.

"I see why you got put in Slytherin." he said. He then sighed and said. "Look, Josie, I like you, and your making me work incredibly hard. Normally by now, even the tough ones, like Lily would've given in."

"You make it sound like some sort of hunt. Why does every girl have to like you? Is it not possible you've stumbled upon one who doesn't?"

Sirius shrugged. " Most probably." he sighed. "I'll be off now." he lingered at the door with a slightly disappointed look.

"Wait a minute." she got up. "I do like you. You've just got such a big head, I had to mess with you, it was irresistable. Besides, the way you treat girls is appalling. I'm not particularly loyal but I don't get a boyfriend and then have other boyfriends at the same time. However, I most certainly do like you." she pulled him into the carriage, closed the door behind them and pushed his back against it. "A lot." she leaned in and gave him a heated kiss. He kissed her back, a grin spreading across his face and his arms sliding around her. Sirius had to be careful, they were pressed against a glass door.

Josie grinned and pulled back. "Not bad, for a Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned right back. "Not bad for a Slytherin." he complimented.

"Just not bad? Must be awfully disappointing to pursue someone for an entire three days and then find out their kissing expertise is 'not bad'."

"Let me just check once more, to see if I change my mind." Sirius said, leaning into another full on kiss. Josie slid her arms around him and parted her lips. He parted his, sliding himself along from the door, falling back into a chair, Josie ontop of him.

A few minutes later Josie pulled back. "Well, has your opinion changed?" Sirius nodded. "And?" she asked.

"Amazing." replied Sirius.

"Much better." said Josie, sliding off of him. "Go, before your friends come to see if the big bad Slytherin has murdered you."

Sirius got up, entwining his arms around her for a few moments. "I'll see you later." he grinned, kissing her one last time before letting go, and leaving the carriage. In his opinon, that had gone very well.

When he got back to his car Willow and Remus had disappeared, presumably to find a dark corner. Peter was, big surprise, eating and Lily was reading, seemingly not at all realizing James was next to her.

"Hi Sirius." said Lily absently, quite absorbed in her book.

"Hey." He replied cheerfully, dropping into the seat opposite Lily, James next to him. Lily continued to read, not wanting to talk to James about their non-existent relationship.

"That proved interesting." Sirius said to James, who at this point, was a little worried that he'd done something wrong.

"What proved interesting?" asked Lily without looking up from her book.

"Josie." Sirius grinned. Lily actually (gasp) looked up from her book at Sirius.

"You get her then?" James asked.

"God did I ever." Sirius replied, looking proud of himself.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Awfully big headed, aren't you." it wasn't a question. She went back to her book.

"So Lily, why aren't you and James here attached in some way?" Sirius asked, noticing they were sitting probably as far away from eachother as possible.

"Neat change of subject, that."

Sirius nodded. "Yup. So, why not? You seemed to be getting on very well in your room two nights ago, why the cold shoulder now?"

James wanted Sirius to shut up, trying to mentally bore a hole through his head.

"I'm reading, if you hadn't noticed." Lily informed him.

"And I'm speaking, funnily enough." Sirius said, mocking Lily's tone.

"Oh, go bother Josie."

James glanced at Lily, feeling neglected.

Sirius sighed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks you're in denial about James. You two finally got it together, then you're mean to him! There's just no pleasing some people." he got up, leaving Lily with Peter stuffing is face, and James curled up, looking out the window, trying to block out Sirius's voice. Lily muttered soemthing under her breath about insensitive idiotic prats.

James glanced over at her.

Peter looked at her. "He ha' a poin'." he managed to say, trying not to spray pasty across the compartment.

"That's disgusting Peter. And maybe I just don't want to have a deep conversation in front of you!" snapped Lily irritably.

"I'll leave then." Peter said, curtly getting up and walking out the compartment as well.

Lily sighed, setting her head in her hands. "Sorry I've been avoiding you." she mumbled at the couch. 'I have no desire to talk about this, not at all...' thought Lily frantically, searching for any method of escape.

"It's just confusing, thats all." James replied to the window, hugging himself almost.

"Trust me, no one's more confused or confusing then me." mumbled Lily, setting her book down. "I just don't know what I want, James and...." she sighed.

He looked over at her. "I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

"But I don't want you to." she said softly. "Look, my other relationship ended in flames and I look at other kids our age and their relationships are all horrid and dependent and clingy and poisonous and just generally bad, and the only really close couple I know is Willow and Remus and they're both special..." all this was coming out extremely fast as though an artery that had been clogged was opened and everything had to get out. James nodded, understanding.

Lily put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "James Potter, yes, to all 187 times you asked me out." when he gave her a weird look at the number, she laughed. "I kept count."

James was ecstactic and he grinned, "I swear it was more than that." he leant his head on hers, sliding his arm around her.

"I only started counting after third year." confessed Lily, laughing. "I think that was when I started to like you back. Just too stubborn to see it. It's the red hair." James laughed. "Are you laughing at me James Potter?"

"I wouldn't dare." he said, a smile on his face.

"Damn skippy." Lily grinned at him and slid into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He thread his arms around her loosely, happy. Willow and Remus came back half an hour later to find James reading, Lily in his lap, curled against his chest, asleep.

"Finally!" hissed Remus in a whisper. James and Lily had kissed, sure, but to see them so cuddly was a first and also a relief. Remus grinned at James. "Are you going out with her yet mate? If you say no we'll kill you. Slowly." Willow nodded confirmation of that statement. James nodded, a grin on his face. One of his arms was around her protectively, the other holding the book.

Remus pumped the air with his fist. "Thank Merlin. You were driving everybody crazy! I swear that last term, the day before we all went home for summer, Professors Sprout and McGonagall were heard planning to lock the two of you in a classroom for detention and not let you out until you'd 'come to an agreement' as McGonagall put it." Willow giggled into her hand.

James smiled, and silently laughed. "Yeah right." He whispered back, not wanting to wake Lily.

"Mate, I am dead serious." replied Remus. Lily murmured something in her sleep and cuddled closer to James. Willow smiled, thinking how cute Lily and James looked together with her head toucked against his chest, under his chin and his arm around her waist protectively.

Sirius came back, looking in the window of the compartment and punching the air. He came in the door, a grin on his face. "You two better be going out." he said, quietly.

James nodded. "We are."

"Good!" Sirius smiled. "About bloody time!"

"Shhhh!" Willow hissed, a slight scowl on her face.

"Sorry, sorry." Sirius said, quieting down.

Lily scrunched up her face. "No pink ponies..." she muttered in her sleep. James looked down at her, slightly confused. Remus looked at Willow, who was holding back a giggle. Remus raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Pink ponies?' James shrugged, before, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. Lily smiled a little in her sleep. Peter came back eventually, he had been talking to the snack trolley witch. Everyone settled down, and were soon either reading, asleep, or eating quietly.

Lily woke up a little alter, looking around. "Urgh. It's bright in here." she buried her face in James' chest again.

James smiled, leaning his head down on hers. "Sleep well?" He asked gently.

"Mhmm. Do I have to get up?" she asked.

"Nope." James said, smiling at her.

"We don't have to be quiet anymore, thank Merlin." Sirius said, he had wanted to talk in more than a whisper, the silence annoyed him. Lily stuck her tounge out at Sirius. Sirius stuck his tongue out right back at her. James held her a little closer to himself, a smile on his face. Lily grinned at Sirius. As if to say 'I have a snuggle-buddy and yoooou don't'.

He grinned back as if to say, 'If only you knew.' He had been thinking about going back and seeing Josie.

At that moment the door swung open. It was Josie. "Hello. I've come to kidnap Sirius." she said, grinning.

Sirius got up and grinned. "I consider myself kidnapped." he said, sweeping out the carriage.

"Bye." they all chroused.

The rest of the trip flew by and the Marauders, with girlfriends, or snuggle buddies, as the case may be, in tow. James and Lily were in a carraige with Willow and Remus and Josie and Sirius. Peter ended up in a carriage with Penny and Alison. Lily promptly attached herself to James' lap. Willow leaned on remus. Josie looked like she was trying to suck Sirius' face off. Apparently she didn't cuddle.

Sirius didn't mind to much, He was sucking her face right back.

"So, think we'll all survive sixth year?" James asked

Remus shrugged. "If you've been reading the Daily Prohpet you'd know there's a Dark Wizard rising, so we're probably safest at Hogwarts anyway."

"Yeah, I did hear about that." he said, his arms around Lily.

"But like you said, we're safest at Hogwarts." Willow smiled up at Remus. Josie and Sirius weren't paying any attention to the converstaion. "God, I think they're past making out and into foreplay... Get a ROOM you two!" said Lily.

"Some one throw a cloak over them." Willow rolled her eyes. Her and Remus had some decency to at least go somewhere else. James laughed, they were so frantic, it was funny.

"Urgh... Get a closet, get a room, get your OWN carriage, something." screamed Lily. Sirius pulled away from Josie, somewhat reluctantly.

Josie turned a glare on Lily. "No one's stopping you from doing the same thing."

"What slobbering on Sirius' face? I'll pass thanks." said Lily sarcastically. James stifled laughter, Josie looked serious. Sirius shot the rest of them an insulted look.

"Ignore them." he said to Josie. Josie smirked and put a knee on either side of his hips and leaned into him to kiss him again. She ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her, deciding to ignore the others.

Willow sighed, and put a cloak over their heads, not wanting to watch them anymore. Sirius kissed her, pulling her right up against him. The carraige arrived. Lily Willow Remus and James all piled out. They began making their way up to the castle, leaving Sirius to what ever he was doing. Josie pulled Sirius out of the carriage by his tie. They mad their way back up to the castle, making out the whole way.

Everyone soon filed into the great hall, the first years looking petrified as ever. The first years were sorted. One, Bill Weasely, had been sorted into Gryffindor. James hadn't really taken much notice of the sorting. Neither had Lily, she was busy staring at James. They didn't even notice when food appeared infront of them. Willow had to jab Lily shaprly in the side to get any reaction out of her what so ever.

"Ow."

"Food." Willow said simply. Lily loaded up a plate for herself absently.

Professor Sprout had been watching James and Lily, and then said, turning to McGonagall, "No need for that detention." James put food onto his plate, and ate, not watching what he was doing.

"Stop it Lily, you're both going to spill boiling soup into your laps." said Willow. James looked at Willow, the first time he'd broken eye contact for a good 20 minutes or so.

"Yeah I suppose." James said, reluctantly. Lily finished eating quickly as she was eating almost nothing. James hardly ate anything either, he wasn't all that hungry.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, I'm not hungry."

"Me neither." said James.

"Want to go upstairs with me, James?" asked Lily. Willow and remus exchanged knowing glances.

"Yeah, sounds good." he replied. Lily took his hand and they went up to Gryffindor common room. People watched them leave, and there was a buzz of curiosity going round the hall. 'They're going out?' and 'Took long enough!' were mostly what was heard. Lily had the password because she was a prefect. They went in and sat in front of the fire, in one arm chair.

Lily turned and kissed James on the cheek, smiling.

James smiled back. "You alright, Lily?" he asked, pushing her hair from her face.

"I'm fine." she said softly.

"Good." He replied, looking up into her eyes. She curled up against his chest. He slid his arms around her.

"You know, I think maybe Sirius and Josie have the right idea." said Lily, smirking and turning so she was facing him in the chair. She put a knee on either side of James' hips.

James grinned up at her. "I was thinking that." he pulled her up against him. Lily kissed James softly, running her fingers through his hair. James returned it, just as softly, a hand running up her back. James then ran a hand up to her neck, playing with a loose curl of red hair. They heard people trooping into the common room, Lily pulled back to the sounds of whistles and catcalls.

James looked up at her, unable to see anyone. The sides of the chair blocking his veiw. He still went slightly red. But a smile had made its way along his face.

"Finally..." muttered Alison as she went by with Penny. Soon, Willow had turned up, Remus walking with her. Lily yawned and stretched, not getting up. James placed his hand on her hips gently, before linking them behind her back. Sirius hadn't turned up yet, but every knew where he had gone.

"I wonder if the girl's dormitory in the Slytherin house has a sliding staircase or the like..."

"Probably, but the boys staircase hasn't"

Lily eventually fell asleep on James, again. Willow and Remus eventually went to bed. And James had fallen asleep under Lily. Lily woke up sitting on top of James at six in the morning. She smiled and carefully snuggled closer, not wanting to wake him. He was so cuuute asleep. While she was admiring her sleeping boyfriend (boyfriend, it felt so good to use that word about James!), Sirius had just come through the portrait hole.

"Late night?" asked Lily with a raised eyebrow. She was whispering.

"Extremely." he had a grin on his face. James shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

" But Sirius...You _just_ met her... Ah well, that's Josie for you..."

"She was persistent." he replied. "I'm gonna go get an hours kip, night." he yawned.

"Morning you mean."

"That's the one." Sirius laughed slightly, going up the stairs. Lily shook her head and snuggled back into James' chest comfortably. She hoped spending nights wasn't an issue for awhile. He subconciously put his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes. And so the sunlight that was streaming through the windows an hour or so later hit James directly in the face.

"Morning." whispered Lily.

James let his eyes open slowly, his vision blurred. "Morning!" he whispered back.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes and take a shower. See you in a few." Lily whispered, getting up.

James stretched. "Alright." he said, needing to go have a shower too.

Lily ran up the stairs and into her dorm, grabbing clothes and shower things and going back into her bathroom. She came out after her shower, ahving dried her hair with a charm and put on her uniform. James came down out of boys showers just after her, his hair still damp. "Hi." said Lily, smiling. She was braiding her hair while walking.

"Hey." James grinned, shoving his wand in his pocket.

"Hey. So? You want to go to breakfast with me or are you going to wait for Remus and Sirius."

"I'll come with. I'm hungry." said James. She took his hand and they went down to the Great Hall.

They ate and then Lily dashed off to the library after kissing James on the cheek. James then waited for Sirius Remus and Peter, who turned up not long after Lily went. Willow was with them, looking like she hadn't slept well. Josie waved at Sirius from the Slytherin table, winking. She ignored all the dirty looks she was getting. He waved back, a debonair smile on his face.

"Where's Lily?" asked Remus. "God, did you piss her off already, Prongs?"

James looked a little offended, but didn't take it too seriously. "She went to the Library."

"Ah..." said Sirius, smiling. Willow rested her head agaisnt Remus' shoulder as she chewed her toast. Peter had loaded his plate and was munching through it merrily.

Lily went to her first class, which was Transfiguration. She knew all of the Marauders also had the same class. She sat right up at the front and was the first one there. The Marauders all turned up together, if not a little late.

"Mr. Potter, Mr Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. pettigrew, late, on the first day." said Professor McGonagall.

"Give us a break Miss, we had to wait for Peter to finish!" Sirius said, taking his usual seat at the back of the class.

McGonagall's lips twitched and she ignored them. "Alright, class, we'll be starting this year on transfiguring animals. Today we're turning rats into wine goblets." Peter looked a little nervously at Remus. Willow was next to him.

Lily turned her rat into a wine goblet on the second try. That earned her five points for Gryffindor. Remus got his on the first try. Willow took a little longer. James got his on his third, not having tried too hard. Peter was having real trouble, feeling sorry for the rats. Lily looked askance at James, his was better at transfiguration then she was, yet she'd done it before him. That was weird.

"I wasn't trying." he said, realizing what the look was about. He ruffled up his hair a little, bored.

"Oh well that's productive." whispered Lily sarcastically. James smiled. McGonagall went around helping, awarding poeple points for good work.

Peter ended up lighting his rat on fire. McGonagall put it out and healed the rat. "Just do an essay on transfiguring animals, Pettigrew. And five points from Gryffindor." Peter was ashamed of himself, and put his wand on the desk, disgruntled. McGonagall let those who were done do their homework for Transfiguration in her class. The homework was a foot long essay about the wand movements for transfiguring animals. Lily was already three quarters of the way done. James had started his, and had about half done.

Sirius had his feet up on the desk, staring off into space.

Professor McGonagall slammed her hand down on the table in fornt of Sirius. "Mr. Black, you will pay attention in my class!"

He looked up at her and shrugged. "Whatever Miss."

"Detention Mr. Black. And It's Professor McGonagall. Tonight, my office, eight o'clock."

"Aww, Professor!" he said, looking annoyed beyond belief from looking completely fine in the space of a sentance.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'll see you tonight, and I suggest you take advantage of this time to do your homework as you will be busy tonight and the homework is due tomorrow morning." he watched McGanagall walk back to the front, before he started swearing quicklyunder his breath.

Lily smirked at Sirius. "I'm done with my homework, Professor."

"Just bring it up to the front then Miss Evans and you may leave now." Lily brought her homework up and left it, waving to james as she left. She was ecstatic, this gave her thirty minutes between this class and potions to bum around. James waved back, writing still. Willow finished too, and left class five minutes early, she had taken potions too, the only one her and Lily had different, was when Lily had Care of Magical creatures, Willow had Divination

Lily met her, coming from the library. "Let's walk together."

"Sure." Willow smiled. They walked down to the potions classroom. The rest of the day went quite smoothly. At dinner it was announced that there was going to be a halloween dance on the 31st. The Marauders were all sitting together, apart from Sirius, who hadn't showed up. Funnily enough, Josie wasn't around either. Lily was sitting next to James and had already finished eating. James was almost finished too. Willow and Remus finished and were leaving to go upstairs. When James and Lily had both finished they followed. Peter was left alone again.

Lily and James claimed a chair upstairs and snuggled. At some point tonight, James had to do his essay, it was the only Homework he had got today.

"You should go finish your essay." said Lily, without getting up. She showed no inclination to get up either.

" I know." James said, not expecting her to move. Willow and Remus weren't in the common room. Lily was pretty sure that she'd seen them go up to the boys dormitory. Sirius rushed into the common room quickly, it was nearing 8 o'clock, and he rushed up the stairs. Lily blinked.

"I hope Remus and Willow have the curtains closed."

He look like he had just thrown his clothes on. When he came back down he was alittle shocked. "Ok, no one go into the Dorm." James laughed, his arms around Lily, again.

"Are you even planning on sleeping tonight, let alone in your own room?" asked Lily, laughing.

"Erm, Maybe." Sirius said, making his way over to the portrait.

Lily snorted. "Riiight. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yup, see ya!" said Sirius as left.

Lily turn in James' lap and smiled. "Where's that corner Willow and Remus always used to use before they upgraded to a bed?" she smirked.

"That corner?" grinned James. "It's over there." he pointed into a shady part of the room. Lily slid off of him and drew him into the corner, pushing him into the chair in that corner and sitting on top of him, facing him. He pulled her into him, and kissed her. Lily kissed him back. They were still making out half an hour later when everyone poured in from dinner. No-one realised they were there, or if they did, they kept away.

Willow and Remus came down the stairs, looking rumpled. Lily pulled back from james. "Hey, they're in our corner." said Remus in mock horror. Willow giggled and waved to Lily.

"I guess you'd better go get your bag now." said Lily to James.

"Yep, it shouldn't take me long, I only got an inch or so to do!" He said, kissing her gently once more, before wating to get up.

"Are you a wizard or not?" said Lily while grabbing her wand. "_Accio bookbag_!" James' bag came flying down the stairs into her hand.

"Oh yea." said James, a little embarrased. Lily handed him his bag.

"Thanks." James pulled out his essay and quill and ink. He scribbled as quickly as he could, the last part of his essay which he had thought about already. Lily yawned. He was writing agaisnt her back cause she didn't want to get up. He finished and shoved it in his bag again, a few minutes later. Remus and Willow were curled up together on another chair.

"We should go to bed or else we'll fall asleep here again." yawned Lily.

James looked tired. "Yea, I know." he looked up at her with a smile.

"Except for some reason I feel like not moving."

"Ditto." James said, winding his arms around her.

However, eventually Lily went up to her room, as did Willow.

September flew by and it was soon two days before Halloween.


	14. Clueless

September flew by and it was soon two days before Halloween. James thought she was going to go with him anyway, but after potions that day, James came running over to Lily, before she went to her next lesson.

"Oh, hi." said Lily, feeling less than happy towards James.

"You're coming to the dance with me, right?" asked James, feeling apologetic for being an ass for not asking before. " I know I should've asked you before, but I kinda presumed we were." he had his hands in his pockets, a sorry look on his face.

"Well you shouldn't just assume. I'm a girl. You don't ASSUME that stuff."

"I'm so sorry..." James said, looking at her.

"Apology accepted." she said quietly. James looked at the floor.

"I have to go to class." said Lily and then kissed James on the cheek.

Sirius came up behind James. "She has you so whipped man."

"Okay." said Sirius.

James snickered. "I'm whipped?" The funniest part was that Josie and Sirius weren't even going out. They were 'seeing each other' as they put it.

"See you later" James said, heading off to his next class. And so they finished theitr lessons for the day

Lily went to the library after classes, still feeling put out. James was back at the common room, curled up in a cahir waiting for her.

Sirius came and sat by him. "Where's the red head?" He asked.

remus plopped next to Sirius. "Oh dear, what'd you do this time James?"

"Didn't ask her to the Ball quick enough." He said, annoyed with himself.

"You waited until today!?" asked remus.

"Oh you're so increibly clueless, it'd be cute if it weren't painful." said Sirius. James sighed, feeling terrible.

"You want my advice?" asked Sirius. James looked up.

"Sirius, you can't hold together a relationship even if you tried."

"Josie and I are..."

"Not going out..."

"Yeah well we're not fighting-"

"Yet..." interrupted James.

"Currently." cut in Remus.

"Right now." finished Sirius with a glare.

"We know you too well Sirius, mate." said James. Remus nodded. Sirius mumbled under his breath.

James felt a little better. "Does anyone know where Lily is?"

They shook their heads. "We just asked you that, James." Remus reminded him.

"Urgh, I'll go look." he said, pushing himself to his feet.

Sirius waved him off. "Have fun, don't come back blue."

" Yea, thanks..." said James, disappearing throught the portrait hole and up the corridor. Lily was heading down the corridor, looking at her feet, hair in her face, hands in her robe pockets.

James saw her as he was about to turn off down another corridor, he took a few steps back, and then began towards Lily. She didn't notice him and continued down the corridor, dragging her feet.

"Lily." He said, as she walked right past him. She pulled up short and turned around. He looked at her. She looked back.

"Lily..."

"Yes?"

He said again. "I'm really sorry, and well... Would you come to the dance with me, and i know i shouldn't have waited so long..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, I was bratty about it. I'd love to go to the dance with you." she smiled.

"Thank you, so much..." he said, walking up to her. "You heading back to the common room?"

"Yes."

"Can I walk with you?" He asked.

"Of course."

He smiled, and him and Lily both walked back to the common room together.

Lily sat on James in 'their' armchair when they got back.

"Don't forget Willow, make overs day after tomorrow for the ball."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." she said, as she snuggled up to Remus. Remus stroked her hair absently while reading.

Sirius mouthed to him. 'Well done' James just smiled back. Lily yawned and burrowed her face into James' neck with a 'huff'. He slid his arms around her.

"Aww they're so cute." said Willow softly to Remus.

"Lets hope they stay that way." He replied, in almost a whisper.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, they're horrid when they scream at one another."

"We can hear you, you know." said Lily. James nodded.

"Aren't they just." Remus replied dispite them.

"They're annoying." Lily said in a stage whisper to james.

" I know, how would they like it if we started whispering about them, like this to eachother."

"Oh shut up." muttered remus. Lily chuckled. James snickered into Lily's shoulder. Willow snuggled right up to Remus, ignoring Lily and James. Lily turned and nipped James' ear, out of boredom.

"So, whose everyone taking to this dance then?" Sirius asked.

"James is taking me." said Lily, grinning.

"Remus is taking me, it goes without question." Willow said, kissing Remus's cheek.

"I got Josie." Sirius grinned. "So, Peter, which girl has caught your fancy, and has accepted your irresistable invitation to this halloween shindig?" Peter looked up at Sirius as if he had a screw loose.

"You'll just have to find out." Peter said crossing his podgy arms.

"Eh, that just means you haven't got a date." said Sirius scoffingly.

"Oh does it now?" Peter retorted. "Oh, and you know everything eh Sirius?"

"No, but I know when people refuse to talk about thigns it's cause they're talking out their arses."

"For your information, Im taking Penny!" He said.

"That cute shy sixth year in Willow and Lily's dorm. Way to go Wormtail." said remus.

"I'll believe it when I see it." said Sirius. Peter panicked. Now he actually had to ask Penny! James looked at Sirius, as if to say, 'give him a break'. Sirius shrugged but shut up.

Peter got up. " Eeer, I have to go now..." he said, sarting of as quick as his legs would let him.

"He hasn't asked her yet." said Sirius, smirking.

Willow shook her head. "Well, at least he's aiming high." said Willow "But I have a feeling he'll be ok." she added, and she wasn't sure why.

"Oh, he's not aiming that high. She's maybe a six and a half out of ten." said sirius, yawning.

"Is it just me or has hanging out with Josie turned him into more of an arsehole?" questioned Lily lightly.

"The Slytherin is rubbing off on him." James replied.

Am first year came up to Sirius. "There's a bratty girl asking for you outside. She kind of threatened to curse me if I didn't either come get you or let her in." the girl was shaking.

"Josie is such a bitch sometimes." muttered Lily. "She was kidding." she said out loud to the first year. "Go leash in your whatever she is Sirius." said Lily, with just enough hint of pain to come if he didn't listen to make him obey. He gave her a look, before getting up quickly, and making his way over to the portrait hole.

"Oh yes, the look..." Willow was raising her eyebrow at Lily. "Yeah, I know I'm bossy but Josie needs to not go around scaring first years. I love her dearly but she is incredibly selfish. And she has no idea how in love with Sirius she is. Which might be just as well as he doesn't know the meaning of the word, sadly..."

"Oh you're one to talk about being in lvoe with someone and not knowing it." said remus, chortling. Lily and James had actually not said the 'L' word to each other yet. James was terrified of scaring Lily off and Lily had the hardest time saying things like that to him. Sirius had disappeared out into the corridor. James pretended he hadn't heard Remus say that. Lily blushed to her hairline and Willow gently smacked Remus' arm.

The next two days zoomed by.

It seemed as if one minute they were resting in front of the fire, and the next, James was standing at the foot of the girl's dormitory staircase, in Gryffindor tower, twisting the sleeve of his robe.

"You're going to wrinkle yourself, mate." Sirius hissed into his ear.

James looked down at his hands, and quickly linked them behind his back, determined not to figet.

"Yeha, James, it'll be fine, you look okay, she'll be gorgeous, you'll dance without stepping on her feet, you'll get her punch, the night'll be over and there you go." said remus reassuringly.

"You make it sound easy..." replied James mournfully. Peter, if it was possible, looked even more nervous then did James. But as he always looked nervous and never stopped fidgeting, no one bothered to comfort him, or try to smooth his nerves.

Just then Willow came floating down the stairs. She was wearing a deep, deep shade of blue, that shimmered slightly as she moved, and flowed around her as she walked. Her lips were a gentle red, her eyes were highlighted with light blues (Lily was great at that kind of thing), and her long brown hair was ringletted, shining, held up with a silver pin.

Remus grinned up at her. "You look gorgeous." he said, kissing her hand and faking a french accent as he spoke.

"And you look positively charming." laughed Willow lightly, grinning back.

While James was watching remus in shock (he was sweet but James had never seen him turn on charm like this before), Lily descended the steps.

Her red hair, normally wavy and, when not dried with a well done charm, a little frizzy, had been charmed straight and was piled in a sophisticated chignon, a few strands curling about her face. Her dress was in a beautiful style. it had a scooped neckline with long sleeves and a tight bodice, which flared into a flowy skirt. The golden color brought out blonde highlights in her hair and amber flecks in her eyes. Golden brown shadow was lightly traced over her eyelids and bright red lipstick made a statement. She was gorgeous. Exhausted from five and a half hours of complicated charm work, but gorgeous.

James whose jaw had already dropped looked up at the staircase again, and if possible it dropped further. Lily smiled one of those secretive 'I know _exactly_ how great I look' smiles. One of those smiles normally reserved only for the 'beautiful' people to whom Sirius, Josie, and, sadly, Bellatrix Black, belonged.

James had to prop his jaw up with his hand. "Wow..." Was the most he could come out with.

"You too." said Lily softly, almost shyly. She was never shy around anyone but him.

Sirius looked at her. "I always knew you were pretty but I didn't know you were up there with Josie and me." he said bluntly.

"Thank you." said Lily, knowing he meant it as a compliment. "Trust me, it wouldn't've been worth it if I hadn't had someone whose opinion I care about." she said with a fond look at James. "You have no idea how many charms went into all this." she gestured to her face and hair.

" I can imagine." James managed to choke out, slowly pulling himself together.

Lily smiled. "Shall we go?" she asked. Yeah, she wished he was smoother, but he was James, and that was what was important to her at this point in time.

"We shall." He said with a smile, holding out his arm for her to take.

After Lily came Penny who looked cute and virginal in a knee-length powder blue dres with a pleated skirt to it, her hair in two french braids. Peter beamed, giving Sirius that, 'I told you so' look. Sirius smiled and nodded. Penny looked like a babydoll compared to the supermodels that were Lily and Willow, but she was adorable.

"We all ready?" Remus asked

"We have to pick up Josie." reminded Sirius.

"Yeap, off to the dungeons it is." James said.

They soon got to the dungeons and Josie was already waiting for them. She made Lily and Willow look like rag dolls. Her hair was loose, falling to her shoulders in soft waves. She wore a white dress. It had spaghetti strap shoulders and a draping neckline. The hem went to her ankles. Bright red lipstick and white shadow completely the outfit.

Then Lily looked closer. She didn't think she just spat out, "You're using a glamour!"

"A what?" James asked, having no idea what the hell a 'Glamour' was.

"Lets people see what you want them to see, rather then what you actually look like. It's what's giving her that glow."

Willow looked at Josie aswell. "You're right, Lils."

Josie made a face. "I forgot how good you are at charms." she dropped the glamour. She was still incredibly gorgeous, she just didn't look like a firefly anymore.

Sirius grinned at her, producing a blood red rose. "If I were to say stunning, it would be an understatement." he said, kissing Josie's hand. Where any other girl would have blushed and giggled Josie smirked. Lily could tell she appreciated the gesture, however, because even as she smirked she slipped the rose, which had been de-thorned, behind one ear.

Penny was more then a tiny bitenvious. She knew that she was cute. Adorable, even. She also knew that she'd never be as pretty as the other three. Adorable just didn't cut it. Pigtails just didn't cut it. She looked fifteen, the others looked twenty five. And she hated it.

Peter watched his friends. Remus was whispering soemthing into Willow's ear that was making her go pink. James was telling a joke to Lily who was laughing and watching James starry eyed. Sirius was trading sexy comments with Josie like they were chocolate frog cards. Peter had never understood why they had it all. Good looks, charm, in James' case, money, and always attention from girls. Even remus had always had girls swarming around him, despite his slight peakiness. Why had it been that Peter had been stuck with bad eating habits and no money. Why was it he was 5'5" tall and weighed a bit more than he should have. He hated himself. He would have traded palces with anyone of the other three in a microsecond.  
  
What a lovely pair the two P's made, Both incredibly jealous of perfectly ordinary people.  
  
They all made their way down to the hall, passing other students, who looked a little mediocre compaired to The Marauders and their partners.

When they got to the great hall there were huge jack-o-lanterns in each corner. The tables had been made into one long table so everyone could sit their date no matter what house they were from.

Lily froze, looking down the table from where they were sitting. "Merlin's bleeding teeth..." she hissed in a low whisper.

James looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Look down the table." said Lily without looking at James. What held Lily's horrified attention was Lucius Malfoy. Or rather, who Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to. Narcissa Black. James' eyes widened.

"Isn't she in second year?" asked Willow under her breath to Lily. Though their food had come minutes ago, Willow, James, and Lily had now all forgotten theirs.

"Yes, she most certainly is. Sirius is going to blow several gaskets."

" If he finds out." James whispered to them both.

"It's a _dance_, James, they'll be _dancing **together**_, no _way_ will Sirius not see that, not even if Josie is plastered on him."

James bit his lip in thought, "Well we can try our best to not let him see. But Sirius will flip if he sees." Willow looked worriedly around, not liking the feeling that had just appeared in her stomach.

"Flip? He'll flip seven ways from hell if he sees." said Lily, less then reassuringly.

"Ok, it was an understatement, big time." Remus who was listening, had been keeping his eye on Sirius. Josie had also noticed and was distracting Sirius. she winked at Lily over the boy's shoulder, then went back to whispering things in his ear.

"Looks like Josie's caught on." James said, quietly. Lily nodded.

"We'd better eat." said Willow practically.

"Mm, we better." James replied, glancing up at Sirius as he picked up his fork again.

Lily began eating. Again.

When everyone was done and the tables had been cleared away, a stage appeared at one end of the room. The band walked out and began to play. Josie had taken Sirius off into a dark corner quickly, saying that she hadn't wanted to dance yet. Willow clung to Remus, watching everyone in the hall.

McGonagall spotted Josie and Sirius, the banes of her existence, off in a dark corner, together. Lily was sure she heard the Professor mutter 'why me?' before going to unglue them from each other.

Narcissa and Lucius were floating about together, probably too close to be just friends.

When Lily saw Lucius lean over and whisper soemthing into Narcissa's ear that actually made the Ice Queen (Sirius' nickname for her) blush, the deal was sealed. They were definitely more then friends. Sirius and Josie went and joined Lily and James, after getting a good talking to by Professor McGonagall.

Just then Lucius led Narcissa out onto the dance floor. Most of Gryffindor froze. The two were right in Sirius' line of sight. Sirius looked over to see who was about, and his eyes locked on his 12 year old cousin. Narcissa was pale and perfect in a silver dress, looking much older then her tweleve years as she began to dance with Lucius Malfoy, one of the officials Banes Of Sirius' Existence, also known as BOSE. Lily bit her lip. Not good not good not good... Lucius Malfoy was going to be tweleve shades of dead before you could say 'hippogriff'.

Sirius stared right at them, the veins in his neck beginning to bulge with anger. His temples had started throbbing aswell. He was going to explode. James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Calm." he said, letting go of Lily, he was going to have to stop Sirius from comitting murder. Josie put a hand on Sirius' arm, and, for once, kept her lovely mouth shut. He simply shrugged both of their hands off of him, and started to move toward Narcissa very quickly.

Josie and James both followed, with Lily, Remus and Willow slightly behind them. Sirius' fists were clenched.

Narcissa and Lucius hadn't noticed him yet, and, as he was only a few meters away, they kissed. Lily's eyes went wide. For a tweleve year old that was quite a kiss.

Sirius stopped suddenly, his lip quivering. "Narcissa." He said, not very loudly, but with enough agression and force for both her and Lucius to hear.

Narcissa looked up at her cousin, face devoid of emotion. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, refusing to look at Lucius, teeth gritted.

"Enjoying the dance." said the blonde girl. There was no defiance in her face but there was rebellion in her voice.

Sirius, for everyone's sake was trying to control himself.

" How could you enjoy it, being near this creep?" He glanced at Lucius. If looks could kill, he would've been dead 12 times over.

"I'll thank you not to insult my date." said Narcissa imperiously. She had 'Black' written all voer her. She was merely more refined and slightly less nasty then the rest of the family.

"Why him?" asked Sirius heatedly, controlling his voice.

"I don't owe you an explanation, Sirius Black. The opnly people I owe that to are my parents, and they encouraged it. I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern." she took the arm of a smirking Lucius and they walked away.

He pulled his wand out. "Petrificus totalus." He said, throught gritted teeth, pointing it at Lucius's back. Lily gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. Lucius Malfoy went stiff and fell. Narcissa spun around, livid, ice blue eyes glaring fiercely at Sirius. Sirius glowered back, his wand held in his hand tightly.

McGonagall came storming over. "Mister Black! Twnety points from Gryffindor and two detentions with me. Cursing fellow students is not allowed!" she performed the counter curse on Lucius Malfoy. Sirius looked up at McGonagall, trying to fight back the urge to snarl. Josie put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. He looked round at her quickly, breathing alittle heavily, really trying to not go absolutely crazy.

"Let's just enjoy the dance, please?" said the blonde softly. She never said please, never. Sirius looked down, slowly calming himself. Josie had a veery strange effect on him. He didn't have to look down far, she was only two inches shorter than him.

"Yea.." whispered Sirius "Sorry." Josie just smiled at him and led him out onto the dance floor.

James sighed, looking back at Lily. "That, was incredibly close."

"Josie's a miracle worker." Lily looked like she'd rather be dancing then discussing Sirius.

James leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's dance." he said, taking both her hands with his. Lily smiled dazzingly and let him lead her onto the dance floor. James was no good at dancing, and was secretly dreading this, but grinned back at Lily. Lily was a pretty good dancer. The song started up. And James began dancing with her, feeling like a complete prat. Lily winced as James stepped on her foot. She tried not to look slightly longingly as Sirius whisked Josie across the floor.

James went red, "I'm so sorry." He said, watching his feet.

"If you look down, it'll make it worse. Look straight into my eyes and jsut feel where your feet are supposed to go." said Lily. James looked up, just as she had said, into her eyes. The rest of the song went by without him stepping on her feet. He was no Sirius, but when he wasn't busy worrying he was much better. The song soon finished and applause broke out.

Lily smiled widely at James and kissed him impulsively. Her lipstick didn't rub onto his lips. He kissed her back, no teacher was going to see them, as the room was dark, and they were surrounded by people. She pulled back and smiled. He was grinning almost from ear to ear. Laughing she tried futiely to flatten his hair.

Sirius and Josie had headed out of the hall as the song ended, and had gone back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius allowing her in. No one missed them, they were used to the pair disappering at odd times and not returning for hours. Sirius lead her across the common room to in front of the fire, it was warm, and no body was around. She smiled softly at him, in a very un-Josie-like way.

Sirius smiled back. "Have a nice evening so far?"

"Yes." said Josie.

" Well its just - " started Sirius. He was caught mid sentance by an owl swooping in and dropping a letter on his head. He looked up, sighing. "Bloody owls." Whatever Sirius was about to say was forgotten.

"Open it." said Josie. Sirius turned it round, looking at the envelope. The address on it was in big old fashioned curly letter print. He tore open the envelope and took out the letter. Josie waited, wondering what was urgent enough that it wasn't coming with the regular post.

Sirus looked up from the letter after reading it at least twice. "This so isn't good." He said, dropping into a chair.

"What is it?" asked Josie.

"My Uncle Alphard... he's dead." he said, looking up at Josie, it not quite sinking in.

"You mean the only one you like in basically your whole family, besides Andromeda?" asked Josie.

Sirius nodded. "One of the only ones who didn't disown me... And It looks like I'm the only one getting inheritance." he sighed, reading the letter again.

"Bella is going to have kittens." said Josie, sounding faguely gleeful.

"So are Narcissa, and Regulus." added Sirius.

"Narcissa is too refined to have kittens." sadi Josie, rolling her eyes.

"You're right..." Sirius trailed off, thinking. He had been planning on going and living with his favorite Uncle after he had finished school, and now, that was gone. Josie put a quietly comforting hand on his arm. Sirius let one solitary tear roll from his eye, this night had been to much. First Narcissa, now this... He needed a break. He looked up at Josie. The sight of Sirius crying was almost a crime in itself. She kissed away the tear, softly.

Sirius gently bought a hand up to her face looking into her eyes for a few moments, before letting his hand fall. "I've got to tell everyone." he muttered, not wanting to have to go and collect his family, all of which hated him, including his younger brother.

"I'll go with you." said Josie.

"You don't need to, you know..." said Sirius. Wiping away his eyes and getting up.

"Don't be a prat. I'm going."

Sirius sighed. "Come on then, I may need you to stop me getting into any fights."

"I know." said Josie. She got up and followed him out and down to the dungeon. Sirius was dreading stepping into there, last time, he only narrowly missed getting ripped apart. He wasn't liked much.

"Come on, I won't let the big bad Slytherins get you." said Josie, voice dripping with good old-fashioned sarcasam. Sirius looked at the door, and nodded. Josie muttered the password and stepped in, pullign Sirius after her and then dropping his hand.

Eyes from all over the room darted towards them as they entered. "Hey! Get that fucking Gryffindor out of here!" Lucius said icily, walking towards the two.

"Make me, Malfoy." said Josie with a sexy smile, leanign slightly towards her fellow Slytherin. She was giving him a perfect view down her clevage.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her approvingly, and then turned to Sirius. "What do you want?" He spat

"I'm just here to talk to Narcissa, Regulus and Bellatrix." He said.

"Narcissa's in ravenclaw. What a good, protective cousin you are." said Lucius sarcastically.

"I would've killed you earlier." replied Sirius through gritted teeth. "Where's my brother and Bellatrix?" he asked, trying hard not to let what happened before get in the way of his thinking.

"In their rooms." replied Lucius, reluctantly. However, Josie's clevage was rather mesmering.

Sirius nodded, "Can I go find them?" He asked, not really wanting to go searching round the Slytherin dorms, but he had too.

"We don't want him in our dorms." called a student.

"You shut up Porter!" shouted Josie

"He's right." said Malfoy. "You go get Bella and Regulus."

"What do you take me for, Malfoy? I leave him for five seconds and when I come back he'll look like he belongs on a plate of bangers and mash. I'll take him and make sure his Gryffindor fingers don't spoil your precious pureblood things." Sirius was glancing around him, more students had gathered by Lucius. "Lucius, tell them to go back to their business." Josie said icily. He again, reluctantly dismissed them all, they all went back to where they had originally been, although they all now concentrated on what they saw, as an intruder. "Are you going to let me through to get to _my own dorms_ to talk to Bella, Malfoy?"

" Yes." He hissed, "But be quick, a lot of us aren't happy with this thing that has entered our common room.

"Oh, honestly, you all know I bring him here, so shove it up your arses." normally she was slightly more refined and more diplomatic, but political Slytherin bullshit often got on her nerves. She shouldered past Malfoy, Sirius in tow. Going to her dorm room (which he knew well), she spotted Bella. She shoved Sirius forward.

Sirius clutched the letter in his hand as he approached Bella. She was probably going to take the fact that Sirius was getting all the inheritance very badly.

"Why is my cousin in here Josie?" asked Bella, eyebrow raised. "I thought you were staying in the Gryffindor dorms tonight, and I wouldn't have to deal with you or my dear cousin all night."

"Bellatrix, cut the crap for a minute ok?" said Sirius, already getting annoyed by her.

"Of course, dear cousin."

"I came to tell you, that Uncle Alphard, has, well, died..." Sirius held the letter in his hand.

"Oh, is that all?"

"He knew you didn't like him, so, I'm getting the inheritance... all of it."

"What!?! You're disowned!"

"Not by his uncle, obviously." said Josie impatiently. "And this, Bella, is why you are always nice to people with money." she added.

"He didn't disown me. Now, I don't want to look at your face anymore." he said, turning away, and heading towards the door.

They left and went to find the fourth year boys dormitory, where sirius' younger and 'perfect' brother, slept. Sirius hadn't spoken to him since the summer, he had always been second to his younger brother,a nd didn't enjoy it.

When they got into the room Regulus was sitting on his bed, reading, looking bored. He looked up. "Sirius? What prompted this unpleasent surprise?"

" I came to tell you, Uncle Alphard has died." Sirius said, civilly to his brother.

"Oh, he's finally kicked the bucket, has he?"

"Fuck the lot of you. Only reason Bella cares is cause she's not getting any money out of it. He was family, and all you can do is sum it up with one crude remark. I'm glad you all disowned me, Christ, if i had to live any longer with you all so far up your own arses, I probably would be insane by now." He didn't get why his family cared so little.

"Let's go Sirius." said Josie firmly, taking his arm and starting to lead him out.

"Whipped, are we, Sirius?" asked Regulus with a cackle.

"No funnily enough, I just agree with her." Sirius replied as he was pulled backwards out of the room.

"Oh you are sooo whipped." whispered Josie in Sirius' ear to distract him as they left the SLytherin dorms, much to everyone's relief.

He was thankful to be out of there. "Well, that was fun.." He sighed, heading off towards the Ravenclaw commonroom, to talk to Narcissa.

Josie sighed and followed. "I think you should send her an owl."

Sirius stopped and turned round. "Yeah, might be easier than getting into her Common Room." he sighed.

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room Josie sat down in a chair, in front of the fire, leaving Sirius standing by the portrait opening. She leaned her head forward, her platnium hair catching silver and gold highlights in the dark room. She curled her feet udner her after kicking off her ridiculously pointy shoes.

"You alright?" asked Sirius.

"My feet hurt like hell, if that's what you mean."

"Eh, I can see why." said Sirius, reffering to the shoes.

Josie laughed. "They're murder." Sirius walked over the fire, and sat on the floor onfront of her. Josie looked down at him through a curtain of hair like christmas tinsel. He reached up and parted it slightly, so he could see her. Sh raised an eyebrow at him. Dainty and shy she was not.

"You alright in every other way?" He said, pushing his own mess of black hair from his face.

"Of course." answered the blonde.

"Good." replied the boy, falling back onto his elbow and letting out a sigh. Josie smiled a little.

He smiled slightly back. "Sorry about, well, earlier, and just now..."

She shrugged. "You're a big, strong, manly man, it's your job to lose your temper."

"And you're a beautiful dainty little woman, it's not your job to calm me down."

"Ha, tell that to a politician's wife. In fact, tell that to my mother!"

Sirius shrugged. " Ok..."

"No, actually, don't, my mother could beat you up with her eyes closed..."

Sirius eyes widened, "Ouch."

"C'mon, if you're a politicians, wife, you're tough. That or you sepdn to much time nursing a bottle of warm firewhiskey, and then your husband doesn't alst long, because you get outed as a horrid drunk who can't take care of her husband."

Sirius laughed. "Very true." the letter was still clasped in his hand, and it seemed at though his heart wasn't in everything he said. She slid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, an arm around his shoudlers. She was cuddling. Josie never cuddled. Hell, Josie touched and man-handled, but cuddle she did not.

Sirius threaded his arms round her gently, closing his eyes. He suddenly realised what she was doing, and whispered gently "You know your cuddling me right?" he was complaning or anything, this was proabaly what he needed right now.

"Don't get used to it, Sirius." said the Slytherin sternly.

"Alright." he said, accepting that she probably wasn't ever going to do this again. He felt the weight on his shoulder get heavier. Josie was asleep. They had never slept together. With actual sleeping involved, that is. In sleep, with her normally shrewd, world-wise eyes clsoed, her lips curving slightly into a smile, she looked like a small child. Sirius was quite suprised how young she looked. He relaxed slightly planting a kiss on her head before letting her sleep.

Their relationship was strange. They'd never fallen asleep together, or cuddled, they didn't really go on dates. They constantly saw other people, they teased each otehr, sometimes rather meanly. And yet no matter who else they hung around with, or dated, or even slept with, they always ended up seeing each other again. Sirius soon dozed off, right about when the ball was ending, and everyone was due to return to their common rooms.

Lily and James were the first Gryffindors back to the common rooms.

"Who's on the hearth rug?" asked Lily softly, not even thinking of the possibility that it could be Josie and Sirius.

"I think it's Sirius, Lily." James said, squinting alittle, the light in the room not too great.

"Oh? Are he and Josie on one of their two-timing stints?" she never considered that it could be Josie with whom he was sleeping, qutie literally, on the rug.

"Nope, Josie is with him." James could see her hair and dress against the black of Sirius's robes.

"Merlin's teeth, are you serious?" at that moment all of gryffindor came pouring in to the common room in droves. They all froze when they saw Sirius and Josie. Josie blinked awake.

"Oh honestly, have you never seen people sleeping before, you prats?!" asked Josie as she detangled herself from Sirius. Sirius woke up, and yawned, helping remove himself from Josie.

Everyone was still staring. Josie got up. "Are you all mentally retarded? We were sleeping, woopee, you'd think we were taping a low budget porn film for PlayWizard."

"Christ people, you all sleep, its no biggie." Sirius said, getting up and brushing himself off. James looked at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged. Remus and Willow soon waltzed through the portrait hole.

"What's up?" asked Remus.

"Josie and Sirius were sleeping together!" shouted one second year.

"On the floor!?!" asked Willow, eyes wide.

"God sake, we had dozed off Moony, these people need lives." Sirius shouted over to him.

"It was literal sleeping." Josie informed Willow impatiently.

"Wanna split?" Sirius asked her, not in the mood for beign stared at for falling unconscious. Sirius took her by the hand, and the left, clamboring through the portrait hole together.

"There was literal sleeping?" asked Willow, blinking.

James looked round and nodded. "Yea, it's a little unnerving actually." He said, thinking about it.

"You don't think they'll start actually going out, do you?" asked remus, head tilted slightly to one side.

"I haven't a clue." James answered, looking toughtful.

"I don't think so. Josie doesn't feel she can trust Sirius, quite rightly. She's not going to be commited to monogomy if he's not, but she wants to be with him and doesn't mind sharing, as long as he is too. She's not going to date a cheater, but she doesn't equate sex with dating. She's utterly wodnerfully weird." said Lily. "And with that wise speech, I'm going to bed." she kissed James quickly on the mouth and disappeared up the stairs to get to work on taking all of the charms that were on her off.

" Me too." Willow said, kissing Remus once more, before dissappearing after Lily, her dark blue dress trailing behind her.

"Night." James called up.

"Night James!" came Lily's voice down the stairs. He smiled and turned back to Remus.

Remus shook his head. "We've got crazy girlfriends, but neither of them are as insane as Josie. No where near as insane."

"But you have to remeber Sirius is almost as weird as she is, and has he mentioned sleeping with anyone else lately?"

"The last one I remember was hearing about Raiana Snippet, that cute Ravenclaw fifth year. Wasn't that a good month ago, though?"

He nodded. " I think he seriously likes her, but hasn't told her. Typical Sirius."

"Really likes Raiana?" asked Remus.

"No, Josie..." said James, giving Remus an odd look.

"Sorry, s'late. My brain isn't working correctly." said Remus.

"Don't worry, mate." said James, yawning himself.

"I think you're right about Josie though."

The year went on. Josie and Sirius continued to be temselves, and they did not go out. Lily and James continued to go out and didn't fight. Much. All of Gryffindor was certain it was only a matter of time before they exploded like overly shaken bottles of cola. Christmas went smoothly. Lily loved her presents, especially the bracelt James gave her that had the same pattern as her necklace.  
  
Soon it was May and almost time to start madly studying for exams. But before that there were a few things to celebrate.


	15. Keeping you around

It was just before dinner, and James had been held back after Transfiguration that day, McGonagall had had a go at him for a rushed and shabby essay, which he was to redo tonight. Lily was surely getting pissed at him for not being there already, and they were all waiting for him. It was his 17th Birthday today, and the Marauders (Lily and Willow were now both considered part of them) were planning something special.

He sped up the corridors, his bag banging against his leg, robes flying out behind him. As he turned a corner, he ran straight into Bellatrix Black knocking both him and her backward.

"Sorry!" He said, not realising who it was, and going to dart off again.  
  
"Not so fast, Potter." Bella said, grabbing his collar of his shirt and tugging him backward. He stumbled, choking slightly.

"Get off me Black!" James managed to say, sounding semi-strangled.

"Off to your precious Lily, are you?" she said, her voice sickly sweet.

"Just let me go." He pulled from her grip.

"Oh, but someone I know, wants to 'talk' to you." she grinned maliciously.

Before James had time to question her, the fist of Romano Zabini collided very hard with the side of his head, knocking him to the floor and out cold.

Meanwhile, Lily was yet again stressing that James had not even turned up on time to meet his own friends on his own birthday.

"Where is he!?" She asked for the fiftieth time at least.

"Look, Lily, we have no idea where he is. Best thing we can do is wait for him." Sirius said.

"If he's late, he's going to have a good reason." Remus added.

"And it's his birthday, why wouldn't he want to be around us?" Peter thoughtfully said.

Willow nodded. "James would have a very good reason."

"He better." muttered Lily.

In the hallway, Bellatrix was looking bored. "Are you happy now? You've knocked Potter out and got back at Lily, we hope. Can we go now?" She asked heatedly.

"Do you guys hear something in the hallway?" asked Remus. His hearing was rather good.

" No." Was the reply from every one.

"Well I did." said Remus. He then peeped out of the door into the hallway. James was lying in a fallen bloodied wreck on the floor, the contents of his bag spilled out on the floor. Remus gasped. "Don't let Lily look." he said quickly.

Willow had followed him, and turned back going towards Lily. "Don't worry, Peeves was throwing chalk around, Remus is sorting it out."

"Does he need help? He sounded a bit panicked just now."

"Yeah but, another prefect showed up, he's got it under control."

"Oh, I hope James isn't in a fight, Ever since Malfoy called me that awful word at the last Quidditch match it's any excuse to beat up Slytherins..." muttered Lily. Willow smiled, and they went and sat back down.

Sirius sensed that something wasn't right. "What's going on?" he mouthed over Lily's head.

" James..." mouthed Willow carefully.

"Hurt?" mouthed Sirius quickly. Willow nodded.

"I'm going to go find the birthday boy.

"I want to come." said Lily instantly.

"Wait here with me." Willow said, "What if he turns up here and no ones here to meet him?"

"Peter's here. And so are you." said Lily reasonably. Willow glanced at Sirius, panicking.

"But he'd feel guilty if he got here and you'd left to look for him." said Sirius. Willow nodded.

Lily sighed and nodded. "Ok, hurry back."

Willow sighed with relief and her Peter and Lily sat back down again, and proceeded to wait. Sirius hurried out to help Remus. James was no longer in the hallway. James was still unconscious, and was looking very beat up. Romano and Bella had slunk back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"He's an hour late!" wailed Lily forty-five minutes later.

"Come on Sirius, Remus." Willow was repeating under her breath over and over again. "If he doesn't have a great explanation for this, I'm going to get annoyed." Willow added.

The boys came back, looking worried. "You couldn't find him? And Remus, what took so long? And where IS HE!" asked Lily, looking worried.

"We need to tell her." said Remus to Willow.

"You guys know something you're not telling me?" asked Lily, glaring, her hands going to her hips.

"It's James." Sirius said.

"What happened." asked Lily quickly. Sirius looked to Remus. Remus looked at Willow.

"Remus found him unconscious and beat up on the floor outside the hall." Sirius said solemnly.

"You kept that from me for AN HOUR?!" shouted Lily. She didn't wait for an answer. She got up, grabbed the hem of her robes and RAN to the hospital wings, the back of her black clothing billowing. Willow ran, hardly keeping up with her.

Madam Pomfrey knew that Lily, at some point would be here. Willow had tripped as she stopped and was picking herself up.

"Mr. Potter?" She simply asked. Lily nodded, face grim, not caring a whit that her two braids had both come half undone and her face was flushed and her robes rumpled. James was sprawled on a bed, looking terrible, cuts on his face and arms, bruises, and a blood stained ear. He was still unconscious from before.

"Merlin." breathed Lily, sitting on the bed next to him, trying very, very hard not to cry. Willow stood behind her, there for support.

"Don't Willow, I know you guys meant well, but I can't look at any of you right now." she Lily quietly.

"He's not in a good way, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, I see that, Madame Pomfrey."

" He's going to be in here for the rest of the day. He's got a few ribs to regrow. The damage to his head was quite severe, do you know who could've done this?"

"I can think of people who are capable of something like this, but not any motive as to why they would."

"Well, One of you can stay here, I don't want students cluttering up the ward now." Pomfrey said.

"I'll go." Willow said.

"I'm staying." said Lily.

" I'll bring everyone back later." Willow said, before turning and leaving.

"Well, Dumbledore's been here and isn't best pleased." Madam Pomfrey continued. "He's got a good mind to suspend the person who did this to Mr. Potter."

"Suspend they... they... They should be... kissed." she said, obviously meaning a Dementor's kiss. She was _very_ upset.

"I'll leave you alone." the nurse drew a curtain between them and view of the door. Lily got up and carefully lay down next to James, cautiously making sure she didn't bump him and make it worse. She just wanted to be near him right now. James lay there, deathly still. He had had his robes removed, so they could bandage his chest up, giving it a little protection while he repaired his ribs. He was wearing a hospital robe.

James began to stir slightly. Willow was now back down with everyone, and they were all sitting, looking very worried. Lily had her hand on his shoulder gently, and she was half asleep herself, it was four in the morning and Willow had had to sneak everyone else in under the cloak. Lily was glad it was Saturday. He turned his head slightly towards her.

"James?" whispered Lily.

" I'm sorry, Lily." James whispered back.

"For what, it's not your fault."

" For being about 11 hours late to meet you." he said. "I'm not going to get down there soon though."

"Shhh don't worry about it." said Lily quietly, smoothing the blankets carefully. James leant forward far enough to kiss her gently on the head, without causing him huge amounts on pain. He looked at her, a dull pain all that was left of the bash he got to his skull. Lily sighed.

"You alright?" James asked gently

"Do you remember who did this so I can kill them slowly with something sharp?"

" I think it was Zabini." said James. "I was running to meet you, and Bellatrix stopped me, I remember being hit, and that's it until now."

"Ok, Romano is dead. He just doesn't know it yet." Lily went to get out of the bed.

"What are you going to do at 4am about it?" James asked.

"I know the Slytherin password and I'm going to murder him in his sleep." said Lily quietly. Just then, the door to the infirmary opened, and closed by itself.

"You want to get thrown into Azkaban for murder?" Sirius said appearing from out of nowhere.

"I thought you were still here... And I honestly don't care right now."

"Willow, Remus and Peter are coming back." Sirius said, coming over and standing by the bed. "I think they are planning on wreaking a little havoc upon the Slytherin Common room." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to make Zabini very, very sorry."

"And all of us are going to help." Sirius said. James nodded in agreement.

"No, because you won't let me kill him."

"Lily, please kill him in the morning."

"It is morning."

"I wanna make sure Bella's there when you maim him. Can you wait until breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"This is stupid, I'm fine!" said James.

Sirius looked at him. "Mate, seriously, we want revenge!" Lily made herself be quiet.

"I'm fine, honestly." James said with a final tone to it. Lily slipped out of bed, hoping to get away before they could stop her, she'd never been so mad in her entire life.

Sirius stepped very quickly in front of her. "No you don't."

"Damn it." she went to dart around him. He wouldn't let her pass.

"Sirius Frederick Black, let me through, NOW!"

" You might not want to shout." James warned. "Madam Pomfrey will be here in a shot.

"let me through." she hissed.

Sirius stepped back out the way, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Lily.

"Please Lily, I'm fine!"

"He hurt you." said Lily softly.

" I know, but you seem to be the one in most pain." James replied gently. She wavered between the door and the bed.

He looked at her. "Please, I'm sorry you're hurting, but killing him won't make anything better."

"You know I wouldn't kill him. Can't a just hurt him a little?"

"Yea, but not now, I want to see what happens." He smiled.

Lily went and sat on the bed next to him, pulling some blankets over herself. "Cover hog." she murmured at him. Never mind that she hadn't been on the bed. He put an arm round her. She snuggled up to him very, very gently. Sirius snuck out. James gently kissed her on the head, not noticing Sirius leaving. Eventually she drifted off. He leant back, and against the headboard of the bed, resting Lily on him.

"Leave him alone. Stop it Black..." murmured Lily fretfully in her sleep.

James's ribs were healing fast, and by 8 am, he was almost fine again. He held Lily in his arms protectively. She blinked awake around 8:30, stretching and yawning, not realizing where she was at first. She looked down at herself. "Ugh I look like shit..." she muttered, knowing her hair was frizzy, her make up from last night was probably all over her face and her clothes were wrinkled. James was dozing gently, looking much better.

Lily smiled at her boyfriend and didn't move so that she wouldn't wake him. She rested her head back against his shoulder. At around 9, Sirius, Remus, Willow and Peter all piled into the ward, much to Madam Pomfrey's annoyance.

James looked down at Lily with a smile, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Looks like we got here at the wrong time..." Willow said, as she pulled away the curtain gently.

" Ten minutes only!" Madam Pomfrey said annoyedly, bustling past them.

Lily looked up at Willow. "I hope you guys put bubotuber puss in Zabini's bed."

Remus grinned, "You know us too well."

"Congratulations. Exactly what I would have done."

Sirius bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you..." Willow giggled. James was grinning

"Although I might have stabbed him first."

" Well, he'll be here in a few minutes, you could stab him then." Sirius said, straightening up.

"What, he's coming here?" yes, she hated him but she wanted to look good so he didn't have something to attack.

"He's been unconsciously lying in Bubotuber puss for a good 3 hours, he's going to be up here covered in boils." Remus pointed out

"I don't want to confront him until he's boil-less and I don't look like complete shit."

" You have a wand Lily, and we can surround the bed with the curtains and be really quiet, he won't know we are here."

"Works for me, do we have the cloak?"

"Indeed we do." grinned Willow, pulling it out of her bag.

"I want to go back to the tower and take a shower and dress, I'll be back." she kissed James, grabbed the cloak, threw it over herself and left. James kissed her back, and watched her disappear.

Lily had only been out for a few minutes when a boil covered Romano was bought into the room. Romano was cured and told to sit tight as Madame Pomfrey bustled around.

Ten minutes after that Lily came breezing into the room wearing a denim mini and a blue halter-top. Her hair was dried and done perfectly. In a very short time she'd worked wonders. She ignored a gaping Romano and went over to James, sitting next to him. James put his arm round her, and kissed her. The others, all sat about the bed quietly, hoping not to get thrown out my Madam Pomfrey. Romano glared at Lily and James.

Madame Pomfrey left the wing to go and pick up an order from Professor Sprout, telling them to behave themselves.

James simply smiled. "So, Zabini, why you up here at this time in the morning, on a Saturday?" he asked cheerfully. Willow was trying to stifle giggles, the way James was talking to him after Romano had pummeled him into the floor was hilarious. He pulled Lily a little closer just to make him feel even worse. Lily sent him a shining smile and kissed James' ear. Zabini clenched his fists.

" Did I hear something about Bubotuber puss? Nasty stuff that, especially in large quantities." James said, in a didn't you know kind of tone. "I'm in here, because some idiot decided he wanted to kick the shit out of me." added James.

Zabini just glared. "Puff skein got your tongue, Zabini?" asked Lily. She had to pretend really hard to keep that smile on her face.

"Oh, and Dumbledore's really angry, he was thinking about suspending the person who did it to Me." he nodded. " And yeah, you are a little quiet, you get some of that puss on your tongue?" Sirius had to bite his hand, this was hilarious.

"My tongue works just fine." ground out Zabini.

"Oh that's good, Bubotober puss in the mouth is incredibly dangerous." James said, leaning his head on Lily's gently.

"You sure, Potter? Maybe you should test it out on your little mudblood pet." hissed the Slytherin. Lily stiffened as if to get up, but Willow put a hand on her shoulder, watching James.

"Ah, Romano." said James fondly. "I know full well that you did this to me. And you also know, probably just as well, that you're going to regret it for a very very _very_ looooooong time. To survive us you're going to need better insults. But what am I saying? I'm expecting too much from a Slytherin aren't I?" this was all said in a very pleasant voice. James smiled, tightening his grip slightly round Lily as he spoke, trying to be reassuring as well as comforting.

Lily knew mudblood was a meaningless word, that it was stupid to let it get her mad. Of course, she also knew James was boiling point inside and was only probably controlling herself because he didn't want to set her off.

James looked down at Lily. "You alright?" He asked quietly, touching his nose to her ear gently.

Zabini muttered something along the lines of 'positively nauseating'.

"I'm sure you're right, 'Rommie'" said Lily. She'd been informed he now detested that nickname.

"It is rather nice to have someone to be nauseating with, though, isn't it?" as Romano opened his mouth to inform her he did have such a person she cut him off. "Someone who isn't nauseating all by their lonesome I mean." Sirius couldn't control himself any longer and burst out laughing. James let out a snicker.

Romano smirked. "I find this pretty nauseating." he held up a letter. Lily spotted her signature on the bottom and snatched it from him with no trouble. "Don't worry, I have copies." Zabini informed them. It was a very, very, very mushy, rather sexy, extremely private letter Lily had sent to James.

"Merlin's bleeding TEETH!" Lily let out, forgetting to be pleasant.

James raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, not good." he said quietly. Wordlessly, Lily handed her boyfriend the letter. James cast his eyes over it, pulling it up in front of his face to hide the grin, before repressing it and putting the letter down. He looked to Lily.

"How did he get a hold of that, do you just leave our letters laying around?' hissed Lily as though people wouldn't hear them if they stage whispered.

James shook his head. "It was.. in... my... Bag...." he said, realizing what must have happened.

Lily looked at Zabini. "Alright, you destroy the copies and we leave you alone." she said.

"Oh, no, I don't think so."

"Then we don't leave you alone!" snapped Lily.

"Either you leave me alone or I show this to Professor McGonagall." said Zabini with a confident smirk. Lily's eyes went wide. Even for a Slytherin, that was _low_!

"I thought you were better than that." James said.

Willow got up suddenly, and pulled out her wand. "Accio Letter Copies!!"

"Please Penn, do you think me that stupid? I'm a Slytherin. They're locked away with an anti summoning charm on them. But very good try. For a Gryffindor."

"Oh you are such a Bastard." Willow snapped. "You are an insufferable little twat, who needs to find better company than Bellatrix Black!" she was normally the one to be quiet and rational, but after what he had just said to her, it had pushed her too far.

"Silencio!" Willow spat, pointing the spell at Zabini's throat. "Now, you listen here, Slytherin." she said, wondering why no one was stopping her. Everyone was in a different stage of shock. Zabini tried then to talk, but now sound came out, he looked horrified.

"You, _and_ that tacky scarf you call a girlfriend, better leave Lily and James alone, otherwise your going to wish you were never born." Willow was stepping closer to Zabini, wand pointed directly at his chest. The shot to Bella made Lily burst into hysterical laughter, leaning on James. He was holding back laughter. Remus started encouraging her.

"So when you leave this ward, you better not come anywhere near any of us, or you and your naff mink coat will end up looking like someone took a pair of scissors to a set of tasteless dress robes!"

Lily heard Madame Pomfrey coming. She got out her wand, quickly muttered the counter curse for Zabini and pulled Willow down next to her.

"Mr. Potter, lay down, whatever are you doing up! Miss Evans, you let him up!? Shame on you! And the rest of you, you should have been gone twenty minutes ago. Shoo now! SHOO!" fussed Madame Pomfrey. Willow shot Romano a warning as she got up, and left with Remus.

"You too Miss Evans. He's well enough that you won't worry. Out! Now, all of you. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, scat!" with a waving of hands they were all ushered away. Lily blew James a kiss as she left. He caught it, and blew one back. Finally, James was just left pleasantly glaring at Romano.

"You stole her, Potter." hissed Romano.

James raised an eyebrow. "Can't you accept that we have both liked each other since before you came into the picture?" he said, referring to the fact Lily had admitted starting to like him in third year.

"We were happy enough. You made her unhappy in the relationship, not willing to accept that she was interested in someone else.

"And then you ditched her for Snape, Bellatrix and Lucius, clever move." James said, folding his arms.

"I did not 'ditch her' as you so elegantly put it. I went for a butterbeer with friends and she took it entirely the wrong way."

"Friends that happen to be the people she hates most in the world, and on a date in Hogsmeade, I mean, I've done some crazy things but that takes the biscuit!"

"Mr. Zabini, you may go." said Madame Pomfrey from the other room. "And do try to avoid any more bubotuber puss, it's terrible for you undiluted and in large quantities."

"Bye." James said pleasantly a civil smile on his face. Madame Pomfrey gave James a rather odd look. Zabini left without a word or a glance.

James sighed boredly. "When can I leave?" He asked, poking his ribs where they had been broken, and flinching slightly.

"When you're fully healed and not before. Lay DOWN!"

Later that night James, who couldn't sleep, heard a rustling. He slowly sat up, looking round, eyes darting from side to side. Lily slipped into view as she took off the invisibility cloak. She was in her pajamas. "Couldn't sleep." she whispered.

"Same here..." James said, shifting over on his bed, making room for Lily.

Slipping into the bed next to him she laid her head on his shoulder, yawning. "I would've brought the others but they would've tried to make me go back to bed."

"Most probably..." said James, sliding an arm around her, resting his head on hers.

"I'm glad you're ok." she said, glad that in this position she didn't have to look at him. Words like that had a tendency to stick in her throat unless she was drastically, actively upset, when they poured out. She slipped her hand into his.

James entwined his fingers with hers loosely. "Mmmm, I hope Dumbledore gets Romano for this." he said gently. "But we also have the added problem of him having the letter." he sighed. "He is such an arse."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. He left me for Bellatrix Black, remember? What kind of name is Bellatrix anyway..." muttered Lily under her breath mutinously. "And his new haircut is dumb. I do hope he doesn't show that letter around though...." falling silent, Lily contemplated what would happen if he showed the letter to McGongall. "If he shows a teacher that letter there's no way I'll get head girl." muttered the redhead under her breath.  
  
James pushed the hair from his face. "There's gotta be some one way we can get the copies though. You know the Slytherin Password, he can get into his Dorm, and probably into his stuff."

"But he has the original and he'll take it to Professor McGonagall."

"Only if he stoops that low. Oh yea, he's a Slytherin." James sighed, closing his eyes. Lily leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"Hopefully I'll be out of here tomorrow." whispered James. Lily looked up at James and kissed his jaw line. He smiled, turning, his head little more, kissing her lips.

The next morning Madame Pomfrey was bustling around a noticed a red head next to the black one that was expected. She opened her mouth as though to shout then shook her head, watching the two sleeping and walked away. They were too cute to disturb.

James was holding Lily protectively in his sleep. She blinked awake in his arms and snuggled closer, absently smoothing his hair down, which she did constantly, to no avail. James shifted slightly, a slight smile creeping onto his face. Lily kissed James while he was sleeping and went to get out of bed, trying to extract herself without waking him up.

Madam Pomfrey was pointedly ignoring Lily and James, having sat at her desk, facing away from them.

James woke up and pulled her tighter to him, the end result being that rolled over on top of him. "And just where do you think you're going?" he whispered, kissing her nose.

Lily squealed. "To my room, you great prat."

"Oh you are, are you?" grinned James mischievously.

"Yes, I am." said Lily with as much dignity as she could muster.

"And leave me here alone?" said James, sounding mock unhappy.

"I was here all night, you big baby." said Lily as she poked him and wriggled in his arms. James released her, not before kissing her once again on her nose. Instead of leaving Lily simply lay back down next to him and cuddled up. "Ah well, I didn't really want to go anyway." she informed him in a confiding whisper, biting his earlobe teasing, just because she could. "If we weren't lying down I'd have to stand en Pointe to do that." she whispered into his ear, grinning.

"I like lying down better." said James, wrapping his arms around her again, leaning to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmmm, me too." murmured the redhead, tilting her head. Willow, Sirius, Remus and peter came in.

"Do you too ever stop it?" whined Peter.

"Yeah, Honestly." put in Sirius.

"James." said Lily, kissing her boyfriend. "How long did they spend trying to get us together again?"

"Four, Five years? Something like that." he replied.

"And now, fill me in, do they ever stop complaining about the fruits of their labor?"

"Doesn't look like it." replied James, kissing her again.

Remus chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha." James pulled away, and grinned at everyone. Lily was grinning.

"Right, now we can get a word in..." Peter said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh hush Peter." said Lily.

"So, when do you think you'll be out?" Willow asked James.

"He'll be out today, if he passes my examination. You all have ten minutes!" came the stringent voice of Madame Pomfrey

"Thank Merlin." James sighed.

"Glad to get rid of us?" asked Lily without a fake pout, all though she knew the real reason for his jubilation.

"Glad to get rid of you?" James asked, looking at Lily mouth wide open. He then stuck his tongue out. The others arranged themselves on the bed and floor. Lily grinned innocently at him.

"So, what've you been up to without me?"

"Me?" asked Lily. "Oh you know, flirting with every boy in Hogwarts." she grinned widely.

"I expected nothing less from you." James said jokingly.

"What, not jealous?' asked Lily.

"Incredibly, I'm just hiding it well..." James replied with a grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey." he called, "Come check over James, and pay particular attention to his sanity."

"Mr. Black, would you kindly keep your nose out of matters that concern me and Mr. Potter." Lily snickered into her hand. Willow hid her face in Remus' shoulder. Remus chuckled. Peter giggled. Sirius scowled at the floor.

James got out of the hospital that day, good as new. May flew by and soon it was time for exams.

"Urgh, not again..." Willow moaned, as they were given two tons of Revision and Homework to do."

Lily was selling her sleep bouncers again, and making a pretty penny on them too. James, however, had hidden hers and wouldn't let her have it, claiming she needed sleep.

"James, give me it back!" Lily hissed at James. She would have yelled but Remus, who was just as stressed as everybody else, had taken to taking points from anyone who breathed loudly.

"Give what back?" He asked, looking at her innocently.

"My sleep bouncer you prat."

James held it out in one hand. "I will only give it back to you, if you promise not to over do the revision, like last year."

"I promise." said Lily. She had her fingers crossed behind her back. He gave it back, trusting that she would keep her word. "Thank you." she went back to her notes. He went to sleep at ten and she stayed up.

When he snuck down at midnight to make sure she was in bed she was half asleep, mumbling about how many dragon's heart strings went in a truth potion.

"Goodbye bouncy thing." He said, snatching it from just by her.

Lily looked up at him. "It's only midnight, father!" she said, the last word dripping with sarcasm. "Look, it's Friday, I can sleep late tomorrow morning, I must cram!"

James dropped to sit next to her. "If you do insist on staying up, I'm here to distract you."

"If you distract me I can't study!" she protested.

"Yea, and that way, you'll actually be able to take in all this stuff, tomorrow morning..." He said. Lily actually growled at him.

"If I fail it is so your fault."

"Lils, you won't fail." The redhead stubbornly ignored him and went back to her work. He dropped the bouncer, and sat back in a chair, pulling his feet up, and curling into a ball.

"Five dragon's heartstrings go into a truth potion... Ten drops of phoenix tears go into a long-life draught..."

"Forty three times you've kissed me in the last week... Twelve chocolate bars Peter scoffed last night."

"Shush, I'm thinking!"

"So am I.... Anyway...112 times you turned me down before third year."

"Jaaaaames!"

"Whaaaaaaat Liiiiiiiiiiiiily?"

"I'm studying!"

"Yea..." he was only doing it to stop her brain frazzling. He slid off the chair to sit next to her. She didn't look at him, muttering goblin names under her breath. He kissed her gently on the cheek. She looked over at him. He smiled little.

"So, what you revising?" He asked softly.

"Potions."

"Want me to help?"

"Yes please.."

"Well, you could explain to me what you are trying to remember, that always helps." James said, looking at her.

"I can't think!" her forehead came to rest on his chest.

He put his arms around her. "You need to rest, or have a break at least."

"Maybe you should convince me I need one." she said, looking up with a slight smile.

He leant down and kissed her, running a hand gently down her face. As he pulled away he whispered to her, "Convincing?"

"Mmmm almost."

He kissed her again, a little more heatedly. "How about now?"

"I think so, but you might need to try one more time." He grinned, and kissed her yet again, pulling her toward him a little.

"Mmm yeah, you know, I think I need a break."

" I thought so." As he talked, his lips brushed hers, his nose touched to hers.

"Mmmmm...hmmm..." murmured Lily against his lips. And so, for quite a while they were lip locked, the time getting later and later. Eventually they fell asleep by the fire, curled up together. James was holding loosely onto Lily. Lily's books and notes surrounded them both. Lily continued to sleep peacefully on top of her transfiguration book.

James stirred as a few first years came down from their dorms. A few seconds later, the portrait swung open, and a tired looking Sirius fell through it.

Lily jerked awake. "Sirius?" she muttered. "Late night?"

" I haven't been asleep..." said Sirius sluggishly.

"So I gathered."

"Josie sure does take it out of ya..." He scratched his head. For only have been seeing each other, they sure had been for a _looooooong_ time. Josie wouldn't go out with him because she claimed there was something about being official that turned him into 'a lying cheating bastard' so they fought, and saw other people, and detoured into closets constantly.

James sat up, rubbing his eyes to wake him a little. "You really need to sleep more."

"What do you think Weekends are for?" Sirius said, dropping into a couch.

:It is a weekend." pointed out Lily.

" Yea, I know, catching up on sleep missed."

"By spending all your time letting Josie chase you around?"

"It's not like I run that fast." replied Sirius.

"I've only ever kissed her, and I can tell you that she'd be more tiring then running. I'm going to go take a shower." Lily got up and left to take her shower.

"See ya in a bit." James said, watching her leave.

Sirius shook his head "You have the weirdest girlfriend ever Prongs."

"But I love her." said James fondly, piling her stuff up slightly.

"That's the weirdest part."

" Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't get love."

" In your case mate, its lust, all the time." James said, yawning slightly.

"And it's damn fun."

"So I've been told."

"Well if you said there was no lust with you and Lily, you'd be lying."

"There is, but I don't think it quite matches what you get up to."

Lily and James hadn't had sex yet. They'd slept together, but only literally. Sirius, needless to say, didn't understand it. Josie understand it but thought it was silly. Willow understood it and everyone else stayed out of it. Apart from Remus.

"Not much does." said Sirius with a cocky grin.

James laughed. "I'm sure."

"Seriously though, mate, aren't you two ever going to have sex, ever?"

"It depends really, I'm not going to push Lily into it, and she isn't going to push me. Also depends on how long she'll have me."

"If you two break up, Willow may finally go postal and kill us all in her sleep."

" Yea, well, I don't think we are going to for a while yet."

"What makes you think we will at all?" asked Lily, coming out of the bathroom. Sirius coughed.

" Don't know, things will happen, I'll piss you off probably. I said before, we'll probably be together as long as you'll have me."

Lily came over and kissed James. "I think I'll keep you around for awhile."

James kissed her back, and grinned. "Aww, yay." Sirius gagged.


	16. Secrets and surprises

In mid-July, Lily was at Willow's house. It was Lily's birthday. The boys had all gone away, together, for the summer, using Sirius' inheritance for a wild trip to America. Lily had wanted to go but the trip was un-chaperoned and her parents weren't about to let her go on an un-chaperoned trip with four boys. Therefore it was just the two of them, the girls, who were going out for a birthday dinner. Willow and Lily were both getting dressed up for a night out. Lily had taken Willow out muggle clothes shopping, especially for her birthday. Lily had wanted Josie to come, but Josie had gone on the trip. Her parents didn't particularly care. While her parents were politicians most people didn't know they had a daughter. Only when they were both looking stunning, not before, did they leave the house and set off for the restaurant Lily had chosen.

Lily wore a short black dress with spaghetti straps and no back. Her hair was twisted into an elegant chignon and her make-up made her sparkle. The restaurant was a wizarding restaurant, but was very new and focused on being more muggle-influenced. Willow wore a deep blouse, with plunging neckline, and a black Mini, calf high boots with a ridiculous heel on them topped the look off well, and her usually wavy hair was dead straight. She looked sophisticated, yet incredibly sexy. They looked about twenty-five.

They had one of the best tables reserved in the restaurant, and they were soon seated and brought Menus. It was rather a big table for two people. "Willow, are you sure this is the right table?" asked Lily softly.

"Yea I'm sure." she grinned.

"Okay..." said Lily, a little confused, as she looked at her menu.

Meanwhile, James was flipping out. Sirius and Remus were incredibly sick of hearing about how they were going to be late, how Willow and Lily would have already eaten, how they'd be so sick from the jerking of the Knight Bus they'd probably all throw up on Lily.

"I'll tell you what I'm sick of, and it's not the Bus." said Josie, shooting a pointedly dark and threatening look at James. She had turned seventeen in April and could easily have apparated, but had been convinced to come with everyone else. "This is the last time I ever humor you, Sirius. Ever."

"James, pull yourself together!" Sirius said annoyedly. "We'll be there in a minute, just chill..." James forced himself to shut up, but his face was still looking panicked.

Peter was munching on chocolate frogs. "Peter, you do realize we're going to dinner, right?" asked Remus.

"But it's taking forever and I'm hungry!" protested Peter. Sirius rolled his eyes, just before they were all thrown against the side of the bus as it came to a screeching halt.

"Ambrosia restaurant and inn." called the conductor.

"Finally." muttered Josie, getting off of the bus in a hurry. Remus followed, face showing mild amusement. Peter walked down the aisle, nearly falling on his face as he stepped out of the doors. James was still skittish, as he and Sirius stepped off the bus last. When they got in Lily was bent over her menu. The group's eyes scanned the restaurant but they didn't realize the two gorgeous women sitting at the biggest table in the corner were their friends.

"If we've reserved the biggest table, why are those two witches sitting there?" asked Peter, blinking.

Willow looked over at the group just after they entered, grinned, and beckoned to them, making sure Lily couldn't see her hand.

"_That's_ Willow and Lily?" asked Sirius, eyes very nearly popping out of his head.

James saw Lily, and his jaw dropped. "Merlin's bloody beard..." he looked over at Remus, whose eyes were very wide.

Willow beckoned slightly more urgently. She was thinking 'Would they please re-close their jaws and walk over here before Lily notices!'

"Let's go." Josie said annoyedly, and grabbed Sirius, pulling him forward. James followed, shaking himself mentally to get a move on.

Sirius still hadn't yet put his eyes back in their sockets. Said eyes were rather focused on Willow's ample cleavage. Had she ever had that much décolletage' before? He couldn't remember. Remus followed, Peter behind them.

They got to the table and Lily looked up. "What in Merlin's name!?!" she said, eyes wide.

"I could say the same thing. Merlin, Evans, what, exactly, happened to you and Penn over the summer?" asked Sirius. James was grinning his head off, he had missed her so much.

Lily ignored Sirius' little speech. "James!" she squealed, not caring that half the restaurant had turned to stare. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right back.

Remus smiled at Willow from around James' shoulder, eyes traveling up and down approvingly. She grinned and got up.

"When you're all done, there are other people waiting to greet the birthday girl." said Josie wryly. James let go of her gently, pulling from the kiss. Lily hugged Josie.

Sirius was still staring unbelievingly at Lily. "Seriously, Evans, what _happened_?!"

Josie looked appraisingly at Lily. "I'd say an advanced cosmetic charms class and a growth spurt happened." she said decisively. Willow had herself pressed against Remus.

"Can we all eat now?" Peter whined. Lily laughed, not noticing that most of the restaurant (most of the male half of the restaurant, anyway) was staring at her, or Josie, or Willow. They soon all sat. James and Remus were a little edgy, both their girlfriends were getting a lot of looks from the people around them, and they were feeling a tad over protective, seeing as they hadn't seen them all summer. Josie had noticed the way the two girls' boyfriends were looking at them and felt a little stab somewhere on the upper left of her chest. She shook it off. Lily was chatting amiably with Willow. She leaned forward to make a point. The waiter who had just come to refill their water glasses blinked and stared at the eyeful she was inadvertently giving him.

James looked up at the waiter. "Would you mind?" he held out his glass, threading an arm around Lily.

The waiter snapped to attention and refilled the glass as Lily leaned back against James comfortably, not noticing his abnormally edgy behavior.

"Do you want my jacket, Willow?" asked Remus of Willow as a patron passed by and stared rather obviously.

"Oh, sure." she smiled at him. Lily looked at Remus with a slight smile.

"I'm going to powder my nose, be right back." said Lily, getting up and walking into the bathroom. As she was coming back to the table someone got up and stopped her. It was a tall, good-looking man. Good-looking and somewhere around thirty. James looked round, and his eyes narrowed as he saw the guy who had stopped Lily.

He was smiling and saying something to her. She laughed as he pressed a piece of paper into her hand. After looking at it she looked back up at him, looking a bit shocked, eyes wide.

Recovering, Lily walked back over to their table.

James had got up. "What was that about?"

"He gave me his name and address and said I should floo to his house later!" she was looking shell-shocked.

"That's never happened to you before?" said Josie, looking surprised. James looked surprisingly angry.

"James, it's not a big deal, it's not like I would ever do that!" Lily paused. "Even if I was single, which I most decidedly am not, I would never be that stupid, _ever_."

James calmed a little. " I know you wouldn't be..."

"Then why the worrying?"

"I haven't seen you all summer, and the first time I see you, everyone's staring at you..." He replied

"Oh. Well, there are people staring at you too you know." she said, looking pointedly at women who were checking Sirius, Remus and James out. He went red, and sank into his chair, feeling like an idiot.

The waiter came back to take their order and was again staring at the girls. Lily very deliberately leaned into James and fixed his hair, giving HIM an eyeful too. When the waiter left, Sirius said "Why don't you fix MY hair too, Lily?" with a debonair grin. Smiling sweetly Lily reached over and affectionately tousled his hair like you would a little brother.

James watched, feeling slightly better.

"So, How was America?" Willow asked.

"Yes, how was it? I so wanted to go, but my parents... Well, they didn't think it was a good idea."

" It was really good." Sirius said, sitting back in his chair, a hand rested on Josie's.

"Did you learn any about wizarding culture, there? Is it different?" asked Lily.

"Yea, but not as much as you would think." Remus replied, his arms around Willow. He was now filling out his clothes a little better in certain places.

"Did Josie and Sirius not want to leave the hotel rooms?" asked Lily innocently, but with a wicked smile.

"Well, we had to pry them out of the rooms most days." James said, looking over at them.

"Damn straight." said Josie. Sirius grinned. Lily rolled her eyes at them.

"So what did you actually do, other than attempt to dislodge these two from a bed?"

"We explored... Peter made sure we did a lot of eating..."

"Sounds good." Willow said, sitting back into Remus.

"Yeah, it does." said Lily, wishing she'd gotten to go. James had written her a lot of letters, saying how much he had wished she had gone, and how he missed her. She had them all saved.

"Maybe once we leave school, we'll all go somewhere together?" Willow suggested.

"We should." said Lily, smiling. Soon their food arrived. They all dug in, especially Peter. He had cleared his plate in the time Lily had taken to stop canoodling with James, and started to eat. Lily ate carefully and neatly. Everyone else was as well, table manners were at an all time high. Except for Peter's. The guy who had given Lily his address was looking rather defeated, as he saw her with James. When they were all done eating Lily went right back to leaning on James. The white piece of paper was on the table, most decidedly NOT in her pocket. As soon as they had all finished their meal, a waiter promptly bought the check over.

"So, what's the plan for after this?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, ask Willow, I'm sure she planned all this." said Lily, smiling.

Willow smiled back. " I thought I'd leave that up to you, seeing as it's your Birthday."

"Oh... Well... Anybody have any ideas?"

"We could go for a walk, or something." Sirius said, pushing his hair back from his face. It had got noticeably longer, as had James's.

"Okay, let's. Maybe we'll think of something else while we're walking." They all agreed.

"So, let's go." said Josie. They all chipped in their money, and left.

They ended up wandering aimlessly up and down Diagon Alley, where the restaurant was.

"Surely we can do something?" said Lily after half an hour. In the end they all ended up at Willow's house, piled into her bedroom, spread out across the furniture, talking all night long. They all fell asleep there.

Before everyone knew it, it was September first. Lily was excited because it was she and James' first anniversary. She had gotten him a snitch (she had had to wear Madame Hooch down for AGES) and had the body painted gold, with a lion on it. She knew it didn't necessarily apply to their relationship, but she also knew he'd love it. And that Sirius, Remus and Peter would kill her. He'd never stop playing with it. And they wouldn't be able to use the excuse that it was special and if he played with it he'd wear the paint down. Nope, she'd charmed it not to wear off herself.

Sighing, Lily pushed the trolley with her trunk on it up to the train and started loading her things on. Ursula was preening in her cage and the new kitten that Lily's parents had got her as a congratulatory present for becoming head girl was in it's basket. She had managed to keep it a secret from James, in fact, from everyone that she was head girl, and planned to reveal it on the train. She'd been ecstatic when she found out.

James had got her a charm bracelet, with little charms hanging all round from it. He hadn't known if she'd have liked it, but he thought it looked good enough for her. James had also kept quiet the fact he had been made head boy(!) although he hadn't been a prefect or showed any sign of leadership at all.

Lily, once she finally got her things on the train struggled, with her many bags and cages, to get through the corridors, searching for the head boy and girl's cabin, which she was going to invite her friends into, if the head boy was amenable. James was wrapped up in his cloak, the only bit of him visible was his scruffy black hair. This meant that when she kicked the door open and wrestled her way in, she didn't know who it was that was seating on the other seat..

James was quiet, he hadn't yet looked up at the girl who had just entered the cabin. She turned, still not able to see anything but his hair, because the hood shadowed his. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

James grinned, and dropped the hood. "James Potter." He said, holding out a hand.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "Wha, who... MERLIN!"

"I could say the same thing, you kept this quiet!" he said, getting up.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. But... NO ONE would have expected YOU to be head boy!" Lily said, not meaning it offensively.

"I never expected me to be head boy! My mother almost passed out when I gave her the letter!" James replied, pulling the cloak off.

"Well... CONGRATULATIONS!" she threw her arms around him.

"You too!" he wrapped his arms around her as well, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I can't believe it, I've wanted to be head girl for AGES and I did it!"

"I know, and I'm so proud!" releasing her with one hand, James went digging into his pocket for his badge. Lily drew hers out of a front pocket on her trunk.

James held it in his hand. "Who would've guessed I'd be about to put this on?" he said, looking down at it.

"Let me." said Lily, taking the pin and carefully putting it on him. He was already wearing his robes. He watched her, grinning.

"Pin mine on for me?" Lily asked, holding out a silver **HG** badge. He took it gently, and pinned hers on for her. She leaned up to kiss him. Luckily, she didn't have to lean up as far anymore, she'd grown. Of course, so had he. It put him at six foot and her at five foot six inches. Ok, almost. She _did_ tend to round up when counting her height. He kissed her back, he had missed her, although they had seen each other not more than a few days before. She grinned. She was wondering when he'd mention their anniversary.

"Oh, and before I forget." he dug into his pocket again, and pulled out a long, black box. Silently, smiling, she held out the tiny trunk, carefully wrapped with a gold and red bow in which the snitch was. She was already wearing both the necklace he'd given her over a year ago and the bracelet he'd given her for Christmas last year that matched the necklace.

He handed it over. "Happy Anniversary." he said. It contained a charm bracelet. Not an ordinary muggle one, oh no... but a wizarding charm bracelet. She put the trunk into his hand, taking the box and opening it curiously. As she opened it, she saw that there were little glowing colors on the thing that glinted silver inside

"It's beautiful." she breathed. Already she was wearing the necklace he'd given her for her birthday over a year ago and the bracelet he'd gotten her last Christmas. She clipped the charm bracelet onto her other wrist.

"Just like you." grinned James. He then proceeded to open up the little trunk. Smiling, Lily waited, hoping desperately he liked it. It was strapped into the trunk so it wouldn't fly away when he opened it.

He opened it, and as he saw the little golden snitch struggling to get free, a little lion charmed onto its front, he grinned his widest grin. "Wow, this is amazing, how'd you get the lion on there?!" He had a closer look.

"Somebody painted it on, and painted the body of it scarlet. I did the charm work to make the paint stay."

"Thanks so much Lily." He said, closing the trunk before throwing his arms around her again, and whispering to her if not a little awkwardly, "I love you..."

Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't think. There was no way he'd just said that. They had been going out for an entire year. Not once had he said that and now... She wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared, and she couldn't speak to say anything back. So she didn't. Instead she pushed him against the wall of the cabin and kissed him like she was going to breathe him in. Yet at the same time she pushed all her feelings into the one passionate kiss. James was slightly over come by what was happening to him. But he just kissed her right back, putting every feeling he had for her into it.

After what felt like forever and not long enough at the same time, Lily pulled back, almost unable to breathe. When she had caught her breath, she leaned into him as though she had a secret to tell him. "I love you." she whispered in his ear. James felt like he was going to fall over, he was grinning, his heart was somersaulting, Merlin, he felt alive.

"Eep, I have to go tell everybody now!" said Lily, feeling giddy. She felt like skipping and shouting. She had to remind herself that head girls didn't skip.

"Yup." is all that he could reply with, but the smile said it all. After kissing him again Lily rushed off to find every girl on the train and inform them that she was in love with James Potter and he loved her back. _Surely_ they'd go into shock. Because no one could _possibly_ have _known_ they were in love. James followed sheepishly, as Lily declared her love for him to the whole train. James then told everyone that they were the new head boy and girl. James got the weirdest looks, and some of the prefects in his year even got angry.

Eventually, with much sniffing from Lily, directed at those who got mad at James (that was her job), they got to the carriage where Peter, Josie, Sirius, Willow and Ash (who Lily hadn't seen all summer) were sitting.

"Oh Merlin, you got head girl!" said Willow, grinning. As she was leaping up to hug Lily, she noticed James' badge. "James, you stole the head boy's badge!?"

"I am head boy..." he said. Willow's eyes widened.

"He rigged it somehow so he could get private rooms." said Sirius, his meaning obvious.

"Sirius!" said Lily reprovingly. James scowled slightly.

"Congratulations, James." Willow smiled eventually, hugging him loosely.

"Yeah, honestly, congrats, mate." said Sirius. After they had been thoroughly congratulated Lily leaned over and whispered something in Willow's ear.

"Awwww." Willow smiled knowingly at James. "That's great." she said to Lily.

"Hey, I know I'm more a basilisk then a girl, but do you mind?" asked Josie. Laughingly, Lily whispered the same thing in Josie's ear, then into the ear of an indignant Ash.

"Took his time!" Josie exclaimed. "God James, you are clueless!" she pointed out. James just stood there, going pink. The four girls went back to giggling quietly in something resembling a football huddle. Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Where's Remus?" James asked Sirius, ignoring the now huddled group of girls who were now surely discussing what had happened in the head girl's boy's carriage earlier.

"He's patrolling." replied Sirius. "And do you mind telling me what they're giggling about, mate?"

"The fact I told Lily I loved her." said James, sitting down.

"Finally!" said Sirius. Peter grinned at James, mouth full of pasty. James laughed slightly.

"So, you and Basilisk going out yet?" James asked, leaning forward, dropping his voice.

"Why should we? The way we are works, and this way, neither of us gets bored. We both know exactly what the other wants. This is so much more honest. What you people call real relationships never work anyway." said Sirius carelessly, not thinking about the fact that James was in one of those so-called 'real' relationships.

"Uh-huh, so, doesn't Willow and Remus, having been going out for two years, and me and Lily going out for a year, prove you pretty much wrong?" He asked, knowing Sirius was being careless.

"Yeah, but you're always worrying about what the other person is thinking, remembering anniversaries, all that." Sirius shrugged. "It's too much work mate. Which is why my longest 'real' relationship, lasted two weeks."

"I know." James replied, sitting back against the seat. Soon, Lily and him would have to go check all the patrolling was being done, and shout at the prefects who had slacked off. Sirius shrugged, and slid down slightly against the seat, putting his feet up on his trunk.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore announced the new head boy and girl. Cheers came up from the Gryffindor table. Lily noticed several Slytherins looking particularly sullen. James grinned, Sirius, Remus, Willow and Peter, cheering notably louder than everyone else. Josie was also, much to the annoyance of most the Slytherin table. Lily was beaming. Dumbledore soon calmed the students down. The first years were petrified by what had just happened, completely unaware of whom Lily and James both were. They had already been all sorted and were sitting at their various tables.

Lily and some of the prefects thought to explain a few things to them while they were all eating, after Dumbledore's obligatory announcement. James went with Lily, trailing behind her. She was far to good at this job, and if she tried, could probably run the school by herself. Lily had already picked out the boy and girl she thought should get head boy and girl next year. Finally, however, their numerous duties were completed.  
  
"Let's go check out our rooms!" said Lily, grinning.

" Oh yea! I forgot we had our own." He grinned back, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Before they left, Willow came up to Lily, Remus in tow.

"Hey." she grinned. "Just wondered if we were going to see you later tonight?" she asked.

"I don't, I probably won't want to leave my room, I've heard they're awesome." said Lily. Remus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh alright." Willow said, her grin falling slightly. "Have fun."

"Well, I mean, do you guys have something planned, Willow?"

"No, I just wondered if you were coming back to the common room at any point, but if you're not, that's fine." she smiled supportively. James looked up at Remus, listening to the conversation. Lily looked at James questioningly. He shrugged.

"Sure, we'll come back to the common room. Or, you guys could come visit our new rooms, because I'm pretty sure they're going to kick arse."

"Well, go find out what their like, then come back to the common room?" Willow said, as Remus slid his arms around her.

Lily nodded, leaning back against James. "See you in a bit then." she said as she led James off. For some reason it felt like her and Willow were on diverging paths. They soon found their way to the Head boy's and Head girl's rooms.

Lily dashed into the room. It was a parlor. On one side was a door with a plate that said head boy. On the other side a door with a plate that said head girl. "We get our own parlor! This is awesome..." James was slightly in awe of the whole room. Lily opened the door to the head girl's bedroom and looked in.

James peeked in over her shoulder. "Merlin..." he could only say.

It was huge, much bigger then you would have thought from the outside. The bed was horrible frothy pink. In fact, everything was. "Ugh, I wish it was blue..." said Lily. She felt a lurch like a boat being thrown up on a towering wave and, suddenly, the room was decorated in blue! "Merlin's beard!"

James stepped in, "You can have it how you want it! You only have to think!" he said, turning round, looking. "I wonder if my room's the same?" he thought, looking back at his door.

"Go look, James, I have a LOT of redecorating to do." chuckled Lily. He grinned and went and opened his door.

Lily muttered things under her breath until her room was exactly how she wanted it. The bed was huge and circular. The walls were cream, the furniture was wicker and blue. Everything was quite homey and it strongly resembled her room at home.

James mouth fell open as the door swung forward. The room was again huge, and everything was a deep shade of crimson red and gold.

Lily wandered over behind him. "Wow."

"Red velvet curtains!" said James, and as soon as the words had issued from his mouth, the surroundings on his grand four poster bed, were thick, and luxurious, and made of deep scarlet velvet. "I'm never going to get bored of that." he grinned.

"Me either." said Lily, smiling. The great, dark wooden, four posted, bed had magnificent lions carved into the front of it. "I don't think anyone's going to be confused about what house you're in." she finished, laughing. James laughed too. Going up to her he slid his arms around her gently.

She leaned back comfortably on him. "I wonder what the bathroom's like?"

"I've heard good things." said James lazily.

"Me too." however, Lily showed no signs of going anywhere.

James didn't let go of her to move either. He yawned, burying his face in her neck.

"Love you." she said softly.

"Love you too." he replied just as gently. The room was getting darker, and soon, the candles that had been placed around burst into flame, illuminating the room gently. The fireplace in the room also lit itself as well.

"Eh, let's look at the bathroom later." said Lily. She wanted to lead him into the room, but felt awkward, about it.

"Sounds like a plan." said James, releasing her, and taking her by the hand gently. "Wanna come in?" he asked with a smile, having not actually stepped more than a foot into the door. Lily nodded. James grinned, and pulled her farther into the room gently. His trunk had been unpacked and the little trunk that contained the snitch was on the mantle over the fire. Lily followed him, smiling. James led her to the red velvet couch he had over by the fire, and sat. Lily sat on his lap, cuddling up to him.

"This is amazing." James said quietly, threading his arms around his love.

"It certainly is." said Lily softly, burying her face in the black haired boy's neck. She'd have to steal another one of his jumpers. James smelled so good! He tilted his head slightly for her. Lily's hair fell across James' face, brushing against his skin. Bringing a hand up he stroked it gently across her hair.

Lily sat up, looking at him quietly. Absently, more out of habit then anything else, she smoothed his hair with one hand. It was, of course, a thankless, not to mention useless, task, but Lily didn't seem to much care and she never gave up on it.

James gazed right back at her, a slight smile on his face. Even though he was obviously growing his hair longer, it still refused to lie flat on his head. He was completely relaxed back into the couch, nothing felt wrong at all. Leaning in, Lily kissed him, not feeling like she needed anything but him. It felt as if she could breathe, eat, and drink him and never need anything else. James kissed her back, wrapping his arms right around her.

After what could have been a minute or an hour Lily pulled back, taking a deep breath. James did also, his eyes still partially closed.

"I don't know, think we can do better?" asked Lily breathlessly with a mischievous smile.

"We're just getting warmed up!" replied James, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"Oh really?" asked Lily, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Really." Grinned James.

"Mmmm I think you should show me what comes after warm-ups then." said Lily with a smirk strongly resembling Josie's. James leant forward quickly, pressing his lips to hers, a passionate fire behind it. Lily kissed him back the same way, mirroring every action he made. They went on like that for a good quarter of an hour. Only a few times did they even come up for air.

Lily had completely forgotten about going back to common room to visit with everyone. So had James, and the time was getting later and later.

The next morning, Lily woke up. Tucked snugly into a bed, she had no desire to get up. Until she realized that she wasn't sure where she was. The decorating scheme was very red and... gold. Looking under the covers she realized something else. She was not the only one under the covers. And she certainly wasn't the only naked one under the covers.

Then she remembered that she had been supposed to go back to common room last night and never had! Oh dear... Willow would kill her, especially when she found out what it was Lily had decided was a better way to spend her time.

James turned over, his hair half covering his face, and an arm half around Lily. He looked so cute sleeping.

Lily sighed and carefully got up, slipping the sheet off the bed and wrapping it around herself as she headed to the bathroom. James stirred as she got up. He stretched, and looked around for his clothes, which were over the other side of the room. His underwear had somehow end up over a lamp.

Lily turned around, hearing him wake. "Didn't mean to disturb you, James."

"Don't worry, I have to get up anyway..." he said with a smile. He quickly got out of bed, and grabbed his underwear, pulling it on. Lily was glad he'd done that. Despite the fact that she had just slept with him, when he'd gotten up she had felt like she should have turned away.

"Want me to wait for you to finish in the bathroom?" he asked, pushing back his hair.

"We each have one. I'll go use mine, probably all my things are in there. Pardon me for stealing your sheet." smiling, Lily kissed his cheek and ran out of the room, through the parlor and into her own room. James grinned, and went to find his bathroom. The bathrooms were connected to the bedrooms. He entered his, it was almost as luxurious as his room, with a deep bath in the middle, and a shower cubicle made of gold trimmings and colored glass.

After they had both showered and taken care of the rest of their morning routines they met in the parlor. Both were wearing their uniforms. Lily had charm dried her hair and it was braided.

"Hi. Missed you." she said, kissing him quickly and then settling back onto her feet. She still had to go up almost on tiptoe to kiss him when he stood straight.

"Missed you too." smiled James. "We off to breakfast?" he asked, pulling his bag up onto his shoulder. Nodding, Lily smoothed James' hair uselessly, out of pure habit.

"Let's go." he smiled, taking her hand.

Once they got down to breakfast, Lily had started to get nervous. It turned out she was right to be nervous. Willow was sniping about how now that Lily had got head girl she thought she was too good for the common room!

"Willow Arnica Penn, how dare you!" said Lily, face flushing pink.

"You never showed up last night, Lily." said Willow, with a very annoyed edge on her voice.

"I fell asleep." she replied. She couldn't remember another time she had ever lied to Willow's face.

"Yeah right..." Willow glanced up at James, before turning away from her.

Lily gritted her teeth. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't show up. But that doesn't give you a right to talk behind my back!"

"You went back on your word Lily." Willow said coolly, she didn't want to loose it in front of everyone, maybe later, but not right that moment.

"You know what, suddenly I'm not hungry." said Lily as she stormed off out of the Great Hall. James, who was, followed her out anyway. Remus was decidedly keeping out of it, as was James.

"I cannot believe her!" said Lily. "I know I forgot to come to the damned common room, but that gives her NO right to talk shit about me behind my back!" raged Lily.

"She was angry..." James said, looking back longingly towards the hall, and food.

"Go eat, I know you want to. I'm going to the library."

James nodded. "See you in Transfiguration." he said, kissing her gently on the cheek. Nodding, Lily headed to the library.

Later they were all on their way to transfiguration. James entered the classroom, just as he saw Willow and Remus turn a corner together. Willow looked sour, like she had been sucking on a lemon. Lily was turning a different corner. She nearly collided into Willow. Willow looked up at her, before walking straight past. Remus felt he needed to say sorry for her. Lily pursed her lips in an annoyed manner and walked the rest of the way to transfiguration with her arms crossed.

James was sitting up the front, having saved a space for Lily. Lily slid in next to James. Willow sat, and soon, Professor McGonagall silenced the class.

They breezed through the class. Lily was channeling all her anger into her work and therefore was spinning through her work with amazing speed. Willow was too angry for work, and ended up being held behind at the end of class.

"Miss Penn, This is your NEWT year!! Do you really think you can get away with doing no work whatsoever?" The professor screeched, livid.

Lily was listening from just outside the classroom.

Remus was waiting for her as well, wincing as McGonagall slammed down a transfiguration book. "You will repeat this lesson with me tonight!" Willow groaned.

"You may leave Miss Penn."

Willow got up in a fluster, pushing open the door hard as stepping angrily from the room. Lily, who had been standing outside the door, got pushed down and fell on her bottom, hard.

Willow looked down. "Sorry." she said harshly, before walking right past Remus.

Lily got up, brushing herself off. "Leash your stupid girlfriend." she muttered at Remus as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Remus sighed and went after Willow. "Willow, wait up!" he called. Willow stopped and turned, tear in her eyes.

"C'mere." said Remus gently, walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms. Willow almost fell into his embrace. More tears began flooding down her face. "Shhhh.... Calm down Willow." said Remus, rocking her back and forth slowly. She clung to him, slowly calming down.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm listening." said Remus gently. Willow looked up at him. He brushed her tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs

"I hate fighting with Lily, I hate being so distracted by it that I have to repeat lessons and get screamed at." Willow sniffed.

"Well then why don't you two just make-up then?"

"Because we're both stubborn as hell."

"Women..." muttered Remus. Willow poked him in the ribs, hearing him. "What did I do, Willow?" asked Remus innocently. She leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek. Her face was tear stained still.

"C'mon, you stubborn wench you, I'll help you review so you can breeze through the lesson with McGonagall later."

Willow smiled, "Thanks."

Time went by. Willow and Lily eventually started talking again, but they just weren't as close as before. Lily spent an awful lot of time with James and, when she had free time, tended to spend it with Josie, or in a group with everyone, rather then one-on-one with Willow.

Willow was slightly bitter about it all. She had no one close to her anymore other than Remus.

James had been looking a little preoccupied. He was down at breakfast first, and no one could quite work out why he was being like this. Sirius had suggested he had another girlfriend, but Lily was having none of it.

"How dare you Sirius! I know James wouldn't do that behind my back, I mean, come on. He spent five whole years asking me out!"

"Maybe he'd do it in front of your back." said Sirius tartly.  
  
Willow kept having weird thoughts about a woman in a white dress, but no one really understood what she had been seeing lately anyway, snakes, a stunned corpse, a woman in white, and a baby.

They all soon joined James in the great hall. "James, mate." Sirius said. "What's wrong with you? You're about as jittery as mouse on Prozac!"  
  
"Nothing, I promise." James replied, looking up at the ceiling for the owl post.  
  
"Are you sure, James?" Willow asked, not quite sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Very." he replied. The owls suddenly flooded the great hall, James watching intently.

"I'm thinking about going home for Christmas." Lily was saying to Penny and Alison.

A parcel dropped into James's hands. " You are?" he said his eyes widening.

Lily turned and looked at James. "Well, Tuna's getting married over Christmas break. And I know perfectly well she picked Christmas because it's glamorous and because I never come home for Christmas anymore. So it'd be fun to go, just to see the look on her horsy face."

"Oh..." James said, looking a little panicked.

"You could come with me! Oh my gosh, it'd be perfect, I've been wanting you to meet my parents and Tuna would FREAK!"

He grinned, "Yeah ok, if that's alright." he clutched the little parcel in his hands tightly. His plan wouldn't go to waste.

"What's that, James?" asked Lily, peering curiously at the package.

"Oh, it's just clippers for my broomstick." he lied, but only cause he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Oh ok." James smiled at Lily and pocketed the package. It was soon the day that everyone who wasn't staying at Hogwarts would leave for the holidays. It was December twentieth.

"James Harold Potter, we are going to miss the train if you don't hurry it up!" called Lily, who was dragging her things into the parlor between their two rooms. James was panicking that he'd lost the package that he had been holding onto for dear life since he got it.

"JAMES IF I MISS THE TRAIN BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU WILL NOT HAVE A PLEASANT HOLIDAY!"

He looked round and felt his pocket, it was there. He shut his trunk and pulled it quickly out of his room and into the other room.

Soon they were both on the train, in the head girl and boy's compartment. Lily took advantage of their private bathroom to change into muggle clothes. Coming back out she sat down, pulling her kitten, Clover (although she wasn't so much a kitten anymore) into her lap and yawning. "Your turn, if you feel like it." said the redhead lazily. You would never have suspected she'd been shouting so hard she was purple in the face not two hours ago.

James got up, and opened his trunk, pulling out a pair of jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and jumper. "I'll be back in a minute or two." he smiled. Nodding Lily scratched Clover under the chin gently. James soon returned, his robes draped over his arm. He glanced down at the kitten with a smile. Lily had fallen asleep on the sea, curled up, the kitten curled up in her lap. James went and sat next to her, gently putting his arm round her. Blinking awake, Lily smiled sleepily.

James smiled down at her, kissing her head gently.

Soon enough they got to King's Cross train-station. "Let's go. Heh, you get to meet my dad..."

"Should I be worried?" He asked, pulling his trunk out onto the platform.

"Maaaybe."

"No seriously." said James.

"Sometimes he's just a wee bit over-protective of me." said Lily, scuffing her foot. Okay, so she should have warned James about her dad before.

"Oh right..." said James, looking very nervous.


	17. I guess it's not that weird

A/N:

I am VERY pleased that I finally got this chapter out. I had problems with it and I'm not as happy with it as I could be, buit at least it's on. On a happier note I started a new story Triangle. Triangle uses Love Train as a sort of a back drop (Lily and James got together in sixth year, not Seventh, Daphne Greengrass is Josie's neice) but it is NOT a sequel and does not ahve the same plotline as the sequel will. I would lvoe you to read and review it.  
  
End A/N

"Come on." Lily led James over to where three people were waiting. One was tall, blonde, and very skinny and was glaring daggers at Lily. One James had seen before. Tiny, skinny little Mrs. Evans with her red hair and nice voice. The last one was Mr. Evans. Around six feet tall, the same as James, with blonde hair, he was big. Not fat, just big.

"Mom, Dad!" cried Lily, running the rest of the way to her parents and throwing her arms around her Mom, then standing on tiptoe to kiss her dad's cheek. Reluctantly, because her mother was giving her a look, Petunia and Lily shared a hug that lasted two seconds and had all the love of a hyena facing off with a lioness.

James stood a few feet away dropping his trunk. He was so nervous, that he was shaking slightly, but was doing all he could to stop him self, and put a slight smile on his face. James nervously looked to Lily's dad who was exactly his height. He was waiting to be introduced by Lily, not being particularly good in the people skills department.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend James Potter. James, this is my father, Mr. Evans," said Lily, pulling back from her dad. The older man had an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Hello, young man." said Mr. Evans.

"Mr. Evans." James nodded in greeting, holding out a hand to politely shake her father's hand. Mr. Evans took James hand and shook it. In fact, he shook it perhaps a bit harder then necessary. James hand was hurting, but didn't complain.

Mr. Evans let go of James hand. "Let's go then, sweetie." Mr. Evans said to Lily. Lily nodded and they all grabbed something and headed to the car. Lily made sure that Petunia wasn't carrying either Clover or Ursula. James dragged his trunk along the platform. Later that night they were all sitting around the table after dinner. James glanced at Lily. Lily gave James an apologetic look as she picked up some plates and went into the kitchen.

James was then the only person left in the dining room, and he was sitting directly next to Mr. Evans.

"Potter, what exactly, and I mean exactly, are your intentions regarding my daughter?" Mr. Evans looked quite calm as he stated the loaded question of the century.

"Sir." gulped James. "I want to marry her." He said shakily

"Do you realize that my daughter is only seventeen years old?"

" I do." Replied James. "I'm seventeen myself, Sir."

"Neither of you are adult enough to get married. Now if you mean eventually, in a few years..."

"Yes, I do." James looked at him, meaning every word he was saying.

"Well then." Mr. Evans gave James an appraising look. "If that's true, then a respect your intentions, James." he was incredibly deliberate when using James' name. "However, if you hurt my daughter, I'll rip your arms off and feed them to you. Are we clear?"

"I would never dream of hurting Lily, and yes, we are clear." said James, sighing slightly with relief.

"Good. I like you, Potter. Dessert?"

"Would love some." said James. He felt more at ease in Lily's fathers prescence now, but was still incredibly nervous. He wondered what Lily was doing, and why she was taking so long.

Just then Lily came out, carrying a pie. "Dessert in the living room, Daddy?" the redhead asked her father.

"Yes sweetpea. You girls all done cleaning up?"

"Yep. Meet you in the living room." while she exited the room Lily blew James a kiss which earned him a glare from her father. James got up quietly, and rather hurriedly, made his way into the living room. Lily was bending over to set the pie on the coffee table. James, walked up to her, his hands in his pockets, a slight smile on his face. She stood up and turned around.

"Hey." said Lily softly, smiling back at him.

"You alright?" asked James gently.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" replied Lily.

"Just wondered." James said. Smiling, he pushed a loose tassle of hair from her face. Lily had just started to lean in to kiss James when her dad walked in. She jumped back and started rearranging the pie. James sat down quickly on the couch.

"I hope you're behaving yourselves." said Mr. Evans pointedly. Mrs. Evans and Petunia came into the room at that point.

James nodded. "We are." Petunia snorted something about freaks. Mrs. Evans and Lily both shot Petunia the same warning look. James ignored it.

"So James, what do you plan to do for a living?" asked Mrs. Evans. Lily shot her mother an exasperated look but Mrs. Evans ignored her youngest.

" I have a couple of things in mind." replied James. "I want to either become a professional Quidditch player, or an Aruror, i just need to see what my NEWT grades are like."

"Auror...? Quidditch..?" asked Mrs. Evans in a puzzled voice. Lily, who had really hardly spent any time with her parents in quite awhile, had not explained much of the wizarding world to her parents.

"An Auror is someone who hunts dark wizards, and trys to keep peace in the wizard world, and Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks."

"Worthy goals then." said Mrs. Evans, recovering from her puzzlement.

"They are." smiled James slightly.

Later that night Lily was showing James to his room. His very, very seperate room. It was on the opposite side of the house from Lily's own.

James looked round it. "Thanks." he smiled. He then dropped his voice. "You're an awful long way away though."

"Blame my dad."

"I am..." said James, taking one of her hands in his.

"Mmmm I have to go, my dad'll kill me if he thinks I'm hanging around here when we're supposed in bed. Seperate beds." said Lily, but she didn't make a move to get away.

"Yeah, he said if I hurt you, he'd rip my arms off and feed them to me..."

"Yeah well, if he caught me in your room, or vice versa, he wouldn't kill us, he'd just forbid me to ever so much as look at you again."

"We aren't technically in my room." he said, stepping out.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" she asked half heartedly.

"I'm going to have to for now..." he said releasing her hands gently.

"Night." said Lily, kissing James quickly and disappearing down the hall.

"Night." He called gently back, watching her go.

The next morning Lily went downstairs early, wrapped in a huge fluffy robe. Yawning, she started making breakfast. James sooon crawled out of bed, had a wash, got dressed and came downstairs, his wet hair still refusing to lie flat. Not noticing him Lily started humming to herself as she whipped eggs with whisk, doing a spin over to the other counter and setting down the bowl, she danced over to a cabinet and got out a pan, singing under her breath now.

James went and leaned on the counter, watching with a slight smile on his face. "Morning." he said gently.

Quickly, Lily turned, blushing a little. "Morning." she said sheepishly.

James smiled at her. "What you making?" he asked, pushing his hair out his face.

"An omlette."

"Omlette? What's that?" asked James, sounded foreign, but definately, wasn't a food found in the wizarding world, well where he was anyway.

"Well, I'll show you." said Lily, smiling. She opened the fridge and took out cheese. "You know how to sue a cheese grater?" when James just gave her a blank look she shook her head and laughed. She got a few other thigns out of the fridge. Humming, she chopped up green onions, ham and mushrooms. Then she mixed them in with the eggs. She poured it all into the pan and put it on the stove. While it simmered she grated cheese. Once the omlette was mostly done cooking she dumped cheese on it, flipped it so it formed a pocket and then put the whole thing on a plate. "Ta da!"

James laughed, "I've never seen that before."

Lily grinned and grabbed two forks. "Well you don't see an omlette, silly, you eat it!" using the side of her fork she cut a peice off and held it up to his lips. "Try it."

He leant forward, and took it off the fork with his teeth. He chewed it, and swallowed. "Tastes good, Lily."

"Damn skippy. I love to cook, I just don't get to do it often, living at Hogwarts. Sometimes I go to the kitchens and make the house elves let me cook soemthing, which is why they all hate me." she chuckled.

James laughed. "You're good at it." he replied, smiling

Lily bowed and took a bite of omlette. "Yum."

When Lily's parents came down the stiars and walked into the kitchen they found Lily and James, sitting at the kitchen table, feeding each other omlette, totally oblivious to the fact that other people existed, let alone existed in the same house. They were both smiling at each other, looking deeply into eachothers eyes, Petunia looked like she was about to throw up. Mrs. Evans smiled. Mr. Evans cleared his throat loudly. "I made you guys omlettes too, they're on the stove, keeping warm." said Lily without looking away from James. James smiled at her, eating another piece of Omlette that Lily had just given him.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs Evans said, going and dishing them up onto plates for Her husband, herself, and Petunia. Mr. Evans took his plate and sat down. James was still smiling, knowing everyone was there, but not caring a whole lot.

Lily grinned goofily and kissed James' forehead, before getting up. "I'm going to go get dressed. The rehearsal dinner is tonight, mom, right?" Mrs. Evans nodded and Lily skipped out of the room and up the stairs. After a few minutes Petunia got up and followed the path her younger sister had just taken. Mrs. Evans shot a look at her husband.

"They're bound to have it out somtime, June, it might as well be now then during the bustle right before the wedding." said Mr. Evans resignedly. James got up aswell, picking up the empty plate, and placing it by the sink. Upstairs, Petunia had cornered Lily. "If you mess this up for me..." Petunia trailed off.

"Petunia, we may not get along, but I'm your sister, I would not try to ruin your wedding day!"

"Oh? Isn't that why you broguht your freak boyfriend here!?!" demanded Petunia. James had just walked past Lily's room on the way to his, and froze as he heard Petunia's words.

"HE IS NOT A FREAK! Don't you dare. I'm your sister. I have every right to come to your wedding, and to bring my boyfriend!" James poked his head round the slightly

open door.

"You were not invited to my wedding and your 'boyfriend' certainly wasn't."

"I'm part of this family, whether you want me to be or not!"

"She has a point." James said to Petunia, his dislike for her increasing at a rapid rate.

"This is not your argument." Petunia informed James icily.

"I know, but then again, you brought me into it when you insulted me." said James, glancing to Lily.

"Just leave." said Petunia.

"You should, James." said Lily. "It's fine." James sighed, casting an annoyed glance at Petunia, before leaving. He put his hands in his pockets, slightly flustered. He went to his room, and sat on the bed.

A few minutes later he heard someone storm down the stairs, sobbing. "I'm going out." a ragged voice yelled, and then the door slammed. James get up, and peered down the stair, wondering who had left. Petunia walked past him a minute later, smirking. James' eyes widened, and ran down the stairs quickly, opening the front door, to see if he could see Lily. She was walking down the street, her back to him, shoudlers shaking as she walked, her hair flying in the wind. She was wearing pajamas and a robe but she didn't seem to have noticed.

James closed the door, and ran after her. "Lily!" he called out.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

James stopped, looking a little confused. "W-what did you say?"

"I just want to be alone for awhile, James. That's all." her voice was calm, but her shoulders were still shaking.

"O-ok." his voice got very small, he felt like almost lost.

"Oh James, she said I'd never be her sister, ever, blood or no blood. She said she could never be related to someone like me." spinning around Lily buried her face in James' shoulder. "My own sister hates me... My own sister." the girl sobbed uncontrollably, speaking nearly incomprehensibly, her voice tear muffled.

James looked more than a little overwhelmed but wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. "Shhhh... It's ok... Shh..." murmured James softly.He was now very, very pissed at Petunia, but he sensed Lily didn't need that right now and stayed calm, comforting Lily until her sobbing quieted into hiccups, and then silence.  
  
"Come on, you're going to freeze out here in your pajamas." whispered James to Lily softly, as he steered her inside. James kept his arms around Lily, as they went back into the house, feeling incredibly protective of her.

"Thanks." said Lily, sniffling.

"S'ok." said James gently, kissing her on the head.

Petunia and Vernon's wedding was set for the next day. The wedding went off without a htich. Lily stayed out of Petunia's way and kept James from biting her sister's head off several times.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve. Petunia and Vernon were off on their honeymoon, which emant that Lily got to enjoy christmas with James, but without Petunia. The only thing driving her nuts was that She and James hadn't been alone together in over a week. Right before they left had been hectic, she and james had, had tons of duties, making sure everyone stayed in line, which was hard with everyone off the wall about vacation. Therefore they hadn't had anything more then a peck on the lips for more then a week and it was driving them both insane.

"Is there no way we can get your parents to go out?" asked James in a whisper, his arm around her, as they were both curled up together on the couch. He knew he had to behave himself, but this just wasn't funny anymore.

"James, we can't have sex in my parent's house.. That would be... Weird." hissed Lily.

"Then we go somewhere else." suggested James.

"Like where?"

" I have no idea.." sighed James, sounded slightly defeated.

Lily sighed. "It's not like I'm not going crazy too." James rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Love you." whispered Lily to James.

"Love you more." he grinned, looking up at her.

"Kids, we're going to go out to dinner. Do you want to come with us, or fend for yourselves?" Lily heard her mother call.

"We'll stay here Mum." said Lily, a little too quickly.

"Alright dear." called Mrs. Evans. The two teenagers heard the rustle of coats as Lily's parents got ready to leave. Then they heard the door close.

"Well-" said Lily as James pounced on her and started kissing her. "I guess it's not... that weird."


	18. Gone

It was around ten o'clock on Christmas night. Lily's parents had had enough of Lily bouncing around and thanking everybody and Mr. Evans had definitely ahd enough of her kissing James all over his face. So, they had retreated upstairs to their bedroom, Mrs. Evans with a kind warning not to stay up to late, Mr. Evans with a hard glare in James' direction as he went up the stairs. James acknowledges it, but didn't intend on taking a whole load of notice of it.

Lily had been excited enough over it being Christmas that she had not really noticed how nervous James had been all day.

"Merry Christmas, Love." said James, kissing her once again.

"You too." said Lily.

James pulled a box out from behind a cushion next to him. "You missed this one." he said with a grin.

"I.. What?" said Lily, taking the box from him with a confused smile. James kept his hand on it, muttered a few words, and they both felt like they had been hooked from behind the navel, and jerked forwards, and were moving, very very fast.

Lily stumbled as they touched down, head spinning. "What in merl-" she stopped, looking around herself. They were in the middle of an old, and beautiful wood. A babbling brook flowed passed where they were standing, and the stars and the bright, semicircular moon, was shining down through the trees. There were candles lit all around them.

"James where are we!?" gasped Lily. "It's so beautiful." James put his hand into his pocket, and with a smile, dropped gently down into one knee in front of her. Lily looked down at James, eyes wide.

He pulled out a dark green velvet box, and opened it. "Lily, my love, my world... Will you marry me?" he asked, holding the box up to her, a beautiful gold ring was encased within it, sparkling in what light surrounded them.

"Oh my god. James, are you I mean, we're, and.. I.." Lily couldn't seem to finish a scentence. James watched her, waiting for an awnser, his could hardly breath, he was soo nervous. He was trembling, but was hiding it incredibly well.

"I... are you sure about this?" asked Lily, half kneeling half falling next to him.

James nodded. "More sure than I have ever been about anything in my entire life."

"Yes, I'll marry you." said Lily, starting to cry and laugh at the same time. James grinned the most happy, biggest grin he ever had in his entire life. He pulled the ring from the box carefully, and then slipped it onto her hand gently.

"It's so beautiful." said Lily through her tears

He then hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much." he whispered to her.

"I can't believe you pulled this off." said Lily, crying happily into her boyfriend, no, sorry, fiance's shoulder.

"Well I did!" said James proudly, kissing her cheek.

"Yes you did. Thank you." said Lily, kissing him.

"Anything, for you." James kissed her back.

"You're so sweet." whispered Lily. They didn't get back to Lily's house until very, very late.

The remaining days of their vacation flew by and soon enough Lily and James were back at Hogwarts, Lily bursting to tell soembody she was engaged. Of course she was going to tell Willow, but it wouldn't be the same. They hadn't had the same sort of friendship in months.

Willow had been very quiet lately, she pretty much had no one to talk to apart from Remus at the best of times and the last year at Hogwarts was really starting to get to her. The fact that Remus had been disappearing more and more often at more and more sporadic times, did not help her moods. She felt neglected, lonely, and was getting more and more depressed over the first week back alone.

Lily and James headed towards their rooms, laughing. The train had just dropped them off. James walked along side her, their hands linked. As they got to their rooms, he pushed the parlor door open, and stepped in. Lily followed him. The room had been ransacked, the tables had been turned over, the mirrors smashed, curtains torn, sofas slashed, with all the filling from the cushions torn out in rage. Lily's eyes went wide.

She rushed over to her bedroom and threw the door open. James followed her. His eyes went wide with shock. He was compeltely unable to say anything The door to the wardrobe was flung open. More correct, one door. The other was no longer attached to the wardrobe. Her clothes were slashed, torn, thrown all over the place. "Oh merlin. Sweet merlin. All my stuff!" Lily sat down on the floor, hard.

James went stony faced into his room. Lily pulled her knees into her chest. Resting her elbows on her hips she pressed her eyes into the heels of her hands. "Shit." cursed Lily under her breath. James pushed his door open, and his jaw fell wide. All his possesions were spread across the floor, smashed, broken or torn. He stepped back out of the room, slightly shaky. He returned to Lily, and put his arms around her.

"Who would do this? and WHY?"

"I have no idea." said James, sitting next to her, his voice was small, and slightly scared.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." James nodded, looking around.

"Let's go." said Lily. James got up, and held out a hand for Lily. She took his hand and got up. James walked with her out the room, through the debris scatter on their floor out into the corridor.

They headed to the headmaster's office. Lily said the password and up they went. "Professor Dumbledore?" she called. James stood behind her, a hand clasped on her shoulder gently. "Professor?"

"Yes, come in." replied the familiar, wizened voice of their Headmaster. Lily stepped inside the room, pulling James after her.

Dumbledore looked up at them both over the top of his spectacles. "Ah, Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "What brings you up here?"

"Sir, we just got back from vacation, and we went to our rooms... Sir, somebody destroyed them. They are completely wrecked. All of our things..."

"Completely trashed." James added.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed with confusion, anger, and thought. "I had no idea."

"We don't understand who would or could have done this."

"To be honest with you, Miss Evans, I am suprised." Dumbledore sat back from his desk. Little whirring discs and glowing orbs covered the desk, apart from the place where he worked.

"I'm sorry to inform you both." He said gravely, "But I have no idea who could have got into your rooms, and ransacked them. I am incredibly sorry that this has happened." He said, getting up.

Lily bit her lip. James looked incredibly worried.

"Now, I'm sorry, but I have an important peron from our governing body to meet with, If you both return to your rooms, you will find everything has been tidied, and what can be fixed, repaired."

"Thank you, Professor." said Lily with a tight smile.

"Thanks." James replied. He turned, taking Lily's hand. They left, going back to their rooms. As Dumbledore had said, their rooms had been put back together.

"I just wish I knew who did this, and why." said Lily.

"It's very worrying." James replied, wondering when Sirius, Remus, Peter and Willow would get over to see them.

A while later Lily and James were cuddled together on the couch. They heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" said Lily.

"It's us!" called Remus' voice.

"Password's stardust."

"Stardust" said Willow's voice.

It opened slightly, and Sirius slipped round the door, "Hey!" he said with a grin. "Miss us?" As those words issued out of his mouth, the rest of them all piled in quickly. Josie was there. Only Peter was missing. Willow wasn't looking her usual self, more than anything, depression had taken over her. Lily wasn't looking very happy herself.

"About time you lot got here!" James replied.

James had only a slight smile on his face. "What's up with you two?!" Sirius asked, going over to them, and dropping himself infront of them. Willow quietly shut the door.

"Somebody ransacked our rooms. But it was weird. James, I just realized, nothing was missing. It was all shredded up and broken and torn, but nothing was missing."

"Maybe they were looking for us, and got angry that we weren't here?" suggested James. Remus' eyes flicked away from the group.

"Somebody ransacked your rooms?" asked Josie. Willow quietly put herslef at Remus' side. Lily nodded.

"That's strange. And who'd be looking for you guys?" asked Sirius.

James answered. "We both have no idea."

"That's strange." said Remus.

"Very." Sirius added.

Lily looked at Willow. "Are you okay?"

Willow nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Willow, can I talk to you in my room for a minute?" asked Lily.

"Yea, sure." she smiled a little more, getting up. James let go of Lily so she could get up.

Lily went into her room. When Willow followed her she snapped the door shut behind them. "Willow, something is wrong, and you are going to tell me what."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." repeated Willow

."Willow, please talk to me. I've been a bad friend for the last few months, but I'm sorry. Please, talk to me."

Willow looked at her. The look in her eyes was one of lonliness and worry. "Lily, you haven't been a bad friend, we just haven't talk so much, and we kind of, drifted apart." a tear welled in her eye, but she refused to let it fall.

"Alright. That then. Willow, please. Talk to me. You're acting strange, and so is Remus. Is everything between you two ok?" Willow said nothing. "Willow, please!"

"Everything's alright between us. But, I haven't seen him much, he's been disappearing." said Willow, more tears falling

Lily hugged her, then pulled back, hands on her shoudlers. "There's something else too, right?"

"And he's been acting strangely, and evertthing is just getting to much for me, having no one close to me anymore, the stress of this year." Willow was shaking slightly.

Lily hugged her close. "I'm still close to you Willow." whispered Lily softly. Willow rested her head on Lily's shoulder, and began crying, like she had never actaully cried before.

"That's not just it.." said Willow through her falling tears. Lily waited.

Willow dropped her voice to as much of a whispers as she could manage without her voice disappearing. "I think." she swallowed, "I'm pregnant..."

"Oh Willow." Lily hugged Willow. "Does Remus know yet?"

"No..." She wiped her eyes. "I haven't seen him enough to tell him..." Willow was trying to compose herself, but it wasn't working too well.

"Willow, it'll be okay. Just talk to him about it. Corner him or something."

"I will if he's around, I don't know when he is, or if i do see him, its for two three minutes."

"_I'll_ corner him." said Lily, nostrils flaring, a very determined look on her face, her hands planted firmly on her hips. It was a very Lily look.

"O-okay." replied Willow weakly, calmin herself down as much as she could.

"Willow, no matter what happens, or what you decide to do, I love you and I'm going to help you out, okay?" said Lily, brushing away the tears of her best friend.

"I've missed you so much Lily.." She said, looking up at the one person who probably could've stopped her getting into such a state.

"Oh. And this would be a good idea too." Lily looked around and grabbed a small bottle sitting on her vanity table. "Contraception potion. Works way better than the charm. If you aren't pregnant, it'd be better if you didn't get that way." she pushed the bottle into Willow's hand. "I've missed you too, 'Low. I meant it that time I said you're more a sister then Tuna will ever be." Willow smiled properly for the first time in a long while. She'd missed having manic, funny, slightly bossy Lily around.

"Ready?" asked Lily.

Willow nodded, placing the bottle in her pocket for safekeeping. She once again wiped her eyes, but it was obvious she had been crying, and crying hard at that. "Thank you, Lily." She said, running a hand over the top of her hair to flatten it slightly.

"Want to wash your face first?"

"Yeah, if I can." said Willow, looking round.

"Bathroom's in there." Lily pointed. Willow nodded, and went in, going and washing her face.

A few minutes later they came out. "We were afraid you two had killed each other in there." said Sirius.

"Yeah, I had to stop him from trying to eavesdrop." said Josie.

"And it hurt!" said Sirius, looking rather proud of Josie, despite this, and rubbing his arm.

"I bit him." explained Josie.

James nodded. "It was quite funny." Willow went and kneeled by Remus, a slight smile on her face. Remus didn't seem that amused.

Willow placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Remus." she said gently. Remus jumped. "Oh. What is it, Willow?" he asked with a tight, almost fake smile. Josie watched them. She had her suspicions as to where Remus was going all the time.

"Come with me a second, would you?" said Willow, quietly standing up. James shot Lily a curious look. Lily put on her best innocent face.

"Ok." said Remus distractedly. She waited for him to get up, before taking him just outside the door.

"What is it Willow?" asked Remus.

"Remus, I, I think I'm Pregnant." She said, looking up at him, shaking slightly.

"WHAT!?!" he exploded. Willow recoiled from him, slightly scared.

"I'm sorry Willow. You just- scared me." suddenly Remus wrapped his arms around Willow very tightly, burying his face in her hair. She was confused, but clung to him almost for dear life. "Are you sure..?" he asked quietly.

"Not quite. I, I need to find a test, but It quite possible that I am." replied Willow, tears again welling in her eyes. "I've been trying to tell you, but, you've kept disappearing..."

"I've been busy." said Remus shortly. "Well, we should, get a test or soemthing. Can't you go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, most probably, I just don't think it's going to go down that well." replied Willow, her voice small and unsure of itself.

"Well we have to do something!"

"I know..." Willow said, looking up at Remus, what she needed him to do right now, would be to not start stressing, to just hug her, and hold her, and say everything was going to be allright.

"I have to go, Willow. I... I have an essay I haven't finished." said remus, even though Willow knew he'd done all of his holiday homework ages ago. Before she could say anything he'd disappeared.

"But!" said Willow, however it was too late, he had gone again.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew was having an unpleasent conversation with the back of an armchair.  
  
"I told you to find out when they would be there, alone!"  
  
"They did not tell me they were going home, My Lord." cringed Peter.

"That is no excuse." hissed the voice. "I believe you need to be punished, Wormtail!"  
  
"No my lord, please my lord, I will do better my lord, I will spend more time with them, find out more..."  
  
"Good, Wormtail. Good."  
  
"Oh thank you my lord, thank you?"  
  
"For what, Pettigrew?" the vocie started laughing. "_Crucio_!"   
  
Peter Pettigrew's screams echoed off the walls of the building, his cries of "No please, I am sorry my lord!" haunting everyone who heard them.


	19. Obliviate

Willow, who now hadn't seen Remus for three days now, was taking herself up to see Madam Pomfrey. She hadn't been feeling great lately, and the daunting thought of her actually being pregnant was dominating her mind. As she made her way up to the Hospital wing, images suddenly flashed into her mind.

A cold high pitched laugh filled her ears, and she could hear Remus' voice, repeating the words;

'Please, not her, anything but her!'

She fell back against the wall, breathing hard, the images going through her head unstoppable. Dead muggles, people with looks of intense pain on their faces, and a green mark, hovering over a dead body. Before her head cleared the last thing she saw was this 'Dark Mark'. She had no idea what it was.

Her mind cleared and she found herself curled up on the floor, her back spilled about her. She shakily got up, and collected her things together. She continued to make her way up to Madam Pomfrey. She finally got to the great doors, and pushed her way in, Madam Pomfrey looked up at her.

"Yes Miss Penn?"

Willow came out of the hospital wing an hour or so later.

Lily was waiting for her, looking expectant and impatient. When Willow shot her a questioning look, she said, "Josie saw you going into the infirmary. You should have told me, I'd have gone with you. So.. Are you or aren't you?" Willow nodded, solemnly.

"So, before I say congratulations, or start cryng, how do we feel about this?" asked Lily.

"We feel like we want to cheer and cry at the same time..."

"Let me see if I can manage that." said Lily, who twisted her face into a horrifying expression trying to look glad and sad at the same time.

"That's the one." smiled Willow weakly.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked Lily softly, putting an arm around her best friend.

Willow nodded. "Keep it."

"Well it's going to be the luckiest damn kid in the world. After all, no one is going to be a cooler aunt then me." said Lily, grinning.

Willow smiled, tiredly. "Let's go back."

"You go, you need to rest. I'm going to hunt down your boyfriend and give him a peice of my mind. I'll tie him to something if I have to but I am going to get him in one place long enough to scream at him." said Lily determinedly. "It's actually your right, but you're too nice, so I'll do it."

Willow sighed, "Telling Remus... Fun."

"No, you're going to tell him, I'm just going to corner him and scream at him for not being there for you."

"Hmmm, I wonder where he is." said Willow, half hugging herself.

"Go nap." said Lily gently, hugging her friend.

Willow smiled gently, hugging her back. "Coming back to the common room?"

"Yes, and I'll be dragging Remus by his ear." Willow then began to walk back to the common room slowly. She smiled slightly to herself, she was going to have a baby.

Lily went off to hunt down Remus. He had prefect duty and therefore had _better_ be in the castle.

Remus was patrolling up by the library. He was pacing, much too fast to be good for him, and he was quietly muttering to himself, hardly aware of what was going on around him.

"Remus!" said Lily.

He looked up. "Oh! Lily, Hi." He said, forcing his face into a smile.

"Don't hi me. Willow hasn't seen you in three days! She got the test today, and were you there to support her and hold her hand? No. What the fuck kind of boyfriend _are_ you? She's been waiting for you, but finally she just had to go do it. I don't what the _fuck_ is wrong with you Remus, but if you don't start treating Willow like gold again, I'm going to kick your ass myself." said Lily.

Remus' eyes widened as Lily spoke, he was slowly backing up against the wall as if Lily had got closer and closer to him. " I, I've been busy." He replied, if somewhat weakly.

Lily stalked up to him, pushing her finger into his chest. She glared up at him. "You haven't been yourself for over a month Remus. Busy is no longer a good excuse. In fact, it's never a good excuse if your girlfriend is pregnant." Lily paused. "Remus, are you cheating on Willow?" asked Lily coldly.

"Cheating on Willow? I'd never do that!" said Remus, right up against the wall. "And Willow is pregnant?" He went white.

"Oops. Well, now that I've told you that, I might as well inform that she's keeping it."

"W-Where is she?" asked Remus, shaking slightly.

"Common room." said Lily. "Be nice to her." she added. "Oh, and Remus? If I find out you are sleeping with somebody else, I'm going to chop you into little bits and feed you to Hagrid's hippogriffs." Lily shot him a fakely sweet smile. "Now let's go." Remus nodded, looking like he was about to either cry or fall apart.

Lily marched him back to the common room. She spotted Willow and grabbed her, then marched them both out of the common room to the parlor of the head boy and girl rooms.

James was there with Sirius and Josie. "Out!" said Lily in a dangerous voice. They all moved very quickly, knowing Lily would go crazy at them if they didn't shift, and fast.

When they were gone, Lily sat Willow down, and sat Remus down across from her. "Now TALK or I'll hurt you both. I'm going to my room. Willow, if Remus tries to split, pretend you're me and curse him." said Lily sharply. She disappeared into her room. Willow looked at Remus who was, in fact, still extremely shocked.

"Did you have to sic a half insane Lily on me?" said Remus, sounding shell-shocked.

"She did that by herself." said Willow, curling up in the chair Lily had sat her in. "So, did she tell you?" she said gently.

"Yes."

"You're going to be a dad." replied Willow softly, smiling slightly.

"Can we really handle that?" asked Remus, tense.

"We'll be out of school, and I know I can." said Willow, watching him, her deep eyes full of love, compassion and worry for him.

"I don't know if I can. We're only seventeen, Willow. I won't even be eighteen until Spetember. You won't be till August..."

Willow looked down. " I know, I know... I've thought long and hard about all this, and I want to keep it."

"What about adoption?" asked Remus.

"It's mine." replied Willow, she would have no argument about this.

"Willow, it's mine too and if we decide to keep it, you won't be the only one with responsibilities!"

"Why are you so reluctant?" asked Willow, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's a huge responsibility. And, I'm a werewolf. The likelyhood of the Ministry letting a teenaged werewolf keep a baby is close to none." Willow had nothing to reply with and simply sighed.

"I have to go, I was in the middle of patrolling." said Remus, shifting nervously in his chair.

"Stay here." said Willow. It wasn't a request. "I had a vision earlier..." said Willow, looking at him.

"I really ca-... A vision? Of what?"

"Dead muggles, people in pain, a strange green mark above them, and your voice...repeating the same thing over and over..." said Willow.

"Repeating what?" asked Remus.

"'Please, not her, anything but her!'..." answered Willow.

"That's weird." said Remus. "Look, I really have to go, Willow."

"Remus, why would I hear that?" said Willow

"I have no idea, Willow." said Remus curtly.

"Alright." she said, watching him.

"Bye." said Remus. He quickly kissed her cheek and left. Lily, who had been spying, popped out.

"Didn't I tell you to curse him?" Willow got up, and mouthed, 'I'm following him.' She quickly followed him out the door, making sure he didn't see her.

Remus went fast down the corridor. He was heading down into the dungeons, which was decidedly not his assigned aptrol duty for the week. She followed stealthily, wondering why the hell he was headed that way. He slipped into an unused classroom. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him.

"You're late." said Lucius silkily.

"She suspects something Lucius." said Remus shortly. He would have easily noticed Willow, after all, being a werewolf, his senses were next to none, but he was incredibly stressed and not thinking clearly.

"Well deal with it. It's not my problem."

"What am I supposed to say? Willow, I can't go to Hogsmeade next weekend. 'But why Remus'. Oh, well I have a Deatheater meeting!"

"Don't take that toen with me, Lupin." said Lucius coldly.

Willow's jaw dropped, Lucius Malfoy? Deatheater? She went white.

"Break up with her, inform her you're cheating on her, tell her you are doing something for Dumbledore. I don't care what you do, Lupin, but do it soon." said Lucius. He swept out of the room. Willow had heard him coming and managed to duck back into an alcove. Lucius walked right by her. She was still white. Willow waited until he had disappeared off down the hall before coming out from the alcove.

Remus came out of the classroom. He turned white. "Willow." he said.

"Remus." she said, her voice small and slightly shocked.

"What... What did you hear?" asked Remus.

"All of it..." answered Willow.

"What the hell were you following me for!?!" exploded Remus angrily.

"I wanted to see where you were going?" Willow stepped back slightly, her hand finding the wall. Remus' eyes went wide with hurt, realizing Willow was afraid of him. He kept exploding at her, what else was she going to be? She was on the verge of tears again. "I was worried, you keep disappearing, for reasons I know aren't true."

"Willow, you have to promise, you can't tell anybody about this."

"I won't" She said, looking up at him

"Willow, I'm sorry. It's..." Remus didn't know whether to tell her the whole story.

"It's what?" asked Willow gently, stepping slightly toward him.

Just then, they heard struggling from down the hall. "I'm not spying goddamn it, I'm making sure my friends are ok. Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, I am going to curse you into jello!" they heard Lily's voice screeching.

"Goddamn Lily and her fucking curiousity." muttered Remus.

Willow looked to the side. "Shit, Lily." she muttered, panicking slightly. Lucius came into view, pushing Lily. Her arms were pinned behind her back and she was kicking so hard that half the time, he was carrying her.

"Let her go!" Willow screeched.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is she doing down here, Lupin?" hissed Lucius.

"She came looking for me."

"Ah yes. I suggest you Veritas this little mudblood bitch. I think she was spying." said Lucius.

"I was not spying!" screamed Lily. "Why the hell would I bother spying on a white haired bastard like you?"

"Let her go!" Willow repeated more dnagerously.

Remus didn't move for his pocket. "Lupin, you know exactly what happens if you do not listen to me. Now. Do it now, Lupin."

Remus drew his wand out of his pocket. "Veritas" he said, shakily, wand pointed at Lily. Lily screamed.

"Were you spying?" asked Remus.

"No." said Lily in a pained voice. Remus raised his wand to end the spell.

"Wait, Lupin. We can have some fun with this. Are you a virgin?"

"No." gritted out Lily, cheeks flushed hot.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"N-no." said Lily, embarassed beyond belief. Lucius opened his mouth yet again.

"Stop it!" said Remus. "Finite Icantatum." he said. Lily slumped onto Lucius, feeling boneless.

"I'd watch yorself were I you, Lupin." hissed Lucius. He let Lily drop and turned, walking away. Willow was enraged, she walked after him and went to slap him very very hard. Lucius caught her wrist. He threw her backwards, hard, so that she hit Remus. "Leash your girlfriend." he hissed. Then he disappeared around a corner.

"What the bloody hell, was that spell, Remus! It, it hurt." said Lily, rubbing her breastbone. " And since when do you listen to Lucius bloody Malfoy!" hissed Lily. Willow looked at her, pulling herself off of Remus, beiing thrown into him must've hurt, she was that light.

"I hate him so much." said Willow, voice quivering with anger.

"Answer the question, Remus." said Lily dangerously.

"Remus broguht his wand up, watching Lily's eyes grow wide. "Obliviate." he whispered.


	20. Discussions

A/N: Okay. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Lily woke up to find herself lying in the parlor room of the head girl and boy's rooms. "Ohhh what a headache. I msut have fallen asleep reading in front of the fire." said Lily, who had spotted a book lying half open on the rug in front of the couch. She sat up, yawning and stretching. "Ow." she put a hand to her chest, which hurt, for some odd reason she couldn't fathom.

James came through the door at that moment, his hands in his pockets, whistling merrily to himself. "Oh, hey Lils, when did you get back?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I patrolled for a little while and then I came in here and read for awhile, and I guess I must have fallen asleep." said Lily. "It's strange, though, my chest hurts, and I have a splitting headache."

James went over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Did you fall off the couch or something?" he thread his arms about her body.

"If I did I don't remember climbing back up on it, and this is where I woke up." said Lily.

James kissed her on the cheek. "That's odd." he said, looking thoughtful.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Do you have any of that headache potion from the last class left?"

James delved into his pocket, and rooted round for a few seconds, pulling out a tiny bottle. Lily took it and gulped the last of it down. "Thanks love." she said with a slight smile, her head feeling ebtter already and her cehst having dulled to a steady ache.

"No problem Lils." said James, running a hand through his ever scruffy hair.

"You know I haven't even had a chance to tell Willow we're engaged. With everything going on between her and Remus I hadn't even thought of it. It had competlely slipped my mind." said Lily, who had noticed that, yes, she had a ring on her left ring finger. The rush of the first few days back to school had gotten to her.

"Oh how is Willow, I haven't seen her... Today she's about as elusive as Remus has been lately." James asked, snuggling up to Lily.

"She's pregnant." said Lily softly, smoothing James' hair down. Trying, at any rate.

"She is? God, how'd Remus take it?" asked James, sound slightly shocked.

"He freaked. He wants to put it up for adoption, but Willow is having none of it." said Lily quietly.

"Kind of an awkward situation to be in." replied James just as softly. "You suggest anything?"

Lily shook her head. If Willow wants my advice, she'll ask for it." that was definitely not Lily's typical attitude towards advising people. "JAmes, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you know you can." said James, a little curious as to why she was keeping out of it.

"How would you react if I got pregnant? I mean, honest to goodness."

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'd probably go very white and fall over. A lot. But if it did happen, I'd support whatever you wanted to do." replied James.

"Good answer." said Lily. She kissed his nose.

James smiled. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's a big deal. I just wondered."

"Alright." said James, kissing her gently. Just then Sirius barged in, Josie trailing after him, not looking at all her usual self. Sirius didn't seem to have noticed.

"We should never have told Sirius the password." said Lily with a long-suffering sigh.

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius." he called. "What's up mate?"

"Nothing, this place is just way more comfortable than the other dorms." he plopped into an armchair.

"Fair enough." James shrugged.

"Except that I was considering dragging you into my bedroom and tying you to the bed." said Lily lightly.

James grinned, "Bondage, always fun." he replied cheekily.

"Yep, and it's all Sirius' fault that now I have to be good."

Sirius leant back in his chair, "Eh, you know I wouldn't care."

"Yes I know, you just come here to wear a great bare spots in our chairs with your bottom." said Lily.

"Pretty much." said Sirius, nodding.

James looked up at Josie. "You ok?"

Josie stood by the door, her arms crossed over her breasts. "Fine, thanks." said Josie.

Lily reached over and poked Sirius. "You could ask her that you own self once in a while, you know. It wouldn't kill you." Sirius shrugged.

"And the crowd goes wild over that witty reply." said Josie sarcastically.

"Ok, what's wrong?" asked Sirius, turning to her.

"Nothing. Everything is _exactly_ like it _always_ is." said Josie, stressing exactly and always.

"What does that mean? I know you're not fine, because, obviously you're pissed off." said Sirius, getting up.

"Why would I be pissed off?" asked Josie. Lily got up and quietly went into her room, dragging James after her.

"I have no idea."

"Exactly." said Josie, as though that explained everything. She sat down on the couch.

"Tell me then." shrugged Sirius. The whole emotion thing wasn't Sirius' strong point

"Fine. We have been sleeping together since I was fifteen Sirius. I was stupid and I let myself think it was going to grow into soemthing other than mindless fucking and it hasn't." said Josie. "Not for you, anwyay." she added, almost too softly to be heard.

Sirius cocked his head slightly to the side. "What was that last bit?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for you."

Sirius shrugged. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to give a damn, Sirius."

"You've never wanted me to before."

"How would you know? You never asked." said Josie.

"Cause it never seemed like I needed to, and besides, why do you want me to give a damn, you've never shown any other feeling toward me other than lust." said Sirius.

"I love you, you thick headed bastard! But every real relationship you're in, you manage to fuck it up utterly. So of course I hid it! I'm a Slytherin. If I want to pretend, I can. It's in the job description, you see.

You know what though? The sad part is that really, you're right. It's my fault, in the end. If I had really wanted a real relationship, I would have done it anyway. Stupid Slytherin self preservation. Sorry about that."

Sirius was kind of taken aback by what she said. "You love me?" he said quietly. That had completely thrown him. "Hey! I'm not thick! But saying that..." he thought for a moment before saying. "Look, don't apologize." he brought a hand to his head, his brain aching.

"Don't worry yourself, it was a quite sarcastic apology." said Josie, letting a breath out in a noise that would, from anyone less elegant, have been a snort.

"I am thick then." said Sirius, crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't know why I even said anything. Forget it."

James walked in the room, looking slightly annoyed that Sirius had shut himself up. "Josie, if it means anything, Sirius hasn't slept with anyone else in months, when you're not around he's always wondering where the hell you are, and yeah. I'll be leaving again now." James said, shooting Sirius a look of complete annoyance that he had had to come in and do that. Naturally, James had been listening. Him and Lily had a nack for over hearing conversations.

Lily poked her head out into the parlor. "I have been waiting for you people to have this conversation for a good... Two damn years!" said Lily. Josie couldn't help laughing. Sirius stared at the floor, black hair curtaining his face. Sirius didn't find it funny.

James pulled Lily back into the bedroom and shut the door firmly. They heard a protest, a giggle, and then silence.

Sirius looked up at her, black eyes watching her through his bangs.

Josie turned on him. "You haven't slept with anyone else in months?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No..." replied Sirius., slightly resignedly.

"And you actually talk about me when I'm not there?"

"Yea..." said Sirius, watching her.

"Why?"

"Because..." said Sirius. He then stopped, trying to work out a reason in his head, the fact that it was not happening particularly fast was annoying him slightly. Josie waited. "I think I love you... But I have no idea what it feels like so I have no idea if this is it or not." said Sirius. Josie grabbed his tie, pulled him into her and kissed him. Sirius kissed her back. Lily, who was alternately watching with the door cracked and kicking off James who was trying to drag her away, started cheering.

"Leave them!" James said in a harsh whisper. Lily let herself be pulled away, muttering about tyrannical boyfriends.

Sirius pulled away eventually. Josie smiled at him, a real smile, not a smirk. He smiled back, linking his hands together with hers.

"Are you two going out yet!?" shouted Lily.

"Are we?" Sirius asked gently.

Josie blinked. "Do you want to be?"

"Well, if I fuck up... I'm really really sorry."

"Just covering the fucking up base, and yeah, if you want to."

"I do. Want to, I mean. Argh. Slytherins do not get flustered." said Josie. Sirius smiled, and leaned and kissed her.

Before going to deep into the kiss, he called to Lily. "Yeees." Lily let out a whoop and before Josie lost herself in the kiss she heard James let out an exasperated laugh and say something fondly about his meddling girlfriend. They were too busy making out to hear his yelp when Lily smacked him upside the head.

Lily was hogging the couch in the head girl and boy's parlor. James was currently threatening to sit on her if she didn't make room, but she wasn't moving an inch. She had also told him, quite matter of factly, that, should he sit on her, she would curse him so badly blue hair would look fan-bloody-tastic.

Sirius was in his usual armchair. Josie was curled up on his lap, sleeping. The first thing sirius had said when Lily commented was that he had tired her out last night. That was, of course, typical Sirius. But the way he kept winding and unwinding a strand of Josie's blonde hair around his finger, or the way he had an arm circling her, was decidedly new.

It was the weekend. They had seen Willow and remus at classes over the week but not all aweekend. Lily wasn't too worried, after all, they had lot to discuss and it was better that they disappear together than that remus disappear by himself.

"That's it Lily." James sighed. "I'm going to HAVE to sit on you."

She yawned. "I'll curse you." She wasn't very long at only 5'4", but she was jsut long enough that there were only three or four inches left of couch.

" Aww, C'mon! Mooove!" pleaded James.

"Make me." said Lily, grinning. James picked up her feet, and spun her round sideways, so she was facing forward on the counch. She scrambled back up and turned onto her stomach, grabbing onto the cushions and making herself dead weight. James grabbed onto her, and began lifting her up. One cushion came with her. James swivelled round, and sat on the couch quickly, before letting Lily down ontop of him. Lily put the cushion back and then turned sideways so her head was in james' lap and she was laying on her side on the couch.

"Much better." said Lily, smiling.

James smiled, "Indeed." he rested a hand on her side gently.

Sirius was watching Josie sleeping, he still hadn't stopped twirling her blonde hair in his fingers. Josie blinked awake and stirred.

"Mmmm.." as soon as she started to move her limbs were spilling out over Sirius. She was not particularly short, or compact.

"Morning." Sirius smiled at her, letting go her hair gently, threading his arms around her.

"Actually, it's the afternoon." said Lily cheekily.

"I know." replied Sirius. "T'was a joke." Josie rolled her eyes. Sirius shrugged.

"You're such an idiot." Josie said, pushing Sirius' hair out of his eyes.

Sirius nodded with a smile. "But that's me."

"I suppose you spent half the time I was asleep telling everyone how you shagged me silly last night?" asked Josie, trying to look accusing and succeeding. Mostly.

"No.." he shook his head.

"Only a quarter." said Lily helpfully.

"Wasn't even that." Sirius said, leaning his head on the side of the chair.

"Oh well. It's true." said Josie, grinning. Lily giggled.

Sirius smiled, laughing. James yawned.

Lily turned onto her back so that she could see James. "Hi." she said.

"Hey." he waved down at her.

That night Lily was alone in her bedroom, lounging on her bed. She was wearing a nightgown that James had got her for christmas. It was purple, ankle length and made of silk.

Lazily she popped a chocolate into her mouth and turned the page of the muggle romance novel she was reading. She had kicked james out of her bedroom because he had stolen all her bras again and had yet to give them back. Therefore, as punishment she was ahving what she called a 'me' night.

Long hot bubble bath, candles, trashy books, lots of chocolate and silk nightgowns he didn't get to see her in. It was the perfect revenge. Except she was missing him. But really, it was ridiculous that she couldn't find a bra half the time!

James was sitting outside her door, wanting to go in there. His face looked lonely, everyone else was busy, and if nothing else, he was missing Lily aswell.

"James?" said Lily. She knew he was out there.

"Yes." replied James, looking round at the door.

Lily got up and grabbed her matching purple robe. Making a descion she opened the door. "Come on. But I want my bras back later!"

James looked up, and smiled. "Sure." he got up and smiled down at Lily, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Lily pulled back and went into her room, flopping on the bed, on her stomach. She propped her chin in her hands and kicked her feet in the air, back and forth. Her nightgown was rather low cut (hey, James picked it out) and she was giving him a great veiw of her clevage.

James went and sat next to her, bringing his feet up, and resting his head on his shoulder, his arm bracing the rest of his body up. "Thanks." he said gently. He looked around her room, she had redecorated again, everything was more purple than blue.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked James, his look casting over her face. He dropped so his head was resting gently on her back.

"Me too.." sighed James. " So... What's it like to have the prospect of marrying me on your mind?" he asked. James played with a loose lock of her hair

"I can't wait." said Lily.

"A few of years from now, I can see us walking down that aisle."

"I don't want to wait. Especially with everything so uncertain." said Lily.

"When do you want to get married?" asked James.

"I don't know. In the fall after graduation. So we can have the summer to be crazy. A Spetember wedding would be pretty."

"That soon?" said James, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"It's just very very soon." said James, hearing again Lily's fathers warning in his head.

"I know..." said Lily, twirling the ring around her finger.

"Too soon in fact. Can't we leave it a few years?"

"I'd rather not."

"I would."

"Why?"

"Cause it'd be nice for a little more preparation time, and maybe just a summer to go crazy wouldn't be long enough."

"James... Everything's so uncertain, and crazy. And we don't know what's going to happen. You love me, right?"

"You know I do."

"So let's get married soon. I'm scared that soemthing will happen if we wait and we won't get to be married at all."

"Really, love, If we wait, we'll have time to sort our lives out after school, get a home. It'll give us time."

"Not if Voldemort kills us all." said Lily, in the melodramatic style of any worried teenage girl.

"He won't kill us all."

"You know what I mean James Potter."

"I do, Lily Evans." James said, sitting up properly on the bed. "Well, soon to be Lily Potter."

"What if we got married the December after graduation? That gives us nearly a year." she said.

"Well, that sounds ok." said James finally and slowly.

"I'll tell my dad..." volunteered Lily.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd appreciate me telling him much."

"Especially after he made it clear he wants us to wait..." she saw James' surprised look. "I was eavesdropping. Hell, so was my mother."

James smiled, "Thought you might've been." Lily nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. He fell onto his back, kissing her a little more easily. The room was warm, the fire was crackling gently, the orange flames casting a pretty glow over everything. Lily was pulled on top of him. She let her lips part. He let his part, wrapping his arms around her.

A/N: Now, before you send me flames for not explaining the Remus thing or even mentioning them, here's the thing.  
  
This story, now that Voldemort is closely involved, is about to get darker. It is still a humor fic, and it is still a romance fic. But I have a plot and it's not all sunlight and cotton candy. So, enjoy all the fluffiness while it's around, k? I promise at least a aprtial explanation in the next chapter.


	21. Explanations and I love yous

_Remus Lupin was patrolling the dungeons. It was late November. He was whistling to himself, thinking about spending Christmas with Willow. A pale hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a dark alcove._

_"Listen to me, Lupin." hissed a voice. Remus recognized that voice. That thick, silky, cultured voice. Lucius Malfoy. "You will come to the shrieking shack at three am on Saturday."_

_"What the hell? What makes you think I will meet you any where, Malfoy!" hissed Remus. His back was pressed tight againt Lucius Malfoy's heavy black robes. Bother of their breathings were harsh and fast._

_"I don't think, Lupin, I know. You will meet my Master, not me, Lupin, my master. Or you will walk into your room one fine morning to find your girlfriend with her throat slit." said Lucius in a horrifyingly cheerful voice._

_"You can't get to Willow." said Remus, more confidently then he felt._

_"Maybe I can't, Lupin. But Lord Voldemort can." said Lucius in a dangerous voice. "My master can do whatever he wishes, Remus. Because he is the msot powerful wizard alive." finished Lucius. He spun Remus around, keeping a tight grip on him. Lucius was smiling manically._

_"You're insane." said Remus._

_"Quite possibly. But that's not the point. I have all the cards Remus. It's your obediance to me and my Master. Or your girlfriend's life. Think on it. And if I find myself caught, my master will know. And he will know who caught me. And she will die, Lupin." snarled Lucius viciously. He left in a swirl of long black cloak and silver hair._

"That's why." Remus was saying to Willow. They were sitting in the Room of Requirement.

Willow was deathly white, she had tears in her eyes and her whole body was shaking. "They will k-kill me?"

"No. I won't let them. I won't." said Remus, starting to break down. He put his arms around Willow, hugging her tightly to his chest.

Willow hugged him tightly. "I love you.." she whispered.

"I love you too." said Remus.

"This is so bad." She said dispairingly.

"We should go to Dumbledore." said Remus suddenly. "He can protect you. I'll be fine... I'll think of soemthing. But you have to be protected..."

"Remus, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you!"

"No. I can't go to Dumbeldore. You go. They'll punish me for letting you find out before they come for you. You can get away to where ever Dumbledore wants to hide you."

"Come with me! Dumbledore can hide us both! I don't want to leave you Remus, ever..."

"I am not leaving so that he can come back for my friends. GO Willow, now."

Tears bagan to flow down her cheeks. "I don't want you hurt.." protested Willow softly

"I'll be alright." said Remus stiffly. "Now GO, Willow before I immobilize you and use a banishing charm to get you there." She looked up at him, and reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, hard, and then pushed her away.

"Go."

Willow left. Her brown hair flying out behind her, her robes in a flurry of black and red as she sped up the corridors. When she finally got to Dumbledore's office, breathing hard, she realized she did not know the password. She dropped to her knees and began crying.

Lily was coming up the corridor. "Willow! What's wrong?"

Willow stopped herself crying instantly, "I need to speak to Dumbledore." she said with slight panic.

"Password is jack-in-the-box." said Lily quietly. He's expecting me for a meeting, tell him I caught someone with dung bombs and I'm going to be alte. You obviously need to speak with him more than I do.... Willow... You have no idea how hard it is for me not to shake you till you spill." with that Lily pressed her lips together and left.

Willow wiped her eyes and clearly said 'Jack-in-the-box'. The gargoyle infront of her sprang to life and lept to the side, revealing the revoloving staircase up to his office.

When Willow got up to the office, Dumbledore was puttering around his office aimlessly, talking absently to Fawkes.

"Sir." said Willow, tear choked.

"Ah yes, Miss Penn." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, watching her. "What is it?"

Willow swallowed. "You need to hide me."

"I see. Might I inquire as to the reason for this. Everything, Miss Penn." said Dumbledore, more gravely this time.

"Lucius Malfoy is going to get my throat slit if Remus doesn't do what he says! I'm so worried!" She broke down again.

"Calm down Miss Penn. I need the entire story." by the time Willow had finsihed her story, Dumbledore was looking grave indeed. "Miss Penn, stay here. I am going to retrieve Mr. Lupin. Go into the inner office, lock the door and do not answer it udner any circumstances. I am the only eprson that will be able to get in if it is locked. No matter what you hear outside of this door, DO NOT unlock it, do you understand?" asked Sumbledore, as he was steering Willow into the inner office.

"I won't," she said, trying to regain some composure.

"Good. I am leaving." he closed the door. "Lock it, Miss Penn." he said firmly through the door, and then left. She locked it, like Dumbledore had said, and then leant back against the wall feeling terrible, and on the verge of tears again. Time dragged on until she had been there for what felt like hours.

Dumbledore walked briskly down the halls. He was in the dungeons. He heard shouting coming from an untended class room. Entering the room with a sweep of his purple robes, gold suns winking in the flickering candlelight of the halls as he put on his most imposing face and interrupted the shouting match taking place before him.

Lucius Malfoy was purple in the face with rage, screeching at Remus Lupin, who was pressed back against a wall, cringing away from the knife that Lucius was holding to his throat.

"Mr. Lupin, I cannot have Lucius Malfoy arrested. He was under the Imperius curse." Dumbledore was saying patiently.

"But Professor Dumbledore, He threatened to kill Willow!" Remus was raging. They had just entered the outer office. Willow blocked her ears as soon as she heard Remus's voice.

"I know, Remus. I know. I do not believe that he was not doing this of his own free will. In fact I believe he was willingly put under the Imperius in order to throw us off. But, without Veritaserum we cannot tell and I cannot use Veritaserum on Mr. Malfoy on your suspicions, even if I believe them to be true." said Dumbledore. Remus cursed colorfully for several minutes, Dumbledore pretending carefully not to listen.

Willow began sobbing, she didn't know how loudly. All she wanted was for everything to be how it was. A moment later the door to the office was open and Remus was there, and he had he arms around her, and he was rocking her back and forth. The door slowly drifted closed behind Remus.

"It's so bad..." She kept muttering through the tear which were liberally rolling down her face.

"No it's not, no... We'll graduate, we'll raise the baby, we'll have a little house. They'll leave us alone now, Willow, they can't risk it twice, Dumbledore's on to Lucius Malfoy... shhh... it'll be alright.... It'll all be alright." Willow eventually calmed down, and they sat together, in each others arms.

"Sirius, where the bloody hell is my push up bra?" Josie was saying irritably. They were in a glade by the lake, hidden from view. They had tossed each others clothes off raether recklessly and now Josie could not find half of her clothes. Sirius was standing by a tree, fully clothed and laughing at her. "I mean it, Sirius Janus Black! Were are my under things?" hissed the half-naked Josie, who was wearing only the silver and green Slytherin skirt from her uniform.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, that'd be telling." he said cheekily.

Josie sent him a death glare to end all death glares. "I cannot walk up to the castle, topless, in a miniskirt with no underwear!" shrieked Josie, losing her ever so carefuly cultivated cool. "And hiding... Wait a minute, it's not just my panties and bra missing... My robe and shirt are gone too! Sirius Black! This is no longer amusing. In fact, to be honest, it was never amusing, unless you are an idiotic prat of a seventeen year old boy who enjoys seeing his girlfriend topless far too much for his own good!"

"Well you can, I wouldn't mind, but the rest of the school might." Sirius said. He had them in his hands which were behind his back. "Well, you've got me to a tee there haven't you..." he said, winding her up on purpose. She let out a shriek and dashed at him, tackling him to the ground.

"You unbelievable, insufferable, huge PRAT!"

Sirius fell back, having to take his arms from behind his back. "Argh!" he landed with a thud.

Josie had forgotten about the clothes, smiling wickedly she quickly pinned Sirius' hands to the ground with her knees and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly, knowing how much he hated being tickled. Still tickling him with one hand she started trying to unbutton his shirt one-handed. All she succeeded in doing was popping all of the buttons off of his shirt. Shrugging, she put her hands inside of his gaping robe and open shirt and began tickling him even more mercilessly than before, attacking his bare skin. He was in fits of uncontainable laughter, but he couldn't shout to her to stop, he could hardly breath. He was tensing up his stomach to see if that'd stop her, but it wasn't working at all.

"Revenge!" cackled Josie. After awhile she collapsed on him, still topless, laughing almsot as breathlessly as he was.

Sirius breathed hard, trying to get oxygen back into his brain. "You - can have - your clothes - back." he wheezed. Josie giggled, rolling off of him and absently kissing his jaw.

"Don't feel like getting up to put them on." said Josie.

"Wha?" Sirius said, sitting up, resting on his elbows. His shirt was now gaping wide open, impossible to do up, showing tanned, toned chest.

"I am too lazy to get up and put my clothes back on." Josie said, clarifying it for him.

"Wonderful." said Sirius, rolling over to next to her, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Does everything that has anything to do with laying down mean sex to you?" asked Josie with an amused smile.

"Mmmm," Sirius thought, "Sometimes..." he leant down and kissed her.

"I love you." murmured Josie deliriously between kisses. She was a little frightened of what he might say, they hadn't outright said that to each other before, really.

"I - I love you too." Sirius was pretty sure what he felt was love now, he had thought long and hard about it.

With a feral Grin Josie rolled them over so she was on top. "Pity you just got dressed..."

James was sitting lazily in the parlour. He was re-decorating his room for the eighth time that hour.

Lily walked into the parlor. "What in merlin's name?" she said as she walked past the open door of the head boy's bedroom to see everything changing color. "You just redecorated half an hour ago, the alst time I was in here!" exclaimed Lily in an amazed tone of voice. "There's no excuse for being that bored. You could be studying for the NEWTs, you know." said Lily reprovingly. That was currently her answer to all types of boredom. Studying for the NEWTs. Hell, she would probably be able to figure out some way that studying for NEWTs was the answer to the problem of world hunger.

"You know, all I have done for the last week is study for the NEWTs! Give me a break would you?" asked James, the room going back to how it had been before.

"Fine. If you want to fail..." Lily muttered darkly, going into her room. "But I am going to study, sleep bouncer or no." she snapped. James had taken it away from her and forbidden her, on pain of no-cuddle to sell them to other people. saying 'Breaks are not Satan, Lily! And sleep certainly isn't' It was the weekend, and she had studied all week, every night, late into the night.

"I won't fail." replied James, a little loudly to be good for him. He sighed and got up, "You might though, if you don't stop filling your head with everything too early and making your brain fizzle!"

"But Jaaaames!" called Lily dispairingly, "If I don't study I'll fail. I'll fail and I won't be able to get a good job, and we won't be able to get married in December, and then, when I fianlly save up enough money for a dress and food and things, for the wedding, I'll be thirty and all shriveled up from working as a bar maid at the Leaky Cauldron that you won't want to marry me anyway and I'll spend the rest of my life weeping into a mug of Firewhiskey, until I die from alcohol poisoning!" gushed Lily in one breath. "So I can't fail!"

"Oh yeah that is soooo going to happen." James said, turning to her. "You'll get good grades whatever happens, you'll get a good job, I'm always going to want to marry you, you won't be a bar maid at the leaky cauldron, or by merlin I will make you leave, you will not weep into firewhiskey." he said in one breath as well.

"But I'll faaaaaaaiiiiiil!" wailed Lily miserably, flopping on the bed in total dispair.

"What will happen," he continued, as though he ahdn't been interrupted "will be that you will pass your exams, get a good job, marry me, we'll have kids, a nice house and lots of money."

"Really?" asked Lily, sniffling.

"Really.." replied James.

"You promise I won't end up crying into a mug of firewhiskey?"

"I promise."

"Humph. Oh yes I will, because after that display of abosoulte nuttiness, you'll never marry me." said Lily.

James went and sat next to her. "I'd marry you whatever, Lils."

"Even if I turned out to be a raving lunatic?"

"Even if you turned out to be a raving lunatic."

"I don't know how you can possibly be in lvoe with me. You're so incredibly sweet." said Lily. She kissed James.

James kissed her back. "Yeah, well, I'm the lucky one."

"Are not." said Lily, kissing him again.

"Oh aren't I?" James grinned, returning the kiss again.

"No. You are not." said Lily, grinning by now as she kissed his nose.

James smiled at her. "Well, you're wrong." he said imiating her.

"Okay, you're right. You are the lucky one." said Lily, giggling and diving under her blankets. James laughed and trapped her moving form under the blankets with his hands.

"Eep! That is my bottom you have a hold of, Mister Potter!" exclaimed Lily in mock indignation.

"And what a nice bottom it is."

"Are you going to let me out?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"James...."

"Yessum?"

"Let me gooooo....."

"Nope."

"Please?" asked Lily in the ages-old tone of seduction.

"Only," smiled, James "if you talk like that more often." He poked his tongue out cheekily.

"Brat!" said Lily, wiggling her bottom under his hand.

"Oi." James took his hands off her bottom, and flipped her and pinned her shoulders.

Lily poked her head out from under the blankets beneath which she had been pinned. "Hello."

"Hey." said James, not quite sure where his hands where now, seeing as her head poked out the covers in a compleete different place to what he'd expected.

"I'm not quite sure how you managed to mistake a breast for a shoudler, but you did." said Lily, blinking. "It's just a good thing we've been going out for over a year now."

"Indeed." James took his hands off of her, and smiled down at her.

"I love you. Even if you are a complete prat." said Lily.

"I love you too."

Lilly flipped over and crawled up into his lap to kiss him. "Our poor kids are going to be so scarred. Because I am not goig to stop kissing you all the time jsut because we have kids." said Lily, grinning in between kissed.

James kissed her back. "Poor things..."

"Mmmhmmm... And with our friends for aunts and uncles they are going to be completely nutters." said Lily, snickering.

"We'll have them all mentally scarred by the time they can talk." said James, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah." said Lily, leaning into him. She was using the voice James liked so much. He smiled at her. "I sent my dad a letter...About when we're getting married..." said Lily suddenly.

"Oooh." James said, his face falling.

"Just be glad he's a muggle. No howlers."

"Yeah, I was thinking that." James shuddered at the thought.

"It'll be fine." said Lily. "Everything will. We'll all get married and live in a row in Hogsmeade." said Lily, smiling.

"That'd be great." James smiled back.

Peter was sulking through the dungeons, eyes darting back and forth. Lately he had begun more and more to resemble his animagus form.

Bellatrix Black was leaning back against the wall opposite him. "You've done well." She said, her voice calm, and appreciative. Peter's head turned to look at the darkly beautiful girl leaning agaisnt the wall so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"You didn't hear?" asked Peter squeakily. "Willow found out about Remus and they went running to Dumbledore. Lucius got found out. He's with our Master now... Being punished."

"Lucius obviously kept it from us..." Snape sneered annoyedly.

"He failed miserably, letting Remus' girlfriend find out. Our Lord is very angry with him..." said Peter, eyes darting back and forth constantly. It was a habit he had developed after joining the Deatheaters. "I believe Remus is gone for good. We can't threaten him again, Dumbledore's on watch now." said Peter, still one for pointing out the obvious.

"He wasn't overly important, merely surplus." Bella spat. "I allways knew the relationship he had with that bitch would dissolve his position with us."

"Has Our Lord decided to recruit both James and Lily, then?" asked peter, flinching as he remembered his punishment for not knowing when James and Lily were going to be here.

Bella walked up to him and slapped him hard round the head. "Yes but not yet, we were all told. You should remember!" She hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." said Peter, cringing.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to our master when he finds out how forgetful you've been." the room was slowly filling with other deatheaters. Peter cringed and nodded and fell into his place in the circle. All the Deatheaters coming to this meeting were students. Soon there were only two gaps, one were Lucius would stand, and the other, where Lupin would stand. Remus Lupin was not coming back.

Peter looked around the circle. There was Rodolphus, Regulas, Romano, Bellatrix and Snape of course... Crabbe, Goyle, everyone was there. Snape walked forward, and drew a clumsy circle on the floor with his wand and stepped back. Peter watched the circle intensely.

There was a sudden flash of light and the form of a beaten and bruised Lucius Malfoy appeared, being thrown out of the circle and toward Snape and Bella. Bella grabbed him and threw him off of her, brushing her robes disgustedly. No one who could fail their Lord so miserably was worthy to touch her. She was the lord's most loyal follower. Narcissa Black, who was standing at the edge of the circle, as she was uninitiated, made a move towards Lucius to help him up. This earned her a fierce glare from her sister, which quelled her into staying put. Lucius fell and hit the floor, in a bleeding mess. Snape looked down at him as if he were dirt, and infact he was now the dirt of all deatheaters, he was even lower than Peter. He would have to scrabble his way back up.

"Malfoy, now you know what it is like to fail, and be punished by our master." no one would refer to him by his first name any longer. He had been up at the top with Bella, but no longer. After the meeting, Narcissa waited outside of the room for Lucius. Of course, you couldn't see any emotion in her cold, perfect little face, but she worried. Being only a third year she was considered far too young to officially join the Death Eaters and wasn't even an initiate like Remus had been.

Lucius had to wait for everyone else to leave before he finally allowed to leave the room. When he finally came out she kept her face serene. He looked down at her, then away, he was too ashamed to even look at her.

"Lucius, you will just have to be work your way back up...." said Narcissa, a bit daringly. She didn't speak to her fiance' that way. Ever. But she was lower than even Lucius. She was his future wife. Always jsut below him.

"Yeah. " said Lucius, the cut on his face was bleeding into his hair. Narcissa allowed herself a small smile. It didn't make her less perfect. Just more human. Lucius's eye darted up to her smile, before his hand raised and slapped her hard across the face. "There is nothing to smile about." he said viciously, before sweeping away.

Narcissa didn't put her hand to her face. She didn't let out a gasp. She stood and watched her curse, and her love, walk away.

A/N:

Aren't I the best? Not only did I give you an explanation, but, even though this chapter is dark-ish, it is well tempered with fluff! I am going to try to do that in every chapter, although this is getting dark. Before anybody says anything, I KNOW Narcissa and Lucius are seedy together. That is the point.  
  
Anyway, Remus is not evil, therefore there is no need to chop me up, or run him voer with a bull-dozer. :-)


	22. I regret to inform you

AN:

I'm such a nice person that even though I only got two reviews for the last chapter, here's the next.

It was a Thursday night, James' birthday was in two days. Lily was in her room, reading boredly. James was with Sirius and Remus. They were having a 'boys night' Willow was asleep. Being pregnant made her tired apparently.

This left Lily alone in her room. She heard a tapping on the window. She looked up and let in the black owl that was there. Frowning she reached out to give it an owl treat but it flew up to the ceiling, hovering after dropping it's letter.

Curious, Lily opened the letter. After reading it, she dropped it on the bedspread as though she had been burned. A Death Eater recruitment letter. She felt bile in her throat. She didn't think. She grabbed a quill and a scrap of parchment.

She scribbled two words; _Fuck! No!_

The owl swooped down and she tied the message to it's leg with a scrap of twine.

The next morning she woke up early. Seventh years had the day off to go to Hogsmeade.

Ash was down in the entrance hall ready to meet Lily, she hadnt seen Lily in so long, they had agreed to go together.

As Lily strode through the halls, she noticed Penny, walking despondently along. "Hey, Penny." said Lily. She'd never been clsoe with Penny, who had been dating Peter for awhile now.

"Hi." said Penny, scuffing her foot against the ground.

On impulse, Lily smiled and said, "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me and Ash?" Ash had made her way down into the entrance hall and was waiting for Lily.

Penny smiled, "If thats ok." she said sweetly.

Lily nodded. "Of course." she said. She didn't even really like Penny. The girl had a jealous streak and was, Lily thought, overly sacchrine. But that didn't mean Lily couldn't be nice to her.

When they got down to the entrance hall, Lily smiled at Ash, hoping it would be ok that she'd brought Penny along.

"Coming with?" Ash smiled at Penny, she'd picked up on Lily's mouthing at her as they approached.

Penny nodded and smiled "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"No problem." said Lily. And so the three girls set off. They chatted aimlessly about nothing in particular. They talked abotu NEWTs, which were coming up in jsut three weeks and were the thing that put everyone in such a tizzy as to inspire Dumbledore to give seventh years this beautiful Friday off. Lily laughingly told them about how James had hidden all of her books so she wouldn't study. The others laughed and shared stories. Penny was quietest though.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Hearing how noisy it was, Lily looked inside. "Oh wow. It's really crowded." said Lily, frowning.

"Everyone must be in here." Penny said quietly to the other two.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Ash asked

"Oh, I know. Let's get some butterbeer and sandwiches from the Three Broomsticks, and then go up to the Shrieking Shack for a picnic!" said Lily.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash agreed and soon they were pushing their way into the three broomsticks to get their picnic.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on the sloping hill that led to the shrieking shack, in the shade of a huge tree, eating and talking merrily.

Peter twitched as Lucius pointed a long authoratative finger at him. "Go." he growled.

Peter nodded and hastily made his way over to the three Broomsticks. He resented the fact that Lucius saw fit to boss him around, even in his lowered position. As he reached the door of the three broomsticks, it opened, and Peter cowered as 10 or so people filed out boefore he had a chance to enter. Bella stood in an alleyway, tapping an impatient foot. Pettigrew could do nothing right. He entered the tavern, and looked around. As another throng of people entered the tavern, he made his way out, and scuttered up to Bella quickly as he could.

"What now?" drawled Bellatrix.

"They aren't in there." stammered Peter.

"Imbecile! You told us that Evans would be at the Three Broomsticks!"

"I'm so sorry." Peter stumbled back, "They have obviously n - not gone there... I kn- know they're in Hogsmeade..."

Lucius came up, keeping well away from Bella, who had a tendancy to cuff anyone below her in rank when upset. "I was looking around. They're on the hill. By the shrieking shack. Bellatrix, this is an even better oppurtunity. There are few people out on the streets and attacking only them lowers the risk of people connecting this to us." said Lucius smoothly. He saw this as an oppurtunity to climb back up the ladder.

Peter looked up at her, incredibly afraid of her. " S -see, all isn't l-lost..."

Bellatrix looked to Snape, for whom she held a grudging respect. They had something close to a friendship. "What do you think?" she asked.

Snape thought for a few moments before nodding. "_If_ Malfoy tells the truth, It would be better, indeed."

"Peter, change into your illustrious form and go make sure Malfoy has not made the grave mistake of lying to me." said Bella instantly. "And be quick about it." Peter nodded and transformed quickly, before scampering as quickly as he could up to the hill. Bella leaned back against her wall again, arms crossed, slender fingers tapping impatiently. Peter scambled up there, seeing Lily, he returned quickly to Bella.

"Well?" asked Bellatrix as Peter reformed.

"She's there." panted Peter.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" asked one of the few other Deatheaters who were there.

"My permission to act." said Bellatrix icily. The other Deatheater shrunk back. Lucius looked at Bella, wanting at least some recognision for this, and at least a good 2 steps up the ladder. They waited, all eyes turned to their beautifully dark leader.

"If we pull this off Lucius, I will tell Our Lord that it was your quick thinking that pulled it off." said Bellatrix. She was evil and arrogant, but, to a certain extent, she was fair. "Let's go. And for merlin's sake, no more mistakes." Lucius nodded, and Bella held up her wand. All the deatheaters vanished with a simaltaneous pop. Bella laughed to herself, before crying, 'Morsmodre!' A Dark Mark shot up into the air Screams came up from the few people on the street as people began to pour out of the Three Broomsticks.

Lily, Ash and Penny heard distant screams. Lily turned, confused... Her eyes fell on the Dark Mark. "Oh bloody Merlin..." she murmured. The deatheaters had all silently circled round the hill, and were all moving up, closing in on them with every menacing step they took.

Ash and Penny both went very white. "Lily?" Penny could barely say.

Lily thought quickly.... "The Shrieking Shack. Don't ask, but I know it has a tunnel that leads onto the Hogwarts grounds. We'll break in. Hurry up." Penny stumbled up. Ash getting up, and running as fast as she could. The black robed menaces closed in on them very quickly.

Lily fumbled with her wand, trying unlocking charm ater unlocking charm on the door, none of them working. "Damn it..." she mumbled, kicking the door. It held, they were soon enclosed, and backed up against the wall of the building. Lily was looking for any opening. They needed to get around the house and get into the forest... There weren't any. The only noticable weakess was a short, hooded boy.

They all stopped forming a tight barrier, and dropped their hoods. "These are the last faces you are ever going to see." Snape hissed.

"Peter." breathed Lily. Penny's blue eyes were wide. Peter just looked at her, stony faced, no emotion what so ever. He glanced to Penny and flinched only very slightly. Bella raised her wand.

Tears were streaming down Penny's face. " But Peter..." She was whispering. Ash was looking to Lily, petrified. Lily was slowly edging her hand into her robes to grab her wand. Bella grinned almost insanely and breathed in, preparing to shout the killing curse, at her.

Lily grabbed her wand, tightly , pointed it and shouted "_Stupefy_!" One of the deatheaters fell. "_Stupefy_!" she shouted again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bella screeched, before ducking out of the way of the of the second stupefy Lily had thrown. The flash of intense green light streaked jus tto the side of Lily, hitting Ash right in the chest.

"Ash!" yelled Penny, blindly running towards the edge of the circle, panicked. She fell at Peter's own hand. Lily, on the other hand, her anger being channeled into her spells, was throwing curses left and right. If she was going to die, she was going to do it after having kicked soem serious ass. Everyone closed in on her, either blocking her spells or being sent off into mad tap dances. Some managed to apparate away. Bella raised her wand once again, breathing hard. Her chest was rising up and down at an alarming rate, and hate burned in her eyes

"Bella, Aurors are coming!" she heard Snape shout as he Disapparated. She pointed her wand up, and let off a dark mark, before dissappararting. An Auror had pointed a spell at her, and instead had hit Lily, throwing her back against the wall of the Shrieking shack, slaming her head against it. She looked horrible, having already been hit by several curses. Soon Aurors were flooding the place.

Back at the castle, Sirius was pacing. He had found out from Josie that there ad been an attack on Hogsmeade. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell James yet.

James had been looking for Lily, and had searched all of the castle that he knew. Seeing Sirius, he walked up to him. "Seen Lily?" He asked. "I thought she'd be back by now."

"Damn it." said Sirius. He really hadn't wanted to be the one to tell James this. "James... There was an attack on Hogsmeade."

"There was? Everything alright?" asked James, a worried look shadowing his face.

"No one has seen Lily, Penny, or Ash."

"Merlin..." James said, looking at Sirius in disbelief. "Are they the only ones not back?"

"As far as we know..." A moment later Josie practically fell through the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Down in the entrance hall, Dumbledore, coming up the path... Three strechers..." said Josie, breathlessly. She had run the entire way, sweat was pouring down her face and her robes were half off of one shoulder. James was gone, running as fast as he could through the corridors to the entrace hall, and skidded to a halt before falling down the stairs. He was looking down ontop of the stretchers and the throng of people around them.

"Let us through, let us through! We need to get Miss Evans to the infirmary!" snapped Professor McGonagall, looking gravely upset.

James's eyes widened, "Lily!" He cried. Everyone below him turned their eyes suddenly upwards at James, who suddenly moved and began pushing his way down the stairs. People were crowding around the stretcher. James pushed his way through to her side. She was dirty, she had a huge bump on the back of her head and she had antlers (albeit small ones) coming out of her temples. He looked to Madam Pomfrey. "Will she be ok?" He asked, his voice small with worry.

"If we ever are able to get up to the infirmary, I will be able to examine her." said Madam Pomfrey, mouth tight.

"Alright!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Everyone who is not out of the way within the next ten seconds will be serving detention with me for the last five weeks of the school year, and for the first five of next year!" snapped McGonagall, losing her temper. James did not budge, and if they dared give him detention, he'd have to throttle them all.

Everybody else, however, fell back. McGonagall ignored James, not expecting him to get back. Minutes later they were at the infirmary. Penny and Ash were laid out on beds in one corner ofthe room, and curtains were placed around them. Lily was put on a bed. James wouldn't leave her side. He knew that Ash and Penny were over there, he just didn't know how hurt they were.

After awhile, when Madam Pomfrey was done checking Lily over, she shooed him out. "You have to go." said the nurse.

"Can't I stay?" He asked, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Alright, but you stay behind the curtain. Penelope and Ashley's parents are coming." said Madam Pomfrey, shaking her head sadly.

"What happened to them?" James asked quietly.

"The killing curse happened." said Madame Pomfrey in a clipped voice. She yanked the curtains around Lily's bed and so around James. James went white, and collapsed into his chair.

Awhile later, James couldn't have told you if it had been an hour or ten minutes, he heard sobbing. He got up and peeked through a gap in the curtains. He saw a short, sweet-faced woman with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Penny's mother. She was sobbing into the chest of a tall man.

Behind them were two tall, dark haired people. Neither was crying, both looked in complete shock. The woman was pale as paper and seemed to sway back forth on her feet where she stood, looking dazed. James carefully closed the curtain, feeling incredibly bad for two of Lily's best friends parents. They had just both lost a child.

It was so sudden. That's what the two sets of parents were thinking. Three hours ago the two girls had been laughing, eating... Alive. And now they lay, on two seperate cots, eyes wide. Dead. And they wouldn't be coming home for the holidays anymore.

Willow was asleep in the Head girl room. Lily had said she could nap there any time she wanted, because the bed was more comfortable. Her brown hair was mussed all around her head and she curled up peacefully on the blue covers.

Remus came into the room. "Willow..." he said softly, walking over to the bed and gently shaking his pregnant girlfriend. "Willow..." he didn't want to tell her, wished he could pretned it hadn't happened, but of course, it had.

Willow stirred, her eyes openeing slowly and adjusting on Remus's face. " Hey.." she said croakily.

"Hi, love." said Remus gently. "There's some bad news."

Willow scowled. "What do you mean?" she asked gently, rubbing her face softly with one hand.

"Lily's seriously hurt. There was an attack on Hogsmeade."

Willow sat up. "What happened?" She looked at Remus, very very worriedly.

"There was a death eater attack."

Hearing the word deatheater made Willow cringe now, she had been having visions about them all the time, but hadn't said anything to anyone other than Remus. "How bad?"

"Ash and Penny are dead." said Remus. "Lily is unconscious..."

Willow looked down at the covers. "By merlin..." she muttered. "It really has begun..." Remus wrapped his arms around Willow tightly.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she clutched to Remus. " I'm so glad Lily's not, " she swallowed, "dead..."

"Madame Pomfrey's not sure she'll ever wake up. She got knocked backwards into a wall by a praticularly nasty stunner spell. And she'd already been hit by a few curses."

" Are they letting anyone in to see her? Other than James, who's probably glued to her already..."

"I don't think so. Not yet."

"We have to go, when we can." Willow said, looking up at him.

"Yes." said Remus. She leaned up and kissed him, more tears falling from her eyes as she blinked. Remus held him tightly.

Willow pulled away gently. "I have to go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow, you coming with?"

"Yes." said Remus quietly.

Willow smiled weakly, "Thank you.." she placed a hand gently on his face, running her thumb tenderly down his cheek.

Remus turned his head and kissed her thumb. "Love you 'Low." said Remus softly.

"Love you too." Willow replied just as softly.

Remus looked down at her stomach. "Love you too." said Remus, smiling. He put a hand there. She placed hers ontop of his.

"You know what I read the other day in one of those pregnancy books you gave me?" asked Remus.

"What did you read.." replied Willow.

"I read that some people read to the baby. While it's still in the mom. That really should sound weird, but it's kind of sweet."

Willow smiled, "You want to do that?" she asked, linking her hand with Remus's.

"You won't think I'm a total geek?"

"Why would I, of all people, think you were a geek? Remus, its your baby, if you want to read to it, you can."

"Ok." said Remus, smiling. "What do I read to it?"

"What ever you want.."

Remus looked around the bedroom. "The Vicar's wife..." he said, picking up a random book. "Wow... Ok, not that one." said Remus quickly, throwing the paperback across the room. Willow laughed lightly, watching him. All the while having one hand, resting gently on her stomach. "Erm... Is all Lily reads trashy novels and school books?"

Willow nodded, "Pretty much."

"School books it is." said Remus instantly. Willow laughed. Remus shot Willow a look. "Would you _like_ me to read our child a trashy romance novel?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no.. don't worry, what subject?.." asked Willow.

"I don't know." Remus looked at Willow's stomach. "What subject do you like best?" he asked it, grinning.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Willow grinned.

"DADA it is." said Remus, smiling. He grabbed the DADA book who was sitting on the bedside tables.

Willow leant back on her elbows, and watched.

Remus leaned over Willow's tummy and started reading out loud. After awhile he tapped her belly gently. "Are you paying attention?"

Willow smiled gently. "Yeah, I'm sure he or she is paying attention." Remus resumed reading, smiling at Willow now and again. It was so nice to have soemthign pleasant and sweet to do. This from almost not talking to each other, was a bit of a relief on both parts, they were both safe now, and their baby was too.

After awhile Remus stopped and kissed her tummy. "Okay, lesson over class." he said, smiling up at Willow.

Willow grinned. "The little one is going to be a genius, with you reading to it all the time."

Remus smiled. "With a mum like you they'd have to be."

Willow smiled. "We are going to be such great parents." she tilted her head to the side slightly. "What do you want to call it?"

"I don't know... What names do you like?"

"Hmm..." She thought. " Girl, maybe Amber, Jade... And boy, James," She smiled.

"Not Remus?" said Remus, looking mock-hurt.

"It'd confuse me." Willow said, going cross eyed for a second before giggling.

"I like Janus for a boy." said Remus.

"Mm, tis a good name. Romulus?"

"Ick." Willow smiled.

"I do like Jade for a girl. But I like Olivia better."

"We have a whole five months to decide still." Willow sighed with a smile. She let heself fall gently back onto the soft pillow beneath her.

"You're so cute." said Remus, smiling.

Willow grinned. "Why did you ever fall in love with me?" she asked gently, looking at him.

"Let's see. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, talented, a great friend to everbody... A brilliant kisser... Adorably shy."

Willow laughed softly, "Remember when Lily pinned me to your lap in the train at the begging of fifth year?"

Remus grinned. "I still owe her one for that. It was rather brilliant."

"It was." smiled Willow. "From what I hear, James, Sirius and Peter still owe her 25 galleons a peice."

"Really?" Remus laughed.

Willow chuckled, "I don't think we can ever thank her enough."

"Nope. We can't."

"I love you so much..."

"Love you more." said Remus.

"Prove it." Willow said, cheekily.

Remus leaned over her and kissed her.

Willow kissed him back. "I believe you." she grinned, kissing him again.

"Hmmm good." said Remus, smiling. Willow placed a hand on her stomach. Remus frowned. "I'm worried about Lily." he said.

"Me too." Willow replied. "I hope James is ok too." Remus nodded.

At dinner that night, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Students of Hogwarts, you all know that there was a major Deatheater attack on Hogsmeade. Several people were minorly injured. They have been healed by Madame Pomfrey and are here now, sitting with us.  
  
But I regret to inform you that there are two are of our number who were taken down by Deatheaters. Penelope Smythson and Ashley Prewett are no longer with us." said Dumbledore gravely. He paused, waiting for the gasps and whispers to die down. "Lily Evans was badly injured." said Dumbledore, waiting again for the whispering to die down. "No visitors at this time. However, your heads of house will come around in a few days, should you wish to send Lily a card, or other well wishes. I am sure she will appreciate them when she wakes." he finished.

Everybody fell quiet. Those who kenw had been telling others that Lily was not going to be waking up again.

James was sitting at the Gryffindor table. madame Pomfrey had physically made him leave the hospital wing. His eyes were red and he wasn't eating, despite Sirius' cajoling. He stared up at the ceiling, with it's beautiful, twinkling stars. But he didn't see them. All he could see were the faces of Ashley, Lily and Penny. The faces of Penny and Ash's parents. He didn't hear the chattering. He heard Albus Dumbledore's voice rolling through his head, over and over. _" I regret to inform you that two of our number..."_

AN:

Okay, okay. Yes. Feel free to flame me now.


	23. Belated birthday

James sat slumped against the bed Lily was lying in. He was wrapped in a blanket, and had been watching the doors opposite him for most the night. He was a mess. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept.

Lily had barely even moved all night. James was shivering. He had seen Madam Pomfrey come in and out and in and out about thirty times that night. The doors swung open and in walked Bellatrix Black, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy, who was back in the good graces of Lord Voldemort, and so the graces of the Deatheaters.

James watched them as the walked in. What would they be doing in here? Lucius smirked. "She's still here," he said in a low voice to Bella. She smirked at James.

He glared at her. "Bella, what the hell do you want?" He growled, getting up, the blanket falling from his shoulder.

"Can't I visit a fellow student?" asked Bella innocently, with a feral smile that belied her tone.

"You don't care in the slightest." said James, his eyes shifting to Lucius.

"Why James, I'm hurt that you would think that." said Bella, chuckling.

Lucius curled his lip in slight amusement. "Honestly Potter, you are too paranoid for your own good." his voice was vicious and spiteful. Lily's face contorted and she turned over onto her back, the first real movement she had made all day. Bella watched her like a cat watching a bird inside a cage.

James watched her. "What do you want?" he said, his temper rising.

"Just checking on the health of our friend here, Potter." said Bella.

"Friend, Ha!" he said, "Get out." he didn't want them anywhere near her, they did this to her.

"Only Pomfrey can make us leave, Potter." said Bellatrix. Lucius smiled a sickly sweet smile that enraged James more. Lily flung a hand up fitfully, murmuring something unintelligible.

Lucius laughed, "Your other half really is quite funny in this state." he said darkly

Bella smirked. "Now Lucius, behave yourself."

"But it's so much fun." he said looking at her.

"Yes, I know." replied Bella. "Tormenting mudbloods and their keepers always is."

James was shaking, suddenly the door burst open and Dumbledore strode in, followed by two lime green clad healers from St Mungos. The healers both had business-like expressions.

Bellatrix and Lucius swept out of the hospital wing. Staying in close proximity to Dumbledore was never a happy option for Bella or Lucius.

James looked up at Dumbledore confusedly. "Are they here to cure her?" James asked, pushed aside by the two healers.

"They are going to see what they can do, James. As you know, Lily was hit by a variety of curses as well as having her head knocked against a wall. It's possible a simple Ennervate would work, but it might send her into shock waking up to all the aches and bruises we're sure she has." Madame Pomfrey, had, at least, removed the horns that had been sprouting out of the top of Lily's head.

James nodded, and looked over at the now cordoned off area of the hospital wing where Lily was. Madame Pomfrey had gone over to the healers and they were all mumbling in hushed voices about medicines and techniques and blah blah blah. James watched intently. The healers talked in hushed voice, and Dumbledore rested a hand on James shoulder, which was slightly odd, seeing as the boy was a little taller than himself.

They stood together in silence, waiting to hear if Lily would be Ok, well, that's what James was hoping. Madame Pomfrey came over. He spoke directly to Dumbledore, not even looking at James. "Well, Albus, they're saying we have to risk Ennervate."

James eyes widened. "Risk?!" his voice disappeared half way through the word

"When don't know when she would wake up if left like this." said Madame Pomfrey concisely, her lips pushed into a thin, stern line. James swallowed and looked over to the curtained cubicle. He was panicking inside. He was shaking and a slight tear was in his eye.

"James?" came a shaky voice from behind the curtain. James rushed forward and burst through the curtain. The healers frowned at him disapprovingly. He ignored them and dodged round them to get to Lily.

Lily was sitting up in bed, batting away the hands of the healer who was trying to get her to lie back down. "James!"

"Lily!" he slid past them, and threw his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder. He held her close, his face resting against her hair.

"Where are Penny and Ash?" asked Lily suddenly, pulling back. She remembered sitting on the hill, talking... Dark shapes closing in. After that everything was a blur.

James looked at her, his face falling. " Lily, you've got to understand t-that, you were badly hurt and t-that they were throwing the killing curse at you, and you escaped, but... but..." James couldn't bring himself to say it. The word Dumbledore had said in the great hall flooding back to him.

"Where are they, James?" asked Lily. Her smile had faded, it looked worn out and old all of a sudden.

"They are ....dead." James swallowed, putting his face in his hands.

"No... They can't be..." choked out Lily.

"I'm so sorry, Lily..."

"Deatheaters... It was Deatheaters, wasn't it?" said Lily quietly.

"It was..." He nodded, looking at her.

"Oh no... This is all my fault." murmured Lily.

"Why?" James whispered back, linking a hand with his. The healers still weren't happy about him being there, but worked out he was soon one of Lily's permanent attachments, after a few quiet words from Dumbledore

"I... I got a recruitment letter. I didn't want to think about it at the time, so, I... Oh I did the stupidest thing..." said Lily with a high, almost shrill nervous laugh. "I wrote on the back of the letter 'fuck no' and just forgot about it. it was the day before the Hogsmeade trip, two days before your birthday..."

James had forgotten his eighteenth Birthday completely. And he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You weren't to know..."

"I was so stupid..."

"No you weren't..."

"Yes, James. Yes, I was. And now Penny, and Ash..." the sentence ended on a tear-choked half-sob. He put his arms around her again. Lily cried into his shoulder. He held her, trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Lily was inconsolable and all the while James was being haunted by Dumbledore's words.

Madame Pomfrey came over. "You'll need to leave. We have to give her a sleeping draught, she needs real rest. And you look as though you could use one yourself." she gave the eighteen year old a piercing look. "Have you eaten or slept at all?"

James looked at her, "Erm.. no..." He hung his head, he had gone about a week without decent sleep or eating properly.

"Shoo." said Madame Pomfrey sternly, as she took gentle hold of Lily's shoulders and pried the poor girl off of her hapless fiancé. "Eat, sleep. Come back later. And don't you dare tell anyone I gave you the okay to visit late." James nodded, and reluctantly peeled himself from Lily, and got up.

When he looked back one final time before exiting he saw Lily drinking down an entire steaming glass of fresh sleeping draught, a mutinous expression on her tear-stained face.

Sirius, who was sprawled on the bed in the head boy's room, flicking pieces of parchment at the wall, looked up. "James, mate... You left the hospital wing? Is something even more wrong?"

"She's awake." said James, pulling off his tee shirt.

Sirius grinned. "That's great. Now you can actually get some real sleep."

James grinned back and ran his hands through his hair before stopping and saying, "Get off my bed!"

Sirius shook his head. "It's twice as comfy as the beds in our dorm. I'm moving in."

James shook his head. "Hope you don't mind sharing, Sirius my Love." he said with a cheeky tone in his voice, lying back on his own bed and sighing.

"Not at all, you sexy hunk of man-meat, you." smirked Sirius, blowing James a kiss and then chuckling.

James laughed, before calming himself down, "How is everyone else, I haven't really seen them properly."

"Remus and Willow keep disappearing all the time to do weird pregnancy junk... I walked in on Remus talking to her stomach... Disturbing... Josie won't speak to me. She says she's PMSing, but I think she's pissed because we played truth or dare the other day, a bunch of seventh years, and I kissed that one cute Ravenclaw.. Erm... What's her name, eh, can't remember. Short blonde hair, brown eyes."

"I have no idea, mate." said James. "And you piss her off all the time, I'm surprised she blames anything else.

"She claimed before hand, when I said maybe we shouldn't play truth or dare, that a stupid game wasn't going to make her jealous."

James shook his head, "That's Josie for you..."

"Yeah." said Sirius. James sighed and looked up into the hangings of his bed.

"I'm going to go inform everyone Lily's awake." said Sirius, getting up.

"And I'm going to fall asleep." said James, yawning as sleep swept over him. Within a minute or so, James was fast asleep, sprawled across his bed.

James felt somebody poke him. It was pitch black in the room. "James." hissed the voice.

James stirred. "Wha?" he said, still half asleep.

"Pomfrey won't stop fussing over me." it was Lily who had, quite, quite against the rules, snuck out of the hospital wing.

James woke up a bit more and realized who it was. "Lily." he grinned, and pulled himself up. He looked around in the dark to try and spot her. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Right here." Lily poked him. She was fully expecting him to shriek at her for being out of bed.

"Ah, Lily!" He fell over sideways. "What you doing out of bed anyway?" He asked.

"I was bored. I couldn't sleep. And I feel fine. But Madame Pomfrey is talking about keeping me there for two or three DAYS!"

"Lils, you have been out for a week, and you had so many curses on you..."

"They took the curses off while I was still unconscious. And they fed me so many potions... Aren't you happy to see me?" incredibly, he had entwined his limbs and hers as they had been talking.

"Well?" asked Lily. He had no idea what this meant, but he lent forward and kissed her.

"Mmmm, I guess you are happy to see me." said Lily, kissing him back. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Happy Birthday mate," Sirius said half heartedly as they all sat in the parlour of the head boys and girls room.

"Happy Birthday? What are you on about, I'm 17 you numbskull." James said, confusedly.

"Sorry to point it out, but your birthday was a week ago." Remus replied, his arms around Willow. Who recently, had started wearing very, very, _very_ baggy robes, and mostly Remus' jumpers.

"It was?!" said James, looking at a calendar that was hanging on the wall of his room. "Fuck me..." he swore, a little shocked.

Lily looked round quickly, and then realized she had done that already, twice in fact, that day.

Josie was sitting with Sirius half asleep. She agreed tiredly and buried her face into Sirius shoulder. "Wore her out last night." He mouthed with a grin.

"We have to celebrate." Peter said, he was slightly jittery, and no one had worked out why as of yet.

"Agreed." Willow smiled, she wasn't in a bad mood for once, every other time they had been together like this, she had bitten one of their heads off.

"So what do we do to celebrate?" asked Lily, who was relieved to be out of the hospital wing and functioning normally again. She still didn't really remember the attack, just screaming, dark figures and thrown curses. She had been having nightmares every night, but when she woke up, she could never remember precisely what they were about. During the day, however, she was as happy and crazy as ever. She had gone right back to studying like mad. Just this morning James had sat on her until she promised to take the day off.

"Well, I can go get some stuff from the kitchens, and you two can decorate your rooms however you want. So, I'll go get food, and you decorate." Sirius said, that all making sense to him at least.

"Okay." said Lily, smiling.

Sirius managed to get Josie to let go of him, but incredibly reluctantly. "Remus, come with, I can't do this by myself."

Remus got up. "Let's go, then"

Willow let him get up, and the two boys disappeared. James was still mortified he had missed his own eighteenth birthday.

Lily got up to go and decorate her bedroom in James' favorite colors, red and gold.

James looked up when he had realized Lily wasn't sitting next to him. "I'm 18, wow..."

Willow smiled and placed her hands on her stomach protectively. Josie was too asleep to notice anything.

Peter was looking round nervously, seeming to be muttering to himself.

Lily came out of the bedroom, having finished decorating it, just as Remus and Sirius came back. Sirius was carrying a jug of firewhiskey. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "The only one who's legal is James!"

"And me." Sirius nodded, he was older than James. Remus carried in a few trays and a house elf had another two, along with what Sirius had also be carrying, they had a small feast.

"And you." conceded Lily. They lay everything out on a side table and the house elf disappeared with a pop.

"We really shouldn't have firewhiskey." said Lily, fussing.

"Oh, live a little Lily."

"I'm not drinking." Willow said firmly

"I am living. Out of jail, too."

Sirius shook his head, and set the jug down, and pulled a little glass from his sleeve.

Lily looked at Remus. "Would you talk some sense into them?" Remus looked guilty. "What?" asked Lily. Smiling sheepishly, Remus showed that he'd also been carrying a bottle of firewhiskey. Peter grinned and rushed toward the food.

Josie was still sleeping soundly in the chair.

James grinned, "So... who's for drinks?" he asked, pulling the lid out of the top of the bottle. Lily made a face.

James shrugged, and poured out two shots. Although Remus had brought a bottle, he was not going to drink much, so Willow wouldn't kill him later. Lily crossed her arms and glared at James.

"What? I missed it, let me just have a few..." He looked at her with Puppy dog eyes.

"But you'll smell for days."

"I won't have that much..."

"She's not you bloody mother, drink if you feel like it." muttered Sirius. James shrugged.

Sirius downed a shot, and because he was so used to it, he didn't pull a face or anything.

"Only because it's your birthday party." said Lily grudgingly. She didn't think much of anything stronger than butterbeer. And so, the merry making began, apart from in Willows case, she just got very grumpy.

Sirius got progressively drunker and drunker, and Josie, who had woken up, did too. Lily was watching them stumble about with smug satisfaction.

"Oh Josie." Sirius slurred. What lovely owls you have..." He meant to say eyes but alcohol was way too present in his blood stream. Lily snickered. Remus looked over at him oddly. Sirius tried to grin a rather wonky, debonair smile, but he was verging on looking insane.

"Why thank you." said Josie, grinning, because smirking required too much muscle control.

Sirius went to kiss her, but missed, terribly.

"Oy vey..." muttered Lily.

"I'm going to bed, Happy Birthday James." Willow got up. She wasn't in the mood for watching those two drunkenly grope each other. She kissed James quickly on the cheek, and then a slightly more prolonged one, held against Remus' lips.

The night ended with Josie and Sirius, collapsed in James' room. Lily and James slept in her room.

James needed sleep. He was steeling himself for two weeks of a pre-exam Lily.

It was the first day of the beginning of the rest of their lives. Well, that's what the seventh years had been told over and over again. It was the week prior to their exams. All were incredibly stressed and Madam Pomfrey was doing regular rounds to the common rooms, giving out relaxants to some of the worst students. James had insisted that Lily chill out a little, but she didn't give in. She was making a lot of money on the sleep bouncers, but was getting only two or three hours sleep each night, and was running very, very low.

"Lily!" James said his voice tight with annoyance, "It's a Friday night, please, just come and relax for at least an hour! You're going to end up like that girl in Ravenclaw who had a mental burn out!"

"You may want to fail these exams, but I certainly don't! Now let me study!" screeched Lily, slamming the door to her room shut in frustration.

James threw himself into a couch in the parlor, utterly frustrated. Lily had no need to study anymore, she knew it all back to front! Lily herself, however, disagreed. The only one that disagreed with James was Lily.

Sirius came into the room. "Where's Crazy?" said Sirius, meaning Lily.

"Shut herself in her room." James sighed.

"Studying again?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

"What else?" shrugged James.

"Merlin's teeth, she'll drive herself and everybody else crazy. Her brain's going to overheat, or explode, or pop out of her head and roll down the corridor..."

"Tonight I want to her to at least come sit with us, even if she is reading. I haven't seen her properly for a month! She has been shut up in her room surrounded with books. Notes piled everywhere, muttering to herself."

"I hate to break it to you, mate, but your girlfriend is scary." said Sirius.

"You think?" James rolled his eyes, and got up, going to make another attempt at getting Lily out of her room.

"What?" came the near-hysterical voice when he knocked.

"Drop the books, and come out here. I haven't seen you properly for ages!"

"I can't I'm reviewing all my Potions notes." said Lily. And when she said all, she, she meant all. Every note from first year all the way to her last class surrounded her on the bed.

"Seems to me like potions are more important to you than me or everyone else. Fine. If you want to frazzle your brain to the point where you can no longer move, be my guest!"

"FINE!" shouted Lily.

Sirius looked at James. "Mate, I say go in there, pick her up, bring her out here and I'll sit on her while you hide every study implement you can find."

James nodded. "After three?"

"Three." said Sirius. James pushed the door quickly open and James and Sirius burst in.

Lily was sitting in the middle of her bed. Her eyes were red, her hair looked as though she had been shocked. Surrounding her were hundreds, thousands, even, of pieces of parchment. Wrinkled pieces, crisp sheets, they were everywhere. A potions book was open on the frazzled girl's lap and she was muttering potions ingredients for a sleeping draught under breath.

James, ran round, and leant forward, and grabbed her round the middle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" said Lily, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Her notes scattered across the room. James hauled her upwards and off the bed. Sirius was going to have to be extra muscle as Lily started kicking.

"Let! Me! DOWN!" shrilled Lily.

Remus peeked his head in around the doorframe. "What's up?"

They had managed to wrestle her out of her room. "Oh the usual, getting Lily to relax for a while." Sirius replied.

"That's relaxing?"

"I have not finished studying! JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"Well, we haven't given her the sedative yet." Sirius got her onto the couch and sat down on her.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS BLACK! LET ME UP DAMN IT!"

Willow came in, blinking. "What the hell?"

Josie followed. "Ohhh what are we doing?"

"I am not being allowed to study." said Lily sullenly.

"Making Lily take a break." Sirius smiled. James had started hiding all her notes. He was locking everything away, so she couldn't get to it.

"I don't need a break! I NEED to pass my potions NEWT!"

"Lily, you're one of the smartest girls in school! You'll pass." said Josie, in a 'duh' tone. The blonde girl pushed her hair out of her face and fixed Lily with a bland stare from her green eyes. Willow shook her head, and sat down on another couch, placing her hand on a rather prominent bump.

"I only got an E on my potions OWL. I want to get an O on the NEWT." said Lily stubbornly. "By the way, James, I'm going to CASTRATE you later!"

"Lily, your loss, you're marrying me, if you ever want kids, I'd advise against it." he said, coming out of her room with ALL of her notes.

"If you cause me to fail my NEWTs we might NOT be getting married, Mister Potter." snapped Lily. She became an obsessive bitch under a lot of pressure. "And get your best friend off of me, I'm about half his size and he's squashing me with his fat bottom."

"You won't fail, Lily." Willow said gently.

"Hey I resent that!" Sirius said, poking her

"I like his bottom." said Josie, deadpan.

James came into the room, and Sirius got up. "Hidden?"

"Hidden."

Lily got up and went into her bedroom. She stomped back out. "Where are my school books?"

"Hidden." James sighed, plunking himself on the couch again.

"Give them back!"

"No?"

"James!"

"Lily!"

Deciding to try a different approach the red head went over and sat on James' lap, something she hadn't done in a good month. "Please?" asked Lily, using the voice James could never resist. Josie grinned. That voice always worked. But somehow, she didn't think it was going to make James let Lily UP to go and get her books.

"Don't do it, for the love of Merlin." Sirius said dramatically.

James twisted his arms around her waist tightly. "How ever much you know I love that voice, I can't... " Lily had to grit her teeth to keep from exploding. Pressure really did seem to put her into a permanent state of PMS.

"It's for your own good..." James said.

Willow had curled up. Stress, and being pregnant were not a good mix.

"That's the kind of thing my dad says when he forbids me to be friends with somebody. Or like what he said when we first started going out and he thought I was too young for a boyfriend." said Lily, meaning clear.

"Ok, but I'm not stopping you from doing anything other than frying your brain, which to be honest, I'd rather not let happen."

"Plus, he hasn't been able to see you for a good month. Actually, all any of us have seen of you is the back of a book. He's probably deeply sex-deprived too." said Sirius gravely, nodding.

James looked up at her, and suddenly, Willow's voice broke in sounding deeply annoyed. "Lily, Just stop the studying for one night! It's not good us only being able to see you for three fecking minutes during meals, and tonight is the last night before we cram, so just drop it for a few hours!"

Lily blinked. "Ok." she said. It wasn't often Willow lost her temper.

Willow buried her head into Remus' shoulder with a sigh. "Two words." Remus mouthed. "Mood swings." he nodded, hoping everyone understood.

"James thanks you, Willow." said Sirius, cracking a grin.

She wasn't in the mood to reply. "See, Willow knows best..." James nodded.

Lily snorted. "That still doesn't mean I'm happy enough with you to give you a kiss." James sulked, but didn't let go. Lily sighed. The room fell quiet, Sirius was over with Josie, and she seemed to be admiring his bottom quite a lot, just like his lips, and well, neck.

"I still think you shouldn't have stolen my books." Lily said to James.

"I still think you should've not forced me to steal them." Lily stuck her tongue out at him. James stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Brat."

"You did it first..."

"Yeah, but I'm cuter, I'm allowed."

" Well, the cute bit, your right there... But the being allowed? Hmmm..." said James cheekily. Lily kissed James on the cheek. He smiled at her, it was a start.

"Get some guts. Push her up against a wall and snog her already." said Sirius, before Josie pulled him back to her.

James rolled his eyes. "It'd be kind of impossible with Lily sitting on me...!

"That's why the pushing."

"Would you shut up and kiss me already?" asked Josie. Sirius grinned as Josie pulled him back to her by his tie.

James did the next best thing. He pulled Lily down and snogged her. Lily stiffened for a moment, having not been expecting it. Then she relaxed.

Sirius glanced round and muttered. "At long bloody last." quickly enough for Josie not to get pissed off with him. When James pulled her back up Lily burrowed her face into his neck contentedly. James smiled, he had missed her so much. Willow was decidedly keeping her head firmly lodged between Remus back and the couch. The kissy noises those four were making were driving her up the wall.

When Remus twitched and asked her to move Willow sighed and grabbed a couch cushion, pulling it firmly over her head. It was going to be a long night.


	24. NEWTs

The students sat in the hot, muggy great hall. Most of the time a cooling charm hung over it, but apparently those taking exams did not warrant such consideration. Oh no, let the slaving, half frantic, panic-stricken seventh years sweat. The one perk was that many had lost a good five pounds in sweat. And tears. And... well, you get the idea.

Lily was bowed over her paper, scratching away about different charms, trying to ignore the sweat rolling down her nose.

James was hastily trying to remember a years worth of lessons and was panicking. He had no idea what to write.

Sirius, who was sitting further up the table, was sat back in his chair scribbling lazily.

Peter was twitching way too much to be good for him.

Remus and Willow, who had been placed sitting next to each other, completely by luck, were both writing. Willow was looking like she was on the verge of tears and Remus kept glancing worriedly at her over and over.

Just about all of the seventh years had taken Charms as a NEWT class as it was the most general form of magic and everyone used charms every day, for the simplest things. From _Engorgio _to _Alohamora_ charms were used constantly.

Lily was scratching away a look of intense but not stressed concentration on her face.

All the others in stting in the hall were somewhat frantcally writing. Bellatrix Black was especially looking like she was about break down.

Lily set down her quill with a triumphant smile on her face. She then proceeded to fold her hands on her paper and look very smug. Rightfully so. She had finished a full fifteen minutes before the hour deadline, and she was certain that her grade was going to be splendid. Once exams had actually started all of her stressing and screaming had disappeared. It seemed to have transfered to everybody else.

James glanced up at her and panicked even more.

There was a cry from a far table. A Hufflepuff got up and ripped her paper in two. She was in floods of tears. Most heads turned as she got up and stormed out of the hall. Lily blinked.

A teacher quickly came and ushered her from the hall, in which she was heard screaming. "Wow" Sirius whispered. "She needs to calm it down..."

"Shhhh..." hissed Lily vehemently. James was staring at his paper, his mind well and truely blank,

"Give James a hint while the teacher is out!" hissed Lily at Sirius.

"Look whose telling me to help James cheat!" Sirius said, suprised that Lily had condoned such actions.

"He's really, really nervous. It's not fair for him to fail jsut cause he can't think." said Lily, frowning.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to James. He quickly whispered a few points to him, and James nodded, and wrote some more. Lily sat, hands folded, looking bored. Peter's pen came to a halt on the page, and laid the quill down with a look of triumph and pride on his face. James continued to scribble right up untilk the end of the time, when most of everyone else had finished. Lily shot him a reassuring smile. He returned a rather shaky, but relieved smile.

When it was completely over, Lily walked out. It was only the second exam they had taken. But still. Every single exam was another piece of a huge load, gone. James followed out soon after her, and so did the others. They all looked like they needed to now go collapse for a little while, before cramming for their next exams.

Of course, as soon as she was back out of the exam room, Lily went into over drive. "Have to study."

James didn't want to think about it. He had had enough of exams to last him a life time, and that last one had completely knocked his confidence

"Would you give it a rest?" Sirius said, walking past Lily, pushing his way back to the common room.

"The next exam is Herbology. I am not going to give it a rest!" snapped Lily. She had not wanted to take Herbology, but wanted to get a job dealing with experimental charms. They insisted on at least an A in potions and herbology NEWTs, for healing purposes when ssomething went wrong.

Willow rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Lily, I know you'll do fine, now just go rest." She said, pushing thorugh the crowd after Sirius, Remus tagging along after her. Willow wasn't in a good mood.

"Willow, you know I got only one grade above failing on my OWLs in Herbology!"

"Lily, give it a rest!" Willow called back, the tone in her voice far from caring.

Peter had scuttled off, and Josie had gone off after Sirius.

Lily looked hurt and turned on her heel. She had been going to go to the common room and study in everyone's company, but she changed her mind. She'd shut herself in her bedroom and get out all of her Herbology notes. James was left there standing by himself. All he had needed was a hug, and well, he hadn't got one, from any of his friends.

He slowly made his way up to the head boy and girl rooms.

Lily was in the parlor, having changed her mind about her bedroom, covered in notes. She was working on the floor, figuring James would want the couch.

"Hey there," sighed James as he collapsed into the couch.

"Hi." said Lily distractedly.

James ran a hand tiredly through his scruffy hair and let it fall again. "Pretty tough exam..." he said to her, his voice small, and weakly. Lily looked up and saw his expression. Wordlessly she rose, went over to him, and sat down next to him. Twining one arm around him she reflexively flattened his hair with the other hand.

He looked at her, twining his arm around her. He'd always been cocky and over confident, but he had had it all knocked out of him, and it was quite obvious from his expression. Lily had to tamp down the urge to jump up and begin studying, but she managed.

James leaned on her, closing his eyes. "I love you." said Lily.

"I love you too..." said James in a bare whisper.

"It's ok." said Lily softly.

James buried his face into her robes. " It's not..."

"shhh shhh.... It's ok, James."

"I'm being so stupid..." said James, his voice muffled. He felt about three, he was being stupid, surely. He was almost crying into his Finace's robes about an exam.

"You are not being stupid." said Lily firmly. He looked up at her. "It's okay to be upset." clarified Lily.

"Over an exam?" asked James, his voice disappearing slightly. He lay his head back on her.

"James, I'm always right." said Lily firmly, lips twitching.

"I know, love... Sorry..." sighed James.

"I'm trying to make you laugh." said Lily in a long-suffering voice. "Do I have to tickle you?"

James eyes widened, "No, no tickling, please.." he said, when he was tickled, he became hysterical almost. He hated it.

Lily poked him. "You know I wouldn't." James smiled a little.

Lily smiled back and climbed into his lap. "Cheer up. Everything's fine!"

Willow sighed. She was sick and tired of people talking about her all the time. The teachers wouldn't treat her the same way as everyone else, and she wanted to be able to just get on with her school work without the special treatment.

Remus came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You really should sit down Willow."

"I do not need to sit down." she said sharply. Mm, hormones.

"You are seven months pregnant and the stress of exams cannot possibly be good for you or the baby. Sit."

"No...." said Willow, "I'm sick of all this treatment."

"If you don't want to be protected, then don't think of it as me protecting you. I'm protecting the baby. Yolu've been walking about all day for exams. Sit and I'll rub your shoulders. I did that before you were pregnant too. Come on Willow. I like treating you specially. Remember, I used to do it anyway? You didn't mind then."

She sat down, defeated. "Bloody teachers, 'Are you ok? Don't have to do all the work?'" She immitated.

"Shhhh..." he sat behind her and began to getnly rub her shoulders.

Willow relaxed a bit, but mantained her mutteriing. "Plus I heard about eight people talking about me today." she said angrily, putting her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Hmmm... You want to talk about it?" asked Remus quietly.

"Yea..." said Willow with a sigh.

"Who was it? I could always sic Lily on them."

"Couple of fifth years in Ravenclaw."

Remus poked her. "Eight people, eh? Feeling a bit sorry for yourself?" he leaned forward and kissed her neck. His teasing purely good natured.

"And some other people." added Willow, and tilted her head.

"Like poor, slaving little me?" He moved into her line of vision and pouted melodramatically.

"Yea, like you..." said Willow, poking him,

"Owww." whined Remus.

"Aww, hush you." Willow smiled slightly,

"Fine." Remus shut his mouth and pretended to zip it up. She leaned forward and kissed his closed lips. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She was kinda hard to hug, because of prominent bulge of her stomach. But she managed to get her arms around him, and kiss him again. Remus slowly pulled back.

"Love you so much"

"Love you more." replied Remus.

"Love this one, just as much as you.." said Willow, putting a hand on her stomach. Remus smiled and put a hand on Willow's stomach. Next to her hand. The baby inside her kicked Remus' hand gently. Remus grinned.

Willow smiled gently. "Not long now.." She said, kissing his cheek gently.

"Early September, right?" asked Remus, for the forty millionth time.

Willow nodded. "Early September."

"I can't wait. We're going to be parents!" said Remus, grinning. Willow nodded, so glad that she had such a great boyfriend. Even if he had yet to propose.

Josie was sitting in the Slytherin common room, talking with a sixth year of the same house. He said something and she laughed, touching his shoulder. Sirius had poked his head into the door, much to the annoyance of most the other slytherins. The sixth year said something else that was apparently hysterically funny as Josie threw back her head and laughed, drawing looks from the other Slytherins. Of course, she didn't seem to give a damn. Sirius slipped into the room, slightly angered that she was being like this with another boy.

Josie looked up and saw him. She shot him a smile.

Sirius did not smile back. "Who's this?!"

"This is Marcus. Marc, my boyfriend, Sirius, who I told you about earlier." said Josie calmly. Sirius looked to 'Marc' and glared. The younger boy blinked at him.

"Close friends, are you?"

"We've known each other since we were born. Our families are friends." said Marc. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

Josie looked at Sirius and then started laughing. "You're jealous."

"My girlfriend, close to another boy, what am I supposed to think?"

"Sirius, do you have friends who are girls?" asked Josie levelly.

"Yea, but they are your friends too..."

"So make friends with Marc." Sirius sighed.

"Excuse us Marc." said Josie, getting up and marching over to her dorm. "Everybody out." she said imperiously, sending the three girls who were in there scattering with scowls on their faces. She turned to Sirius. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" replied Sirius.

"Oh don't give me that! You know what!" Sirius folded his arms across his chest, and started at her.

"We've been dating for months now, you've never cared who I laughed with before!"

"Didn't look like you were just laughing together..."

"Was I sitting in his lap? Kissing him? Making goo-goo eyes at him?" snapped Josie.

"Well, no.. But you kept touching him!" said Sirius, knowing he was losing.

"Right. Really weak there, Sirius."

"Your point?" Sirius folded his arms and looked at her, his brow furrowed in an attempt to hide the fact his argument was falling to peices.

"Fine Sirius, argue with yourself, I'll just go make out with my best friend now."

Sirus whimpered, "Nooo!"

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Sirius."

"Yeah, Josie, I'm sorry..."

"Sirius, I've known him since I was two. We're friends. Just friends."

"Alright, Ok..." said Sirius, his arms falling to his sides.

"I love you, Sirius. I currently want to kill you, but I still love you."

He smiled a little at her. "Sorry for over reacting, majorly."

"Are you going to kiss me, ever?"

"I was getting there." He shook his head, and stepped forward, threaded one arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She kissed him back, smiling under the kiss. He finally pulled back a few minutes later.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	25. Adults

The train came to a slow and mournful stop. James, Sirius, Remus, Josie, Willow and Lily all looked at each other.

"This is it guys…" James said.

"Seven years…" sighed Sirius.

"We all made it…" Remus said. He was the first one to take their last steps off of the Hogwarts Express. He held out a hand, for Willow to take. She slowly pulled herself up by it, and as she stood, it was quite obvious she was pregnant, though trying to hide it. She had the baggiest jumper in existence on.

Sirius shook his head. "I suppose we ought to get off the train…" he said, rising with Josie, who for her was unusually quiet. Grabbing their stuff, Remus and Willow left, followed out by Sirius and Josie.

Peter, who had been sitting in a corner, stuffing his face, got up. A bag full of food tucked under one arm. He exited the carriage, still eating.

Lily and James were now the only two left in the carriage. "I don't want it to end." said Lily quietly, before admitting to herself that it had to. She got up. "Come on James, let's go, the others will be waiting." she pulled her trunk reluctantly from below the seat and then out the door, filing along the corridor after Josie, a tear in her eye.

James got up and looked round. Most people were off the train now. He ran a hand fondly down the window, along the seats. He pulled his trunk out, and got up, taking in the compartment before sighing and calling out, "I'm coming Lily." smiling one last time into the carriage, seeing it as busy and full instead of peacefully empty, James Potter left his seven years as a student.

Lily, James, Remus, a very pregnant Willow, Sirius, Josie and Peter were all crowded round a small table at the leaky cauldron. They all, had their results from school. The heavy parchment packets stared dauntingly up at them. Lily stared down at her envelope. James looked at her and swallowed. "Well, it's now or never..." He said. Sirius was glancing round at them all. Josie looked determined. Remus looked nervous. Lily looked sick and Peter looked like he was going to wet himself.

Willow was not really in the same frame of mind as the rest. She had a smile on her face and her results sitting in front of her.

Lily was the first to reach for her envelope, hands trembling. She opened the envelope and drew out a thick sheet of parchment. James reached for his watching Lily first. Lily took a deep breath and flipped open the parchment.

They all waited with bated breath. "so..." James said, watching her face.

"Well" piped up Sirius.

She shrieked. "I did it! I have an O in everything but Potions and Herbology" James grinned and threw his arms around her. Lily wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him and laughing and crying all at the same time. He held onto her, kissing her back, the widest grin on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Well done Lily" Willow said with a smile, her attention back to everyone. Lily let herself down from James, grinning wildly.

"Who's next" Sirius asked, looking round.

"I volunteer you." said Josie.

"Grrr..." He opened his letter, and pulled out the parchement, and opened, it, spinning it round to read it.

"Well" asked Peter.

"Bloody hell..." Sirius almost fell back off of his chair.

"What" asked Josie, frowning. Sirius wanted to be an Auror. He needed excellent grades. He put the grades on the table. He had got what he needed, he was deathly white with shock.

"You got nearly as many Os as Lily" said Josie. She was grinning.

Sirius leaned on her, looking incredibly shocked. Josie kissed him. Sirius kissed her back.

"What'd you get" asked Lily of Willow.

"All o's but one A and one E..." She smiled.

"That's great. I got the same. O in everyting but but herbology, where I got an A and potions, where I got an E."

"Swap those, and that's what I got. I like my little note next to my divination though. Natural." She winked.

"That's great 'Low. Remus, you going to open yours" asked Josie. Remus swallowed and nodded, and opened with slowly, and carefully.

"Two Es and the rest Os." grinned Remus. "Wow!

"I knew I should have made James let me study more..." muttered Lily enviously. James elbowed her. "What? Oh. Congrats, Remus." Willow leaned forward and kissed him, her bulge making it difficult to reach. They managed. Remus grinned and kissed her back.

James smiled at them both. "Well done." he grinned.

"Open yours, James" demanded Lily. James nodded, and very nervously broke the seal. Everybody watched him. He pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. Lily poked him. He grinned and showed her. He had got almost the exact same as Sirius. "I got enough..." Lily squealed and pulled him down, kissing him soundly.

James kissed her right back, grinning all the while.

Peter and Josie were the last two not to have open there results.

Josie tore her's open, unable to wait any longer. "All Es, except for two Os" said Josie, in a fairly satisfied voice. Lily looked positively appalled at the idea of only getting two Os.

Peter, who was, by now, shaking, opened his. Everyone patted him on the back and then exchanged pitying looks above his head. One O, in Astronomy. Everything else was an A. He hadn't much hope of any job other than the lowest level of paper pusher at the Ministry, with those grades.

"We should celebrate" said Remus, grinning.

"You should propose" muttered Lily. James elbowed her. Remus had still not proposed, although Willow was about to burst. Lily, therefore, had not stopped dropping hints in weeks.

"We should" chirped Willow, leaning on him happily.

"Careful, you'll crush him" teased Sirius.

"Oi" Willow pulled a face, and stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"Yay, she's not emulating Dragon Lady currently" said Josie cheerfully, referring to Lily's old nickname.

"Hush you" said Lily, scowling. James threaded an arm round her waist and kissed her on the furrows of her forhead. Lily grinned up at him, kissing his chin.

"Bleck" said Sirius, making a face.

James glanced to Josie"Pot calling the kettle black, eh Sirius"

"Josie and I never never make kissy faces" said Sirius, looking dignified.

"Not in public..." said James.

"No, they only dry hump" said Lily wryly.

James flinched"Ah yes, My mistake..."

"I prefer the actual deed" said Josie. "But we make do." Her lips twitched.

"I can't hear you..." mumbled Peter, putting his hands firmly over his ears and humming.

"Best idea in years that.." Willow added gently, her mood having dropped to a serene one.

"You'll contaminate my child's mind, Josie" said Remus, putting a protective hand on Willow's stomach.

"Can you get belly earmuff type things" she asked, looking up at Remus all doe eyed.

Lily giggled. "How do you tell where the ears are"

Willow giggled and James smiled. Peter was looking even more sullen. He might have been on the verge of tears, but no one was paying a whole load of attention to him. "I wonder." Remus poked Willow's belly getnly. "I think that's a fist, not an ear.."

She smiled and looked down at her stomach, and suddenly felt a rather odd sensation. "I think, it's kicking..." Remus grinned, and put a hand on her stomach. He loved to feel the baby kick his hand.

James looked at all the ripped envelpe on the table, and the almost forgotten bottles of butter beer. "I still can't believe we won't go there anymore."

"Me either" said Lily, looking up at him.

"We even got our results and everything, have to make our own way" he sighed.

"Yeah. We have to be adults" replied Lily.


End file.
